That s What Little Girls Are Made Of
by krazi4TwiSaga
Summary: Was it wrong to want you...for so long, watch you mature from the sidelines…ripening for my pleasure? I have no right to...want...need...desire...crave your beautiful body, but I do. Fantasizing, hours about the things I could…want…need to do to you. Sugar and Spice, and everything nice…that s what Isabella Swan was made of... B&E Drabble, Canon pairings...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just a little brainfart I had. Hope you like like it! Chapters will be short and updated twice a day.**

**To my Dream Team: jess2002, princess07890, jdonovan, & famaggiolo...pre-reader: TeamAllTwilight, thanks for all your help ladies!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter One**

**EPOV**

"Ungh…ungh…" I grunted as the tension-filled coil in my belly popped. "Fuck…" I gritted out pumping thick ribbons of my seed all over the rippling muscles of my stomach.

A series of tiny aftershocks continued to shoot through my body as I lazily dragged my softening cock through the warm stickiness, creating an even bigger mess. Once my breathing slowed, I left my big, cold, and _lonely _bed and headed for the shower.

I had exactly five hours until _she_ returned home from school, and I´d get a chance to once again watch the object of my desire as she taunted and teased me unknowingly with her womanly wiles.

* * *

**If anybody´s with me, and interested in reading more, leave me some love! I´d love to know what you guys think!**

**Laterzz,**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa...you guys are so freaking awesome! Your love and support for this story has blown me away! Last minute line-up changes, so this one comes to you un-beta´d. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Two**

**BPOV**

_Beep...beep...beep…_

"Shit," I muttered sleepily.

Some things never changed, I was still _not_ a morning person.

And I especially hated the mornings that I woke up sexually frustrated!

_Okay, that was every morning, but I digress!_

As usual, I dreamt of Edward last night, and all the naughty things that I wish he´d do to my body.

Rubbing my thighs together did nothing to quell the burning, unfulfilled ache between my legs.

I was in a constant state of arousal!

_"Arrrggghhh!" _I growled in frustration as I pushed of the covers off and stomped my way into the bathroom.

_Real mature, Bella, real mature! _My pessimistic conscience harped.

Ignoring the nagging feeling that I was being childish, I turned on the shower while took a moment to relieve myself.

While I sat there, unmoving, my mind drifted back to the conversation I´d had with Edward over dinner last night.

_"So, Izzy," Edward started, disintegrating my thong with the use of his nickname for me. "What do you want for your birthday?"_

_My face felt like it was on fire as my inner-slut began to chant, ride your cock...ride your cock, over and over inside my head. Not trusting myself to speak, I simply shrugged my shoulders, knowing full well that Edward would understand._

Birthdays were never a big deal to me, although, I would be lying if I said that turning eighteen wasn´t monumental in my book.

Hopefully, Edward after my birthday this year, Edward would finally see me as an adult.

Someone actually _worthy_ of his love and affection!

Needing to relieve myself of the delicious ache, I stepped into the shower.

Grabbing the removable showerhead from its hook, I focused the pulsating spray on my swollen nub. Closing my eyes, I imagined Edward´s hands manipulating my body, tweaking and biting my nipples, cupping my breasts and squeezing them roughly. His lips sucking and licking every heated surface of my skin, no part of me would be off limits to him.

My body temperature started to rise, and the telltale tightening of the coil in my belly signified my impending release.

Biting my lip, I saved the best for last.

Using my imagination, I conjured up an image of Edward taking me against the shower wall. Pumping and pounding in and out of me as I clung to him for dear life. His massive cock filling and stretching me to the hilt! "Aaa..." I moaned out in pleasure.

My orgasm was fast approaching, and it hit me like a wrecking-ball, knocking the wind out of me. "Fuck...fuck...fuckkkkkkk…" I cried out as my knees buckled under the weight of such a powerful release. "E-Ed-Edward," I moaned, dropping to the shower floor and letting the overhead spray cascade down over my spent body.

_"_Shit, I seriously needed to go back to bed!" I panted breathlessly.

* * *

**Thoughts? Are you guys still with me? If so, leave me some love! One more for tonight**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay guys, this is the last one for tonight! :) But we´ll pick right back up tomorrow, I promise! Just a heads up, this will be a slow burn, so `patience is a virtue´with this one. I promise, it will be well worth the wait for all parties involved.**

**To the Dream Team...you ladies kick a$$!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

** That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Three**

EPOV

She´d gone from being an awkward young girl, stumbling through life with two left feet, to a beautiful young woman ready to enter the world, and I was lucky enough to have seen it all.

Just as I was stepping out of the shower, I heard the soft purr of the Volvo´s engine as it backed out of the driveway. I made it to the bay window just as Isabella righted the wheel and headed up the street.

Briefly, our eyes locked, and for the tiniest of moments I felt naked and completely exposed under her stare. Despite my standing in plain sight wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around my waist, I felt bare under the scrutiny of those big bold brown eyes.

After giving me a shy smile and a timid little wave, Isabella pulled away, leaving me once again with a painful erection.

So much for getting any work done!

* * *

**You guys are awesome! Please keep the love coming! Hit that little review button and let me know what you think! Until tomorrow...**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: You guys are freaking awesome! I´ve read through all your reviews, and I´m happy to say that these next few chapters will begin to answer all your questions so far. Slowly, each one of the layers to Edward and Bella´s past/relationship will be revealed. So, here´s the first one for today...enjoy!**

**To the Dream Team, you ladies kick a$$, and make my stories better! Betas: jess2002, jdonovan, princess07890, famaggiolo Pre-Reader: TeamAllTwilight**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Four**

**BPOV**

Listening to old Mr. Bertie drone on and on about molecular structure was giving me a headache. This was my last class of the day and it absolutely sucked balls!

The first part of my day was spent at Port Angeles Community College doing coursework that actually challenged me intellectually, but, unfortunately, I had to return to Forks High everyday as well. I was pretty much done with high school, but I still had to pass this fucking biology class.

_What are the fucking odds?_

I was in the top two percentile of my class, but dissecting a fucking frog was standing in the way of me graduating valedictorian! Thank God, I´d gotten Eric Yorkie – who was into that sort of thing – for my lab partner; it didn´t hurt that he had a huge crush on me.

Normally, I would be opposed to such deceitful things, but this was a matter of life and death, so I didn´t feel as bad using his little infatuation to my advantage. It´s not like I had a lot of friends, so there was really no one else around to help. Well, _he_ would, but I could never muster up the courage to ask.

The bell finally rang signifying that I was free for the day. I almost skipped to my car in anticipation. TGIF baby, and because Monday´s Memorial Day, I had a long ass weekend ahead of me. Not only that, but it began the countdown to the end of my high school career, the end of my life in Forks, and hopefully, the start to forever with _him_.

Giddy as a schoolgirl, no pun intended, I climbed into the driver´s seat of my sleek and shiny Volvo and headed towards the outskirts of town.

_It was time to go home! _

_Home to the love of my life! _

_Home to Edward!_

* * *

**Thoughts? Questions? I love hearing what you guys think! Keep the love coming, and please, leave me a review. More later!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Your theories and speculations are amazing! Some of you are quite close in your guessing while others have been a bit farfetched! I have read each and every one of your reviews, but I don't want to give anything away. But, rest assure that I'm checking the upcoming chapters to make sure that the answers are indeed there. Now let's get on with it!**

**Dream Team...I can't thank you enough for whipping this thing into shape! You Ladies RAWK!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Five**

**EPOV**

I´d just finished washing away the evidence of my extra-curricular activities when I heard the garage door going up.

_She´s home! _

Jacking-off several times a day was the only way I could stand being in the same room as Isabella, but lately, it was becoming harder and harder to control myself.

_No pun intended!_

She made everything so fucking inviting!

I swear, if I didn´t know any better, I´d say that she was _deliberately_ trying to tempt me.

_But I digress!_

Not wanting to seem too eager, I took the time to finish sending a few emails to my online students, and submitted their test scores to my campus _eBook_ before heading down to the kitchen to make dinner with _my_ little girl.

I stood in the doorway, just taking in the beautiful sight before me. Isabella was humming quietly as she stirred something in pot on the stove. Since she had one of the best teachers in the world, my sister, Esme, Isabella was a damn good cook.

I swallowed back the lump in my throat at the thought of my sister and her husband. Knowing that I would never see Carlisle and Esme again was still a bitter pill for me to swallow.

If there were ever two people more deserving of life…_it was those two. _

* * *

**Thoughts? Theories? Keep um coming! I love hearing what you guys are thinking! Okay, two more tonight, but first, I´m going to make a smoothie!**

**Laterzz,**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Your reviews are amazing, and a joy to read! I will put your minds at ease, Edward and Bella are NOT blood-related! And, yes, they do live together! That´s all for now kiddies...Enjoy!**

**Kudos to the Dream Team... You ladies are freaking awesome!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Six**

**BPOV**

Tossing my backpack on the bed, I stepped into my ridiculously large walk-in closet to change clothes. Being an _honorary _Cullen was something you never got used to. Even after six years, I still wasn´t used to the lavishness that was now a part of my life.

Slipping on a pair of Victoria Secrets cropped sweats that had _PINK_ stamped across the ass, and a matching tank, I surveyed myself in the mirror; damn, I look hot! Secretly, I was hoping that the letters would catch Edward's eye while he enjoyed a nice view of my ass.

Normally, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing something like this outside of my room, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Edward and I would be moving back to Chicago soon, and I wanted to stake my claim _now_, just in case there were any lingering bimbos that thought they had a shot with _my _man!

_Who the hell are you, and what have you done with the real Isabella? _My conscience screamed.

_Oh…if Esme could see you now…_

* * *

**Thoughts? More Questions? I love hearing from you guys, so please, leave me some love! It let´s me know that you guys are still interested! :o)**

**Laterzz,**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay, listen-up cause this is important! Lol! Anywho...these next few chapters will give us a glimpse into E&B´s past, and hopefully give you a little more insight into what´s going on. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**And to my amazing Dream Team, what can I say, but "Thanks" for all your hard work ladies!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Seven**

**EPOV**

Thinking about my sister always caused my chest to ache. Esme Cullen was without a doubt one of _the_ most remarkable women to ever walk the face of the earth.

Never had I met another woman so selfless and caring…_until Isabella_. After losing both our parents in a plane crash when I was nine, Esme put her life on hold to take care of me.

Only nineteen at the time, Esme fought to become my legal guardian, and made sure every single day that I knew I was loved.

Financially, we were set, so, with Aro Volturi, my father's best friend and business partner overseeing our trust, Esme and I were otherwise left to our own devices.

My sister was beautiful, so it was no surprise that she had her fair share of male admirers, but she never let them come between us. At the first sign of disrespect towards me, or the fact that I was a permanent fixture in her life, she would send them packing.

That is, until we met Carlisle; _he_ was different.

Es met Carlisle one evening when she´d taken me to the emergency room after a skateboarding accident. Es was distraught, blaming herself for allowing me to get hurt, even though I´d adamantly told her over and over again that it wasn't_ her_ fault.

I fell!

No biggie!

Carlisle had just finished his shift when he noticed my sister standing in the hallway crying. Like a moth drawn to a flame, Carlisle was immediately by her side, trying to help in any way he could.

Not only did he pull some strings to get my chart bumped up to the top of the pile, but he waited patiently, with Es and me, until my arm was securely wrapped in a snazzy new red cast. It didn´t hurt that he treated us both to Baskin Robins afterwards either!

After that day, Carlisle Cullen became a permanent fixture in our home and in our lives, and I couldn´t have been happier!

* * *

**Well, what are you guys waiting for... REVIEW! Okay...PLEASE! Let me know what you guys think!**

**Laterzz,**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Some of you guys are really good guessers! Keep the reviews coming! It warms my heart to wake-up to the overflow of messagees in my inbox!**

**To the Dream Team...I got nuthin but love for you Ladies!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

** That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

** Chapter Eight**

**BPOV**

_"Esme…" _I sighed wistfully; it just seemed like yesterday that Charlie and I were invited to have dinner with the town´s new handsome young doctor and his lovely wife.

New to our small town by way of the big city of Chicago, Esme and Carlisle did their best to fit in to our small, simple community.

Unable to have children of her own, Esme loved volunteering around town for various youth organizations and school functions. That's how we met actually. Esme had come over to Forks Elementary to volunteer for the afterschool program one afternoon, and found me hiding in a corner of the library all by myself.

_"Well hello there, Sweetheart," a soft cheery voice sounded from beside me. "Do you mind if I join you?"_

_Instantly, my body tensed. Being the daughter of the police chief, I knew all too well the dangers of talking to strangers. But, then again, I remembered that we were still at school, and if she was here then she must be okay._

_Letting out a small sigh, I whispered, "okay." Slowly, I turned to get a look at the person who´d dared to join me when no one else would. "Huh," I sucked in a sharp breath, then immediately felt embarrassed for my reaction. _

_Pulling my lip between my teeth, I ducked my head, letting my thick brown hair fall in a curtain around my face._

_My cheeks burned with my shame at being caught ogling her like some crazy person._

_Way to go Bella, now she´s going to run for the hills just like everyone else!_

_It´s no wonder you don´t have any friends! My conscience reminded me._

_In my defense, she was absolutely beautiful!_

_Her hair was a funny shade of reddish-brown, and she had the prettiest green eyes that I'd ever seen._

_They sparkled like emeralds!_

_I wondered briefly to myself if my mommy was as pretty as she was._

_Charlie had shown me a few old pictures, but, it was nothing like having the real thing!_

_"My name is Esme," her lyrical voice said. "What´s yours?"_

_"Umm...Isabella," I mumbled quietly. "Isabella Marie Swan, but...I-I like my friends to call me Bella." _

_ Yeah, too bad I didn´t have any friends._

_"Well, Bella," Esme said matter-of-factly. "I prefer my friends to call me Esme."_

_And just like that, our friendship was born!_

* * *

**Well, I'm off to a staff training...yippie! See you guys after work! Leave me some love! Review...review...review! Please!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: You guys are seriously cracking me up! I'm still work, but I'm updating so I can get more of those awesome reviews! Since dj071688-Coppertop seems to think I'm flaking out on updating for work...the nerve of me! Coppertop, you and witchykitty1313 made me smile with your reviews! Oh, and Pimm...you were hot, then you cooled off! Keep it comin! Ok...enough of the jabber!**

**Rememeber...we're still dealing with the past!**

**Dream Team...you ladies know I love you! You're the $hit!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Nine**

**EPOV**

Six months after meeting Carlisle, he asked Esme if he could take me to Millennium Park for a guy´s day out. I was over the fucking moon! Es had had a couple of boyfriends in the past, but they were all dicks! They treated me like shit when they weren´t just blatantly trying to ignore me and make me feel invisible.

Thankfully, Es wasn´t having that shit!

_We could do badly all by our-fucking-selves!_

We were a package deal, and anyone who couldn't accept that could go fuck themselves!

My day with Carlisle turned out to be beyond amazing; it almost felt like I had a father again. My father and I were really close, but having Carlisle around, made the pain seem less and less. So when he pulled me to a nearby bench and stated that he wanted to talk to me about something, I immediately began to get nervous.

Was I about to lose him too?

_"Edward," Carlisle said, suddenly looking nervous and very uncomfortable. "Let´s sit down over here, there´s something I would like to talk to you about."_

_Nibbling on a giant-sized cotton candy, I shrugged my shoulders and mumbled, "Okay" before taking a seat on the aforementioned bench._

_"Edward, you know that I care for you and Esme, right?" he asked quietly._

_Wanting to cut the chase instead of prolonging the inevitable, I squared my shoulders and looked Carlisle directly in the eye. "We care about you too, Carlisle, but if this is your way of letting us down easy because you´re not going to stick around, then go ahead and just say it." I was the man of the house now, and it was my job to look out for Es! If this guy had fooled us and was really like all the rest, I wanted to know about it._

_I'd be dammed if I was going to let anyone hurt my sister!_

_Es would have my ass for being disrespectful, but I just couldn't stand to see her hurt. My dad would be proud of the way I was looking out for my sister. "Don´t worry about Esme and me we´ll be fine." Tossing my unfinished treat in a nearby trash bin, I started walking toward the park entrance. I´d call Esme, make up some excuse about Carlisle getting called to the hospital, and wait for her by the front gate. _

_I wouldn´t give Carlisle the satisfaction of seeing me cry!_

* * *

**Theories? Thoughts? Questions? Or just leave me some love!**

**Thanks,**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I should be asleep, since I have to get up at 4am in the morning, but nooooo...abigail92934130 seems to think that I´ve left you guys hanging! Soooo...here´s one of two! You owe me reviews Chica! :o)**

**To the Dream Team...couldn´t do it without you guys! Luv you girlz to pieces!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Still dealing with the past!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Ten**

**BPOV**

Following that day in the library, Esme and I started spending every afternoon together. Living in a home with a single parent, who also headed our town´s law enforcement team, I was forced to attend the afterschool program while Charlie worked.

_I hated it!_

Esme, bless her heart, noticed that aside from her companionship, I had no other friends. I was shy and awkward, and didn´t make friends easily. Not even with the people I´d grown up with all my life.

If people weren´t pitying me for not having a mother, children were ridiculing me for the way I dressed or the fact that I loved to read and was considered the smartest kid in school.

_Yeah, nobody liked a braniac!_

* * *

**_Leave me something good to wake up too!_**

**_Krazi_**

**_xoxo_**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: No.2!**

**STAY WITH ME...WE´RE GOING SOMEWHERE!**

**The Dream Team Rocks!**

**DISCLAIMER: IOWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Eleven**

**EPOV**

_"Whoa…whoa there tiger," Carlisle called, placing a hand on my shoulder to stop me from going any further. "That´s not was I was going to say, Edward."_

_"Then, wh-why were you so nervous?" I snapped feeling embarrassed for allowing him to see my tears. Ever since I´d lost my parents, I had trouble allowing anyone to get close to me. I had broken my own rule when Carlisle came into our lives._

_Unbeknownst to me, I´d let him in!_

_I allowed myself to believe that Carlisle wanted us as much as we wanted him!_

_Was I wrong?_

_Had I spoken too soon?_

_Wiping my nose on the back of my hand, I tried to settle down and listen to what Carlisle had to say. "I´m sorry I gave you the wrong idea, Bud," he apologized. Rubbing the back of his neck, he let out a nervous chuckle. "This is so not going the way I planned. If I can´t muster up the courage to ask you for your sister´s hand in marriage, how the hell am I going to muster up the balls to ask her?" _

_Despite his incessant rambling, I was still able to make sense of what he was saying. "You what?" I screeched, causing a few pigeons to scatter and leave behind the breadcrumbs they were eating. _

_I couldn´t believe my ears, and, before I knew what was happening, I was wrapping myself around Carlisle in a hug that nearly caused us both to topple over onto the nearby grass. "Yes, yes, yes," I chanted. "A gazillion times yes!"_

_Carlisle continued to hug me all the while grinning from ear-to-ear. "Thanks for your blessing, Little Man," he smiled, ruffling my unruly bronze hair. "It means a lot to me. How would you like to help me pick out a ring?" _

That was just one of the many ways that Carlisle included me, making me to feel like I was finally going to be a part of a family again.

Little did I know that was just the beginning, Carlisle and Esme surprised me the day of their wedding by including a part in the ceremony where I was officially made a Cullen too. They´d asked me how I felt about them adopting me, and I didn´t hesitate to say yes!

God, I still get teary-eyed when I think back to that day.

_Kissing Esme on the cheek, as I gave her hand to Carlisle, I whispered, "You did well, Es, Momma and Daddy would have been so proud!"_

* * *

**Leave me some love, after all, I´m going to be sleep-deprived and cranky in the morning! Lol!**

**Thanks for all the love and support you guys are showing the story!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Best part of waking up is...reviews in my inbox! You guys RAWK! And I agree, this Esme and Carlisle are the best!**

**DreamTeam...Luv you gals to pieces! Thanks for all your hard work!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**FYI... present day... Edward is 28 & Bella will be 18 in Sept.**

_**Still dealing with the past...**_

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Twelve**

**BPOV**

Eventually, Esme suggested that she be allowed to care for me afterschool, or anytime my father had to work late. I was all for it, especially, since I was usually made to hang out with old Mrs. Cope on weekends and the nights that Charlie had to work late.

Don´t get me wrong, Mrs. Cope was sweet, and had actually been my babysitter since before I could remember, but she had about fifteen cats, and her house smelled like stale Cheerios!

Of course, I wanted to stay with Esme!

What child in their right_ wouldn't_ want that!

A few weeks prior to Esme´s request, Charlie had the pleasure of meeting Dr. Cullen when he took me in to the ER for stitches, so, when Esme invited us over for dinner, he didn´t hesitate to accept.

Who knew that one dinner would turn into countless?

Esme and I started spending more and more time together.

It was great!

Losing my mother during childbirth, I didn´t have all the _girlie_ experiences that my other classmates had growing up; it was nice to have someone to confide in, and explain to me all the changes that my body was going through.

Esme Cullen had officially become my surrogate mother, and I was treated to a whirlwind of mommy and me spa days with full-on manis and pedis, shopping sprees, movie dates, and more trips to the park than I could count.

Suddenly, I was the envy of every little girl at Forks Elementary School! I was getting more invites to birthday parties, sleepovers, and play dates than I´d ever seen in my life.

And in true Bella Swan fashion, I turned them all down, opting instead to spend my free time with _my_ Essie. When Lauren and Jessica approached me about having a sleepover at the Cullen´s _big_ house, I knew I´d made the right decision.

My response was a resounding, "No", and I watched with a cocky smirk on my face as they pouted and stumped away as I climbed into the backseat of Esme's shiny silver Mercedes.

_Take that you selfish little snobs!_

* * *

**Lots of luv = faster updates! Cut me some slack ppl... I should be working! Lol! Keep the thoughts, questions, theories coming, I love reading what you guys are thinking!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Still with me? Holler if you hear me? :o)**

**To my DreamTeam of Betas and pre-reader...you girlz Rawk My Socks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**EPOV**

The wedding was amazing, and Es was _the_ most beautiful bride I´d ever seen.

She and Carlisle were perfect for each other.

And they both were perfect for me!

I couldn't have asked for a better set of parents.

Es and Carlisle surprised me by taking me along for the first part of their honeymoon. We spent a week in Florida at Disneyworld; before they sent me back to Chicago to stay with Uncle Aro and Aunt Didyme while they went to Paris for two weeks.

It wasn't until they returned and four months later, when Esme had experienced the first of three miscarriages, that I learned what unconditional love truly was.

Carlisle Cullen was a man of valor, strength, and dignity.

When tragedy struck our family, _nothing_ or _no one_ was more important than my sister and me!

In the wake of our family's grief, Carlisle's actions showed me what it really meant to be a _man_!

Little did I know that that life's lesson would come in handy when I met a certain doe-eyed brown-haired little girl.

* * *

**Leave me some love!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Sorry there was no update last night, I was having some technical dificulties! :( But today's a new day!**

**Welcome aboard to all the new readers! And thanks to all for leaving me mad love! I get a kick out of reading your thoughts. **

**WARNING: BE ADVISED, THIS IS A SLOW-BURN! **

**TO THE DREAM TEAM...YOU GALS KNOW I LUV YOU TO PIECES!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

_**Still dealing with the past...**_

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**BPOV**

I awoke bright and early Monday morning, only to realize that I had nowhere to be.

School was out for the next two months, and I no longer had to be worried with what people would think or say about me.

Summer was finally here, and I couldn't be happier!

No school!

Two whole months with no _freaking _school!

No Jessica Stanley...

No Lauren Mallory...

And, for God´s sake, no Michael Newton!

You get my drift right?

_Yes...hello summer!_

Oh, and let´s not forget my summer trip.

As a reward for having the highest grade point average in the entire school, and for reading the most books over the course of the school year, my dad was letting me go to Chicago for three weeks with Esme and Carlisle.

I was so looking forward to this trip!

I couldn´t wait to see the house that Esme and her brother grew up in, along with all the places that she and Carlisle liked to hang out in. Esme promised me a shopping trip on Michigan Avenue, and I was totally looking forward to it.

Secretly, since getting closer to Esme, I´d begun to love all things _girly_, I even let her dress me up on the weekends when we would go to Seattle or Port Angeles for a girl´s day.

And I liked it!

One trip to the spa, and I was hooked!

Also this summer, I would finally get to meet Esme and Carlisle´s son, Edward.

He was in his last year of college, and we would be attending his graduation this summer.

I couldn't wait to meet him!

Aside from being regaled with tales of Edward´s youth from Carlisle and Esme, and a handful of `hellos´ when I´d happened to answer the phone at their house, I didn´t know _that_ much about him.

I hoped he was nice!

Secretly, under the guise of read, I'd sat for hours on end staring at his pictures in the living, fantasizing about what it would be like to meet him.

He was absolutely dreamy!

_And I really hoped that he liked me!_

* * *

**Soooo...are you guys as excited as I am for them to finally meet? Thoughts? Theories? Leave me some love please!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Here's another one guys! My lunchbreak is over and I'm dealing with the 1st day of school, so, I'll be back as soon as I can!**

**Thanks again for all your awesome reviews!**

**To the DreamTeam...you're all amazing, and the constant inbox of reviews prove it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**EPOV**

Taking a leave of absence and placing his own dreams and career on the back-burner; Carlisle was there every step of the way comforting and supporting Esme through their loss.

Each time Esme got pregnant we´d hold our breath, praying that _this _time the baby would make it. After four-and-a-half years of trying and two miscarriages, Esme finally was able to carry a baby to full term.

Everything was going great until two weeks before her due-date. Somehow Esme´s body began to reject the baby, and neither one was getting what they needed.

After a routine check-up and the technician failed to find the baby´s heartbeat, Esme´s water was broken and labor was induced. Not only did my sister have to experience the pangs of childbirth, but she nearly lost her life in the process.

Esme developed an infection, and in the end...she had to have a complete hysterectomy.

I had _never_ seen my sister so devastated, not even the night that our parents died; leaving us orphans did Esme seem so defeated.

Three days later, with a small intimate gathering of our closest friends and family, we said, "Good-bye," to Charlotte Elizabeth Cullen.

That day as the tiny white coffin was lowered into the ground, I saw the light go out in my sister´s eyes; it wouldn´t be until she visited me years later with a shy, skinny little brown-eyed girl that I would see the light return.

_Even then...Isabella Marie Swan captivated me completely!_

* * *

**We have made contact people! Questions? Thoughts? Theories? Does anybody remember thier first crush? I sure do...yikes! What was I thinking? :o)**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**

**P.S. I'll try to sneak another one when my boss goes to lunch! Shhh...don't tell anyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: First, let me start by saying, "Thank You" for ALL of the reviews, and the memories and personal stories that you all have shared with me. One in particular brought me to tears! You guys are the greatest readers a gal could have!**

**To the DreamTeam...nuthin but gratitude and love! Thanks for all you do to make my stories readable! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

_**Still building people...trust me we´ll get there!**_

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**BPOV**

Edward was really Esme´s little brother, but when she and Carlisle got married all those years ago, they decided to adopt him and officially make him their son.

I could tell how much she loved him just by the way her eyes lit up each time Edward's name was mentioned, so I was nervous about making a good impression.

I _really_ wanted him to like me!

Is it possible to fall madly in love at the ripe old age of _eleven_?

To know without a shadow of a doubt that this was the person you were _meant_ to spend your life with?

People always told me I had an old soul, and I'm sure all those steamy romance novels I secretly read didn't help either!

I don't care what anyone said; Edward Cullen was by far _the_ most handsome man I´d ever seen!

_And I was smitten!_

Tousled bronze hair, sparkling emerald green eyes, and a voice that was as smooth as churned butter..._swoon_!

He was perfect!

And _I_ was in love..._madly_!

That summer, in Chicago, with Esme, Carlisle, and Edward was one of the best summers of my life!

_Isabella Marie had developed her first crush!_

* * *

**Well, looks like Miss Bella´s been readin´sum grown folk books! Thoughts? Questions? Theories? Or maybe perhaps you guys have an embarrassing story about watching, reading, or seeing sumthin you shouldn´t have when you were younger?**

**Haha...mines was Basic Instinct! Lol! Unbeknownst to my mother, I took from her job, becuz they rented movies. Well, long story short, my older, fucktard, of a brother ratted me out, and she made me watch the entire movie sitting right next to her! Talk about fucking awkward! Leave me sum love, and I´ll see you guys tomorrow!**

**Laterzzz,**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Phew...I made it! Sorry it took so long, but I actually had to WORK today! I mean no goofing off, uploading fanfiction, reading new chapters, earn my paycheck kinda work! The nerve of those ppl! Lol! Ok...so now we get Eddie boy's thoughts on meeting little Miss Isabella! Enjoy!**

**DreamTeam...luv you gals!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**EPOV**

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_ I thought, as I lay awake for the fourth consecutive night in a row this week.

I couldn't sleep, because every time I closed my eyes all I could see was brown.

Innocence…

Adoration…

Infatuation…

Bella Swan looked at me as if I'd hung the moon.

Call me crazy, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

A little shy, mousy, brown-haired, doe-eyed _girl _had unknowingly stolen my heart, and I was putty in her hands.

I'd taken to spending everyday just getting to know her, and each time I peeled away a layer, I longed for more.

The things we had in common were endless!

From our love for Esme and Carlisle to our love of music, books, and junk food...Isabella and I shared it all.

I knew that when I broke things off with my girlfriend of three years, Heidi, and bought my _Izzy_ a charm bracelet from Tiffany & Co. that Isabella Marie Swan had irrevocably changed my life forever, for the better.

By far, _the_ best summer of my life!

I couldn't explain it, somehow, she just _got _me, and I her; it was almost as if I'd found the other half of my soul.

Funny thing was I didn't even realize that I was looking for it.

In the beginning, in my defense, it wasn't sexual at all, but oh how that changed when my shy little duckling grew up to be a very sexy fucking swan!

* * *

**Sooo...what did you guys think? Still with me? Thanks for all your awesome reviews, and for sharing some of memories with me! One more tonight! **

**Laterzz,**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: As promised, one more!**

**The DreamTeam kicks A$$!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe how sweet and attentive Edward was.

We talked about everything and nothing at all.

I was never at a loss for words around him like I was with everyone else.

Spending time with Edward was as easy as breathing!

Not once, during the entire time I was there, did he treat me like a nuisance or an annoying little kid. No, quite the opposite, we actually spent most of our time intelligently discussing books, watching old classic movies, and going to various museums.

He couldn't believe that I was a fan of so many classics, such as, Brontë, Shakespeare, or Austen.

Wuthering Heights was actually one of my favorite books.

Edward was always eager to spend time with me, even when that shrew he was dating tried to convince him otherwise.

Now that I think about it, after a very long day of her whining and complaining about how boring the John Hancock Observatory was, I never saw her again.

Secretly, inside, I was doing a happy dance; I hated the way she always hung all over Edward like a cheap suit.

_Good riddance to bad rubbish! _

* * *

**Hmm...Heidi was kicked to the curb! Any thoughts? Questions? Theories? Leave me some love! Who knows, there may be one more for tonight...though I make no promises!**

**Laterzz,**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: You guys are so effing AWESOME! Thanks to everyone who's reading, reviewing, and recing this story! I had no idea it would get this much attention! You guys seriously make me want to write! And your memories, God, I've been laughing my a$$ off at some of them. Sorry this is so late, but... I had to Work!**

**To the DreamTeam: jess2002, jdonovan09, princess07890, famaggiolo & TeamAllTwilight...you ladies are the Best! Thanks for all your help!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

**_BEAR WITH ME...WE'RE STILL MOVING FORWARD..._**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**EPOV**

Lifting the lid, for what seemed like the hundredth time, I stared at the charm bracelet that I'd bought for Bella…_my Izzy_!

I was still having trouble coming to terms with my feelings for her.

She was eleven-years-old for fuck's sake!

_A kid!_

_A motherfucking kid!_

_What the hell´s wrong with me!_

For days, I had beaten myself up over this, but still, I couldn't stay away from her!

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stay away!

Isabella was the sun that brightened my days, and the moon to that illuminated my nights!

_My Izzy was such a joy to be around._

I hadn´t felt this complete since losing my parents so long ago.

Slamming the box shut and returning it to its hiding place in my underwear drawer; I went in search of my muse.

_Being near my Izzy always made everything better!_

* * *

**Keep the love flowing! You guys inspire me to right more! One more for tonight!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo **


	20. Chapter 20

**THANKS TO MY AWESOME DREAMTEAM!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Twenty**

**BPOV**

Our last night in Chicago was spent at an amusement park where Edward was determined to win me the biggest stuffed animal they had to offer.

Two hundred dollars, and a very happy attendant later, he´d accomplished his goal, and I walked away with a giant stuffed panda that was twice my size!

Who says money can't buy it all?

How was I ever going to board a plane back to Forks tomorrow with _this monstrosity_?

Of course, Edward had a remedy for that as well, and after a teary good-bye, he promised to ship Mr. Panda first thing Monday morning.

I hugged Edward one last time before leaving him at the security gate.

_Little did I know that I'd left my heart behind as well!_

* * *

**Oh what the Hell, you guys are so freaking awesome, I'm gonna give ya one more!**

**_Krazi_**

**_xoxoi _**


	21. Chapter 21

**A be a...be a...that's all for tonight folks! Got pee-wee football at the a$$ crack of dawn tomorrow!**

**DreamTeam...you gals are the $hit!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**EPOV**

It was the day before Esme, Carlisle, and Bella were scheduled to fly back to Washington, and I stood in the shadows unnoticed, watching as Bella and Carlisle put together a model airplane. The corner of my mouth lifted as I watched at the two of them interacting.

Secretly, Bella had told me that she hated dealing with all those tiny tedious pieces, but she loved spending one-on-one time with Carlisle, so she endured.

Their bond was extraordinary to watch.

I knew better than anyone the amount of heartache and pain Carlisle and Esme suffered at not being able to have a biological child of their own; I too had lived with the pain of watching my sister loose baby after baby.

_Hell, the last miscarriage nearly killed her!_

But Bella, _my beautiful_ Izzy, had unknowingly and singlehandedly filled that void the moment she walked into my brother and sister´s lives.

And for that, I would forever be indebted to my little brown-eyed-beauty.

It wasn't until Esme called bullshit that I realized that I hadn´t been as inconspicuous as I thought at hiding my feelings.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fight fate...I was destined to be with Isabella.

_Izzy was the other half to my whole!_

* * *

**Ok ppl...I gave you three chapters, so. that ought to count for sumthin! Leave me some love and give me something to smile about when I wake up in the morning!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**

**FYI...my boss is on vacation next week! You guys know what that means...UPDATESSSSSS!**

**BUT ONLY IF YOU KEEP THOSE AWESOME REVIEWS COMING!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: For those of you wondering, it is possible to fall in love at a young age! Although in this day and time it´s rare, many of our great-grandparents, and grandparents married young and died still in love, so let´s not discount the way Bella feels, I remember being 11, and to me, my feelings were very real. And also remember, at this stage of the game, neither one of them are having any sexual feelingsl towards each other. Have no fear, Edward is not some perv! LO!**

**DreamTeam,,, you gals Rawk my Socks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**BPOV**

The flight home was torture, Esme held me in her arms cooing to me softly, as I eventually cried myself to sleep!

It wasn't until I got home and started unpacking that I discovered a little surprise in the front zipper pocket of my suit case. Pulling the light blue velvet box from its hiding place, I sat Indian-style on the floor of my bedroom in Charlie´s house, clad in Edward's Northwestern T-shirt and a pair of Hello Kitty panties, and opened the lid.

I gasped at the sight before me.

It was beautiful!

Nestled inside the cover of the long, slender Tiffany & Co. box was a neatly folded note.

I opened it up and was rewarded with Edward´s beautiful and elegant script.

**My Sweet Little Izzy,**

**Let me start by saying that it was an absolute honor and privilege to meet your acquaintance; the pleasure was definitely all mines. It's been a long time since I´ve seen Esme and Carlisle so happy, and I have you and your father to thank for that. You are very good for them! I just wanted to give you something to remember me by, and the wonderful time we had this summer. Take care of my brother and sister for me please, and I promise to see you at Christmas.**

**Yours,**

**E**

**P.S. I hope you like the bracelet, the charms represent all the places that we went this summer. Hopefully, in the future, we can add more to it.**

**P.S.S**

**Mr. Panda was so distraught without you that he caught the next flight out of O'Hare; he should be arriving to you by special courier in the morning!**

Talk about sweet, I think I just fell in love with him even more.

As if that were even possible!

Feeling the effects of my long journey, I fell into bed that night with a goofy grin on my face.

Wrapped in Edward's t-shirt that still carried his scent, and cuddling my wrist close to my heart, I fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

_That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen…_

* * *

**_You guys are blowing me away with all the love and attention you´re giving my story! FYI...just shipped another 5 chapters off to the betas and pre-reader! We are nowhere near over! Keep those awesome reviews coming! Love you guys!_**

**_Laterzz,_**

**_Krazi_**

**_xoxo_**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Here´s another one!**

**Made pretty by the DreamTeam!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**EPOV**

"You love her," my sister stated matter-of-factly when she´d caught me watching Izzy and Carlisle from the hallway.

No maybe?

No, do you?

No, are you?

Just _you do_!

To my sister, I'd always been an open book; we had no secrets. So, as much as I wanted to deny the accusation, I simply could not. I couldn´t lie to Esme if I tried, and trust me, over the years I´d definitely tried.

Dropping my gaze to the floor, I simply nodded in affirmation.

Feeling the warmth of her small hand as she caressed my cheek, Esme whispered, "It is okay Edward, there's nothing wrong with you loving her."

My head snapped up and my mouth opened to protest, but my sister held up her hand silently asking me to let her finish. Fixing her with an intense stare, I beckoned with my head for Esme to continue.

"Edward, I see nothing but purity and goodness in your eyes when you look at her. There is nothing sexual or deviant in the way in which you regard her; it's beautiful to watch actually," Esme chuckled quietly. "With Isabella, you´re...different, when she moves, you move, and _vice-versa_; it´s almost like you´re ready to take a bullet for her. That little girl in there's got you wrapped around her little finger," she declared with certainty.

"But Es, she just a child," I defended weakly, unwilling to take my eyes off of the object of my affection. "I'm a fucking grown man for crying out loud!"

"Edward Anthony Cullen," Esme scolded quietly while pulling my ear, causing me to shriek like a little girl. "You will watch that foul mouth when talking to me young man! I am still your mother!" Despite feeling properly chastised, I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face when she said that.

True, biologically, Esme was my sister, but in reality, she was the best mother any young boy could have. "Sorry," I mumbled, trying to rub the sting out of my ear. "I just," I started then stopped to make sense of my thoughts. "What if someone else comes along in the future? What if one day, she stops looking at me with stars in her eyes? What do I do then, huh Es?"

"Oh, sweetheart," Esme lamented. "If there´s one thing I know about that little girl in there is that she doesn´t give her heart away very easily, so I assure you that you have nothing to worry about."

Comforted by my sister´s words, I moved to join Izzy and Carlisle in the family room. Without taking my eyes off of the precious girl before me, I spoke. "I would you know."

"You would what Edward," Esme countered.

"Take a bullet," I confirmed matter-of-factly. "For her, I´d do anything." And with that declaration I joined Carlisle and Bella, feeling my heart constrict in my chest when she turned to smile silently welcoming me in to their little party.

* * *

**Damn, I just love this Esme! She´s so encouraging, yet not judgmental! Let me know what you think guys! I don´t know about you guys, but I just about melted re-reading the last chapter! Edward is just so gosh darn sweet!**

**Show me sum love and there might be two more later on tonight!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: You guy freaking blow me away! Thanks for flooding my inbox with reviews! And just as I promised, here´s another one!**

**DreamTeam...you gals kick some serious A$$!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

**_Patience my lovelies, I want you guys to see their relationship evolve..._**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**BPOV**

The next morning I was startled awake by my father, Charlie, knocking none too gently on my bedroom door. "Bells," Charlie called in a gruff voice.

"Mmmm..." I moaned, burrowing deeper under the covers. "It´s summer, Daddy, I don´t have to get up early," I complained grouchily.

Yeah, I was so _not_ a morning person!

"Suite yourself, Bells," Charlie countered from the hallway. "I´ll just send that giant box downstairs back to Chicago where it came from. You go ahead and get some rest now, I´ll take care of everything."

_What?_

_Box…_

_Chicago…_

Yeah, after I heard that, I was up and out of bed like the room was on fire. Taking the stairs two at a time, I was surprised that I didn´t break my neck on the way down; turns out that my clumsiness took a backseat when Edward was involved.

Just as promised, Mr. Panda had arrived safe and sound, along with a few other goodies, like a huge bag of my favorite candy, Jelly Belly´s, and some pictures of us all around Chicago.

A girl could get use to this!

That day marked the start of a tradition of sorts. Each week, I´d receive a letter and something from Edward that caused him to think of me. It was never anything big, but it was always something that would mean something to only us.

And in return, I´d write back and send him seashells that I´d collected from First Beach since I didn´t have any money to spend. I was worried that he would think it was silly, but each time he called, he couldn´t stop talking about how beautiful they were.

It was our thing!

Our special thing!

Edward and I had become best friends.

On the first day of school, Esme surprised me with a new calendar that I could mark off the days until Christmas and Edward´s visit. Per Edward´s instructions, I was to make a list of all the places I wanted to show him. Since this would mark his first time in the Pacific Northwest, I was looking forward to it.

Sadly, things didn´t go quite as planned.

_Life has a way of ruining even the best laid plans!_

* * *

**Keep the love flowing! Please, let me know what you guys are thinking. Are you still with me?**_**One more, then it´s off to bed for me!**_

**_Krazi_**

**_xoxo_**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Sweet Edward dreams my lovelies! I´ll see you guys when I get up tomorrow!**

**DreamTeam rocks the house!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**EPOV**

Time seemed to be moving at a snail´s pace, and I was just about at my whit´s end!

I had been on my own for the past four years, but the last three months have been sheer torture!

Despite my being distracted all the time, classes where going well, and I should have my Master´s degree by next summer. Excelling in my studies had always been a goal of mine. It started out as a way to make Es and Carlisle proud of me, but soon morphed into a passion.

This semester I was a TA for freshmen and sophomore English classes, but my goal was to become one of the youngest professors on the staff of Northwestern University. And at this rate, my dream was just beyond the horizon.

And I owed it all to my beautiful, Izzy!

Bella´s the one that inspired me to become a teacher, her purity and thirst for knowledge made me want to see that look on student´s faces when I was instrumental in their learning.

Not wanting to spend another holiday without my family, I planned a surprise visit to Washington for Thanksgiving. Bella´s birthday was in September, so my plan was to surprise her with a trip to Disneyland and a few more charms for her bracelet during Thanksgiving break.

Little did she know that Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie were all in on it!

Charlie had even taken off of work to join us.

Ironically, Charlie and I had spoken a few times over the phone, and I was looking forward to meeting him. Of course, that was only after my sister assured me that Charlie would not shoot me!

_Hey, the man owns several guns, one could never be too careful!_

Three more days, just three more days until I get to see my brown-eyed girl again; I couldn´t wait.

Just like every other night since she´d gone home, I lifted the picture of Bella and I from my bedside table and stared at it. "Soon, pretty girl," I said to the inanimate object. "I´ll see you soon."

Placing the rectangular frame back in its coveted position beside my bed, I let my mind drift to Izzy. Girls continued to throw themselves at me shamelessly, and even Heidi had tried to get back into my good graces; too bad that when I looked at them, all I could see was that they weren´t Isabella.

I resigned myself to the fact that I would wait, no matter how long it took, I would wait for Izzy to mature and let her decide in what capacity of her life she wanted me.

Isabella Swan owned my heart, and until as such time as she was ready, I´d be whatever she needed me to be.

When sleep overtook me, I welcomed the dreams that starred my little brown-eyed girl.

* * *

**Looking forward to all the great reviews in the morning! Leave me some love guys!**

**Good night!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Sorry for the cliffie last night! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Another one for the DreamTeam!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

_**Warning: tissue alert!**_

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**BPOV**

Today was the best and worst day of my life!

Charlie had been working a lot of overtime lately, so I spent most nights with Carlisle and Esme. When I asked my dad why he was working so much, he just said that they were shorthanded and it was his job to run the station.

Funny thing was all the deputies that worked there before were still there!

Silly daddy, I bet he was doing that so he could get me something nice for Christmas.

Little did he know I had everything that I needed, and having him home with me for Christmas would be all the present I would ever need.

It was the first day of fall break, and I was sleeping in...

_Or so I thought!_

It started with a tickling, and blindly, I swatted at my nose. Turning over, I buried my face in the pillow thinking that I´d gotten rid of the bothersome gnat.

A few minutes passed, and I settled in to catch a few more zzz´s, only to be worried with the same bug. This time the little bugger was a bit more instant, moving around my exposed ear.

Swatting again blindly and mumbling about, "stupid bugs", I froze when I heard a deep chuckle coming from somewhere beside me.

Edward´s smell registered with me before I had a chance to open my eyes and really take in the fact that he was here.

_In my room!_

_Edward was here!_

_Edward was here in my room! _

Without a second thought, I flung myself into his arms with such force that it caused us both to tumble to the floor in a heap.

"Edward, Edward, Edward!" I screamed over and over as I nearly choked with my hug. "Mae-Mae, Edward is here, Edward´s _here_!"

I was over the moon!

I couldn´t believe that he was really here.

"I know, Sweetie," Esme chuckled in amusement. "Who do you think got up to let him in."

"And who do you think got up at the butt-crack of dawn to drive to Seattle and pick him up from the airport," Carlisle chimed in, pouting as he joined Esme in the doorway of my bedroom.

Burying my face in Edward´s neck, I inhaled deeply and whispered, "I missed you, E. I´m so glad you´re here."

"Me too, Izzy Bear, me too!" Edward responded as he placed his soft lips to my forehead in a tender kiss.

_Cue the dreamy sigh!_

It was past breakfast by the time everyone showered and dressed for the day, so over a lunch-spread fit for a king, Edward told me all about my belated birthday present.

To say I was on cloud nine would be an understatement!

Once I found out that Charlie was in on it too, I could wait until dinnertime, so I could give him a piece of my mind.

Charlie knew how much I hated surprise!

By the time dinner rolled around, I was more than ready to see my father. I couldn´t wait for him to meet Edward! When I saw the headlights from the cruiser coming up the long driveway, I burst through the front door to wait for him on the front porch.

Shifting from foot-to-foot, it felt like hours before the car door opened and my…

_Wait...that´s not Charlie!_

Deputy Mark, my dad´s right-hand man, took what seemed like hours to make his way to the front porch steps, but in reality it was only a few minutes. Not one word passed between us, as he stood there toeing the dirt with the tip of his black boot.

I couldn't understand why he wouldn´t look at me.

Just as I opened my mouth to speak, Esme´s voice sounded from behind me. "Bella, are you and Charlie going to come in the house or are we moving dinner outside to the front lawn?"

At the sound of Esme´s voice, Mark´s head snapped up, and I swear I saw a look pass between them. The next thing I know, I´m being pulled back into the house by Edward while Esme screamed at Mark about something not being true.

Why was Mae-Mae screaming and what wasn´t true?

And where was my dad?

It wasn't until Mark extended his hands to ward off Esme´s blows that I noticed the red coloring his hands.

Then it clicked!

Deputy Mark...

Here instead of Charlie…

Red stained hands...

Hands that were covered in Charlie´s blood…

Begging him to tell me that it wasn´t true, Officer Mark swallowed thickly and said, "I´m sorry Bella, I tried...I really, really tried."

Turning back, Edward hoisted me up in his arms and carried me back inside as a straggled sob left my throat.

_Charlie was gone!_

_My father was never coming home!_

_Now I was alone, I had no one!_

_This was the best and worst day of my life!_

Were the only thoughts running through my mind as I cried myself to sleep!

* * *

**Wow...that was tough! Leave me some love!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: *Another tissue warning and a little Esme and Edward time!***

**Beta´d and pre-read by the DreamTeamª**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**EPOV**

"Edward, you_ need_ to eat something," my sister pleaded for the tenth time in as many minutes. "You're no good to her if you don't take better care of yourself, Sweetie." The feel of her fingers massaging my scalp was a welcomed distraction.

Es always knew just how to calm me.

Looking up into her deep hazel eyes, I saw sadness for the little girl whose world had been turned upside down, as well as remembrance for the little boy who also suffered the same fate when he was only nine years old.

It didn't matter that Esme had lost her parents as well. She was determined to put her feelings of grief and despair aside to become whatever I needed at the time, and, now that history was repeating itself, she would do the same thing for Isabella.

_We all would!_

"How did you do it, Es," I asked earnestly, returning my gaze to the beautiful sleeping child tucked tightly in my arms and gently stroked her hair.

Lately, we'd not been separated for any length of time; it had been that way since Deputy Mark stopped by three days ago.

_I wouldn´t have it any other way!_

Knowing exactly what I meant, Esme replied softly. "Easy, I loved you."

"Loved?" I quirked a brow in mock agitation at her use of the past tense

"Silly boy," Es slapped my arm playfully, "you know what I meant." Taking on a more serious look, Esme continued, "Edward, from the very first moment Mama placed you in my arms; you were_ the_ most important person in my world. So, it was never a question of _what_ to do, but _how _to go about doing it. I would have died before I let anyone take you from me."

She made it sound so cut and dry, so black and white when it was anything but.

I wasn't the only one who suffered, Es lost her parents too!

It was my fault that her childhood was cut short.

Sensing where my train of thought was headed, Esme was quick to head me off at the self-deprecating path. My feelings have never been a secret, I´ve always felt that Es gave up her life and put her dreams on hold to take care of me; it was the reason I was such an over achiever.

Speaking softly, Esme´s eyes locked with mine. "Edward, losing Mama and Daddy nearly killed me! On the inside, I was a complete mess, but, on the outside, I had to be strong...for _you_." Cupping my cheek, Esme´s eyes softened, "When I saw the fear that I felt mimicked in your big green eyes, I _knew_ it was my responsibility to take care of you, to make you feel safe again. I owed it to Mama and Daddy to keep you on the right path." Looking down at my sleeping angel, "And that´s exactly what we'll _all_ do for Bella." My grip tightened in reassurance when Bella whimpered in her sleep, and instantly she relaxed under my touch.

Es´s eyes filled with tears; the nightmares were beginning to take a toll on us all.

Smoothing Bella's hair absentmindedly, with a faraway look in her eyes Esme continued to speak. "Edward, for years I believed that God hated me, and therefore, he'd deemed me unworthy of having children. But raising you, and then having Bella literally _fall_ into my life, I now know, _this" _waving a hand between Isabella and me, "is what my life was meant to be. I was destined to mother two beautiful and lost little children who needed me."

Giving up her crusade to get me to eat, Esme went downstairs in search of her husband.

Content with where I was; I buried my face in Izzy´s hair, inhaling deeply, I let her soft cherry blossom and almond scents lull me to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a very trying day for all of us, but especially for Isabella.

Tomorrow, we would all say good-bye to Chief Charles Matthew Swan.

_A hero…_

_A protector…_

_A friend…_

_Most importantly...a little girl's father!_

* * *

**Leave me some love! See you guys tomorrow!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: You guys are O-freakin-mazing! My mailbox was flooded with reviews this morning! Thanks for all the LOVE!**

**To the DreamTeam...you ladies kick some serious A$$!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**BPOV**

Silence...

It was loud, but quiet at the same time.

Comforting, but not overbearingly so.

Aside from Edward, it was my constant companion.

It seemed like only yesterday that I'd stop talking.

With the exception of the terrible nightmares that plagued, I'd been mute.

I read somewhere that when you use all of your words, you die!

_Sounded pretty harsh to me, but whatever!_

It did make me wonder about my father though.

Had Charlie finally used all of his words?

Was that why he was taken away from me so soon?

Was that why I was the only little girl in my class without a mother?

Did she use all of her words too?

_Surely not!_

I didn't know much about my mother, but my father was a man of very few words.

Loving, but quiet all the same.

I strongly believed that even if he'd lived to be a hundred, he would never have run out of words.

I was more like him, but, to be on the safe side, I wasn't taking any chances by talking.

Life sucked!

It just didn´t make sense to me.

Of course, when does it ever?

I may have only been a little kid, but I knew more than people gave me credit for.

Life was a cruel, cruel _bitch_!

And yet again, it had screwed me over.

There were no words to describe how I was feeling inside. My only constant was Edward, yet I still couldn't bring myself to answer when he spoke to me, which he continued to do regularly.

Secretly, I hoped that he would stop talking before I lost him too.

Needing something, anything to hold on to, I just clung to Edward for dear life.

Thankfully, he didn't seem to mind.

"Hey beautiful, girl," Edward cooed softly. Giving my shoulder a playful nudge, he said, "I like your dress." I could tell that he was grasping at straws, not really knowing what to say, especially to a mute little girl who was broken and all alone.

My cheeks tinged pink at his compliment.

My head ducked down, and I hid behind the thick curtain of brown curls adorning my head.

A gentle finger coaxed my head to rise.

Brown eyes locked with green.

One look said it all; he knew exactly how I was feeling.

_He had been there too. _

_And he was right there now!_

_With me!_

"Please,_" _Edward pleaded softly. "Don´t ever hide your eyes from me. If I can't _hear_ you, I have to be able to _see _what it is you need."

I simply nodded my accent.

And, for the first time in what seemed like forever, a ghost of a smile made a brief appearance on my lips.

Threading my fingers with his, I showed him I was ready.

_With Edward by my side, I believed I could do anything!_

* * *

**Ok ppl...'while the cat's away, the mice will play'! The boss is on vacay, so I'll see you in a bit! Please take a minute and hit the little review button! Even if it's only a smiley, let me know you stopped by!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo **


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: You guys seriously make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! I can't believe how much love you guys are showing this story! Thanks to everyone whose READ, REVIEWED, and REC'D the story!**

**DreamTeam...you gals know I love ya!**

**DISCLAIMMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**EPOV**

The weeks leading up to Christmas were trying to say the least.

When the first week of December rolled around and Bella still wasn't talking, Carlisle, Esme, and I thought it would be best if we took her to counseling.

Although Es and I had experienced the same thing, _we_ at least had each other; in the form of a sibling or blood relative, Bella had no one.

When her therapist, Kate Daniels, first pointed that out to us, I was the first one out of my seat jumping to conclusions. "What the hell do you mean she has no one," I growled, offended by the doctor's insinuations.

"Well, it says here, Mr. Cullen, that Isabella is an only child, as were her parents and their parents before them," Kate replied, looking up from Bella's chart and removing her glasses.

"_Hello_, that's why _we're_ here," I retorted sarcastically, moving my hand among Carlisle, Esme, and myself. "_We _are Isabella's family." In that moment, like a moth drawn to a flame, my eyes moved to the small two-way mirror where I could see my Izzy sitting quietly on the loveseat reading a first-edition copy of Wuthering Heights that I'd given her as a belated birthday gift.

"Edward, please," Esme hissed through gritted teeth.

"But Es," I started in protest, only to silenced by Esme's death glare.

_Hey, I knew when the hell to shut my mouth!_

"Not another word, Edward," Esme warned, giving me the _mom_ brow. "I understand completely what Dr. Daniels is saying, and _you_ of all people should too!" At that, my expression turned to one of confusion. Ignoring the other people in the room, Es reached out and placed a gentle hand on my cheek. "Edward, we all know that you care a great deal for Isabella, but don't you remember how you clung to me after Ma and Pop's death? Despite the fact that Uncle Aro and Aunt Didimye were our parent's closest friends, and a vital part of our family. All Dr. Daniels is trying to say is that Bella doesn't have that, but in no way is she trying to diminish or slight our feelings for her. Factually, and biologically speaking, she´s right, Bella has _no_ one."

Well, shit, when she put it like that.

I was a hot-headed asshole, who'd, once again, jumped the gun!

"Sorry," I mumbled, feeling like shit.

Needless to say, I kept my mouth shut for the rest of the damn visit!

* * *

**SEND ME SUM LOVE, AND I'LL RETURN THE FAVOR WITH ANOTHER UPDATE!**

**KRAZI**

**XOXO**

_FYI...THE NEXT CHAPTER...WE'RE MOVING FORWARD, AND A CHANGE IS COMING!_


	30. Chapter 30

**The DreamTeam RAWKS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Thirty**

BPOV

My sessions with Dr. Daniels were going well.

I couldn't believe how much of a difference they were making.

She helped me understand that no matter how long I went without speaking, I couldn't control destiny.

My father was destined to meet his untimely death, as was my mother. And neither one of them would want me to be unhappy. Embracing Dr. Daniel's words, I started living again. And, though it was still a sad affair, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward tried to make this Christmas one of my best ever.

It was hard saying goodbye, but when Edward returned to Chicago after the New Year, we were closer than ever. Our time spent apart passed by in a barrage of phone calls, little meaningful gifts, and tons of letters.

Edward was my best friend, and we talked about everything!

Including boys!

_Yeah, that didn´t go over too well!_

* * *

**A SUPER SPECIAL, 'THANK YOU' TO ANYONE WHO HAS REC'D THIS STORY! SO MANY PEOPLE ARE TELLING ME THAT THEY HEARD ABOUT IT FROM DIFFERENT PLACES! I'M HONORED THAT YOU GUYS THINK THAT MUCH OF ME AND MY WRITING TO SHARE IT WITH YOUR FRIENDS IN THE FANDOM!**

**Ok...so these next few chapters will show how Bella and Edward's relationship shifts, and takes on more adult like qualities!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Keep the love coming! Please!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	31. Chapter 31

**The DreamTeam RAWKS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

_Three years later..._

**EPOV**

Tyler Crowley!

Fucking little bastard!

Who the hell did he think he was?

A dead man!

That´s who the fuck he was!

I can´t believe that my Izzy was fifteen years old and going to her first school dance. Some little horny fucker was going to be trying to put the move on my girl while those old backwoods bastards at Forks High that passed for teachers, only paid half attention to what was going on.

I was a fucking basket case!

Es had sworn to me that this kid was a good boy.

Humph...good boy my fucking ass!

The fact that he_ was_ a boy was what had me on edge!

Over the past few years, my sweet brown-eyed beauty had turned into a very beautiful and shapely teenage girl. Literally overnight, Isabella´s body had filled out. She had a tight little ass that I could bounce a quarter off of, and, her breasts...dear God, they were so fucking full and perky, just the right amount to fit inside the palm of my hands! My girl definitely had more chest than the average fifteen year old.

When I received a new set of pictures a couple of weeks ago, I was fucking floored!

No way was _that_ my innocent little girl!

And, for the first time, I thought of Isabella in a sexual way!

Fuck, I actually used her pictures for visual aid in my spank bank!

_I was going to fucking hell with gasoline boxers on! _

That was the last coherent thought I had before growling out Isabella´s name, and shooting a shitload of cum against my shower wall.

This girl´s going to be the goddamn death of me!

_But, oh what a fucking way to go!_

* * *

**I'm dying to know what you guys think! Thought? Questions? Opinions? C'mon, I know you guys have something to say! Leave me sum love!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Shh...Don't tell anyone I'm doing this! The acting supervisor is a total BIOTCH!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**BPOV**

I sat staring out the window as Esme fussed over my hair.

Tonight was the stupid tenth grade dance, and unfortunately, I agreed to attend with Tyler Crowley.

_Yippy-kye-fucking-yay!_

Honestly, I don´t even know why I said yes in the first place.

_Okay, Bella, yes you do! _My conscience said, calling bullshit.

_Okay_, maybe I did know, but that didn´t mean that I had to fucking like it!

I´m so fucking stupid!

Clearly, I felt more for Edward than he felt for me!

He probably still saw me as the silly little kid that used to follow him around like some sick little puppy dog all the time.

And sadly, he probably always would!

I was fucking pathetic!

Especially if I ever thought that Edward would see me as anything more than just some stupid kid with a crush!

Satisfied with her work, Esme handed me my shawl and proceeded to usher me out of the door.

_God, will this night ever fucking end?_ I thought for the hundredth time in as many minutes.

Tyler had grown tired of me refusing to dance with him and had since moved on to the next victim. He was now grinding up against that slut, Lauren Mallory.

Good riddance, I say, especially since his breath smelled like week old bologna!

And I don´t mean Oscar Meyer either, it reeked of some off brand that sold for under two dollars!

Much to my dismay, Esme had volunteered to be one of the chaperones, so I was stuck in this hell hole until the end.

_Oh fucking joy!_

Just as the DJ announced the last song of the night, I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

Christ, can´t you idiots take a fucking hint?

I don´t want to dance goddamn it!

_No fucking thank you!_

Preparing myself to lash out at yet another poor unsuspecting fool, I spun in my chair and nearly hit the floor.

There, standing right in front of me, dressed in a pair of low-rise jeans, and a baby blue dress shirt, un-tucked, and with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a dark blue skinny tie, was the man of my dreams.

He looked absolutely drool-worthy!

All I could do was sit there slack-jawed, staring.

How?

When?

Question after question ran unanswered through my mind while I continued to drink him in.

The spell was broken when Edward´s velvety smooth voice asked, "Ms. Isabella Marie Swan, may I have this dance?"

_Hell fucking yes!_

Without waiting for a response, Edward took my hand and guided me to the center of the room. I could literally feel every eye in the place on me. Not one to usually garner attention, tonight, I basked in it. Boys and girls alike stood staring in our direction, trying to figure out who my mystery _older _man was.

Laying my head directly over Edward´s heart, I allowed him to lead me around the dance floor.

In that very moment, two things became crystal clear to me. One, Edward Cullen was one hell of a dancer, and two, no matter where he led, I'd always follow.

_Each your heart out bitches!_

* * *

**_WHAT DID YOU THINK? OUR LITTLE BELLA HAS DEVELOPED A 'POTTY MOUTH'! WONDER HOW EDWARD WILL LIKE THAT! LEAVE ME SOME LOVE! BE BACK AS SOON AS I CAN!_**

**_KRAZI_**

**_XOXO_**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Okay, first things first... most of you were expecting the ****_boy talk _****between E&B, but in order to keep it drabbly and keep it moving, I'll do that and a few other things that don't make it into the story in outtakes! Now, let's keep it moving!**

**DreamTeam... I freaking love you guys to pieces!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**EPOV**

Since finding out about Isabella´s _date,_ I´ve been impossible to be around, I had a reputation for being a tough professor, but this week I was a straight up douche bag.

_To say I was being a colossal asshole was putting it mildly!_

Nothing, _and I do mean nothing_, was fucking good enough!

Not one paper handed in received anything above an eighty.

_I was going for the jugular!_

Simply put, I was being a fucking prick, and my friend´s knew it!

My TA, Jasper Whitlock, who was also a good friend of mine, was more than willing to step-up and take over my classes, and call me on my bullshit if need be. Jasper was also the only person, besides my childhood best friend Emmett McCarty, who knew about my _true_ feelings for Isabella.

"Hey, Ed," Jasper drawled from the doorway of my office after our first class. Looking up from my computer, I could tell by the set of his jaw, and the serious way in which he was regarding me, that this had nothing to do with work.

"Jasper, my man," I said evenly not wanting to give anything away. "Come in. What can I do for you?" Leaning back in my chair, I gave him my undivided attention.

Jasper was a perceptive fucker, and I had to admit, he always gave good advice.

"Cut the bullshit, Ed," he smirked, cocking a brow. "You know why I´m here, so, give us all a fucking break, get your moody-ass on a plane, and go have a dance with your girl!" Getting up to leave, Jasper turned with his hand on the door. "Don´t worry about things here, I´ve got it under control." Without waiting for me to respond, Jasper took his leave, closing the door behind him.

_He didn´t have to tell me fucking twice!_

Not even bothering to stop by my condo and pack a bag, I was off to the airport.

A shitload of money, two long-ass flights, an argument with the car rental company, and a warning from Chief Mark to slow-the-fuck-down later, I pulled into the parking lot of Forks High school.

I was as giddy as a fucking girl at the thought of seeing _my_ Izzy!

I was completely unfazed by the all-knowing smirk plastered on Esme´s face, as I barreled through the door like someone had lit my ass on fire. "Took you long enough," Esme smiled smugly.

Carlisle stood beside his wife nodding, looking just as smug as his wife.

_Cocky bastard!_

* * *

**Keep the love flowing! I promise to give at least one more tonight when I get home!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: You guys are AWESOME! So here´s another one!**

**The DreamTeam Ladies have whipped this bad boy into shape...thanks ladies for all your hard work!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That's What Little Girls Are Made Of…**

**Chapter 34**

**BPOV**

_I knew it!_

_I knew he wouldn't let me down!_

_Edward would never miss one of my firsts!_

Even if it was a stupid first date with Tyler `yuck-mouth´ Crowley!

I knew in my heart, that Edward would never miss _any _of my firsts!

Over the years, no matter how big or small the moment, Edward has always dropped everything to share them with me.

Esme was the only one who knew that in a moment of weakness, I let my doubts and fears consume me. Last week when she found me crying me eyes out in my room, I was once again amazed at how loving and compassionate she truly was. Without dismissing my feelings, Esme handled me like none other than a seasoned mother could; I was so blessed to have her in my life.

_"Bella, Sweetheart," Esme called from the foyer. "I'm home, time for supper!"_

_Curling in on myself, I felt my stomach churn. There was no way that I was going to be able to eat, let alone stop crying. _

_I was a mess!_

_Earlier, after hanging up with Edward, and it registered that he wasn't coming to see me off to my first dance. I couldn't help but to turn into a sobbing mess when I realized just how bad that made me feel. Esme had always documented my firsts with endless picture taking that would quickly turn into Edward and me goofing off and Carlisle later joining in._

_Though, in Edward's defense, he did ask me if I wanted him to come, but like the lying, little immature kid that I am, I brushed it off by saying it was no big deal!_

_Boy was that a lie!_

_"Bella...Bella, are you here?" The sound of Esme's frantic sounding voice coming up the stairs had me snapping to attention._

_Stumbling my way to the door, I collided with a frazzled looking Esme as she came barreling into my room. "Sorry," I sniffled noisily. "I didn't mean to worry you, Me-Me." Esme was just starting to leave me home alone for short periods of time by myself, so I knew that when I didn't answer right away, she would go into panic mode._

_"Oh Dear," she lamented, clutching me to her chest. "When you didn't answer right away, I thought something had happened. You gave me quite a scare young lady," Esme playfully scolded. _

_With her worries now tapered, Esme took a moment to really look at me. Immediately, she went into momma bear mode. "Sweetheart," her brow furrowing in concern, "why are you crying? Are you okay? Did something happen after I left?"_

_Unable to keep anything from her, and not wanting to, I opened my mouth, and released the floodgates. "ItalkedtoEandtoldhimaboutthe danceandhe´snotcoming!" I blurted out in a full-on sob. _

_"Now...now, calm down, Sweetheart," Esme cooed, rubbing soothing circles in my back. "I can barely make out what you´re saying." Ushering me toward the bed, Esme darted out of the room, only to return with a half-gallon of Ben and Jerry`s Rocky Road ice cream._

_She always knew exactly what I needed!_

_"Bella," Esme regarded me seriously, after a few spoonfuls of ice cream. "You, my sweet girl, have got to learn to say what you mean, and mean what you say. Men aren´t always smart enough to read between the lines." She gave me an all-knowing wink, and just like that, dinner was forgotten as she regaled me with tales of all the times Carlisle failed to read-between-the-lines._

Without addressing the large pink elephant in the room, Esme never once belittled, or discounted my feelings for Edward. Carlisle called to tell us he was called into surgery, and Esme and I talked well into the night about everything and nothing at all, until I fell asleep with my head in her lap.

_Me-Me may not have given birth to me, but she sure was doing a damn good job at being my mother!_

While I can´t say that the tears stopped after that night, I can say that I never had to try and hide them. Even as I sit here in this crowded gym, surrounded by my peers, feeling like the loneliest person in the world, I know that tonight when we get home, I´ll have_ the_ two best people in the world who will allow me to crawl into bed with them and cry myself to sleep.

_Charlie could not have chosen two better people to oversee my life!_

* * *

**Just couldn´t resist going back and getting a little Me-Me time! Don´t forget to push the little review button! **

**Laterzz!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: You guys are so freaking amazing! I can barely keep up with all awesome reviews you guys are leaving! Keep em comin!**

**DreamTeam...what can I say...you girls RAWK!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of…**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**EPOV**

Hearing the DJ announce the last song of the night, Carlisle clapped me on the shoulder. "Looks like they saved the best for last," following his line of sight, my eyes landed on the beautiful angel sitting all alone at a nearby table. "Go on; put a smile on our girl´s face!" Giving my sister a kiss on the cheek, and Carlisle´s shoulder a squeeze; I silently conveyed my gratitude for their continued support.

Carlisle and Esme also believed that Bella and I were, one day, destined to be together.

Moving across the gym floor, nothing and no one else mattered, aside from the beautiful girl in front of me. The closer I got to Isabella, the stronger the need became to have her in my arms.

Those were the longest three strides I´d ever taken, but as soon as she was within reach, I felt like I could breathe again.

Isabella was my life, without _her,_ I was nothing but an empty shell.

The look on her face when she realized it was me that asked her to dance was priceless! But it paled in comparison to the feel of having _my_ _girl _in my arms. I had never seen Bella smile as much as she did that night, and to think that it was all because of me had my heart swelling with pride.

We swayed to the sounds of John Legend´s _Ordinary People_, effectively shutting out the world around us. As soon as the song ended, Carlisle and Esme shooed us out of the building, while they stayed behind to supervise clean-up.

With Isabella´s tiny hand in mine, I literally floated out to my rental car. This was our first, _unofficial date, _and I was nowhere near ready for the night to end. Opening Isabella´s door, I bowed with a flourish. "Your carriage awaits, Milady!" Bella giggled and blushed at my silly British accent.

My dick twitched at the pink tint of her cheeks.

"Thank you, kind Sir," Bella replied through her giggles.

The sound warmed my heart.

Looking down after she was seated, I saw that the blush had moved further south, and was now covering her very visible cleavage. Shutting her door, I groaned and adjusted my throbbing cock, as I moved behind the car to my door.

This was going to be harder than I fucking thought!

_No pun intended!_

* * *

**We're continuing to move forward! Senses are being awakened in both Bella and Edward. For Bella, all this is new, and for Edward, things are confusing, because he's seeing her in a more grown-up light! Questions? Thoughts? Comments? I love hearing from you guys!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**

**FYI...More after the jump!**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: DreamTeam´s Da Bomb!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**BPOV**

I felt like Cinderella at the ball, as I floated across the gym floor in Edward´s arms.

The entire world slipped away, and nothing existed but the two of us.

As soon as the music ended, dread set in.

_Nooo... _I cried internally.

I wasn´t ready for the night to be over!

Luckily, Esme and Carlisle suggested that we get something to eat while they stayed behind to help with clean-up.

Never one to soak up any attention, tonight, however, I basked in it!

Jessica and her slut-puppies were practically drooling over the Adonis standing beside me.

And Tyler, well, he just took the fucking cake!

After spending ninety percent of the night up Lauren´s ass, the little weasel had the audacity to look offended.

Sadly though, it was Jessica, who decided to speak for the pitiful group. "_Bella_," she whined in that irritating, nasally sounding voice of hers. "Aren´t you gonna to introduce your _cousin_?" The inflection of her tone as she emphasized the word _cousin_ and the sneers from the peanut gallery did not go unnoticed.

Had Edward´s arm not been possessively holding me tight to his side, I would have smacked that bitch right in her fucking metal mouth.

_Brace-face, bad perm wearing, disease-infested bitch!_

Opening my mouth to let her have it, I was cut short by the sound of Edward´s voice. "Look, you fu..."

"What Bella´s trying to _say _is_," _Edward piped in, "that we´re _not_ related. I was actually supposed to be her _date_, but something came up with college, which delayed my trip."

_His date?_

_What the fuck?_

Had Edward not chose that exact time to dip down and whisper, "Play along," in my ear, my shocked expression would have given everything away.

And everyone would have known he was lying.

Instead, I was too busy focusing on the way his warm, sweet breath felt fanning across my skin. In an effort to hide my blush, I buried my face in the crook of his neck, and breathed him in.

Tyler chose that exact moment to make his presence known. "Hey," Tyler bellowed angrily. "What the hell are you talking about? Bella´s _my_ date!"

Rolling my eyes in exasperation, I huffed. "Oh please, Tyler, I only agreed to go with you because you wouldn´t leave me the hell alone, and I knew that Edward wouldn´t be happy with me sitting around the house moping. Besides," I added as an afterthought. "You spent most of the night sucking face with Lauren, so, I´d say it was a _win-win_ situation for _both_ of us!" Crossing my arms, I gave him the stink-eye, and dared him to deny any of it.

From beside me, Edward let out a menacing growl. "He did what?" I could feel the anger and protectiveness rolling off of him in waves, and secretly, I loved it! But, unfortunately, I had to keep him from ripping Tyler to shreds.

"Nothing, Edward," I placated, cupping his cheek and forcing him to focus his eyes on me. "_You_ were the only one I wanted to share this night with, so what Tyler did is moot anyway."

Pulling me into a tight hug, and ignoring our gaping audience, Edward placed a soft lingering kiss to my forehead and whispered loud enough for the peanut gallery to hear, "Let´s get out of here, Baby Girl."

"Let´s," I stated simply, entwining my small hand with his large one.

Even though, I knew that the gesture meant something totally different to me than it did to Edward, I still couldn´t help throwing a smirk in the direction of my peers.

_Now what, you skanky bitches?_

And, by the time we made it to the car, I could still feel the tingling spot on my skin where Edward´s lips had not long ago been.

"_If only it was real..._" I sighed quietly as I watched Edward jog around to his side of the car.

* * *

**I´m sleepy and feel like crap...leave me sum love for waking up and doing this!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: DreamTeam...Thanks for all you do!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**EPOV**

Glad for the alone time with my girl, we headed over to the local diner and to share a strawberry sundae. Half the student body of Forks High must have had the same idea, because just about every table was filled with teenagers dressed in some sort of formal attire.

_As soon as Bella and I were seated, the vultures started to descend!_

Unfazed, by the whispers and stares of her classmates, Bella only had eyes for me. We talked and laughed, as she filled me in on all the gossip of Forks, and, just like always, everything else melted away.

We were in our own little bubble.

_No one dared to enter or disturb us! _

By the time we got home, Bella was dead on her feet. Esme was waiting at the door to whisk my girl away, and help her remove her dress and make-up for bed. Watching them ascend the stairs, I rubbed the ache, of seeing her walk away, from my chest.

"I know how you feel," Carlisle said from behind me. Looking back at my father, I waited for him to explain. "After all these years, it´s like a piece of me is gone each time I watch Esme leave my side." Turning fully, I saw nothing but love and compassion in my father/brother-in-law´s clear blue eyes. "You make her happy, Edward, and that´s _all _that matters. Trust me son, your patience will pay off in the long run. When the time is right, you´ll be exactly what she needs."

The atmosphere had shifted with the heaviness of his admission, but words were no longer necessary, I could feel the love and support radiating off of my hero in waves. Carlisle and Es had always guided me in a quiet manner, allowing me the room I needed to make, and learn from my own mistakes.

Clapping me on the back, Carlisle brought me out of my stupor. Nodding toward the stairs, Carlisle said, "I bet your dead on you're feet, Edward, let´s go get some sleep!"

* * *

**You´re getting two because I dropped the ball and didn´t do this earlier. Waking up out of a deep sleep should count for sumthin, and my inbox should be flooded with reviews in the morning! Love you guys...hit the review button! Please!**

**Hasta mañana peeps!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Shhh... No time to talk! Gotta get this up before they catch me!**

**DreamTeam...you gals are the Beez Kneez!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made of...**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**BPOV**

"Well," Esme prodded as she brushed the kinks out of my hair. I don´t care how old I get, I would never outgrow our nightly routine. Though it had slightly modified as I got older, it was still a time for only Esme and me to share.

Smiling coyly at her in the mirror, I asked, "Well what?"

"Oh for crying out loud, Bella," Esme huffed in mock exasperation. "You know exactly what I mean, how was your night?" Her emerald green eyes shown with a giddiness that she only reserved for me; I could never deny her anything when she gave me _that_ look.

As the first part of the night had never occurred, I dove straight into my dance with Edward, and how he put Jessica and the mean girls in their place. Following that, I gushed about how we went to the diner and Edward ordered on super strawberry sundae, and two spoons. "It was just like in the movies, Me-Me," I said excitedly. "Edward made this the best night, _ever_!"

Esme and I continued to laugh and chatter on about the best and worst dresses and suits of the night while she hung up my dress, and I took care of my nightly needs.

When I´d finally crawled into bed, Esme fussed over the covers. Once she was satisfied I was a breakfast burrito, she kissed me on the forehead and bid me a good night.

"Me-Me," I called just as she was about to cross the threshold into the hallway. "Thanks for letting Edward know how much I needed him."

Giving me a wave of dismissal with her hand, Esme winked. "My dear, I have no idea what you are talking about." Chuckling quietly, she closed the door, and headed to her room.

Sighing in contentment, I rolled to my side in an effort to get some sleep. When it didn´t seem like it would come, I allowed that beacon that was Edward, draw me to his room. I was nervous, not because he would turn me away, but because this would be the first time we´d slept in the same bed since my body started changing.

Swallowing down my fears, I climbed into bed, and was immediately engulfed by Edward´s strong arms.

_Home... _I thought as my eyes began to feel heavy.

_I couldn´t get any better than this!_

* * *

**Ok...I risked it all to post this! Leave a sista some love!**

**Laterzzz...**

**Krazi**

**FYI...I was one happy momma when I got this morning! More reviews than I knew what to do with...****_keep em comin!_**


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Been to the gym and I feel like shit! So here´s the deal my lovelies...two more chappies tonight, and I get to sleep in tomorrow! Sound fair?**

**DreamTeam...words can´t express my gratitude! Love you Ladeez to pieces!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of…**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**EPOV**

Later that night, when I was teetering on the edge of another night of restless sleep, I felt the bed dip. Automatically, my arms enclosed around the small frame burrowing in beside me. Releasing a quiet sigh of contentment, my body automatically relaxed.

I knew that I would have to be careful of my morning _situation, _but I couldn´t find it in myself to turn her away.

_I took the term rise and shine to a whole other level!_

_Damn, why did I have to think of that!_

And as if I wasn't burning in the pit of hell enough, Bella hitched her leg over mine, settling it just mere centimeters bellow my dick. I could actually feel the heat from between her legs, burning my already overheated skin.

Fuck, I'm going to have to wait until she's asleep and take a cold shower!

In the mean time, I needed a distraction!

I tried dredging up old memories of walking on Carlisle with his face buried between Esme's legs when I was twelve.

_Oh shit, that did it!_

_I think I just threw up in my mouth!_

_Not one of my finer moments!_

Over the years, Isabella had taken to crawling in bed with me when I was at home or when they came to Chicago for a visit. It's just how we were; our relationship was as easy as breathing. So, I thought nothing of it.

Unfortunately, or _fortunately_, however you choose to look at it, her body had gone through some major changes since the last time we´d done this. My girl was not a fucking baby anymore! Miss Bella had grown up, and had _all t_he right _assets_ to prove it!

_God help me!_

_I am so fucking screwed!_

* * *

**Seriously, you guys are frickin awesome! The reviews I´m getting are highly entertaining! I´ve learned not to read them while sitting at red lights with the windows down. Your stories are seriously cracking me the hell up! Keep em comin!**

**_Laterzzz..._**

**_Krazi_**

**_xoxo _**


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: As promised... here´s another one!**

**The DreamTeam RAWKS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Forty**

**BPOV**

After that awful first school dance, Edward and I decided to keep up with the pretences. As per his orders, I would be attending any and _all_ school dances and major functions with him as my date.

_Too bad it was only out of sympathy and overprotectiveness!_

As much as I hated Edward pitying me, I loved the illusion of being his, and sticking it to those snotty bitches at school more. Despite the fact that I always felt like my coach turned into a pumpkin each time he returned to his life in Chicago.

_It was a fucking catch twenty-two!_

On another note, Edward´s lame ass defense for racking up the sky miles to be here was that he didn´t trust these little horny, backwoods punks, and he´d fucking kill somebody if they ever laid a hand on his little Izzy.

_Yeah, his words, not mine!_

Let´s just say junior prom was a goddamn riot!

It was also the first time I masturbated.

Wouldn´t you like to know _that _story?

* * *

**I´m such a tease! Lol! Leave me some love! I´ll be hiding under the bed!**

**Hasta máñana peeps...**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: You guys *sniff* are *sniff...sniff* AMAZING! Thanks for all these great reviews! Now let´s get to it, shall we?**

**Beta´d by the amazing DreamTeam: jess2002, princess07890, famaggiolo, & jdonovan09 pre-reader: TeamAllTwilight.**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Forty-One**

**EPOV**

_Fuck...fuck...fuck!_

When had Bella gotten into bed with me?

_Shit! _I thought, as I extricated myself from around her body.

I´d been having one of my _Bellalicious_ dreams when I realized that the tits I was cupping were in fact real, and not that of my dream girl.

What the fuck was I doing, feeling up a teenage girl like some kind of sicko?

I shifted, in an attempt to get my rock-solid cock that was wedged in the crack of her soft, supple, bitable, mouthwatering ass free.

_Oh God, _I groaned internally, that was definitely the wrong train of thought.

Thank fuck my girl was a heavy sleeper!

Standing there with a double-wide, family-sized tent pitched in my sleep pants, I watched with rapt fascination as Bella´s body rolled over in what seemed like slow-motion. I swear, if I didn´t know any better, I would have bet my trust fund that she was deliberately tempting me.

_No..._

_My little girl is just that, a little girl. Bella would never do something like that to me._

But the rise and fall of her chest, the way her nipples pebbled underneath the thin fabric of her tank. "Fuck..." I moaned quietly.

I was lost in the spell that was Isabella Swan.

Even in her sleep, the little succubus had no idea what she did to me.

Shaking my head in an attempt to clear the fog, I was shocked to find that my hand had migrated to my throbbing cock and was squeezing shamelessly.

Jerking my hand away, I spun on my heels and tore open the door. I had to get the fuck out of dodge.

Quick, fast, and in a goddamn hurry!

Five minutes later, I found myself hiding in the guest bathroom like a little bitch, and jerking my cock frantically as I thought about the beautiful girl lying in my bed.

I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help the way I felt.

Lord knows I´d tried on several occasions to get Bella out of my mind, but every date ended the same, me pushing the girl away because she didn´t look right, or she didn´t smell right. And let´s not talk about her not feeling right.

The logical side of me knew I was supposed to date girls, no _women_ my own age. And I tried, but I could never find the connection with anyone else that I did with _my_ little Izzy.

Just last week, I had dinner with Kate Denali, one of the professors in the English department. Against my better judgment, I accepted her offer of a nightcap back at her place.

_Yeah, that turned out to be a fucking disaster. _

What grown man in his right mind would push away a sexy, confident woman that, not only holds her own intellectually, but could suck cock like nobody´s business?

_Me, that´s who!_

The more I tried to get into it, the more I felt like I was betraying Bella, the one person I love the most. What sealed my fate was when I closed my eyes and envisioned that it was Bella´s full pouty lips that were wrapped around my swollen cock.

Shocked, I pushed Kate off of me, and got the fuck out of there!

Needless-to-say, since that night, I´d avoided Kate like the plague.

As I cried out Bella´s name, and shot my load against the shower wall, something became abundantly clear to me.

Isabella Swan would forever be the only one to own me..._mind, body, and soul!_

* * *

_**Trust me...is all I´m going to say! **_**Now, any question, thoughts, comments...tongue lashing? Let me have it!**

**Later****_zzz..._**

**Krazi**

**xoxo **


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Thanks for trusting me, and not ripping Edward to shreds!**

**DreamTeam...you ladeez are the peanut butter to my jelly!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of…**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

**BPOV**

"Oh shit...oh shit...oh shit!" I chanted in the privacy of my bathroom, as I paced back and forth.

I couldn´t believe that I´d just felt Edward´s cock on my ass!

_And boy was it a motherfucking cock!_

_That thing felt huge pressed against me!_

I was equal parts petrified and turned on at the same time.

My girlie bits throbbed, and it took everything in me not to give myself away.

Squeezing and rubbing my thighs together, my skin tingled.

I could still feel Edward´s hands on me.

Lucky for me, Esme didn't hover; I was allowed a certain amount of freedom. Also, she wasn't nosey, and since Edward sent me packages all the time, it was easy to slip the unmarked, unassuming brown package by her. Thanks to the Forks High _skank squad,_ I knew more about orgasms and rabbits than I needed to.

And I don´t mean those cute cuddly guys that like to nibble on carrots either.

Edward had hinted around to the fact that I was getting too old to sleep with him, so I waited until he was asleep before climbing into bed with him. And, just like always, his arms automatically enclosed around me protectively.

I knew exactly what I was doing when I slipped on those tiny sleep shorts and even tinier tank top. Waking up to Edward´s very impressive length pressed up against me, left me aching in newly discovered areas, which brings me to my present dilemma.

The tiny pink silicone rabbit looked a lot less intimidating in the box.

_Now, not so much!_

But still, the moisture and ache between my legs persisted.

Tired of the damn thing taunting me, I grabbed it and headed into my bedroom.

Flopping down on my bed, I shimmied out of my shorts and panties, and let my legs fall slack. The thought of what I was about to do had my breath coming in quick little pants.

Closing my eyes, I let my mind recall the way Edward´s hands felt kneading and groping my breast; it took everything within me not to cry out and give myself away. Add to that, the pressure of his ginormous cock pressing up against me had a rush of liquid leaving my body.

With a new found courage and a deep-seated need, I pressed the tip of the vibrator against my clit.

Sucking in a sharp breath, I nearly shot off the bed at the sensation.

_Holy fucking shit that felt good!_

It didn´t take long for me to explode, screaming Edward´s name while colorful bursts of light flashed behind my eyelids.

Thank fuck it was early and Esme and Carlisle were still asleep!

Grinning from ear-to-ear, I fell back against the pillow with a sigh of contentment.

_Bella Swan had just had her first orgasm…_

_Fucking A!_

* * *

**Sooo...Bella´s been a naughty girl! Thoughts...comments...questions? Let me hear from you!**

**Hasta Mañana!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: Happy Sunday ppl! Sorry to keep you waiting, but I needed to get ahead on the chapters, and with the holiday weekend, some of my betas were unavailable on such short notice.**

**DreamTeam...thanks for letting me interrupt your day! You girls are the best!**

**For the wonderful pimm...I heard your request! Here´s a little Carlisle time...Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That's What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

**EPOV**

Once I finished handling _business _I decided to go for a run to clear my head. There wasn't much to Forks, in terms of scenery, so I listened to the sounds of Muse blaring in my ears as my feet pounded against the damp earth.

Things with Bella were getting out of hand, but I didn't know how to stop them, nor did I think that I wanted to.

Dating women my own age was proving to be useless, and I wasn't the type to just engage in meaningless sex. Hell, Heidi and I had been together for a little over three years, and before _her _I'd only ever been with two other women.

_I even made the mistake of trying that again!_

Desperate for something to take my mind off the unattainable, in a moment of weakness, I tried hooking up with Heidi again.

_You know, a little something familiar, for old time's sake!_

Yeah, not such a good idea; the first thing out of her mouth was some comment about that _loser kid_ that was leeching off of my parents.

I saw red!

Needless-to-say, I kicked her ass to the curb and haven't looked back since.

It had started to rain, so I came in through the laundry room. The smell of eggs, bacon, and coffee assaulted my senses as soon as I stepped through the door.

The shower could wait, I was fucking starving!

"Hey son," Carlisle greeted, turning the corner of his newspaper down.

"Morning," I grumbled, obviously not over my foul mood. Being in this house just brought everything back to the forefront of my mind. With a huff, I took my full plate and joined Carlisle at the table.

It seemed as though, as soon as I sat down, my appetite left; figures, everywhere I looked reminded me of Bella.

Much like when I was younger, Carlisle patiently waited while I pouted like a two-year-old, pushing my food around on my plate and grumbling unintelligibly to myself.

Taking the time to fold his newspaper, Carlisle carefully set it aside, and regarded me with speculation. With a sigh, he began to speak. "So, now that I´ve allowed you to have your tantrum, you want to tell me what the hell´s got your shorts in a bunch this morning?"

"Nothing," I mumbled, sulking further into my seat.

"Edward," Carlisle sighed impatiently. "Don´t give me that bullshit! Son, I know you better than you know yourself, so spill! What has Bella done now?"

My head shot up at the mention of my girl´s name.

Carlisle sat there with a smirk, and a cocked brow, daring me to deny that my brown-eyed siren wasn´t the cause of my foul mood. I was never more grateful for having an open relationship with my father than I was in that moment. As the wind left my sails, and my shoulders slumped, I sat there and told my father _everything_.

* * *

**Well, let me hear from you! Almost a 1000 reviews, you guys are so kick a$$!**

**More after the jump...**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: Now for a little Me-Me time! Stay with me, I´m going somewhere with this folks!**

**Happy Labor Day!**

**Much love to the DreamTeam gals!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

**BPOV**

I was on cloud nine.

Seriously, I felt like I was walking on air after spending a little time getting to know my _new_ best friend.

Who the fuck needs diamonds when you´ve got a rabbit?

_Just saying!_

After fixing breakfast for the men folk, Esme decided that we would take trip to Port Angeles for a spa day, and a little retail therapy.

She didn´t have to tell me twice, I was wound tighter than a goddamn guitar string.

I headed upstairs to get dressed and say good-bye to Edward, but was disappointed to find his room empty.

Where did he go?

And why hadn´t he bothered to say bye?

Immediately, I felt ashamed.

What if our little _encounter _this morning had been too much for him?

What if he was angry with me for ignoring his wishes?

Even though he hadn´t said it outright, I knew what he was implying when he said that I was getting a little too old sleep with him.

In my defense, _getting too old,_ and _I don´t want you sleeping with me _are two different things.

_Yeah...yeah, Sweet Cheeks, keep telling yourself that! _My conscience reasoned._ If it makes you sleep better at night!_

Ignoring _Debbie Downer_, I opened my obnoxious closet and searched for something to wear.

"Bella," Esme´s voice sounded from the foyer. "Let´s go, Sweetheart, we´re going to be late for our appointment."

Hurriedly, I laced up my chucks, grabbed my bag, and ambled down the stairs.

We were just passing the _You are Now Leaving the Town of Forks _sign when a mop of copper colored hair caught my eye.

There he was, my bronzed-haired Adonis.

Feet pounding pavement...

Muscles bunching and relaxing...

Sweat pouring down his body into unchartered territory...

What I wouldn´t give to explore _that_ land.

My thighs clenched involuntarily, and the familiar gush arousal flooded my panties.

_Thank God, I´d brought an extra pair for the spa!_

_Puberty was a motherfucker!_

_I was going to have to invest in few more pairs of panties when we went shopping today._

I swallowed thickly, feeling like I had a mouth full of cotton.

"Wipe your mouth, Sweetie," Esme chuckled. "You´re drooling."

Burning with embarrassment, my mouth snapped shut, and my head whipped around just in time to Esme wink.

_Damn that woman for being so fucking smug!_

Folding my arms with a huff, the flames of my blush licked at my skin as I pouted for the rest of the ride.

When we pulled up to the spa, Esme cut off the engine. "If it´s any consolation, I know exactly how you feel." That cryptic statement got my attention. "Come on, let´s go get pampered, and I´ll tell you all about it at lunch."

With that to look forward to, I exited the car and made my way into the salon.

* * *

**Don´t give up on me now guys! You´ve stuck with me this long! Keep the reviews coming! See you guys later on in the day!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo **


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: Happy Labor Day! **

**I´m supposed to be at a BBQ, but no, I`m posting for you!**

**Trust me, I wouldn´t have it any other way!**

**Gave the DreamTeam the day off, so all errors are mine!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

**EPOV**

One of the things I loved about Carlisle was his ability to sit and listen objectively. He never interrupted, or interjected comments until he had the entire story. And, even then, he took a moment to chew things over before giving any advice.

This time, after I´d pretty much bared my soul, was no different.

"Damn, Son," Carlisle whistled. "You´ve got it bad. This girl´s got you by the balls."

"Tell me about it."

Rubbing his chin in contemplation, Carlisle mulled over my words. "For the sake of all fairness, Edward," Carlisle began, giving me a sympathetic look. "You didn´t make yourself clear. If you are going to set boundaries, they _need_ to be clear. Bella´s a girl who´s accustomed to getting her way with you.

Over the years, the two of you have fallen into a very natural and easy friendship. In her eyes, you´re just Edward and she´s just Bella, she doesn´t know that her new, more mature body is driving you mad. Bella still thinks that you see her as the shy, clumsy girl you met in Chicago five years ago."

_Well damn, when he put it like that..._

_Shit!_

_I was a fucking idiot!_

"Here I was thinkingyou were on my side," I laughed without humor.

Seeing my brow furrow, Carlisle raised his hands as if in surrender. "I´m completely on your side, Son, but do you _really_ think that by saying, `you´re getting too big to sleep with me´ set a definite boundary." My ears turned pink at the `duh´ look my father gave me.

"Well, I…"

"Well, you uh nothing," Carlisle cut me off mid-sentence. "You wanted to have your damn cake and eat it too. You thought by saying that, it would ease your conscience, but not really keep Bella out of your bed at night. Locking your door would have driven you point home, and made your intentions clear, but you chose not to. Nor did you tell her to leave."

_What?_

_I sleep better when she´s there!_

_Fucking sue me!_

"Damn," I grumbled in defeat. "I hate it when you´re right."

"Get over it, Son," Carlisle laughed, giving my arm a mock punch. "I´m always right that´s why I´m your father."

"Stroke your ego much, Old Man," I laughed, enjoying the carefree time I was getting to spend with my father. With me living in Chicago, and him living in Washington, those times were few and far between these days. "Seriously, Dad, thanks for always being there. It means a lot to have you and Es´s support on this."

"Well, Edward," Carlisle continued. "You will always have the support of your family. Esme and I are here for _you_, as well as, for Bella. Unfortunately, I didn´t have that, so at least you have that working in your favor." Furrowing my brow in confusion, I didn´t understand what Carlisle meant.

Like Es and me, he didn´t have any family.

_Did he?_

It was in that moment that I realized, I _didn´t_ know.

I just assumed that he was an only child; who´d lost his parents before we met him since he never mentioned them. And, now that I think about it, no one but friends and extended family attended their wedding.

We were a close-knit family, but it had always just been the three of us. Well, in the immediate sense. Uncle Aro, Aunt Didi, and their children were still very much a part of our lives.

Looking up, I saw something that I hadn´t seen in my father´s eyes in a long time, not since we lost Charlotte..._pain_.

"Dad?" My voice was thick, but held so many questions.

* * *

**i just love me some Carlisle! What about you guys...are you loving the **

**Carlisle time? Leave me some love! I´m off to get my BBQ on!**

**See you tonight!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: Well, here ya go! One for the road!**

**Un-Beta´d so be gentle!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of…**

**Chapter Forty-Six**

**BPOV**

The spa was great, and shopping was even better, but I could tell that Esme had something on her mind that she wanted to talk about.

Now, I just had to play the waiting game.

After loading all our bags into the trunk of the car, we headed over to _La Bella Italia_ for lunch. We made it through our shared appetizers of Stuffed Mushrooms and Beef Carpaccio before she spoke.

Taking her napkin and dabbing the corner of her mouth gently, Esme cleared her throat. "Well, Miss Swan," Esme regarded me with an all-knowing smirk. "I think it´s time that we have _the talk._"

"The talk," I gulped, damn near choking on my drink. "Wha-wha-what talk Me-me?" I knew exactly what fucking _talk_ she was referring to, but I wasn´t about to make this shit easy for her.

The waitress delivering our food caused the conversation to be placed on a momentary pause, but as soon as the young lady was out of earshot, Esme pounced again. "Now, where was I," Esme asked rhetorically. "Oh yes, we were discussing you becoming a young lady and what to expect."

"_I_ don´t remember signing on to have that conversation," I squeaked, nervously taking another drink of my iced tea. "Besides, Me-me, we´ve already had this conversation. Remember when I first got my...uh...when my," looking around anxiously to make sure no one else was listening, "my _period_," I whispered, feeling my face and neck heat up.

_Goddamn blush!_

"Oh, Sweetheart," Esme said, reaching out to pat my hand on the table as if we were simply discussing the weather. "I don´t want to embarrass you, but, I´ve noticed some changes. And I just want you to know that you can come to me, _anytime_, if you have questions. I want us to be able to talk about these things. After all, I _was_ a teenage girl once upon a time." Stabbing one of her mushroom ravioli, Esme gave me a moment to chew on her words.

_She makes a valid point. _My conscience debated.

_And she married to an older man. _My newfound inner-hussy seconded.

_Hmmm…they all made sense._

_Oh what the hell!_

May as well talk to someone I trust.

I´m guessing the post-coital look I was sporting this morning, didn´t go unnoticed after all. Thank God Eric Yorkie was out jogging this morning too, maybe my questions wouldn´t be so obvious.

Taking a moment to contemplate, I decided to take advantage of Esme´s knowledge and expertise. Not wanting to just come out and say that it was Edward, I decided to go for a roundabout approach.

"_Well_..." I dragged out the word for effect. "There _is _this boy... _at school_," I rushed on to say when I saw her eyes light up. "I kinda like him, and lately, I´ve been feeling...you know, different around him." Suddenly the noodles in my Chicken Alfredo became very interesting.

"What kind of feelings?" I could tell by the tight strain of her voice that she was fighting to maintain control.

"I don´t know, butterflies in my stomach, tingling skin, and... _other_ things I don´t really understand." I was so hoping that Esme could read between the lines, because I couldn´t see myself telling her outright that my pussy gushes and my clit throbs anytime I´m anywhere near her son!

_I wanted advice, not to kill the woman!_

That seemed to get her attention, causing a crack in her otherwise calm demeanor. "Isabella Swan, are you talking about having _sex_!" Esme whisper yelled.

_Well damn woman, why don´t you just tell the whole restaurant!_

The bluntness of her question could not have come at a worse time. I was mid drink, and her words caused me to spray her all over the face with sweet tea.

"_Jesus_, Esme," I choked out when I was finally able to speak. Sinking down in my seat, I prayed that the floor would open up and swallow me whole. "Could you _puh-lease_ keep your voice down?" From the looks we were garnering from the other patrons, it was too late.

We weren't as quiet as I thought.

Covering my face with my napkin, the only thoughts floating through my head were, _kill me now!_

_Please!_

* * *

**Keep the awesome reviews coming! Especially those first time masturbating or first vibrator stories! You guys crack me the hell up!**

**Hasta Mañana Gente!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: Hello ppl! Happy Tuesday! Your reviews continue to crap me up, especially, your own personal stories of "t****_he dreaded Talk"_****! Thanks for all the love, and support! **

**Okay...Let´s go find out what secrets Carlisle has been keeping.**

**Refresher: Bella is 16 and Edward´s 26. It´s late May, so everybody had birthdays coming.**

**Also, Carlisle and Esme are Bella´s guardians and she lives with them. Edward lives in Chicago.**

**DreamTeam is still chillin, so be NICE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN, BUT A TWILIGHT `EDWARD CULLEN´LUNCHBOX!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made of...**

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

**EPOV**

I was in complete shock at what my father was saying.

All these years, and I had no clue who he _really_ was, nor where he came from.

And, the saddest part of it all, I´d never taken the time to _find _out either.

_How could I be so selfish?_

"Dad, I-I-I didn´t know," was the most intelligent thing I could come up with.

"Edward," Carlisle sighed tiredly. "It´s not your fault son, I never mentioned them to you." Running a hand through his hair, Carlisle looked to have aged several years in the last few minutes. He may not have been my biological father, but our mannerisms were quite the same.

Taking a deep breath, and letting it out slowly, Carlisle told me his story. "My family lives in Alaska. Well, my father, Eleazar, and my two sisters, Maggie and Supulcia at least. My mother passed away the year I left for medical school. Without her as a buffer between me and my father, I knew I had to find a way to get out from under Eleazar´s clutches." When he paused, seemingly to gather his thoughts, I gave him the time he needed, even though my tongue was burning with unasked questions.

Detached, as if telling the life story of a complete stranger, Carlisle told me about his family.

"It was a fight, but after finishing undergrad, I finally convinced my father to let me attend med school in Chicago. Unlike most young men my age, my life was completely mapped out for me. I was to attend college and med school, graduate with honors, return home and work in the town´s only hospital while getting my private practice off the ground, marry my father´s oldest friend´s daughter, Tanya Denali, have three or four kids, and live happily-ever-after." Carlisle chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "In _that _order."

My mouth opened and closed, but nothing seemed to come out.

This was fucking news to me!

Big news!

I wondered if Es knew about this.

As if reading my mind, Carlisle answered my unspoken question. "Of course she does, Edward. Esme and I have no secrets. We just thought it best not to involve _you_, that´s all. Anyway, my father agreed to let me leave on contingent that I would return. But, med school turned into residency, and residency turned into a full-time job.

Soon, I was too busy to go home for visits, and eventually, I just stopped answering my father´s calls. _Something_, I didn't know what at the time, was keeping me in Chicago. I couldn´t explain it; I just felt this inexplicable pull. There was a reason that I was _there_, in Chicago.

My heart kept telling me that _she_ was there.

_The one! _

The missing piece to my puzzle, the woman I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with.

I could never love Tanya, the way that I would love _her,_ but I just needed to find her _and_ keep my father at bay until I did.

Then, and only then, would I be able to show him that he was wrong, lucky for me, you and Esme showed up when you did.

I was beginning to run out of excuses, and my father was threatening to come and drag me back to Alaska, kicking and screaming when you and your broken arm brought Es and me together.

Initially, I couldn´t fathom being in love with a nineteen-year-old girl, who´d taken on the responsibility of raising her younger brother, but, the more time I spent with the two of you, the more I fell in love.

With _both_ of you!

In hindsight, he eight year age gap between us didn´t seem so important when I witnessed her caring for you, or looked into her beautiful green eyes.

I´ve always felt like they were the windows to her soul.

Well, my father eventually made good on his promise. The day Esme and were to be married, Eleazar showed up at the church. By this time, I´d already taken over my trust fund, so his snarled threats of cutting me off meant nothing to me. With or without his money, I was hell-bent on marrying the woman of my dreams, and making you my son.

After a string of curses, a declaration that I was dead to him and he no longer had a son, Eleazar walked out of my life never to be seen or heard from again. That was sixteen years ago, and Son, not _one_ day have I regretted my decision."

* * *

**So, what do you guys think of Carlisle´s story? Stay with me, there´s a method to my madness!**

**Sorry, but this will be it for tonight. I promise to give three or more tomorrow!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	48. Chapter 48

**AN: Happy Hump Day ppl! I should have done this earlier, but let´s face it...that damn Honey Boo-Boo owns my a$$ in Wednesday nights! I Red-neck-o-mend her to all! Haha! Let´s see what Esme and Bella are up to, shall we?**

**Remember: Bella´s 16 and Edward is 26...**

**DreamTeam is back in full-force! You Chicas RAWK!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN, EXCEPT MY LUNCHBOX!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

**BPOV**

Esme handed me the keys to the car while she settled the check, and waited for the waitress to box up our leftovers.

_Clearly, lunch was over!_

I´d never been so _humiliated_ in my entire life!

Sulking, I stared out the window, barely registering the passing scenery as we headed back to Forks.

Halfway through the trip, Esme spoke, breaking the awkward silence that we'd been riding in. "Are you going to forgive me, or are you going to continue to sit there and pout?" Esme asked hesitantly.

Releasing a ragged breath, Esme continued speaking when I didn´t respond. "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart; I didn't mean to upset you. You're just growing up so fast, and...and, I just _want _you feel like you can come to me with things like this. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I´m fumbling my way through this. Cut me some slack," She pleaded smiling softly. "_Please?_"

I sighed.

I really was acting like a petulant child.

In my heart, I knew that Me-me was only being a concerned mother.

And, truthfully, I was fumbling more than she was.

Charlie, God rest his soul, wasn´t a very affectionate man. Well, not outwardly so, at least. And I had absolutely no recollection of Renee, it hurt too much for Dad to talk about her, so, we never did.

And though she practically raised Edward from a boy, girls _were_ different.

Reaching over the console to give her free hand a squeeze, I chuckled nervously. "I'm not mad at you Me-me," I confessed, shaking my head, "embarrassed as hell maybe, but definitely not mad." I wanted to lighten the mood, because things were taking on a sour note. "Besides, isn´t there some unspoken rule that says parents are _supposed_ to embarrass their kids at some point in their lives?" I gave her a sheepish grin in hopes that she would know that I was joking.

Esme was only trying help, and here I was acting like an ungrateful brat.

_I really didn't deserve the Cullen's._

Feelings of remorse washed over me. Suddenly, I was consumed by the need to express my gratitude. "I _really_ appreciate all that you and Carlisle have done for me; I don't know where I'd be if you guys hadn´t taken me in."

"Nonsense, Sweetheart," Esme sniffled as quiet tears slipped down her cheeks. I hadn´t even noticed that we had pulled over into a rest stop. Looking me in the eye, Esme cupped my cheek. "Bella, you _and_ Edward could no more be my children than if you _both_ had come from my womb." Leaning in, I relished in her motherly touch. "I will _always_ love you, my beautiful Isabella, no matter what."

After a tight hug that nearly popped my stuffing, Esme and I got back on the road.

* * *

**A big warm Welcome to all my new readers! I´m shocked when I see a review telling me that someone has rec´d my story on FB and other areas! Thanks guys! Keep the love coming, and there won´t be an end in sight soon! And for those of you who are anxious, just a little more patience. We have a few more loose ends to tie up before these two can jump each other´s bones! **

**You betta Red-neck-a-nize!**

**Hasta Mañana!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	49. Chapter 49

**AN: Well ppl, wanna start off by saying, "Thanks!" Your reviews and support have been the bright spot in my otherwise $hitty day!**

**DreamTeam...you gals RAWK my SOCKS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

**Bella´s 16 and Edward´s 26**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of…**

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

**EPOV**

I sat there in a daze, as Carlisle´s words registered with me.

I´d never laid eyes on Eleazar Cullen, but I knew that I would hate him for the rest of my life for what he´d done to my parents.

To think that Ed and Liz had been taken from us at such a young age, while Carlisle´s father was alive and well, sitting on his high-fucking-horse all this time was a bitter pill to swallow.

"Dad," I managed to choke out around the lump in my throat. "I had no idea. I mean, all this time, your family´s been in Alaska, refusing to see you? How fucking selfish is that?" I was getting heated and needed to expend some of my pent-up energy.

Jumping to my feet, I started to pace. "They can´t do this," I said to no one in particular. "I mean, they´re your family for Christ´s sake. You´re a world-renowned surgeon! Who wouldn´t be proud to have a son like you?"

The more I ranted, the angrier I became. "You know what?" I swung around to face my dad, who was still sitting calmly in the chair. "Fuck em´! Every last one of them! I hope they all rot in _Hell_!"

After finally losing steam, I fell to my knees, wrapping my arms awkwardly around my father´s waist. "I´m sorry, Dad. I´m so fucking sorry!"

Strong arms embraced me, much the same way they did when I was a boy. Selfless by nature, Carlisle Cullen did exactly what he always did; he put my needs before his own.

_He_ comforted _me_!

The man was a giant among men, and I would forever be grateful that he _chose _me. _Chose us. _Carlisle loved Es and me enough to turn his back on his family just so he could be with us. Words would never be enough to express my gratitude.

And there, on the floor of my parent´s family room, I vowed to _show_ him every day for the rest of my life.

* * *

**Just so you know, these personal experiences you guys are sharing are effing awesome. Two in particular: 1. A video church approved by the church, along with your parents? Two words...Awk & ward. 2. Trying to mack on a hot guy and your two-year-old decides to brag on your ability to and I quote "****_Make poopie in the potty"_**** effing priceless! Keep ém comin folks! I could use a good laugh!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	50. Chapter 50

**AN: These two krazi kids krack me the hell up! Here´s another one! Since the VMAs are giving me a new Breaking Dawn pt2 trailer, and I get ogle RPatz´s fine a$$, I´m feeling generous! Enjoy!**

**DreamTeam´s O-Mazing! Thanks Ladies for all your hard work!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of…**

**Chapter Fifty**

**BPOV**

I managed, after a while, to get my shit together, and Esme and I finished our talk. By the time we got made it back to the house, I was well-versed on masturbation, intercourse, _and_ pregnancy.

Hell, Esme taught me more in those forty-five minutes than Coach Clapp did all semester of Sex-Ed class.

The woman should have her own talk show.

_Who the fuck needs Dr. Phil and Oprah when you´ve got Esme Platt Cullen?_

Despite my being adamant about to whom I was referring, Esme insisted on sharing with me the advantages of having an _older_ man to take care of me.

_If_ you know what I mean!

Hey, those where her words, not mine.

_But...I respectfully digress!_

When the car finally stopped in the driveway, I was suffering from third-degree burns on my face and neck, I´d blushed so much. I managed to throw myself from the car just as Esme set off on a wild tangent about, pulling out.

_Apparently, it doesn´t prevent pregnancy._

Running up the steps, I flung open the door in hopes of escaping the crazy lady. "Umph..." I huffed as the brick wall I´d run into knocked me back on my ass.

"Uh...Princess," Carlisle apologized, extending a hand to pull me up. "Whoa...where´s the fire, Little One?" He asked, flashing me his crooked grin.

Now my face was the color of a plum.

_Damn these Cullen men and their charm!_

Hiding behind Carlisle, I used him as a human shield. "Please, C.C.," I begged, burying my face in his back. "Save me, Me-me´s gone mad!"

"Me," Carlisle´s deep baritone, caressed his wife´s name. "What in God´s name are you doing to this child?"

Carlisle´s question was put on the backburner when Esme planted her lips against his, in what quickly escalated into a heated make-out session.

"Ugh…" I groused. "Is there no sane person in this house?" I said to no one in particular as I stomped my way up the stairs to my bedroom.

As if _that_ wasn´t enough to cause my brain to go into overload, Edward´s _smug_ ass was standing at the top of the stairs, smirking around a bottle of water.

_Oh what I would give to be that bottle!_

Long tapered fingers gripping the plastic with just enough force, luscious pink lips, plumped to perfection grazing the rim of the bottle as he spoke.

_Spoke?_

Fuck, he was talking, but I was too far gone in my lust-induced haze to pay attention.

His lips were moving, but my breaths were coming short quick burst, and my heart was pounding loudly in my chest.

Involuntarily, I clenched my thighs.

"Uh..._huh_?" I asked dumbly.

_What?_

It was the only thing I could squeeze past the gigantic lump in my throat!

"_I said_," Edward began, enunciating each word. "What´s the matter _Izzy Bell_?" His velvet voice caressed my lady bits with each word he spoke. Taking another slow, measured drink, his grin widened. "Can´t stand to see the _`rents_ sucking face?" Edward threw his head back as a deep rumbling laughter echoed from his chest.

Sexy motherfucker!

_Bastard was going to be the death of me!_

"Fuck you, Cullen," I hissed through gritted teeth as I stormed past him, slamming my bedroom door behind me.

Faster than humanly possible, I stripped out of my clothes, hit play on my iHome, and pulled out my new best friend.

_Who the fuck needs diamonds when I´ve got you, Bugs. _I thought as I exploded with euphoric pleasure.

* * *

**Okay...you guys know the drill! Please, leave me some love! This story has over 80,000 hits, a simple smiley face...just to let me know you like it! Thanks!**

**FYI... my awesome beta and pre-reader have a wonderful new story called:**

**Bases Loaded by JessAndTAT check it out and show these awesome writers some love!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	51. Chapter 51

**AN: Here ya go... one for the road!**

**DreamTeam makes it shine!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of…**

**Chapter Fifty-One**

**EPOV**

We lingered in the heavy a few moments more, before my _father_ spoke. "Edward," Carlisle´s stern voice had me straightening up and paying attention. "I shared my story with you for a reason. Esme and I have done our best to instill in you the values that _we_ believe in. Picking up where Elizabeth and Ed left off was easy, because they´d already raised a great kid." I didn´t bother to hide the confusion on my face.

_Where was he going with this?_

"The heart can´t help who it loves, Edward" he explained cryptically. "And though society places its labels on what´s right and what´s wrong, as an individual, _we_ need to make our decisions. _Fight_, for what we believe to be right, even when others may doubt its authenticity."

I shook my head in confusion. "Dad, I don´t..."

Holding up his hand, "Let me finish, son. Your mother and I have known since the moment you laid eyes on Isabella that she was _your_ One. That being said, I know that it seems like forever, but you have to be patient. Set boundaries. And _keep _them!" He eyed me with a knowing look and a cocky smirk. "I know it seems like forever, but she _will_ grow up, and _you_ will be there when she does."

"God, Dad," I moaned, scrubbing a hand across my face. "It´s so fucking hard, not-to-mention, I feel like a fucking pervert sometimes!" Burying my face in my hands, my next words came out garbled and distorted. "I mean really, Dad, have you _seen_ Bella lately?"

Carlisle and I had always had an open relationship. And I relished and thrived in it. No matter what, I knew that I could talk to my father about _anything_.

Clapping me on the shoulder, Carlisle chuckled. "Unfortunately, I have. And trust me; I have never been more grateful for inheriting Charlie Swan´s gun collection than I am now." He added as an afterthought, "Just promise you´ll be there with my bail money."

"Hell, I´ll probably be sitting in the cell next to you." I groaned at the thought of someone else touching _my_ Izzy. "Let´s just hope that Sherriff Mark will be able to get us _both_ out."

After that, things took on a lighter tone as we discussed our favorite sports teams and how we were going to go golfing when they all came to Chicago next month for my birthday.

I was coming out of my room when I heard a commotion down stairs. I made it to the banister just in time to see Esme and Carlisle sucking face like two horny teenagers in the foyer. Call me fucked up, but I was actually more jealous than I was repulsed.

Speaking of jealousy, the object of my desire chose that moment to stomp up the stairs past me. Unable to help myself, I fucked with her about Mom and Dad, just to see her blush.

And as predicted, her cheeks filled with the most beautiful shade of pink.

That shit should be on the market, I´d paint my whole fucking condo that color just to feel close to her!

_Sue me, I´m a fucking masochist!_

As if my jeans weren´t uncomfortable enough, when she stormed pass me, throwing out a "Fuck you, Cullen," my dick nearly exploded.

_Fuck me running; Miss Izzy´s got a potty mouth!_

Oh yeah, it was time to head to the bank of spank.

I needed to make a withdrawal or deposit, however the fuck you wanted to look at it.

Turning around, I had my cock and balls free before the door clicked shut.

Looks like my dick missed that memo on waiting, `cause in record breaking time, that son-of-a-bitch was spewing and I was seeing stars.

_I couldn´t wait till Miss Izzy was old enough to make good on her promise!_

* * *

**Looks like these to can masturbating to the list of things she have in common! Haha! Love me! Please, a smily or something! Show a sista some love!**

**Laterzzz...**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	52. Chapter 52

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

**EPOV**

Placing my carry-on in the trunk of the rental car, I looked up to see my girl sitting on the steps chewing on her lip.

Bella wore a severe look of contemplation, making me wonder what was running through the pretty little head of hers.

If it was anything close to what I was thinking, it wasn't good.

This was the hard part.

_Leaving..._

_My family..._

_My love!_

That was always the hardest part.

_Leaving!_

The pain was almost crippling; it was like I couldn't breathe.

Knowing that my heart was being left behind in Washington had me feeling like an empty shell.

Slamming the trunk shut, it was time to put my feelings aside and concentrate on making this easier on Bella.

I jogged over to the porch and plopped down next to my girl. Giving her shoulder a nudge, I asked, "Penny for your thoughts, pretty girl?"

The last couple of days have been _awkward _for lack of a better word, but not uncomfortable. We did what we had to do to get through it. Granted, there was always a big ass elephant in the room anytime Bella and I were alone, but, outwardly, we never let it affect us.

This was due largely in part to me locking my door at night.

I decided to take Carlisle´s advice and set some boundaries for myself and Bella, but I took the coward's way out.

Okay, more like the fucking pussy's way out, but I didn't know what else to do.

_That's my story, and I'm sticking to it! _

Didn't mean I had to feel good about it.

The first night I heard Bella rattle the door handle to my room quietly; I nearly lost it.

The urge to rip open the door and pull her in to my arms was staggering.

I barely slept at all that night.

The next morning, I felt like shit, and looked the part to boot.

Understanding my dilemma, Carlisle gave my shoulder a squeeze, and reminded me that the ends would justify the means.

_I sure as hell hoped so, but in the meantime, I would just have to keep reminding both my heart and my dick that!_

Knowing that Bella was down the hall at night and not in my arms was the worst kind of torture.

My body physically ached to hold her; it was almost as if I was suffering from withdrawal.

Last night was the worst.

When the handle to my door rattled again, my heart nearly broke as I listened to her sniff quietly as she padded softly back to her room. I could only imagine how hurt and dejected she must have felt.

Looking up at me from under her thick and impossibly long lashes, Bella squinted her chocolate-brown eyes against the unusually bright Forks sun. She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "I´m going to miss you, you know." Bella said, closing the distance between us, and laying her head against my shoulder.

We sat there in relative silence; save for the quiet sigh that escaped my girl´s lips.

The air hung thick between us, so many unspoken words, yet neither one of us wanted to verbalize them.

Silly, beautiful girl had no idea how much she owned me.

If only she knew that I´d counting be down the days until my birthday, and each one be weighted with misery and longing for us to be together again.

Her statement held just as much weight as it always did, seeing how this is what she always told me every time I got ready to leave.

"I´m going to miss too, Iz," I said, wrapping an arm around her, letting my head fall on top of hers. "But look on the bright side, if you spend every free minute of your day looking for the perfect birthday present for a certain hot guy, then you won´t have time to think about it."

"You´re such a cocky bastard," she laughed, jabbing me in the ribs with her elbow.

"And _you_, my brown-eyed girl, have a potty-mouth." I flicked her nose playfully. "Do you kiss your Me-me with that mouth?" I was grateful that were able to somewhat lighten the mood, even if it was only for a moment.

My little kitten growled in a feeble attempt to scare me. Looking around to make sure her nobody was in earshot, Bella said, "Yes, and _you, _pretty boy, better keep your mouth shut, if you wanna keep that pretty face of yours intact."

"Yes, _ma´am_," I gave her a mock salute. "Your secret is safe with me!"

* * *

**Yeah, I´m too sleepy for anything, but...please review! Thanks!**

**Hasta Mañana...**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	53. Chapter 53

**AN: It amazes me how some of you have turned on our boy. Oh Ye of little faith.**

**DreamTeam is the Bizz-Omb! Changed a few things after I got it back, so any wrongdoing is my own!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That's What Little Girls Are Made Of…**

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

**BPOV**

Dry days in Forks, Washington are very few and far between.

Today was one of those few where the sky was clear and the sun beamed down on the damp earth, making everything look beautiful, healthy, and green.

Ironically, it was a complete contrast to my somber mood.

Edward was putting the last of his things in the rental car, and would be leaving shortly.

I was gonna miss that sexy motherfucker!

Despite the fact that these last few days have been strained, we still made the best of it.

I would never admit it, but Edward did me a favor by locking his bedroom door that first night.

Somewhere, I got it in my head that I could seduce my very _older_ best friend.

Somehow, I got in my thick head that _I_ was going to make the first move, and show Edward _just_ how much I´d grown up and _just_ how badly I wanted him.

With my newly developed _ass-sets _hanging out of the tiny sleep shorts and tiny as fuck tank, I slinked my way down the dark hallway.

Esme and Carlisle´s room was in the back of the house on the first floor, so I knew that I could make it down the short hallway undetected.

Imagine my surprise as I turned the knob, only to find that my access was being denied.

_Fuck!_

Why the hell did he lock the door?

_Undoubtedly in an attempt to keep your crazy, stalkerish ass out! _My more logical self reasoned.

Just then the repercussions of what I was about to do hit me, causing me to tuck tail and run back to my room.

Shutting and locking the door, I leaned back and willed my racing heart to slow down.

Oh my God!

I can´t believe that I was on the verge of making a complete fool of myself, or worse...I could have ruined my friendship with Edward!

_What the fuck was I thinking?_

Forcing my feet to move, I crawled into bed, burying my head under the comforter.

That night, I tossed and turned, my mind riddled with torturous nightmares of Edward taunting me with other women.

I startled awake in a cold sweat when my unconscious mind could take more, I sobbed quietly in the darkness.

Needing to feel close to Edward, I grabbed my blanket, and curled up on the floor with Mr. Panda. He was still my go to guy when Edward was unavailable.

The next, neither one of us mention the locked door.

Thinking that maybe, it was just a simple mistake, and he´d forgotten to unlock his door after he showered; the next night, I tried again.

_Humph...locked!_

_Guess it wasn´t a mistake._

Hurt, I crawled into bed, and for the second night in a row, I cried myself to sleep over a broken heart and unrequited love.

* * *

**Well... I know you´ve got something to say, so let me have it! Maybe if you ream me enough, then I may give you another one. I know...I´m such a tease!**

**Laterzzz...**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	54. Chapter 54

**AN: More...more... Here...here! LOL!**

**Beta´d by the DreamTeam!**

**DISLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

**EPOV**

Like I said, being with Bella was as easy as breathing; I´m going to miss this when I return to the real world, but for now, it was just us, and it felt pretty damn amazing.

Once again, we'd fallen into a comfortable silence.

I´d almost thought Bella had fallen asleep when her quiet voice broke the silence. "I´m sorry," she whispered timidly.

Being able to read my girl like a book, I knew exactly what she was referring to. "No need to be apologize, Iz," I replied, stroking her hair. "We're both at fault here." I sighed longingly. "Life sucks sometimes, Iz, but we still have to follow the rules." Letting out a measured breath to calm myself, I forged ahead.

"You´re a young lady now, Baby Girl, and it´s time we slept in our own beds, that´s all." Scratching my day-old scruff, I was powerless against the words that tumbled from my mouth. "Doesn´t mean we have to like it, it just means we have to be mature enough to follow the rules."

"It´s just," she started, fumbling over her words a bit. "When you´re here," toying with the hem of her shorts nervously, "you keep them away."

"Who?"

"The dreams...the monsters...the pain..._you _make it all better, Edward."

Taking a finger, I lifted her chin, searching her chocolate orbs for answers. I could tell by looking in her eyes that she´d been keeping secrets again. "Oh Baby Girl," I lamented, "Why didn´t you say something?" I tucked her head under my chin and placed a few soft kisses against her hair.

"I didn´t want to worry C.C. and Me-me, besides," she shrugged nonchalantly, "It´s always so much better when you´re here; I can actually breathe." Squeezing me tight, she mumbled into my neck. "You chase the monsters away, E."

"Always, Iz," I sighed into her hair. "No matter what, I´ll always be there to chase the monsters away."

We fell back into our normal quiet, until Mom and Dad reminded us of the time. It literally gutted me to leave her crying silently in my parents' arms.

Fuck, something had to give.

I couldn´t keep leaving her like this.

As much as I loved Chicago, I loved Bella _more_!

There had been talk about Es and Carlisle moving back to Chicago once Bella graduated, but with a year left of high school, that still seemed like a lifetime away. Maybe, I could take a leave of absence from the university and teach at the community college in Port Angeles.

It was only a year, I´m sure they´d love to have a professor with my credentials.

_Do you hear yourself?_ My conscience piped in. _You can barely keep your hands to yourself the few days that you visit as it is! Do you really think that you could be around Bella every day?_

Fucker had a point.

"Stupid voice of reason," I muttered to myself.

There was no better way to look at it, I was totally screwed!

Ignoring the flight attendant that was so blatantly trying to flirt with me, I popped in my ear buds, closed my eyes, and let the sounds of _Train_ and thoughts of my baby girl carry me back to Chicago.

_Two-and-a-half weeks…_

That´s all I had to wait.

Two-and-a-half agonizing weeks, and then my girl would be coming to Illinois.

For now, I´d bide my time, taking what little of her I could get.

I smiled as a plan formed in my head.

Northwestern was offering a creative writing seminar for high school students this summer, and Bella would be a perfect candidate. With Isabella´s stellar academic marks, she should have no trouble getting in. I had no idea why I hadn't thought of this earlier!

I couldn´t wait for the plane to land.

No sooner than my feet hit the ground, I was pounding out a text to my girl.

**Hey Iz, I just remembered, Northwestern is having a creative writing seminar this summer for high school students. You interested? Let me know, and I can arrange for you to stay on campus. And, on the weekends, you can crash at my place...if you want? :o) – E **

Not five steps later, and my phone was buzzing in my pocket.

**No fucking way! Are you kidding me? I would love to! Just gotta make sure it´s okay with 'rents first. Lol! E, you´re the shit! Call me when you get settled! FYI...YOU BETTER BE TEXTING ME FROM THE GROUND, MISTER! TTYL... Luv you lots! – Izzy**

_Jack and fucking pot!_

That right there just put a little more pep in my step!

* * *

**I hope this makes some of you feel better! Let me hear from you!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	55. Chapter 55

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Beta´d and pre-read by: The DreamTeam! Thanks for all your hard work and support ladies!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

**BPOV**

Apologizing to Edward for basically pushing the envelope and crossing the imaginary line of friendship wasn´t something that I was looking forward to, but, for the sake of the pink elephant that had been sitting in the room for the last two days, it had to be done.

Getting it off my chest had me feeling marginally lighter.

And like the perfect gentleman and all-around good guy that he was, Edward shouldered most of the blame.

God, why couldn´t I find a boy my own age with these same qualities?

_Because it´s him...it has always been and always will be Edward!_

All too soon, it was time to say good-bye.

I sighed sadly when Edward´s soft lips planted themselves against my forehead for a beat longer than normal.

And after one last tight squeeze, he bid me farewell.

Turning to my pseudo parents for support, I let the tears fall, silently watching the back of the car until it was out of view.

"It´s okay, Sweetheart," Esme cooed, rubbing my back in soothing circles. "Before you know it, we´ll be in Chicago celebrating Edward´s birthday. You´ll see; the time will fly by."

_If only life was that simple!_

Later that night, I was crawling into bed in Edward´s room when my cell buzzed.

Not having any friends, I could narrow it down to three people who´d be texting me. And since two of them were already in bed, I went straight for the third. Internally, I did a happy dance before picking up the phone to see what it read.

Imagine my surprise when Edward informed me of a creative writing seminar that was being offered at Northwestern this summer.

Did I want to go?

Hell yeah!

What kind of crazy ass question was that?

Not caring that they might be asleep, I burst through Carlisle and Esme´s bedroom door, hell-bent on getting their permission to go.

"Me-me, C.C.!" I yelled, completely out our breath from my trek down the stairs. "Can I..." The words caught in my throat when my mind caught up to my sight.

Carlisle was gyrating on top of Esme; both were naked as the day they were born.

"Ew...ew...ew..." I choked out.

Seriously, I _just_ threw up in my mouth!

"Oh my God, Carlisle," Esme scolded, playfully slapping her husband on the chest. "I told you to lock the _damn_ door!"

Unfortunately, I was too shocked to move, so I stood there red-faced while the horny couple buried themselves under the thick comforter.

Too late people, I´ve been scarred for fucking life!

"Okay, Princess," Carlisle regarded me as if I hadn´t just walked in on them mid-fuck. "What´s got you in such an uproar?"

Cautiously, in order to avoid any stray love juices, I sat on the corner of their bed. "Well," I twirled a piece of my hair nervously. "Edward says that there´s a creative writing seminar at Northwestern this summer for high school students. He says he thinks my writing and my grades are good enough to get in. He even said that I could live in the dorm during the week and hang out at his place on the weekends. I want to go! I´ll even pay for it out of my own money. Can I go please, please, _please_ with sugar on top?" Amazed at my ability to say all that without breathing, I sucked in a lungful of air.

"Jesus, child," Esme laughed. "Breathe, Bella. I don´t think I´ve ever heard you talk so fast." Blushing, I smiled shyly. "Now, first things first, no child of ours will pay for anything concerning their education; Edward didn´t do it, and neither will you, Missy." Turning to Carlisle she asked, "Well Daddy, what do you think? Can we trust our son to look after our little princess?"

Turning the power of my pout, and the full force of my puppy dog eyes on Carlisle, I prayed he would say yes.

"Don´t give me that look, young lady," Carlisle said, shaking a finger in my direction. "I will not be swayed by that pitiful attempt at pouting. Are you sure this is something you want to do?"

"Uh huh," I bobbed my head up and down, wide-eyed with hope.

"Well," he hesitated for effect. "I guess it settled then, you´ll be spending the summer in Chicago."

Before I could stop myself, I dove in between Carlisle and Esme, pulling into an awkward hug. "Thank you...thank you...thank you! I promise I´ll make you proud. You won´t be disappointed."

Kissing me on the cheek, Carlisle was the one to respond. "You could never disappoint us, Bella, but you can get out of our room and go to bed. I like some alone time with my wife."

"Ew...ew…ew…" I freaked out again. "TMI C.C., TMI" I yelled, smacking Me-me on the cheek and running from the room.

Jumping in the bed, I grabbed my phone.

**THEY SAID YES! I GET TO ATTEND THE SEMINAR! Me-me and C.C. are the BEST! BTW...I walked in on them getting busy! God, I need some bleach to burn that image from my mind! – B **

**And you felt the need to share that with me, why? – E **

**Hey, why the fuck should I suffer alone? – B**

**LANGUAGE, Miss Swan! I just may have to wash out the dirty mouth of yours while you're here this summer! – E **

**Promises...promises! Gotta go, some of us have school in the morning! Thanks again, Luv you! – B **

* * *

**Oh my...Big Daddy Carlisle was getting his freak on! Lol! Any awkward parent stories where you caught them doing the deed! It happened to me, and I wanted to puke! Let me hear from you!**

**Hasta Mañana...**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	56. Chapter 56

**AN: I know it´s late, but well...yeah here it is! Oh, btw...kudos to those who shared their memories! I laughed my effing a$$ off at work today! Thanks!**

**DreamTeam...Ladies there arén´t enough words to describe how awesome you guys are!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of…**

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

**EPOV**

Somehow, I´d managed to get back into my Izzy´s good graces after my royal fuck-up in Forks, despite my good intentions, I´d gone about it the wrong way.

And my friends had no problem telling me as such.

_"You did what?"_ Alice, Jasper´s girlfriend, shrieked. "_You fucking asshole! What the hell were you thinking, Edward?"_ Apparently, Jasper and Alice shared more than a bed; it seems that those fuckers shared a pair of ears as well!

Since that night, there´s being a constant ringing in my ears; I think the little pixie damaged my fucking hearing.

Tonight, we were all at Em´s for a barbecue. He called it a little pre-birthday _soirée_, since, and I quote, "_In a couple of days, your head´s gonna be so far up little Buzzy Bee´s ass, you won´t be able to think straight."_

_Jackass!_

Yeah, that was three days ago, and I´d yet to come up with a comeback, but, I was still working on it.

Stepping out onto the rooftop patio, I nearly choked to fucking death on my beer.

There, standing next to the grill, in all his crazy-ass glory, was my best friend, Emmett. Now, you may ask yourself, _why_ would I find that choke-worthy?

Well, allow me to explain.

At first glance, nothing seemed amiss. But, when he turns around, and I see what he´s wearing, I nearly lose my shit.

Picture this, six-foot-five, three-hundred-thirty pounds of solid muscle, and he´s donning an apron with a naked man gripping the hips of a sheep, plowing into his ass, and then tell me you would have been able to keep it together.

Not-to-mention, said sheep´s tongue is hanging out of his mouth and smoke coming from his ears.

_I beg to fucking differ! _

Say what you fucking want, _you_ would have lost your shit _too_!

"Dude," Em boomed. "I can see just how jealous you are Bro, so, I got you one too!" Tossing something black my way, Em just gave me his signature goofy-grin.

Of course, I was wary of what it might be and with good reason, too.

Taking a deep breath, I unfolded the material with practiced caution. You just never knew with Emmett McCarthy. I didn´t realize that Jasper was reading over my shoulder until he sprayed my back with Heineken.

"Damn Em," Jasper choked out between guffaws. "You hit the nail on the head!"

_What?_

Looking down, I focused on the green and white letters that read: IF MASTURBATING WAS A CRIME, I´D BE ON DEATH ROW!

Could this fucking day get _any_ worse?

_ What a fucking douche!_

_I told him that in confidence!_

_Bastard!_

Crazy fucker was always finding shirts and aprons with sexual sayings on them. The last one he wore, said, "Heads, I Get Tail, and Tails, I Get Head!"

Yeah, Em was one crazy motherfucker, but he had a heart of gold.

_Too bad I was going to rip that fucker out in about two seconds!_

* * *

**More tomorrow! We´re getting close to the present! Stay with me! Let me hear from you!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	57. Chapter 57

**AN: Hello ppl! I've got class tonight, so you guys get an earlier update! Just to settle a few questions...**

**It's overwhelming enough just being a teenager, so Edward would never take that away from Bella, by confessing his undying love for her. She's young, and as far as he's concerned still has a lot of growing to do. How many of us knew exactly what they wanted at 16 years old? I didn't, so this is the route we're going. Rest assured that Edward would never hurt Bella by parading some floozie around in front of her. He knows what he wants, but is biding his time. And who knows, it might just be our little Bella who decides to up the jeolous anty. HEA garunteed!**

**DreamTeam are the bomb!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

**BPOV**

Rolling out of bed at nearly noon, I felt the freedom of summer overtake me.

School was out, and my vacation had officially begun!

Hell yeah, I could taste it´s potent essence.

It wasn't until I met Esme and Carlisle that I actually started looking forward to my time away from school.

Growing up, I had two options: school, or Mrs. Cope.

Not much variety.

And Charlie´s idea of a summer vacation was an annual trip to Seattle, where we visited the Space Needle and the Seattle Zoo. That´s all well and good when your six or seven-years-old, but let´s face it, by the time you're ten, if you´ve seen one monkey scratching his ass, you´ve seen them all.

Never one to seem ungrateful, I would plaster a smile on my face, and take one for the team.

In hindsight, I´d visit the Space Needle and zoo every day if it meant I could have my father back.

Once I was showered and dressed, I headed downstairs in search of Me-me.

"Well, well, well…" Esme clucked her tongue playfully. "Look who decided to join the land of the living? I thought I was going to have to come up there and pour cold some water on you, child."

"Oh Me-me," I laughed, giving her a kiss good-morning on the cheek. "It´s summer! Besides, I´m a sixteen-year-old girl, aren´t I supposed to talk on the phone all night, and then sleep all day?"

Unbeknownst to her, that´s exactly what I´d been doing since Edward made it back to Chicago the week before.

Initially, he called under the guise of making sure I was okay. You know, after the whole locked door thing. I assured him over and over that we were good, and I´ve moved past it.

Once that was put to rest, we moved on to other things, finding ourselves talking for hours about anything, and nothing at all. We´d Skype so he could help me study for finals, and on more than one occasion, he fell asleep before me, giving me the opportunity to watch him sleep.

_Those nights were my favorite._

* * *

**Okay...I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter! Come on guys, make me smile!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	58. Chapter 58

**Beta´d by the fabulously talented DreamTeam!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

**EPOV**

Good thing, I lived in the same building, because that pussy, Whitlock, had ruined my goddamn shirt.

I´d just stepped back out onto the balcony when my phone started playing, _Brown-Eyed Girl_ by Van Morrison.

Not going to lie; Izzy´s got my balls back in Forks.

_And I´m fucking proud of it!_

"Hey, Pretty Girl," I answered, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Edward," Bella sniffled sadly. "Edward, something´s wrong! We´re not coming to Chicago!" she openly sobbed.

_What the fuck?_

_This was news to me!_

_Last time I talked to Carlisle, he told me they´re flight was scheduled for Saturday morning._

Immediately, I went into panic mode.

The worry and the tears in Bella´s voice were making crazy. I felt extremely helpless being so far away. "Izzy," I breathed, trying desperately to keep my shit together so I could calm her down. "Baby Girl, start from the beginning. Are you hurt? Is it Esme? Carlisle? Baby, I _need_ you to stop crying and tell me what´s wrong."

"I-I-I think," She hiccupped noisily. "I think it´s Carlisle´s father. H-he´s dying, Edward, and we have to go to Alaska!" Bella went on to say. "I didn´t even know his dad was still alive! Please, Edward, you _have _to tell them to let me come to Chicago instead. Can´t I just stay with you until they get things settled over there?"

"Of course you can, Sweet Girl. Where are my mom and dad now?"

"Carlisle´s wrapping up things at the hospital for his leave, and Me-me´s gone to the store," Bella told me. I was amazed at how much calmer she sounded now that she knew that I would take care of things.

"Okay, Iz," I smiled, knowing I´d see my girl soon. "Let me call, Es, and then I´ll see about booking you a flight.

Just then, Alice passed by me, and caught wind of who I was talking to.

_Not good!_

"Ooo, Edward," She squealed like a kid hyped up on too much candy. "Is that Isabella? Give me the phone! Let me talk to her!"

Unfortunately, no one ever said, "No" to Alice Brandon.

Or better yet, no one got the chance, seeing how the phone was ripped away from my ear before she even finished talking.

Thankfully, I´d already warned Bella of Alice´s exuberance, so she was happy to play along. Honestly, I think she was looking forward to finally having real friends. She´d already referred to Jasper and Emmett as her adopted big brothers, and Alice and Rose were already making plans for their _little sister_ this summer.

"Hey, Jazz," I called, stepping away from the shrieking little shrew. "Let me see your phone, since Rainbow Brite over there hijacked mine!"

"Dude," Jasper drawled lazily, tossing me his cell. "You´re not gonna stop until Alice kicks your ass. She´s told you not to call her that."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever man," I tossed out before stepping inside Em´s guest bedroom, to call Esme. Before shutting the door, I smiled. Hearing Alice assure my girl that they were going to be the best of friends made my heart swell.

It felt good to have the support of my friends.

_Our friends!_

When the time was right, Bella and I would have the support system we needed to make this, _us_, work.

Now to handle my parents, I´d be damned if I let Isabella anywhere near that deranged fucker, Eleazar Cullen.

If I had my way, _none_ of my family would be going to Alaska!

_As far as I was concerned, that old bastard could rot in hell for all I cared!_

* * *

__**Let me hear from you guys! **

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	59. Chapter 59

**AN: Sorry about the delay in updates! I have a really big audition tomorrow, well later today, and I needed to get ready! Things will pick back up when that´s over! Thanks for sticking with me, and for those who sent messages to make sure I was ok! YOU GUYS RAWK!**

**DreamTeam worked their magic of course!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of…**

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

**BPOV**

As usual I was caught up in one of my Edward inspired fantasies, and missed what Esme said.

Sadly, that happened a lot these days.

Between the vivid, all-too-realistic dreams, and the constant masturbating, I was surely damaging valuable brain cells.

Esme´s frantic voice snapped me back to the present. "Oh my God, Carlisle," she gasped, clutching her heart. "No, of course not! Whatever you need, Sweetheart. I trust your judgment, and we´ll do what you deem best."

What the hell was going on?

I couldn´t make heads or tails of the situation, especially, not with just Esme´s side of the conversation to go on.

One thing I did know was that whatever it was, it had upset her that´s for sure.

Automatically, my hand went to the cell phone that was in my pocket.

It felt like it weighed a ton.

My fingers rubbed back-and-forth over the cold device, aching to call Edward.

If only she would get off the phone and tell me what was going on!

We were scheduled to leave in a few days, and I had a sick feeling deep in the pit of my belly that this phone call had something to do with our trip.

And whatever it was; I wasn´t going to like it!

_Not one bit!_

Just when I thought I would combust, Esme ended the call, and eyed me warily.

"I´m afraid I have some bad news, Sweetie," Esme said, eyes glistening with tears. "There has been a change of plans, we´re not going to Chicago, instead, we're leaving for Alaska in the morning."

_Alaska?_

_Are you kidding me!_

No. No. No. _Nooooo!_

_This is not fucking happening!_

"W-wh-wha-what?" I sputtered in confusion.

Was this Esme´s idea of some kind of joke?

I mean, Alaska´s beautiful and all, but I don´t want to fucking go there!

"Honey," she said, smoothing my hair away from my face. "It´s Carlisle´s father, Eleazar. He´s sick, and possibly dying."

Well shit, that sure as hell changes things.

Of course, not for me, but for some of the players involved in this fucked-up game we call life; it sucks.

My mind was going a mile-a-minute when realization hit me; Carlisle has a father?

That was news to me.

Why hasn´t anyone ever mentioned this guy?

And better still, why hadn't I ever met him?

These people were my legal guardians; I would think that having a grandfather somewhere in the world would be something they´d at least have the decency to mention.

Rushing out of the house, Esme ordered me to be ready to leave for Seattle by the time she got back.

_Like hell I will!_

Usually, I wasn´t one to buck against the system, but this time, I was putting my foot down!

I refused to spend my summer watching some old man, who I knew nothing about, die when I could hang out with the likes of Edward – sexy as fuck – Cullen and his friends in Chicago.

Determined to get Esme´s ruling overturned, I called the one person I knew who could get through to her.

As if he was anticipating my call, he picked up only after a half ring. "Hey Pretty Girl."

At the sound of his voice, all my emotions, and the weight of the situation came crashing down on me at once. _"Edward," _I cried as the thin damn holding back my emotions gave way.

* * *

**Ok...keep your fingers and toes crossed for me tomorrow! Leave me some love!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	60. Chapter 60

**AN: Happy Monday Ppl! And if you're anything like me, Monday's suck! Ok, so, life's back to normal and so are regular updates! Woo-Hoo! Now let's see if we can get these two any closer together!**

**Beta'd by that awesome DreamTeam: Jess, Becky, Jenn, & Kasi...you ladies are awesome! And one day I'll repay you for all your hard work and support.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Sixty**

**EPOV**

"Are you _sure_ it´s not a problem, Ali?" I practically whined to my best friend's girl for what seemed like the hundredth time.

_Come on..._

_Give me a reason..._

_All I need is an excuse..._

_An out_…

Call me pathetic, but I was looking for any reason, legitimate or otherwise, to get in my car and head over to the airport.

Alice backing out on me would be _exactly _enough of an excuse to keep Bella from kicking my ass. Yeah, my girl had a mean streak; she threatened me with severe bodily harm if I even_ thought_ about ditching work, during finals, just to pick her up from the airport.

Turns out there weren´t any flights leaving out of Seattle last night, so we had to settle on first thing this morning. Summer storms were brewing on the west coast, effectively grounding everything.

After emailing and verbally confirming with my parents Isabella´s travel itinerary, I spent the rest of the night talking to my girl on the phone.

We usually Skyped until one of us fell asleep, but, Bella was sharing a hotel room with Carlisle and Esme since they all had to be at Sea-Tac at the _ass-crack_ of dawn, thus causing us to forgo the computer and opt for talking over the phone instead.

Carlisle and Es had chartered a small jet to take them to Alaska, while Bella was flying commercially, albeit first-class, to Chicago. Bella and I both nearly pissed ourselves when Es yelled, "Bella, stop _shoo-shooing_ on that damn phone and take your ass to bed! That means _you_ too Edward Anthony!" Esme only used swear words when she was under a lot of stress, so it was funny as hell to hear her lay in to Bella and me that way. Out of respect, and a healthy dose of fear, we promptly ended the call.

"Edward, why the hell are you calling me?" Alice screeched, breaking my reverie, and damaging what tiny bit of hearing I had left. _"Again!"_

"Well," was my stellar response, "I know you´ve been busy lately, and I didn´t want to impose." I hurried on to say, "If it's too much of an inconvenience for you to go _all _the way to the airport, I could see if Jasper´s available to cover my classes for me?" My response came out as a question because I had no idea what the fuck I was talking about. I was basically pulling shit out of my ass at random.

_Way to go Captain Lame-O! M_y brain snarked_. Could you sound any lamer?_

Actually, it was against university policy to allow TA´s to administer final exams, but, for Isabella, I was willing to take the risk.

What´s the worst they could do to me, give me a fine?

_Pfft…_

_Dock my fucking check, I don´t give a good goddamn!_

When it came to Isabella, I was a jealous, overprotective, crazed bastard.

_And proud of it!_

* * *

**Ok... I would love to hear what you guys are thinking! Besides the fact that you want E&B to do the deed! Lol! Trust me, it'll be well worth the wait for all of us!**

_**Hasta Luego...**_

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	61. Chapter 61

**AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are amazing! **

**Beta´d and pre-read by the amazingly talented... DreamTeam!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That's What Little Girls Are Made Of…**

**Chapter Sixty-One**

**BPOV**

"Phew," I blew at a few wisps of hair that had haphazardly fallen into my face. "Damn it," I grumbled as someone´s bag hit me on top the head.

"Careful, Ma´am," the overzealous flight attendant warned while breezing down the too narrow aisle. "Things tend to shift about in the overhead bins."

Giving her my best bitch-brow, I turned around and mumbled a "Thanks for fucking nothing," under my breath.

After forcing my backpack none too gently into aforementioned overhead bin, I sat down with a plop. The seat next to me was vacant for now, and I was praying that it stayed that way.

I was fucking exhausted.

Both physically _and_ emotionally!

Add in an extreme case of mortification, and yeah, you got me.

All fucked up in the head.

Let me explain.

Things started out great this morning, Esme and Carlisle seemed content with me going to Chicago, and they were able to find a small private jet to rent that would take them straight to a private airstrip that Carlisle's family owned.

Oh, I know what you´re thinking, nothing out of the ordinary there, right?

_Wrong!_

_Oh so fucking wrong!_

It´s a miracle that I made it through the airport unscathed, because I swear that I was sleepwalking the entire way through the terminal, it was early as fuck, and I was _not_ a morning person!

Oh, but that´s not the _coup de grâce_, oh that would have to be one Mrs. Esme Cullen.

And boy did she deliver an Oscar worthy performance.

First, she started by asking the ticket agent to assign me a red coat. And for those of you who don´t know what that is, allow me to explain. The red coat crew is the flight attendants that are responsible for those _little ones_ that are traveling without their parents.

I mean they literally take your hand from your parents and they´re not supposed to let it go until you have been passed off to whatever approved relative or friend that is receiving you on the other side.

Aka...flying babysitters!

_What. The. Fuck?_

Has Esme lost her rabid-ass-mind?

I will not be pestered, harassed, offered a coloring book and colors, and pinned with plastic wings by some bubbly, bobble-head blond for the next six or so hours that has nothing better to do just so Esme can have her fucking peace-of-mind!

_I´ll give her a fucking piece of my mind!_

* * *

**Ok...did anybody laugh as hard as I did at Esme´kraziness? Let me hear from you guys! And fyi...I had to endure the dreaded `red coats´when I was little and traveled alone. One time my Aunt came to pick me up, but called my mom while I was standing there, telling her that I wasn´t on the plane! Lol! Needless to say, when they jump-started my mother´s heart again, my Aunt received a serious cussing! **

**Hasta Mañana Chicas!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo **


	62. Chapter 62

AN: Good Morning ppl! Happy Tuesday!

Beta'd and pre-read by the amazing DreamTeam!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!

* * *

**That's What Little Girls Are Made Of…**

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

**EPOV**

Bracing myself, I waited for the tongue-lashing that was sure to come.

And believe me, Alice didn't disappoint.

"Listen up, _Assward_," Alice snapped. "Jasper has his _own_ finals to finish, and you would know this if you´d get your head out of your ass! I hate to break it to you, but, Bella sent me a text specifically stating that you are to keep said _ass_ on campus!" Alice cackled at her words before adding, "I´m in love with this girl already. Finally, somebody to keep you line, Cullen," she threatened.

"Fuck you," I mumbled petulantly before hanging up the phone to pout.

Inside, I knew I was overreacting, though, I didn´t have it in me to care.

I couldn´t help it!

This was the first time Bella was traveling alone.

The waiting was killing me.

I had been pacing back and forth across my office all morning.

I was worse than an expecting father.

Thinking of all the things that could happen between here and Seattle had me bordering on a panic attack and ready to throw up my lunch.

Tugging viciously at the killer tie around my neck, I unbuttoned the first two buttons of my shirt and gasped when I felt the offending material let up on my trachea.

Isabella was everything to me; it would literally kill me if something happened to her.

I wanted her to feel safe and comfortable while she was here, and even though she and Alice had hit it off over the phone, the pixie could be a lot to take in, in person.

If you didn´t already _know_ her.

Yet, Alice was the first person I thought to call when Isabella practically ordered me to not skip school today. Esme and Carlisle had spoken to Alice several times on the phone, so they were more than okay with her handling our precious cargo. They were just as protective of Bella as I was, even going as far as to threaten _me_, and I´m their son!

My parents had assured me that they would have my ass if one single hair was harmed on their baby girl´s beautiful head. And that´s not _all_ they would have. Carlisle had so kindly threatened to _castrate_ me and put my dick and balls in a jar of formaldehyde and place it on the mantel over the fire place in the family room for all to see if Bella returned to him without her hymen intact.

Hey, he´s _my_ father; shouldn´t he be on _my_ side?

I damn near swallowed my tongue when Carlisle so bluntly told me to keep my dick in my pants.

I swear it was almost as if that fucker could read my mind!

_What?_

_I plead the fifth!_

* * *

**_Well, I guess Carlisle's not turning a blind eye to all things! Haha... Let me hear from you! Wanna know what you guys think..._**

_**Hasta luego...**_

_**Krazi**_

_**xoxo **_


	63. Chapter 63

**Beta'd and pre-read by the amazing DreamTeam!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of…**

**Chapter Sixty-Three**

**BPOV**

After Carlisle practically had to drag Esme away from the ticket counter while in not-so-many words asking her if she´d lost her mind, I sulked behind them, flaming cheeks and all.

I thought we´d put the whole debacle was behind us.

_Boy was I wrong!_

Esme just_ had_ to make another scene.

_This _time, she decided to take on the TSA officers at the security check-in point that refused to let her walk me to the gate.

In front of about a zillion people!

_Would this fucking nightmare ever end?_

Once again, Carlisle damn near had to wrestle her to the ground to get her to see reason.

Turns out, she was willing to compromise.

After fifty thousand hugs and kisses, Esme finally acquiesced when a little motorized golf cart that beeped in hopes that the fucking people hurrying along, trying to get to their gate before missing their flights showed up to _drive _me to my gate.

OMG!

_Will this nightmare ever end?_

What the hell it wrong with this woman?

She acts like I´m going to be kidnapped between here and the airplane!

As Esme took down the driver´s name and ID number, Carlisle came over to say goodbye.

"Well Kiddo," he smiled, stroking my crimson-colored cheek with the back of his hand. "I know hard it's to see right now, but she really does love you. All this," he waved a hand in the direction of his deranged wife, "it´s only because she loves you so much, _we_ love you so much. May not seem like it, but I swear that we do." Crossing his heart, he gave me famous Cullen pout that melted my heart every time I saw it.

_Damn you, Carlisle Cullen and your voodoo magic!_

We may not have all been blood-related, but Edward and I had that look perfected. And I am ashamed to admit that I used that look to get my way on several occasions, especially on Edward; it was his kryptonite.

Sighing, I let myself smile watching my crazy mom kick the front tires of the cart. "I know. I love that she goes all mama bear protective over me. And if you ever repeat this, I´ll make your life a living hell! Starting with blowing the whistle on your little stash of hot Cheetohs tucked in the back of your office drawer. I bet Me-me would _love_ to hear all about that." Carlisle´s eyes grew wide with shock. Yeah buddy, I got you right where I want you.

"You wouldn't!"

"I so would," I replied calmly, leveling him with a serious gaze.

"You´re diabolical, kid," Carlisle grinned and leaned over to give me a kiss on the cheek before dragging his wife away; kicking and screaming.

I wouldn't change my crazy-ass family for anything in the world.

The flight attended brought me a Shirley Temple once I was settled into my seat.

Bringing my legs up, I burrowed deeper into the plush leather seat and I sighed in contentment.

_This was the life!_

Six hours stood between me, a summer of fun, and the man I loved.

_Can we get this damn bird in the air already!_

* * *

**Here´s a little midnight snack! Let me hear from you guys!**

**Hasta Mañana...**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	64. Chapter 64

**AN: This one´s a little longer! Yay Me! Something´s coming, and all this ties into it! Just stay with me!**

**DreamTeam...you´re the best!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Sixty-Four**

**EPOV**

By the time I spoke to Carlisle, I´d calmed down considerably; Esme, who received the full-force of my wrath, wasn´t as lucky as Carlisle.

Thinking back now, I really _did_ overreact, _marginally_, I was willing to admit. But, at the time, my only concern was keeping my Izzy away from the evil bastard that fathered Carlisle, and the rest of his sick ass family.

And I´d done just that, despite a few casualties, and ill-spoken words; Isabella was on her way to Chicago, and that´s all that mattered.

However, hindsight was 20/20, and I really _was_ a jackass to Esme. In the dawning of a new day, I realized that I owed her _more_ than just some meaningless apology. By the time I was sufficiently absolved, my knees would be raw for all the groveling I would be doing.

Thinking back, I cringe at the way that I spoke to my mother.

_Ring...ring...ring..._

_"Oh, Edward," Esme answered, sounding a bit out of breath. "I was just going to call you."_

_"Oh you were now," I snapped heatedly. "And when, pray tell, were you going to call me, Esme, before or after you dragged Isabella off to Alaska to watch that jackass die?"_

_"Wha-what?" Esme stuttered, stunned by my unexpected attack._

_"You heard me, Es," I growled impatiently, not letting her get a word in edgewise. Growing tired her evading my question, not that I had given her opportunity to answer. I continued to ream my sister/mother. "Why is Isabella going to Alaska instead of coming here? I´ve already gotten her enrolled in the summer courses and it´s pretty goddamn insensitive of both you to force her to go and spend time with absolute strangers instead of coming here. _

_"Frankly, I don´t know why the fuck any of you are going! That old selfish fucker never gave a damn about anybody but himself! Why do we give a good hot damn if he dies or not anyway? _

_ Hell, I only found out his old ornery ass existed a couple of weeks ago. In my opinion, it just good riddance to bad fucking rubbish!" By the time I finished having my tantrum, I was huffing and puffing like I´d run a marathon. Full speed!_

_"Are you done?"_

_"No I´m no..."_

_"Yes. You. Are." Esme growled in a low voice that I´d only heard a handful of times in my life. _

_Let´s just say, neither time bode well for me, and this time, I feared I might not make it out alive._

_I had crossed the line, and there would be hell to pay for doing it._

_Of course, I was too heated to realize that my life was now in grave danger._

_"You listen to me, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, and you listen damn good. I did not raise you to be an arrogant disrespectful, pompous ass! And, I damn sure didn´t raise you to be the heartless and cruel bastard that you´re being! Eleazar, is Carlisle´s father, and for that reason alone, you will show him some respect!"_

_"But, Es," I interjected on a whiney-moan._

_"Don't you dare, but Es me, Boy!" Esme barked, cutting me off mid-sentence. "Honestly, Edward, I have no idea who you are. Can you honestly tell me that if you had the chance to see momma and daddy again that you´d hold on to what happened in the past? Carlisle has an opportunity to make things right with his father and hopefully, rebuild some semblance of a father/son relationship. Unfortunately, for both of them, they have to do it on his deathbed. Have a fucking heart, Edward, would you!"_

_Stunned at the colorful language coming out of Esme´s mouth, I just sat there holding the phone slack jawed._

_Now as far as Isabella was concerned, I didn´t bother to think it through. I just reacted like any good parent would by including my daughter in my plans. Excuse me for being a mother to my child." After a long pause, Esme sighed. "But, now I think it, Edward, maybe it´s not such a good idea to take her into such uncharted waters._

_My poor sweet Bella still gets jittery around people she knows, so I can only imagine how going into the lion´s den would make her feel. We´d probably cause the poor girl to go into cardiac arrest. I will agree with you here, she´d be better off in Chicago with you. _

_ As of right now, I don´t know how long we´ll be gone. Carlisle is taking an open-ended leave of absence from the hospital and we´re basically playing it by ear for now." Esme´s tone had calmed down considerably, but I knew that this was far from over; I would pay for what I´d done. Esme was the kind of person who´d bide her time, striking when you least expect it. "Edward, I´m going to have to hang up now, Carlisle is calling. If you haven´t already, book Bella a flight to Chicago ASAP, and call her with the details. I trust the two of you can handle that on your own."_

_"Yes, Ma´am," I responded meekly. "I´m already on it, is there anything I can do for you and dad?" Since I´d been such an ass earlier in the conversation, offering my assistance was the very least that I could do._

_"Thank you son," Esme sighed tiredly. "Taking care of Isabella is more than enough." That was easy enough; I could handle taking care of my girl. "Oh, and son, don´t think for one moment that your little performance earlier will go unpunished. Two walls may not meet, Edward, but two faces do. We´ll discuss this once I get back!" After shared I love you´s the ended the call._

I was feeling like shit ever since I hung up the phone. Maybe if I sent some flowers to the _ogre_, I could get back in Esme´s good graces.

I won´t hold my breath, because Esme could hold a grudge longer than a nun could keep her virginity!

_But I digress!_

* * *

**Leave me some love...I´ve had a tough night!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	65. Chapter 65

**Beta´d and approved by the DreamTeam!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHING!**

* * *

**That's What Little Girls Are Made Of…**

**Chapter Sixty-Five**

**BPOV**

So far, my trip was going well.

We'd just landed in Phoenix, where I would be having a three hour layover.

As much as I hated the lull in my trip, I was looking forward to doing some duty-free shopping with my newly issued _Hello Kitty_ debit card.

Of course it was all Edward's idea.

I was perfectly content with keeping my money in my underwear drawer, but he insisted that I would need to have a _legitimate_ bank account for this summer while I was in Chicago.

_What the fuck?!_

_What was Forks Commerce, huh, a piggy bank?_

Immediately, my hackles rose.

Aside from my trusty panty stash, I'd been banking with Forks Commerce since Charlie started giving me an allowance when I was nine.

_Who the hell did he think he was?_

Despite the fact that his son was a pencil-dick douche bag, _Mr. Newton_ had always taken really good care of the Swan money. After Charlie died, Arthur assured me that my trust fund was in very good hands.

Little did I know that those hands were no longer Arthur Newton's, but I'll save that for another day!

Edward and I didn't disagree often, but when we did, it was like World War III.

The jackass was quick to point out that while my little rinky dink bank was excellent for Forks, Chicago was a totally different ball game, and my little _archaic_ _bank book_ wouldn't even be recognized in their national branches. When that didn't work, he tried pulling the 'I'm your elder' card.

My response to that was simple, _"Fuck you and the nursing home they wheeled you out of!"_

_Old sexy bastard!_

For days, I continued to protest, even after a mysterious Bank of America envelope containing an ATM card, _with my name on it_, showed up at the house. I refused to let Edward take care of me; it was bad enough Esme and Carlisle wouldn't let me pay for school this summer.

I was standing my ground, and not giving an inch!

And I was winning too.

_Well, right up until that smug asshole dazzled me with that fucking pout. _

The famous Cullen pout, known for bringing the mighty to their knees.

And I was by no means immune.

After getting a glimpse of that on my computer screen, I was putty in his sexy, very capable hands.

After that, Edward could have asked me to boil a pot of baby bunnies, and I would have happily obliged.

_Ha, admit it, Swan, _my conscience taunted, _pout or no pout, you're hooked! _

_ You've got it bad, girl!_

_Touché..._

Neither able, nor willing to argue with myself, I just smiled at the memory, and exited the plane.

Phoenix Sky Harbor airport was for a lack better word, _huge!_

I walked around in awe, as I perused the different shops. Setting my sights on a Lacoste store, I spent several hundred dollars on polos and shorts for me, and dress shirts for Edward.

_After that, I was on a roll._

Wanting to make a good impression on his friends, I picked up a little something nice for each of them. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were a piece of cake; Rose, on the other hand, was a different story.

I actually had to call Alice to get help on that one.

Alice assured me that I didn't need to get them anything, but I insisted. She then told me that with Rose, you could never go wrong with a nice pair of sunglasses.

I took several pictures of potentials, and when Alice gave me the green light, I skipped out of the shop with a pair of Bvlgari shades for Rose, two pair of Ray Ban Wayfarers for me, and a pair of Aviators and Wayfarers for Edward.

Not going to mention that I was having fantasies of Edward in these sunglasses..._only the sunglasses!_

By the time I made it to my gate, my feet were killing me. Not-to-mention, I had no idea what I was going to do with all the shit I'd just bought.

While that was an issue, I had more important things to do, like sinking my teeth into the warm gooey _Cinnabon_ cinnamon roll –with extra cream cheese frosting – that I'd just purchased. My first flight wasn't long enough for a meal, so I was pretty much starving.

Settling in with my sugary goodness, and my iPad, I prepared to wait out the next hour or so until I could board the plane. Just as my mouth was about to close around my first bite, a deep voice startled me. "Hey," said the wall of pure cut muscle. "Is this seat taken?" Slowly, I lifted my eyes, and starting with his feet, I made my way up his entire body. Slowly.

_Holy fucking shit!_

_This guy was gorgeous, and built like a brick house!_

* * *

**I´ll just be hiding under the bed! Let me have it! I can´t wait to hear what you guys think of this!**

**Depending on how riled up you guys get, I´ll see you guys in a bit...**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	66. Chapter 66

**AN: One more for the road! X´s & O´s to everyone who reviewed! You guys make me smile!**

**Beta´d by the DreamTeam, but I added some last minute $hit, so don´t hold it against them!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHIN!**

* * *

**That's What Little Girls Are Made Of…**

**Chapter Sixty-Six**

**EPOV**

"Christ, Edward," Alice bitched at me. "_Why._ Are. You. Calling. Me? _Again! Jesus_, you´d swear I was picking up the pope instead of a sixteen-year-old girl," Alice huffed in exasperation.

"Alice, I´m just checking in to see how things are going. I was between classes, that´s the only reason I called." Alice had definitely run out of patience with me.

"Look, I´m about to park and head into the airport, as you can see, I´m early. God forbid your precious _cargo _has to wait on the curb for someone to pick her up." Sighing, Alice spoke in a much calmer voice that was almost menacing. "Edward, I´m going to hang up now. And _if_ you call me again, I´m going to ram one of my Jimmy Choo´s so far up your uptight ass, _you_ are going to need an orthopedic surgeon to remove it." _Ouch! _"I am twenty-four-goddamn-years old, and quite capable of picking up someone from the fucking airport, even if it _is_ your precious, Isabella! Now, good-bye!" And the line went dead!

_Damn, Ali, why don´t you tell me how you really feel!_

_Well, you are worrying the shit out of her! _My inner-bastard pointed out, clearly jumping ship on my ass to side with Alice._ "Just saying, you might want to ease up a little, and stop pissing off the pixie!_

Who the fuck died and made this guy Dr. Phil?

As much as I hated apologizing, I knew I needed to stay on Tinker Bell´s good side.

Reluctantly, I got back to work, hoping to pass the time until my girl arrived.

Surprised that I was actually able to concentrate enough to get some work done, I was shocked at how much time had passed when Jasper showed up at my office door. "Knock, knock…" Jasper called as he wrapped lightly on the door frame. "You `bout done here? Ali wants us to meet her at the Cheesecake Factory over on Michigan Avenue. Get your ass in gear man, I´m starving."

Looking at my watch, I saw that it had been almost four hours since the last time I´d spoken to Alice. I couldn´t believe that neither she, nor Bella had contacted to let me know that she had made it alright.

_What the hell? _

I was ready to rip somebody a new one, when I realize _why_ they hadn´t called, or more so, why I didn´t _know _that they´d called.

_My fucking phone was on silent!_

_Shit!_

A quick flick of few buttons and I was listening Izzy´s sweet voice coming through my phone.

_"Hey, E, I´m here! I guess you´re in class right now, so I´ll talk to you later. Don´t worry about me, Alice´s great! She says not to bother us, because we´re going to meet Rose at the boutique to have a little girl time. She may or may not have said that the same applies to Jimmy Choo and your ass, whatever that means. Anyway, thanks again for having me, see you later! Love you!"_

I couldn´t help but grin from ear-to-ear, my girl sounded so fucking happy, and it was all thanks to me!

Shutting down my computer, I gathered my things to leave. Cutting off the lights, I said, "Alright Jasper, let´s go get our girls."

"Right behind ya, Ed," Jasper drawled, closing the door behind us. "Let´s go get our girls!"

_Our girls_...I fucking liked the sound of that!

I may not be able to break her hymen, but there were a million other things that I could try and teach Bella Swan this summer.

Opening the restaurant door, I spotted my angel with her back to me, talking to Alice and Rose. Her hair was in a high-ponytail, highlight her long and slender neck, and she was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans that made her ass look incredible, and a royal blue one-shoulder silk blouse that made her skin look like creamy porcelain.

A pair of fuck-me heels rounded out the outfit, and I couldn´t help but laugh when Alice caught me staring.

Following Alice´s eyes, Bella turned around.

She smiled so bright that it could have lit up the night sky.

_School was now in session,_ I thought as my girl ran into my open and waiting arms.

_Oh yeah, this was one time, I was going to love being a professor!_

_Just call me professor Love!_

* * *

**_Ok, guys...give me something to wake up to! Lots of love!_**

**_Hasta mañana..._**

**_Krazi_**

**_xoxo_**


	67. Chapter 67

**AN: First let me start by apologizing for not updating last night. I´ve had several late nights over the week, and yesterday, I just crashed. Nevertheless, here we are! Oh, but before I go any further, please indulge me a moment to get a few things off of my chest.**

**1. This is fiction ppl, there will be liberties taken that may not necessarily be accurate, but in the moment, it works for me.**

**2. GUEST reviews are welcomed, just as others are, but if you´re going to take a jab at me or my writing, please leave your contact info. Let´s just say, "It´s the un-cowardly thing to do" Especially, since I find that the harsher critics have NEVER posted a story. Easier said than done guys!**

**3. Thanks you ALL of you who continue to give this story love and support! I hear from some of you everyday, and that blows me away. I love interacting with you guys when I can, and I when I can´t it warms my heart that at some point in the day, I´ve crossed your minds!**

**Okay, now enough with the heavy, let´s get on with the show! Who is the mystery guy!**

**Beta´d and pre-read by the amazing, DreamTeam!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That's What Little Girls Are Made Of…**

**Chapter Sixty-Seven**

**BPOV**

Whoever coined the phrase, 'abs of steel' _definitely_ had this guy in mind. I'm sure flies were beginning to congregate around my gaping mouth, but I was too far gone to care. I'm guessing that I took too long to respond, because the next thing I know he's plopping down in the chair next to me.

"I'll take that as a no," the stranger chuckled in a beautiful deep baritone voice. "So, my name's Jacob, what's yours?"

"Uhh..." was all my brilliant mind could conjure up due to lack of oxygen.

"That's nice," Jacob said, clearly believing that I was mentally challenged. "So,_ Uhh_, was it? Is that what you go by, or do you have a nickname?" His cinnamon-brown eyes twinkled with mirth at his joke, causing a sudden sense of ease to befall me.

Right then and there, I knew that this Jacob character was a cool guy.

When I finally found my voice, I suggested that we start over. "How about we try again?" I asked, feeling a bit more at ease. "My name is Isabella, but my friends call me, Bella." Offering a hand I said, "Nice to meet you Jacob."

"Nice to meet you too, Bells." Jacob flashed a toothy-grin while giving my hand a gentle, yet firm squeeze. Layover forgotten, I fell into an easy conversation with my new friend.

As destiny would have it, Jacob was headed to Chicago too. He was starting summer school and training camp for the upcoming school year, next week. Even though I was pretty sure we wouldn´t see each other often, it felt good to already know someone who would be attending school this summer.

When the voice overhead announced our flight, and first-class started boarding, I was surprised to see Jake, as he preferred to be called, amble up beside me. "Ha, you can´t get rid of me that easy! So what´s it gonna be, Small Fry, window or aisle?" The way his beautiful white teeth, contrasted with his creamy reddish-brown russet skin, made him absolutely beautiful.

Of course, I would never tell_ him_ that!

Standing at well over six feet, and built like a wrecking machine, I highly doubted that he would approve of being called beautiful. Jacob and I spent the entire flight getting to know one another. He was actually from a small Indian reservation in Hoquiam.

What a small fucking world!

Like me, he was an only child, but where I was raised by my father, he only had his mother. Lucky for him, the elders of his tribe had taken him under their wing, everyone was extremely proud of him and had all pitched in to help send him to college.

A warm ray of sunshine described Jacob Black the best, not one moment of our time spent together felt awkward. It even felt natural when we plotted to get more food by opting to choose different dishes and share. In the short time that we´d known each other; we´d developed a really strong bond.

When the plane touched down in Chicago, I felt a pang of sadness that he would be going his way, and I would be going mine.

A large man dressed from head-to-toe in Northwestern gear was waiting at the luggage carrousel with a sign that had Jacob´s name on it. "Well, Small Fry," he grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I guess I'll see you around."

"I guess so," I muttered, avoiding eye contact. I hated that I sounded so unsure and pathetic.

_Gee, Swan, can't you at least try and pretend you've had friends before!_

"Aww...don´t be like that," Jacob chuckled, giving my shoulder a nudge. "We´ll see each other around campus. As a matter-of-fact, give me your phone." Passing him my cell, he programmed in his number and called his phone. "Okay, got it," he muttered. Then surprising the hell out of me, Jake leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek, and walked away, leaving a blushing pile of mush in his wake. Over his shoulder he called with a smirk, "See you around, Bells."

Placing my hand on my rosy colored cheek that still tingled from his lips, I whispered, "See you around, Jacob Black." I stood, staring in the direction he went long after he´d disappeared.

"Sooo, _Bella_, who was that?" I looked up just in time to see none other than Alice Brandon settle next to me with a flourish.

"Uhh..." For the second time today, my brain malfunctioned.

_Yeah Bella, who was that?_

_Fucking conscience, they´re so overrated!_

* * *

**Oookay... for those of you who guessed, Jacob, Kudos! And, for those of you who guessed, Emmett, well, all I can say is, "Why didn´t I think of that?" Lol!**

**More later...**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	68. Chapter 68

**AN: Here we go...Happy Sunday!**

**Thank you to the DreamTeam for interrupting their weekend and getting this back to me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girl´s Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Sixty-Eight**

**BPOV**

Lucky for me, I was able to dodge Alice's question by busying myself with retrieving my luggage.

As per Alice's orders, I only brought one large suitcase that barely contained anything.

Alice was a very well-known fashion designer, and she assured me that I would_ not_ be lacking in the clothing department. _I_, on the other hand, was very wary of the situation as a whole. Somehow, I felt like I would become a life-sized Bella Barbie while living in Chicago.

With everything loaded into the small trunk, I crawled into Alice's ostentatious canary yellow Porsche and we were off.

Just when I thought I was home free, Alice began to chatter. "_So_, Miss Bella," she smiled slyly, keeping a cautious eye on the road. "Who was that sexy hunk of man-meat you were giving your phone number to when I walked up?"

"Uhh...um..." I stuttered shyly, turning several shades of red. Tucking a wayward strand of hair behind my ear, I replied. "That was Jake. I met him in the airport, during my layover in Phoenix." Immediately, Alice's eyes grew wide with worry. "Alice, it's not what you think. Jake and I hung out during my layover. Also, his seat just so happened to be next to mine on the plane. We got talking and found out that we have a lot in common, including the fact that we'll both be attending Northwestern this summer. He's here all by himself on a football scholarship, and he just asked me for my number so we could keep in touch, and maybe hang out sometime, that's all." In the end, that wasn't so painful to admit.

Given time, I think I could get used to having a girlfriend to talk to.

"Well, okay," Alice said hesitantly. "Just don't go anywhere or do anything that you don't want to. We're all responsible for you while you're here, and I'd hate to have to face the wrath of Esme Cullen should something bad happen to you."

"Wow, Alice," I said, truly in awe of her. Feeling embarrassed, I looked out the window while I spoke. "I-I've never had any real friends, except for Edward. Esme and Carlisle don't really count, since now, they´re legally my parents." Swallowing around the lump in my throat, I admitted, "Nobody likes me in Forks, I just don't fit in with kids my own age. It's like I was born thirty years old or something."

Pulling into what looked like a fancy car garage, Alice shut off the engine. "Bella, I hope you don't mind, but Edward has shared some of your story with us, and you're going to soon find out that we have a _lot_ more in common than you think."

Grabbing my hand, she gave it a gentle squeeze. "And for the record, I think you're amazing, and anyone in Forks who doesn't see that, doesn't deserve to have you as their friend. Now come on before Rose has a baby calf, she's just dying to meet you." And just like that, all seriousness was gone, and Alice was back to being her bubbly self.

Looking up, the marquee read, _Hale Imported Motors and Luxury Car Repair_. The entire setup screamed expensive and pretentious. I didn't know very much about Rosalie, save for the fact that she was Emmett's girlfriend, so my stomach was filled with butterflies.

Walking into the building, I stuck close to Alice, for reasons I couldn't explain, I had suddenly developed a bad case of the nerves. I blew out a breath I'd been holding, when Alice told me to give Edward a call and let him know that we were going to have lunch and hang out with Rose. Grateful for the reprieve, I stepped just outside the door to make my call.

After leaving Edward a voicemail, I stepped back into the lobby; spotting Alice over in the corner talking to _the_ most beautiful woman I'd ever seen.

The woman in question had long blond hair that was piled on top her head in a messy ponytail, a shape that I could only dream of one day having, and the most gorgeous ocean blue eyes that seemed to sparkle as she talked animatedly to Alice about something.

I didn´t consider myself a lesbian, but I _could_ appreciate a good view. The blond-bombshell was wearing a pair of coveralls, and the top half was dangling from behind her, and they were dangerously low on her hips. The black wife-beater that she wore underneath clung to her huge breasts like a second skin.

Confidence was _not_ what this woman was lacking.

Even with a few smudges of grease on her cheeks and chin, she was still breathtaking.

My self-esteem was sure to take a serious hit in the presence of this goddess.

Just as I was considering my escape, the goddess turned my way, and I was frozen, unable to break away from her penetrative stare.

Hours...minutes could have passed, I don't know, but I couldn´t make my feet move, nor could I look away; it was like I was under some kind of spell.

_Her spell!_

"Well, Swan," Blondie smirked. "Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to come and give me a hug." My eyes grew wide like saucers, and I looked to Alice for confirmation. After a reassuring smile and a head nod, I slowly made my over to where they were.

Shuffling.

One foot in front of the other.

_Buck up, Swan, you can do this!_

"Don´t be such a bitch," she laughed heartily. "Get your ass over here, girl." Snatching me up in a bear hug, she gave me a tight squeeze. "I´m Rosalie, Bella, and I can assure that my bark is far worse than my bite." Cocking a brow, she gave me a playful glare. "As long as you don´t piss me off." I sucked in a sharp breath. "Just kidding," Rose laughed, pulling me in for another bear hug.

Ironically enough, out of everything that was going on, all I could think about was, _her tits are on me._

_Rosalie Hale´s tits are on me and they feel AMAZING!_

* * *

**_That last line cracked me the hell up! But, seriously, sometimes, I´ve hugged women and their chests felt like fucking boulders! Haha... it´s been a while, anybody got any funny boob stories! You guys crack me the eff up with some of your experiences! Leave me sum love!_**

**_Krazi_**

**_xoxo_**


	69. Chapter 69

**AN: You guys `Effing Rawk! And OMG... some of the stories you guys shared where so frickin´hilarious! I had tears coming from my eyes! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Beta´d and pre-read by the awesome DreamTeam!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girl´s Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Sixty-Nine**

**EPOV**

"Edward!" Hearing my name had never sounded so sweet.

"Oomph…" I grunted, as my girl´s tiny body collided with mine.

As her legs wrapped around my waist, and she buried her face in the crook of my neck, releasing a contented sigh, my entire world felt complete.

Nothing and no one else mattered in that moment, save for the two of us.

Not our friends that were waiting for us to have dinner.

Not the lobby full of anxious and hungry dinner-goers who were waiting somewhat impatiently for a table.

Not even the slutty blond hostess who made no secret that she was eye-fucking me from the moment I stepped through the door.

None of it mattered!

Isabella.

In my arms.

Wrapped around me.

That was it.

_That´s_ all that mattered.

All I could see, hear, smell, or feel was Isabella Swan, and that's something I will _never_ get enough of. "Baby Girl," I breathed into her hair, my hand gripping the back of her neck, holding her to me. "I´m so fucking glad you´re here, damn, I missed you." I pushed pass the lump of emotion in my throat, fighting to keep my voice steady.

Leaning back, Bella placed a loud, smacking kiss to my cheek. "I missed you too, Asshole." Pulling me back into a chokehold, Bella´s warm breath flowed across my ear. "I´m so fucking happy to be here too, thanks again, E, for doing this. It really means a lot to me." The abrasive clearing of a throat behind us broke the spell, and Bella´s body slid slowly down mine, causing me to jerk back my lower half. I didn't want my _predicament_ to scare her away.

"Fuck," I hissed under my breath.

My cock was already protesting for being so close to her hot pussy, and not being able to burrow deep inside it and hibernate. But, the fucker_ really_ threatened to rise up and revolt when her denim clad center brushed against its sensitive tip on her way down.

_What the fuck was I thinking bringing her here?_

_I´m going to be fucking dead by the end of the summer!_

"What's the matter, Ed," Emmett bellowed, clearly forgetting his inside voice, "You look a little pale, Bud." Fucker gave me a sly wink and a shoulder check, when he caught me trying to adjust myself.

"Fuck you, Asshole!" I hissed under my breath.

"Whatever, Dude," Em shrugged nonchalantly, turning his attention to _my_ Izzy. "So," he said, giving Bella the onceover. "_You_ must be the famous Cinder-Bella I´ve been hearing so much about."

Standing her ground, Bella gave Emmett the stink-eye and responded, "And _you, _Emmie-Bear, must be the village idiot that _I´ve_ heard so much about." Crossing her arms over her chest, she continued to stand her ground as Emmett gaped in shock.

Before anyone could stop him, Emmett scooped Bella up in a bear hug, spinning her around the room. "Holy shit, Rosie," Emmett whisper-yelled, "I think I finally found my long lost baby sister!" Turning back to Bella, he flashed his signature goofy-grin and boyish dimples. "I love a girl with a quick comeback, welcome to Chicago, Cindy-B! We are going to have an assload of fun this summer!"

I smiled despite it all at my friend´s declaration and enthusiasm.

Emmett may come off as large and intimidating, but he had a heart of gold. And I knew that his words meant more than he was letting on.

Emmett was very protective of the people he loved.

Emmett, who suffered at the hands of an abusive father, and being passed around countless shitty foster homes: the big guy didn´t trust people easily. So, I knew that by him letting Bella into his small family circle, and I do mean _family_, because Emmett McCarty didn't make _friends_, he made family. Saying what he said to Bella meant that he would just as soon give his life than allow anything happen to her.

Next up, in the introduction pool, was Jasper.

After damn near wrestling her out of Emmett´s clutches, Mr. _Feng Shui_, otherwise known as, Jasper Whitlock proceeded to introduce himself. "Well, hello, Lil' Darlin´," he drawled, laying on the Southern charm thick. "My name is Jasper Whitlock, but all my friends call me Jazz, please to meet your acquaintance." In true Jazz form, he took her hand, and gave the back or it a kiss. "Welcome to the windy city, Little Bell."

My girl ducked her head, and whispered a shy, "Thanks, it's nice to meet you too, Jazz." Bella blushed crimson at all the attention she was getting, but I could tell that she liked the gang just as much as they liked her.

It was nothing new to see Alice fuss over Bella, she was truly a people person, but Rose was a whole different story. And when the waitress was being a bitch, trying to snub Bella openly, Rose was quick to come to her aid.

"_Look_, _Becca,_" Rose sneered, reading the girl's name tag. "We are going to need a few more minutes, _and_ a new waitress. So, I suggest you run along and make that happen," Rose said dismissively, leaving no room for the girl to argue. Gaping and flustered, the girl made a beeline for the kitchen.

Rosalie, aka the _Ice Queen_, taking on a protective stance as far as Bella was concerned was_ the_ most shocking thing of all to me; it was pretty much unheard of for her to take to another female so easily.

She and Alice were first cousins, so it was a no-brainer for them to be close, but for her to allow someone, _an outsider_, in her inner-circle, especially another female, was an absolute no-no.

Normally, Rosalie Hale was a bitch, plain and simple. Very rarely did people find themselves on her good side, and with good reason. Somehow, Bella seemed to be an exception to the rule. She´d wormed her way into Rosalie´s frozen heart just as she´d done the rest of us.

_Isabella Swan truly was an enigma and a very special young lady!_

* * *

_**Okay...that´s it! Let me know what you guys think! I love hearing from you!**_

_**Laterzz...**_

_**Krazi**_

_**xoxo**_


	70. Chapter 70

**AN: Let´s keep this train moving!**

**DreamTeam kicks some serious comma A$$**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That What´s Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Seventy**

**EPOV**

I smiled widely, taking in the scene before me.

In all the years that I´ve known her, I had never seen Rose so kind and soft-spoken before; it was a new side to her, one that I'm ashamed to admit that I liked...

Over the years Rose and I had developed somewhat of a love-hate relationship. We chose to just accept each other for whom and what we were, and when those times became difficult, we just steered clear of one another all together.

Rose always had a bite to her tone, and was often callous without reason, so sometimes it was a bitter pill to swallow. If you didn't know the back-story, dealing with Rose was just _not _worth the effort sometimes.

Like Emmett, Rose had a very rough childhood. Where Emmett had nothing and no one, Rose had money, status, and prestige. Unfortunately, at a very early age, Rosalie learned that there were some things that her money would_ never _be able to buy, but, that´s not my story to tell.

The night, in my opinion, could not have gone any better than it had. Bella was the center of attention, but not overtly so, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. "I can´t eat another bite, E," Bella whined just before leaning into me, and covertly stealing my last piece of pumpkin spice cheesecake. "I´m stuffed."

"Hey," I pouted playfully, throwing my arm over her shoulders and pulling her into my side. "I was going to eat that, Little Girl." I said, placing a kiss to her temple.

Touching, we _always_ had to be touching.

It had been that way since the very beginning.

"Oh you were," she teased back, batting her eyelashes at me innocently. "Aww...I´m so sorry, _not_!"

I swallowed thickly at her innocence.

_Was it hot in here or was it just me?_

After a while, the day started to take its toll on my girl.

The effects of an early rise, a long flight, and a two hour time change were starting to visibly take its toll on her.

I took care of the check, even throwing in a slice of strawberry swirl cheesecake for my girl to take home, and then we left.

Thank God, our condo was only a few blocks away. Bella could barely keep her eyes open on the short drive home. Never more grateful to have Emmett as my neighbor, he grabbed Bella´s bags while I helped get her upstairs.

My girl was dead on her feet.

Leaving Bella to get ready for bed, I walked Emmett to the door. "Dude," Em whispered, looking over my shoulder to make sure that Bella was out of earshot. "I would _not_ want to be in your shoes right now. Bella is a little firecracker. That being said, you know you´re like a brother to me E, but if you hurt my little Cinder-Bella, I _will_ kick your fucking ass! And that´s a promise." He punctuated each one of his words with a finger to my chest. "Night Bro."

Just before he stepped on the elevator, I call out, "Em."

"Yeah?"

"You have my word, if I hurt her; I´llbe_ begging _you to kick my ass! Night," I said before closing the door.

When I didn't hear anything coming from the guest room, I figured that Bella had gone to bed already.

Tomorrow was a light day for me since I only had to do a little grade inputting, so, I planned to take Bella to campus, show her around, and pick up her dorm assignment.

Her dorm assignment, just thinking about it, had me missing her already.

Just the thought of leaving her on campus everyday made my chest ache. I didn´t want to crowd her, so I knew that her staying there was for the best. Hopefully, she´d make a few friends and decide to come back for college after graduation.

_That _would be fucking awesome!

_Whoa there Casanova, let´s not get ahead of our self here!_

As much as I hated to admit it, my conscience was right. Bella was young, she had her entire future ahead of her, and I refused to pressure her into something she wasn´t ready for. Even if it meant that I sacrificed _my_ happiness.

Making sure everything was locked up, I went in to kiss Bella goodnight.

Imagine my surprise when I found her bedroom empty.

That´s odd, where could she be?

Immediately, I tensed, knowing _exactly_ where she was.

"Aww...fuck," I groaned.

It was one thing to have fantasies about Isabella naked in my bed, but it´s a whole different ballgame to have the real thing, live and in the flesh lying in the center of my bed.

"Holy fucking shit," I mumbled quietly.

The covers were turned down, and Bella was curled around my pillow, snoring softly, in nothing but one of my Northwestern t-shirts that had ridden up and a pair of baby blue panties that had Hello Kitty's face plastered on her left ass cheek.

_Fuck, those panties._

You know the kind that allowed the bottom of your ass cheeks to hang out.

"Have mercy!" Bringing my hand up, I stuffed it in my mouth and whimpered around my fist.

How the fuck am I supposed to go to sleep knowing that _this_, is just across the hall and sleeping in_ my_ bed. As if watching her lay on her side wasn´t killing me, she rolled over, giving me a better view of her luscious and edible ass.

Clenching my jaw, my teeth ached to sink into her plump, rounded flesh.

Unable to take the view any longer I threw the covers over her and rushed into the guest bathroom and damn near ripped my clothes from my body.

Cock in hand, I pumped out my frustration.

Leaning my hand against the wall behind the commode, my legs buckled as I felt the onslaught of my release. "Goddamn it," I hissed as an orgasm so powerful ripped through my body that it left me breathless. "Oh my fucking…Bella…ungh..." I grunted as I aimed my loaded cock in the toilet and shot off my load.

I cleaned up quickly, pulling on some pajama pants and a t-shirt, and fell in to the guest bed exhausted.

One down, sixty fucking more to go!

That's how many days Bella was supposed to be here to torment me.

"Welcome to purgatory, _Fucker,"_ I grumbled to my insatiable dick that was slowly gaining his second wind of the night.

_God help me, because I´m sure going to need it!_**  
**

* * *

**__Poor Edward, he´s gonna get a carpet burn on his dick! Lol! Keep the love flowing peeps! You guys brighten my day and keep the creative juices flowing!**

**Laterzz...**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	71. Chapter 71

******AN: You know me, burning the midnight oils! You guys are amazing! My inbox has been flooded with reviews all day!**

**DreamTeam...Luv you gals to pieces! Thanks for coming through in a pinch!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Seventy-One**

**BPOV**

"Mmmm..." I hummed, stretching the kinks out of my body.

I couldn't remember the last time that I´d slept so soundly.

_Edward´s bed was fucking amazing!_

And don´t get me started on the smell.

Jesus, each time I inhaled my uterus contracted and my clit throbbed painfully.

_Maybe I have time for a little self-loving before Edward gets up_, I thought, not hearing any signs of life in the condo.

Yeah, it was just that goddamn intoxicating.

It was going to be a struggle to keep my hands out of my pants all summer.

Between my love/lust for Edward, girl-crush on Rose, and my encounter with Jacob Black, I was going to be one horny teenager for the next two months.

Glad Esme convinced me to buy that rechargeable battery kit.

Something about me spending a fortune on AA batteries. She said, and I quote _"The rechargeable kind, always give you more buzz for your buck_, _dear."_

My mouth flew open in horror, and I prayed that the floor would open up and swallow me whole!

I had never been so mortified in all my life!

Esme simply gave my shoulder a squeeze as she prepared to leave the room. "I'm your mother, Sweetheart; it´s my job to know these things." Thankfully, she left it at that, and the conversation was over.

Reaching over, I grabbed my phone off the nightstand to check the time. I had three text messages, so I sat up Indian style in the middle of the bed anxious to see who they were from.

The first was from Esme and Carlisle.

**Bella – Hi honey, Carlisle and I are still in Seattle. Our flight's been delayed for a bit, but we´ll call as soon as we can. Love you, Sweetie! Take care, and listen to Edward! – Esme**

Next was a message from Emmett. Apparently, he was serious about us going running this morning.

**Cinder-B – Time to put your money where your mouth is half-pint! You, me, and E running! Meet me at the elevator 8 am sharp! DON'T MAKE ME COME GET YOU, LITTLE GIRL! – Emmie Bear**

I laughed so hard tears slipped from the corners of my eyes; Emmett was just as crazy as everyone said he was, but I already loved him.

And, the big guy loved and had a soft spot for me too, which was evident in the way he allowed me call him Emmie Bear when no one else was around. I just had to promise not to ever do it out in public.

Emmett McCarty truly was my big brother from another mother.

Last night during dinner, Edward mentioned how I loved to run. Emmett, ever the big kid, refused to believe that I was capable of running to the bathroom and back without passing out, much less five miles.

_His words, not mine!_

_Pfft...I could run five miles and barely break a sweat!_

Long story short, the gauntlet was thrown, and today we were supposed to, _put up or shut up!_ We were going to Millennium Park to run. Winner got bragging rights, _and_ two hundred dollars.

_It´ll be like taking candy from a baby!_

On further inspection, I was shocked to see that the last text was a message from none other than, Jacob Black.

Honestly, I didn't think I'd hear from him.

Well, not this soon anyway.

**Bells – Sup, Small Fry! See, I told you I´d call (text)! :P I was just thinking about you and wanted to say, "Hey!" Hope to see around campus. Maybe we can get lunch sometime! Later! – Jake**

_Wow!_

My fucking face hurt, I was smiling so big.

I couldn't believe that Jake had actually texted me.

_Holy fucking shit!_

Oblivious to my surroundings, I nearly shit my pants when Edward plopped down on the bed. "So, little girl," Edward´s voice still sounding gravelly with sleep said. "Since I´m already here, let´s see who´s got you so smiley this early in the morning?" Before I could stop him, Edward grabbed the phone out of my hand and started reading Jake's text. "Bella," Edward growled menacingly.

_Oh shit, this does not look good._

_And it is only the first day._

* * *

**Things are about to get interesting! It may get a little bumpy, but just hold on, things will get better! Leave me some love! And remember, everything happens for a reason!**

**Hasta Mañana...**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	72. Chapter 72

**AN: Okay, so Grey´s Anatomy was a freaking tearfest tonight & OMG Scandal was da BOMB! Olivia Pope was the $hit!¡**

**DreamTeam...Girls you RAWK!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That's What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Seventy- Two**

**EPOV**

My muscles groaned in protest as I sat up in bed.

This bed was okay, but fuck I missed _my_ goddamn bed!

_The things we do for love._

The phone buzzing on my nightstand was the reason I was groggily wiping the sleep from my eyes.

Knowing that it could only be one person with enough balls to wake me at this time of morning, I ignored the offending contraption and headed into the bathroom instead.

A long hiss of relief left my lips as I emptied my protesting bladder.

Too bad it did nothing for my morning predicament.

My cock was as hard as steel, just knowing that Isabella was asleep across the hall, _in my bed, _had my dick locked, loaded, and ready to explode.

Resigned to the fact that I wouldn't be able to function if I didn't somehow sate the beast, I jumped in the shower to quickly take care of business.

I felt like the baby bear from Goldilocks.

_Somebody, somebody´s sleeping in my bed, and I sure would like to fuck her!_

It was with those thoughts that I slipped under the hot spray of the shower to take matters into my own hand.

_No pun intended!_

With the new Hello Kitty images, from last night, fresh in my spank bank, it wasn't long before I was growling out Bella's name quietly, and watching my seed disappear down the drain.

Tossing my clothes in the hamper, I wrapped a towel around my waist and went in search of my phone.

**E – No excuses you lazy fucker! We're running today, you, me, and that sexy little girl of yours. Elevator, 8am sharp. Loser buys breakfast and drinks this Friday! – Em **

**E – Don't fucking ignore me! GET THE FUCK UP! – Em **

"Crazy bastard," I mumbled, tossing my phone on the bed.

Moving to the closet, I thanked God and his little baby cherubs that I had the foresight to keep extra clothes in this room. Impressive as my cock was, I didn't want to give Bella a heart attack by giving her an _up-close-and-personal_ with my third arm.

Slipping on a pair of tighty-whities, running shorts, and a t-shirt, I made sure to adjust my cock so that it wouldn't interfere with my run. If it's one thing I hated, it was having my dick slap against my sweaty leg while I ran.

Yeah, that shit was just uncomfortable.

When I was decent, I padded across the hall to check on Bella and to get my running shoes and a pair of socks. Knowing Emmett, he'd already texted her as well. No use trying to fight it, Emmett was like a dog with a bone when it came to something he wanted.

And being bested was something Emmett McCarty _never _wanted.

Secretly, I was hoping that Bella smoked his ass, so I could give him shit all summer. I still owed the fucker for that goddamn apron he gave me last week!

The door to my bedroom was ajar, so like the fucking stalker that I was, I decided to just watch my girl for a bit.

Leaning against the doorjamb, I took a minute to look at my girl. I mean, I _really_ looked at her.

Isabella was what people referred to as a natural beauty. Her looks were the kind that didn't need layers of make-up, or falsities to enhance them.

Creamy porcelain skin that was almost translucent, it was so clear. She had full, pouty lips, one just slightly larger than the other, that just begged to be sucked and kissed until swollen, and long toned slender legs that were just the right length to wrap around my waist as I pounded into her against the nearest wall.

Full, pert breasts that were just the right size to fill my hands, an elongated neck that made my mouth water, a soul that drew you in and made you powerless under her spell, and a heart so big and full of love that, before you registered what was happening, you were enchanted by her.

Isabella Marie Swan was a precious one-of-a-kind gem that, one day, I would make mine. But, until that day, it was my job to keep her safe,_ and_ find out what hell she was smiling so big about.

For the past few minutes, Izzy had been staring at her cell phone with this glazed-over look in her eyes, and a smile that I thought was only reserved for me.

Emmett had better not put that look there; I was seriously going to kick his ass. It was bad enough that I was going to have to watch out for these young college pricks hitting on my girl, I didn't need Em thrown in the bunch too.

I knew Em didn´t see Bella sexually, but that fucker could lay on the big brother charm thick and have my girl wrapped around his little fucking finger. He already invited himself over for one of Bella´s home-cooked meals.

_Greedy fucker!_

_Those were my meals!_

Bella´s only supposed to cook for me!

_Gee, Ed,_ my conscious sniggered, _jealous much?_

After a while of going unnoticed, my interest was piqued.

_Who the fuck was texting her?_

Using the element of surprise, I dove onto the bed, catching Bella off guard; I snatched the phone out of her hand.

"Edward," she shrieked, once she found her voice. Scrambling, she tried to get the phone back.

I would have none of that.

Personally, I liked the way her tits felt on my back as she tried to reach around me.

_Could you try to focus!_

_Oh, yeah, my bad!_

Originally, I was just going to keep the phone out of her reach, but the way she was clawing at me, had me rethinking my plan.

Effortlessly, I pinned her with one arm and brought the phone to my face with the other.

As I read the text from some motherfucker named Jake, who by the way, was inviting her to have lunch with him; I saw fucking red!

_What. The. Hell?!_

_Who was this goddamn boy, and how the fuck did he know my Bella?!_

Oh I wanted some answers, and I wanted them right goddamn now!

"Bella," I growled furiously. "What is this?"

* * *

**It´s Friday, woo hoo! So we´re going to move this puppy along over the weekend! Thanks to all your awesome reviews, I´ve got a few tricks up my sleeve! Leave me love! God, almost 2000 reviews...you guys are the best!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	73. Chapter 73

**AN: Happy Saturday!**

**Beta´d by the amazing ladies of the DreamTeam!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That's What Little Girls Are Made Of…**

**Chapter Seventy-Three**

"What the fuck?" I shrieked, trying to get my phone back. "Give me my goddamn phone, you ass!" Pinning me down with one arm, Edward held the phone out of my reach with the other.

The more I struggled, the tighter his grip became.

_Asshole!_

"You are such a fucking prick, Edward!" I huffed. Giving up, I got off the bed and stormed into the other room. "You have no right to go through my phone!" I stomped my foot, and crossed my arms in annoyance.

Furious beyond belief, I stalked out of the room before I kicked Edward in his balls.

It was almost seven-thirty, and I didn´t want to have to deal with Emmett´s wrath this morning on top of Edward being a jackass, so, I busied myself with getting ready.

The run would definitely help me blow off some steam and keep me from killing Edward.

I locked the bathroom door, and jumped in the shower for a quick rinse off. Slipping on a cute little running outfit – key word little – I got from the ; I readied myself to blow off some steam.

_Bam...bam...bam..._

"Isabella Swan," Edward yelled. "You open this door right now! Who the fuck is Jacob, and why the hell is he texting you?"

"Nobody, asshole," I yelled back. "Now stop looking through my fucking phone!"

"Damn it, Isabella," he huffed and puffed. "You are not having lunch with a fucking boy!"

"Yeah, well, who´s gonna fucking stop me?"

Edward was such an overprotective drama queen!

Seriously, when the man got all worked up like this, he was sexy as hell.

For that reason alone, I loved getting him all riled up.

"Bella, I´m serious," he whined from the hallway, "You know what, I´m calling Mom and Dad!" I laughed heartily at the absurdity of his little tantrum.

"Whatever floats your boat, douche bag!" Ignoring, Moaning Myrtle, I stepped in front of the full-length mirror, and took in my appearance.

I let out a low whistle. "_Damn_, Swan," I spoke to my smiling reflection. "Your ass looks _hot_ in these shorts!"

Hopefully, if I couldn´t beat Emmett fair and square, my outfit would distract him enough to give me the home field advantage. Lacing up my matching Nike Shox, I headed to the kitchen in search of something light to eat. I was surprised to find the hallway empty when I stepped out.

Spotting my phone on the kitchen counter, I snatched it up to see if Edward had done something stupid, like deleting Jake´s info from my contact list.

_Thankfully_, he wasn´t that smart!

Had it been me, that´s the first thing I would have done.

_Just saying!_

Edward was busy grumbling to himself at the coffee pot and I guess he didn´t hear me come in. Because when he turned around and saw me standing there, coffee spewed from his mouth, going everywhere.

His eyes bulged out of their sockets as he stood there sputtering, choking, and pointing wordlessly in my direction.

Worried, I rushed to his side to help. "Christ, Edward," patting his back, "Are you okay?"

When he finally found his voice, I wished he would have kept on choking. His eyes turned pitch black, and he leveled me with a murderous glare. "Isabella, you are not leaving the house like that!" Edward´s knuckles turned white as he gripped the counter tightly. His eyes made a sweep of my entire body. "What the fuck do you have on?"

_Uh, oh...looks like I´ve made Eddie an angry boy again._

* * *

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews and support for this story! Keep the love flowing! Tomorrow can´t get here soon enough!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	74. Chapter 74

**AN: Happy Sunday, Peeps! Moving this thing right along!**

**A special shoutout to the wonderful and talented ttharman! Thanks for pimping my little story! Make sure you guys checkout her AMAZING STORIES!**

**Thanks to my wonderful team of betas and pre-reader! The DreamTeam kicks A$$!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Seventy-Four**

**EPOV**

Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!

Surely, I was destined to die at a young age.

I nearly choked to death on my coffee when I turned around and saw what Bella was wearing.

Or in this case, _not_ wearing!

I was grateful that I had the island as a shield, because had I not, I would put her fucking eye out with the heat I was packing.

Not even these tight-as-fuck briefs were going to be able to contain my reaction.

Isabella had released the goddamn Kracken!

Tiny shorts and a sports bra!

That was all she was wearing!

Her outfit left little to the imagination!

How was I supposed to run around Millennium Park with Bella wearing that outfit?

Narrowing my gaze, I spoke through gritted teeth. "Isabella, go change right now! You are not leaving this house dressed like that."

"Are you kidding me, Edward? I run in stuff like this all the time." Crossing her arms, and lifting her chin in defiance, Isabella grinned. "No! I´m not changing! If you don´t like it, then you can just stay here and pout, like the immature jerk that you are right now!" With that, she snatched an apple from the counter along with a bottle of water, and sauntered out of the room.

"Fuck," I growled, slamming my hands on the counter. As angry as I was, Isabella´s feistiness was turning me the fuck on.

It was taking every ounce of my self-control not to grab her and fuck her right here on my kitchen counter.

"Damn it," I hissed when I felt my cock twitch. That visual was so not helping.

Where in the world were Carlisle and Esme when I needed them?

Picking up the phone, I tried each of their cell phones again.

_Voicemail!_

_Again!_

_Shit!_

Why weren´t they picking up the phone?

"Es, call me when you get this message!" I yelled when I heard the beep. "Bella is out of control, and she won´t listen to me." I knew I sounded like a little whiney bitch, but I didn´t give a damn.

I was not about to allow Bella to run around Chicago half-dressed for every red-blooded male to ogle.

Ending the call, I left the exact same message on Carlisle´s phone. They hadn't checked in since landing in Alaska, and I didn't have any contact information for Carlisle´s dad.

They were probably in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere, and couldn´t get cell reception.

Just my fucking luck!

I´m stuck with a little temptress and no back-up.

Tugging my hair in frustration, I took a few deep breaths and tried my best to calm down. When I felt like I had my temper under control, I went in search for my little firecracker.

Wrong move!

Turning the corner, I damn near swallowed my tongue. Bella was in the foyer bent over at the waist holding her ankles.

My hands curled into fists at my sides to keep from reaching out and grabbing her hips. It would take nothing for me to pull her into my hard cock and _show_ her what the hell she´s doing to me.

I could feel a light sheen of sweat covering my forehead.

Sweet baby Jesus; kill me now!

What had I done to deserve such torment?

Taking the heels of my hands, I pressed them into my eyes. _Make it go away, make it go away, _I chanted in my head.

I needed a miracle and fast.

Isabella had no idea what kind of danger she was in. I prayed that something or someone would come along and save us both, because I could feel my self-control slipping.

My body was coiled tight, ready to claim her and make her mine.

The fact that she was completely ignoring me was doing nothing to deter my lust.

My chest heaved with the heaviness of my shallow pants. My fingers dug into my palms, aching to wrap themselves around her. My jaw clenched and unclenched, and my nostrils flared as her scent overpowered me.

I was a hunter stalking his prey.

Like a wild animal accessing its kill.

Loose cannon, ready to blow.

In that moment, I was not in my right mind.

No one would blame me for snapping.

Bella had finally driven me mad.

Resigned, I slowly stalked forward.

Determined to claim what was mine.

One foot in front of the other, I moved in her direction.

Almost there!

I can feel it.

The heat from her body burns me.

The electric current flowing from her skin courses through my veins.

It draws me in.

I´m powerless against it!

Just one more step, and her body will be flush with mine.

My eyes are wild, crazed; I can only see one thing.

Bella!

She´s all I ever see.

Just when I think I´m about to finally drink from the fountain of youth, a loud banging on the door sobers me.

"Edward and Bella, I know you´re in there!" Emmett shouted. "Don´t make me knock this fucking door down!"

_Jesus, I almost..._I couldn´t even finish my thought.

_All I knew was, I owed Emmett, and I owed him big._

* * *

**I´ve been a very busy girl this weekend! As soon as my team gets the latest chapters back to me, I promise to give you at least two updates back2back! Thanks for all your love and support! A little angst and pain is up ahead, but stay with me, there will be an HEA!**

**Laterzzz...**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	75. Chapter 75

**AN: Hello! Well, let´s get this party started! You guys have been freaking awesome and deserve to be rewarded!**

**Thanks to the best gals around, the DreamTeam RAWKS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That's What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Seventy-Five**

**BPOV**

I've been in Chicago for a week now, and things have been a bit strained between Edward and I at times.

Every time we were alone there was always this big ass pink elephant in the room.

We were both stubborn, and neither one of us wanted to concede.

_He´d_ tried everything.

_I´d_ tried everything.

Okay, maybe not everything, because I refused to give in to his demands about who Jacob Black was.

Of course, I´d be lying if I said that I didn´t love milking it for all its worth.

_A jealous Wardo is a hot fucking Wardo!_

Still, I was afraid that pushing him too far would ruin our friendship.

I didn't know what else to do.

After practically annihilating both Edward and Emmett at the park last week, I felt sorry for them, which was why Emmett ended up coming over for dinner practically every night last week.

Emmett was a good buffer, but I wouldn´t be able to hide behind him forever.

That is where my girls, _my sisters_ came in.

Rosalie and Alice knew way more about matters of the heart than I did, so, I decided to organize a girl´s only weekend to pick their brains. That and the girls were helping me throw Edward an _impromptu_ surprise birthday party Saturday night.

Since Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were going out to some sports bar to watch the White Sox game tonight, I suggested they all crash at Emmett´s place afterward. During one of his many rants over the week, Edward had insisted that this was just as much my home as it was his.

I honestly think that was just a ploy to get me to invite Jacob over to the house, but I wasn´t sure.

Still, _our place..._

_Yeah, I was still a little lightheaded over that one._

Anyway, I thought that I´d test the _our place_ waters by stating that the girls were going to spend the weekend at _our _place, and the guys needed to find something else to do.

Hopefully, Rose and Alice could give me some good advice on how to handle things. School was starting Monday, and didn´t want to have to be looking over my shoulder all day, waiting for Edward to pop out of a bush or from behind a building somewhere.

I would be a fucking basket case!

Just the other day, after another heated argument mind you, I had to all but force Edward to take me to the housing office. He was trying to renege on my campus housing. Finally, after Rosalie threatened him with bodily harm, he took me to Northwestern to get my room key.

While we were there, I spotted Jacob talking to another rather large young man, and quickly ushered Edward into the bookstore before he could see me. Unbeknownst to Edward, Jacob and I had been talking on the phone every night for hours. In fact, at this point, he knew me almost as well as Edward did.

Jacob was becoming a really good friend of mine, and I didn't know how to make Edward see that.

I´d love for the two of them to get to know each other, but Edward going all protective big brother on him would not make the best impression.

I´m sure after that, Jacob wouldn´t want anything more to do with me. "No wonder, I never had any real friends," I mumbled sadly to myself.

Another thing that seemed to be plaguing us both was the fact that we hadn´t heard from Carlisle and Esme. Each time we called, it went straight to voicemail. Edward seemed to think that they were just preoccupied with Eleazar and the situation, but I disagreed.

Esme _always_ checked in.

She always had to know that her children were okay.

This was completely out of character for Me-me_._

Though every time I brought it up, Edward would brush away my concerns, and assure me that we´d hear from them soon. But, when he thought that I wasn´t looking, I could see the concern written all over his face as well.

_God, please let them be all right._

I don`t think Edward and I would make it, if we had to suffer another loss.

* * *

**Okay, leave me some love! I know it may get a little rocky, but please, stay with me guys! From the prologue, this was inevitable.**

**Laterzzz...**

**K**razi

xoxo


	76. Chapter 76

**AN: Moving right along Folks! *Warning: this chapter may cause collective Awwwes... & a few sniffles!***

**DreamTeam th****anks for having my back ladies!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Seventy-Six**

**EPOV**

As I made my way through Whole Foods, gathering the things off Isabella´s list, I couldn't help the perma-grin that was plastered on my face.

_God, could this feel anymore right?_

Even the bickering and arguing we´d been doing over the week felt normal, like we were a couple.

Coming home to the smell of Bella´s home cooking, and knowing that she´s there waiting for me, made my heart swell in my chest; I was one lucky motherfucker.

I was still torn about what to do over this Jacob Black character, but not even that could put a complete damper on things.

Little did Izzy know, but I knew that she spent most nights after she thought I´d gone to bed talking to the little shit on the phone.

Emmett suggested that I go to campus and threaten to make the fucker´s life a living hell if didn´t stay away from my girl, while Jasper – the voice of reason – told me that, that was the opposite of helpful.

One, I could lose my fucking job, and two; I could lose my girl, permanently.

_Oh hell no!_

Neither one was an option in my opinion.

I did, however, use my position and access to school records to investigate the fucker.

What, I´m a fucking professor, I can look up any student I wish; it´s not against school policy!

_Yeah, yeah, stalker, keep trying to believe that,_ my fucking traitor of a conscience whispered. _If it makes you sleep better at night._

_Fuck you, you´re just as guilty as I am!_

_Ooo…Eddie boy seems a little touchy. Did I hit a nerve?_

_Shut up, asshole!_

Bella fucking Swan already had me arguing with myself, it wouldn´t be long before the men in white coats showed up with my crisp new straightjacket.

Back to the matter at hand, Jacob fucking Black!

Jacob William Black, to be exact, was the only child of William (Billy) and Rachel Black. Born and raised on the small Quinault Indian reservation fifty-nine miles outside of Hoquiam, Washington by his mother after his father was killed by a wolf during a hunting trip.

Labeled the golden boy of the reservation, Jacob came from a long line of chiefs and tribal elders. In true tribal tradition, in that, it takes a village to raise a child, everyone pitched in and this kid was nothing short of perfect.

He graduated at the top of his class with a _perfect_ GPA, was homecoming king, star quarterback, Wendy´s High School Heisman recipient, National High School Honor Society Scholar, and Who´s Who among High School Students.

On paper, this fucking kid made Mother Teresa look like a fucking juvenile delinquent!

Yeah, how was I supposed to compete with that?

He was even attending Northwestern on a full-ride!

God, why couldn´t there be at least _one _skeleton in his closet?

I didn´t have a leg to stand on when it came to keeping them apart. It´s not like I could just come out and say, "Hey Bella, you´re mine, and I want you to stay the fuck away from that fucking goody-two-shoes!"

_Yeah, that would go over well._

My girl was as fucking stubborn as a mule, not to mention, my parents would have my ass if they knew I was giving her grief without just cause.

Being in love with a sixteen-year-old had its fucking drawbacks.

There were times when I want to just smother her with my love, and stake my claim, but, realistically, I knew that could have the opposite effect.

Bella hasn´t even begun to live life yet, how could I take away her choices?

What if she grew to resent me when she woke up and realized that I´d taken away her youth?

_So many variables, so many outcomes, so many choices..._

I was an adult and couldn't decide; how could I put that kind of pressure on someone so young and naive?

How the fuck do I get myself into these things?

More importantly, how the fuck do I get out?

* * *

**Okay, things are chugging ahead. Stay with me, and I promise we´ll get there! Keep those awesome reviews coming, they inspire me to write!**

_**More after the break...**_

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	77. Chapter 77

**AN: Last one of the night! *Tissue Warning***

**DreamTeam worked their magic. Thanks Ladies!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Seventy-Seven**

**BPOV**

"Hey, Izzy," Edward called from the kitchen, pulling me from my thoughts.

I scrambled off the couch and padded across the room where he was. "Yeah?"

Pulling random items from several grocery bags, and placing them on the counter, Edward looked up at me when I approached.

The smile he gave me was blinding.

This was definitely one of our good days.

"I got everything you put on the list." he said, opening the fridge and placing a few cold items on the shelf. "Oh, and Rose called. She said that she and Alice would be here at around eight-thirty." Coming to stand directly in front of me, he tucked a fallen strand of hair behind my ear. "You think you´ll be all right until then? I could hang around and catch up with the guys later, if you don´t want to wait alone?"

I melted.

God, he could be so damn sweet sometimes.

It almost made me forget how much of a jerk he´s been this week.

Wrapping my arms around his waist I squeezed. "I love you, Edward," I said into his chest. "I know I´ve been a brat lately, but I´m really glad I´m here."

Squeezing me back, he tucked my head under his chin and sighed. "Me too, Iz, I´m glad you´re here too, Baby Girl. I won´t apologize for being a jerk, because it´s my job to take care of you, but I will try to ease up a bit." Giving me a kiss on the top of my head, he continued to speak. "You´ve never given me reason not to trust you, so, I promise not to have the GPS tracking device I put in your phone activated."

_What?_

Pulling back, I poked him in the chest. "You ass! You had a GPS tracking device put in my phone. Un-fucking-believable, Edward! Just when I thought _I_ was the one overreacting!" Putting my hands on my hips I glared at the sexy bastard standing in front of me. "You are such a fucking dick, Cullen!" Tears pricked the back of my eyelids, but I refused to cry in front of him. That would have been the opposite of helpful in my quest to show him how mature I was.

Snatching my phone out my pocket, I hit the number two, and broke down when I was once again listening to Esme´s voicemail. "Damn it! Why won´t you call me, Esme!" I screamed into the phone.

As they say, _that was the straw that broke the camel´s back._

In a matter of seconds, I was a blubbering mess.

Strong arms pulled me up, and Edward gently lowered me into his lap. Cradling me to his chest, Edward whispered softly in my ear. "It´s okay, Izzy, we´ll hear from them soon. I promise." He rocked me back a forth in a soothing manner, helping to ebb my tears.

"What if something bad has happened? What if they´re hurt, and need help? What if they´re all alone? What if they need us, Edward?" I sniffled, working myself up again.

"Shh...Little One," Edward cooed softly, stroking my back. "If we haven´t heard anything by Monday, I´ll call Uncle Aro. Es would never miss my birthday. They´ll call, you´ll see." From the way his voice waivered on the end, I didn´t know whom he was trying to convince, him or me.

Fisting the back of his shirt, I clung to him, and prayed that he would be able to keep his promise.

I prayed that I wouldn´t lose another set of parents.

I prayed that Edward and I wouldn´t be left alone.

Eventually, I was able to convince Edward to go meet his friends, and I was able to busy myself with preparing dinner for the girls.

* * *

**Good night! Hope to wake to lots of good reviews tomorrow! Leave me some love!**

_**Hasta Máñana...**_

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	78. Chapter 78

**AN: This one's for HeatherAbdelrahman! Shh...she's reading work! And damn it, if she's reading, I'm updating! We'll just carpool to the unemployment office when we get caught!**

**DreamTeam Approved!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Seventy-Eight**

**EPOV**

"Yo, E," Em shouted over the loud bar. "What´s the deal man, you´ve been somewhere else all night."

"Shit," I mumbled, looking down at the now room-temperature bottle of beer in front of me. I was so out of it, I couldn´t remember if it was my first, or if it was my third. "That obvious huh? Sorry man, I´ve just got a lot on my mind."

Emmett McCarty was a jokester and big kid at heart, but when the time came for him to put away his childishness, he had no problem doing so. He was a great brother, and would do anything to help the people he loved.

For that very reason, Emmett, Jasper, and I were now congregated in Emmett´s living room with two-fingers each of McCallen scotch. "Okay, man, what´s got your draws in such a wad, besides little Bell?" Jasper asked.

_Well, let´s just ease our way into it shall we?_

Taking a deep breath, I released it slowly, and then took a much needed drink from my glass. The scotch burned my throat as it went down. I was going to need the liquid courage to actually force the words from my lips.

Getting up, I moved to stare out the window. "It´s been a week," I said, just barely above a whisper. "It´s been a week, and we haven´t heard from them. Nothing. No phone calls, no texts, not even any emails."

"Whoa, Dude," Emmett said, looking a bit confused. "_Who _haven´t you heard from?"

"My parents, I haven´t heard a word from Esme or Carlisle all week. Neither has Bella, and it´s starting to really freak me the hell out!"

In flash, Emmett and Jasper were at my side. "E," Emmett gripped my shoulder. "Man, why haven´t you said something?"

"Yeah, man," Jasper piped in. "We´re here. Whatever you need, just tell us how we can help," he pleaded.

With my two best friends, my brothers, beside me, I finally felt like I could let my guard down. Tears of anger, frustration, and worry began to pour from my eyes.

Anger, because my parents had gone to see about a man who didn`t give a rat´s ass about any of us. Frustration, because I hated feeling so out of control and helpless, and worry, because my gut told me that something was seriously wrong, and I didn't know how I was going to face Isabella. Especially, after I promised her that everything would be okay. Strong arms tugged against me, until I fell against the couch.

Gut wrenching sobs had me doubled over at the waist.

All I could think about was Edward and Elizabeth, and how they never came home.

How an officer showed up at the door, and tore my sister´s and my world in two.

How was I going do that to Isabella?

She was just getting over Charlie´s death.

How do you tell a girl that the only mother she´s ever known is never coming home?

How the fuck do you move on from that?

Those were all questions that I needed to find the answers to, but for now, I was perfectly content with curling up into a ball, and letting my emotions take over.

I was in a judge-free zone, and I knew that no matter what, my brother´s had my back.

I could hear Jasper and Emmett talking on their respective phones quietly while they let me get it all out of my system.

Eventually, I drifted off into a restless sleep, plagued with thoughts of plane crashes, and other worse possible case scenarios.

_God, help me to be strong...for both of us!_

* * *

**Well, I'm dying to know what you guys think! Although, I could do without the snarky "GUEST" reviews. I'm beginning to think that some of those ppl are just being plain rude! For those of you leaving love and positive thoughts...I thank you! One bad apple will definitely not spoil the entire bunch!**

**_More After the Jump..._**

**_Krazi_**

**_xoxo_**


	79. Chapter 79

**AN: You guys sure know how to make a gal feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Here´s a bedtime snack!**

**Approved by the DreamTeam!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Seventy-Nine**

**BPOV**

Monday came, and with it, a sense of foreboding.

Edward´s birthday came and went without a single word from Carlisle or Esme.

As much as he tried to hide his feelings, it hurt him deeply.

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward spent the majority of the night having hushed conversations over in the corner. I got the distinct feeling that they were keeping something from me, but Rose and Alice assured me that if it was something I needed to know, Edward would tell me when the time was right.

Trust, they said.

It was one of things we´d talked about the night before.

I had to trust that Edward would always have my best interest at heart. Even when he did something stupid in the name of protecting me, it was a lot to take in, but I was willing to give it a try.

Also, they explained that Edward viewed Jacob as a threat. No matter how innocently I thought of my friendship with Jake, Edward would always see him as competition.

_"Whoa there, tiger," Rose chuckled when I gave her a look of incredulity. "Hear me out first. Who is the first person you call when something´s wrong?" _

_That was easy. "Edward."_

_"And, who it the first person you call when you have good news to share?" This time it was Alice who asked the question._

_"Edward," I responded, with a `duh´ tone lacing my voice._

_"And who is the first person…"_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Edward, Edward, Edward...it´s always Edward!" I took a sip from my heavily diluted margarita and sighed. "So what now? Am I not supposed to have friends, because Edward´s a jealous ass and doesn´t approve of them?"_

_"On the contrary, my young sister," Alice giggled. Clearly the girl was a little bit more than tipsy. "You use it to your advantage. Drive him mad! Beat him at his own game!"_

_"Damn straight, sista!" Rose guffawed, giving Alice a high-five across the table. "It´s called, using what you can, to get what you want! Women have been doing it since the dawn of time. Just look at what that bitch, Eve did to Adam in the garden. Poor sap didn´t even know what the fuck hit him!"_

_Letting their words sink in, I smiled to myself._

_Maybe there was a chance for Edward and me after all._

"Penny for your thoughts, pretty girl?"

Looking up, I smiled. "Well if it isn´t the golden boy; Jacob Black, how are classes and summer training going?" I asked, making room for him to sit with me at the table.

Dropping his bag on the floor beside his chair, Jake ran a hand through is short dark hair. "Meh...okay, I guess." For some reason, I got the feeling that something was bothering him; he wasn´t his normal cheerful self.

Reaching over, I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Hey, Jake, you know you can talk to me, right? I mean if something´s bothering you, I´m here." Leaning in a little closer, I whispered. "I know what it´s like to feel alone. Don´t feel like you´re here all by yourself, your family may be back in Hoquiam, but you´ve still got me."

Turning our hands so that they were now linked, Jacob leaned over to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Bells, you have no idea how much that means to me."

The week flew by, and for as well as things were going for me at school, things with Edward could not have been worse.

By that I mean, Edward often didn´t return my phone calls, suddenly he was unavailable to have lunch with me, and the worst thing of all was when he called to inform me this morning that he had to go out of town, and I needed to stay on campus this weekend.

Not that I minded spending the weekend with my new friends, it´s just that it hurt not to be given a choice in the matter. Edward was shutting me out, and I had no idea why.

Thank God, I had my roommate, Angela Webber, a nice quiet girl from St. Louis, Missouri, Jake, and Jake´s best friend, Seth Clearwater, who just so happened to be from the small reservation, La Push a few miles away from Forks.

Talk about a small fucking world, his dad, Harry, and mom, Sue, were actually friends of Charlie´s. He used to go out and fish on their property. I was never much into the great American outdoors, so that would explain why I didn´t remember any of them. It was good that I had them, because, I hadn´t seen any of my other friends in a couple of days.

Now that I think about it, Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper were all acting strange as well.

They were all hiding something; of that I was sure.

Now what that was, I didn't know.

* * *

**I´ll be expecting lots of love waiting for me when I wake up in the morning! Good night my lovelies!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	80. Chapter 80

**AN: Happy Hump Day! I´ve got class tonight, so here ya go!**

***Tissue Alert***

**DreamTeam approved!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Eighty**

**EPOV**

As I sat on a plane to Sitka, Alaska, along with my two brothers, I couldn´t help but wonder what kind of shit storm I was walking into.

Three days ago, two men in suits, from the ATC showed up at my office. Immediately, my heart dropped into my stomach.

Was this was it?

The moment I´d been waiting for and dreading all at the same time.

Were they finally going to lay my fears concerning my parents to rest?

Emmett owned a lucrative security company, and Jasper´s father worked for the FBI. Both of them used their contacts to help me last weekend, and this was the end result.

Air marshals, Marcus Volturi and Demitri Romanov, first expressed their deepest sympathies, and then apologized for not contacting me sooner.

Somehow, things got misconstrued and Eleazar was notified as next-of-kin, and not Bella and I. Had Jasper´s father and Emmett not gotten involved, it´s likely that Bella and I would have never known what happened to our parents.

_Bella!_

_Dear God, she was going to be devastated!_

It had been days since I´d seen my girl.

How could I?

One look at me and she´d know that something was wrong. I would never be able to keep it together in front of Bella. The girl could read me like a book. It may not have been the right thing to do, but I was going to Alaska to get some answers before I broke the news to her.

In lieu of the way she shut down after Charlie was killed, everybody agreed with me, this was the best way to handle things.

Thankfully, she didn´t question my trip this weekend, and I knew if there was an emergency, she had Alice and Rosalie.

_Also, though I would never admit it, I was glad she had Jacob Black as a distraction as well._

Unable to sleep these past few nights, I spent my time going through every inch of the file from the crash and the search efforts. Over and over for the past three days, I flipped through page after page of notes, and numerous photos, trying to wrap my head around the situation.

I still couldn´t understand how something like this could have happened.

Air Traffic Control seemed to think that they hit a rough patch during the storm and the pilot dropped to low, trying to get a clear visual. From what they could pull from the little black box recording, they hit the side of the mountain. The pilot did everything that he could.

Picture after picture of the charred remains of the small single-engine aircraft scattered about the forest floor haunted me at every turn.

I hadn´t slept in days.

Unbeknownst to Bella, I´d already relinquished my summer classes, and was already putting a contingency plan in place for the fall.

Isabella was going to need me now more than ever.

Sadly, search efforts turned up nothing more than the burned beyond recognition body of the pilot and my parents´ luggage.

Authorities seemed to think that they might have been thrown from the plane and carried away by wild animals.

I fucking lost my lunch at hearing that one.

We didn´t even have bodies to mourn.

Nothing to bury!

Why the fuck hadn't someone from Carlisle´s family contacted me?

Why would they shut us out at a time like this?

Those were our fucking parents, goddamn it!

I couldn't understand it.

None of it made any sense!

I was filled with bone-crushing rage!

I just wanted to hit something

_Someone!_

_Anything!_

I just needed to feel like I did something to vindicate my parent´s death.

_I refused to let Esme and Carlisle´s death be in vain! _

Volturi and Romanov even went as far as to tell me that Eleazar´s attorney said that Carlisle and Esme didn´t have any biological children.

_The fuck they didn´t!_

Reaching into my wall safe behind me, I presented them with both copies of my adoption and Bella´s guardianship papers, also a copy of Carlisle and Esme´s wills.

_Chew on those motherfuckers!_

Not wanting to air too much of our family´s dirty laundry, I gave them the abridged version of Carlisle and Eleazar´s history.

I guess the old fucker hadn´t changed as much as Carlisle thought he had.

As the pilot announced our decent into Sitka, I stowed my things, and sat up a bit straighter in my chair.

I wasn´t leaving this little god forsaken fishing hole until I had answers. Eleazar Cullen would finally meet his match.

_Game fucking on, grandfather,_ I thought as I watched the little unsuspecting sleepy town come into view.

I would fucking ruin, Eleazar and his entire fucking family if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

**Well, now we know... *sniffs*. After this, I need reviews more than ever!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	81. Chapter 81

**AN: FYI...I have a serious `Girl Crush´on Kerry Washington! Grey´s Anatomy made me cry & Scandal is the shit! Olivia Pope is so fucking awesome it hurts! **

**Now that I got that off my chest. Here´s the deal, you guy are O-fucking-Mazing! Every time I think**

**I´ve read the last review, my mailbox is flooded with more. The funniest one was from GreenGecko96761 and she said, and I´m quote, "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! HOW COULD YOU! YOU MURDER!"**

**Haha! Too funny!**

**Chapter was DreamTeam Approved!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Eighty-One**

_Meanwhile, back in Chi-Town..._

**BPOV**

"Dude, that movie was sick," Seth shouted as we bustled through the crowd leaving the movie theater.

"Kristen Stewart, totally kicked Charlize Theron´s ass at the end of that movie," Jacob boomed, adding his two cents in.

"So, does that mean you two are ready to admit that it wasn´t just some stupid chick flick?" I teased, giving Jake´s shoulder a nudge.

Throwing his huge bicep over my shoulder, Jake gave me a playful pout. "Okay, Swan, you win, I admit that Snow White and Huntsman was a kickass movie."

"Told ya so," Angela grinned, wrapping an arm around Seth´s waist.

"See, Black," I gave his chest a playful pat, "that wasn´t so hard now was it?"

"Jakey and Bella sitting in a tree," Seth and Angela sang, making kissy faces at us.

"God, could you two losers at least try to come up with something original?" I asked, grinning right along with them.

Yesterday, Jacob and I ended up having a long talk. He shared with me what bothering him, after which, we ended up boyfriend and girlfriend. Over a short period of time, Jake and I had become really close. I would do anything for him.

_Wait until Edward gets wind of this!_

_You really did it this time, Swan!_

Oh well, I´d cross that bridge when I came to it.

I´d still yet to share the news with Alice and Rose, since Edward was off on some secret guy vacation with Emmett and Jasper, bastard didn´t even bother to tell me where he was going. But, I didn´t want to risk him hearing about it from someone else. So, for the time being, I was keeping my new relationship under wraps.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind to deal with later, I tried my best to enjoy my friends. Looking over at Seth and Angela, I supposed like Jake and I, they looked like the perfect couple.

That´s because Jake and Seth made it that way, being with them was as easy as breathing.

Lucky for us, Seth had his own car, so instead of hitting the Steak and Shake like we´d planned, I gave them directions to our condo.

Guess Edward wouldn´t be the _only_ one having a good weekend!

After stopping at the store to load up on junk food, we headed over to my house.

Seth and Jake could eat enough food to feed a starving nation, so I wanted to make sure that there would be enough food to keep them satisfied for the next two days.

The weekend was spent vegging out in front of the ginormous flat screen, and partaking in Edward´s vast liquor collection.

Neither one of us had ever been drunk before, so it was fun to experience it with each other. Things got a little crazy Sunday afternoon as we all sat around taking Jell-O shots.

At some point, Seth thought it would be a great idea to have a pillow fight, and we nearly destroyed Edward´s living room in the process.

A loud crash caused me to jump. "Ooo...Seth..." I sang teasingly, looking down at the broken vase. "You´re in trouble," I fell over laughing at the look on his face.

Poor guy looked scared shitless!

God, irresponsibility felt so fucking incredible!

"Fuck you, Swan," Seth laughed, shoving me playfully.

Losing my balance, I knocked into Edward´s end table, causing a lamp to fall. "Oh shit," I squeaked, bringing my hand up to cover my mouth. "Now I´m in trouble," my declaration just caused the room to erupt into spastic laughter.

Stumbling, we all fell into a heap on the floor, laughing and giggling the whole way down.

A slamming door caused us all to look up. "Isabella, what the fuck is going on here?" Edward stood in the doorway, flanked by Emmett and Jasper.

"Uh ohhh..." I hiccupped, swaying as I tried to get to my feet. "Eddie´s home and he looks mad." That´s the last thing I remember saying before the room spun out of control and everything went black.

* * *

**Before you start...DON´T! Ok...just kidding, let me have it! Leave me some love to wake up to! I thought you guys may enjoy a bit more of Edward´s trip to Alaska, so tomorrow´s update will the longest to date**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	82. Chapter 82

**AN: You guys never cease to amaze me! Whether it´s raking my a$$ over the coals, or just giving me love...you guys RAWK!**

**And some of you have been spot on with your guesses; it´s almost as if you´ve been lurking around inside my head. I even considered changing things up just for fun, but nah...I´m gonna stick to the plan.**

**DreamTeam approved! Thanks ladies for whipping this puppy into shape!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

***WARNING...TISSUE ALERT***

* * *

**That's What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Eighty-One**

**EPOV**

_Four hours..._

_Four hours and ten minutes to be exact..._

That's how long I'd been sitting here stewing.

Contemplating.

Plotting.

Planning.

Calculating my next move.

Like a master chess player, I had to find a way for my knight to take down Eleazar's king.

King.

_Hah_, I mentally scoffed

_How fucking appropriate._

_Soon, I would see to it that the old man was dethroned._

As much as I hated to admit it, my mind had already accepted what my heart _never _would; Esme and Carlisle were gone. And, for that reason alone, I'd contacted my family's attorney Jason Jenks two days ago to make sure my parents' wills were iron-clad and that _no_ one, not even the great and powerful Eleazar Cullen, would be able to contest them.

Financially, Bella would be okay, even if I ended up in prison after today.

**~TWLGAMO~**

No sooner had the cabin doors opened I was snatching my duffle bag from the overhead bin, and stalking off the plane.

I was on a mission.

After a not-so-quick trip to the Enterprise rental counter, I was on my way with Emmett and Jasper at my flanks. Dressed in a crisp gray, tailor-made Armani suit, with two hulking men in black on either side of me, I resembled one of those badass crime bosses on TV.

If the situation hadn't been so fucked up, I might have even gotten a good laugh out of this shit.

The air, in the car, was stagnating as Emmett punched Eleazar´s address into the car´s navigational system and pulled out into traffic. Words weren´t necessary right now, they knew.

My brothers knew _exactly_ what I needed, and they were behind me one hundred percent.

Emmett and Peter Whitlock, Jasper's dad, had given me everything I needed to know about Eleazar Cullen and his entire family. On the surface, they were perfect pillars of the community, but at a closer look, things weren´t quite what they seemed.

Eleazar bankrolled several small businesses in Sitka, but he also had his hand in quite a few larger corporations in Anchorage and Seattle.

Recently, he'd relinquished his seat on the board of directors at Cullen Corporation, but, still remained the majority vote stockholder. His father was a self-made man. Coming from nothing, he made a name for himself in the seafood industry. Eleazar, being the only boy, inherited the company when his father passed away. A genius in his own right, Eleazar took the family business and made it an even bigger success.

Like I said, on the outside, Eleazar looked like the all-American business man.

What most people didn't know was that Eleazar had been investigated several times for insider trading, tax fraud, and embezzlement. And that was only scratching the surface.

Eleazar had a number of skeletons in his proverbial closet, but had yet to pay for any of them.

Somehow, the fucker always seemed to find away to make the charges disappear. You know money talks and all that bullshit.

The most shocking thing that I discovered was that Eleazar was questioned as a suspect in his wife's death.

After an autopsy, the coroner ruled Annabelle Cullen's death a murder.

The rumor was that Annabelle found out that Eleazar's mistress of fifteen years, Irina Charles was pregnant with his love child, and threatened to leave and take half of his fortune and their children with her.

The night she confronted him, Eleazar was furious, and pushed her down a flight of stairs, breaking her neck in the process. Eleazar's swears that he found her that way, and that she fell on her own.

The coroner at the time was a man named Michael Shaw, and he would not back down from his findings. He continued to press the detectives to file formal charges, and even threatened to go over their heads. Sadly though, Michael was the victim of a fatal hit-and-run, and the case was ruled an accident and closed.

Eleazar was a ruthless fucking bastard.

No wonder Carlisle wanted out.

"E, man, you know we´ve got your back, right?" Emmett said, bringing me back to the present and breaking the tense silence that screamed louder than words at the moment. "Just let me know how you want to proceed."

"Em´s right, Bro," Jasper added. "We don´t want to go in all guns-a-blazing, and not have our shit together."

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I turned my head and just watched the scenery for a minute. "What I _want_ to do," I said in a cold, detached, and condescending tone, "is walk in and blow that motherfucker´s brains out; no questions asked. But, realistically, I _can´t_ do that, not to Bella." That beautiful girl, waiting for me at home was the most important person in my world right now.

Unbeknownst to Bella, I was going to unwillingly bring her world crashing down around her.

_I _was going to be the one to break that beautiful girl´s heart.

Isabella was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and my words were going to cause her so much pain.

_How could I live with myself knowing that?_

The very thought made me want to hit something.

Right now, Isabella was the _only_ reason I was keeping a level head.

Once again, silence fell thick like a blanket over the car. There was nothing more that needed to be said. So, I sat there stoically, gazing out of the window. Thoughts of my beautiful, sweet, and innocent angel were flooding my mind.

**~TWLGAMO~**

There was a war raging inside me.

My blood boiled over with contempt and hatred for a man I didn't even know, but, despised all the same.

It wasn't until the car began to slow that I noticed we were turning off the main highway and onto private road. As the house came into view, I could see why Eleazar thought he was untouchable.

_The place resembled a fucking fortress!_

When the car pulled to a stop at the gate, some douche bag in a black suit, wearing dark shades, stepped out of the security booth and up to the car, "May I help you?" the douche said in a bored tone.

"You sure the fu..." I started; only to be cut off by Emmett's raised hand, and Jazz's firm squeeze to my shoulder.

"Yes, sir, my name is Emmett McCarty, and I´m from McCarty and Associates, I have an appointment to see Mr. Eleazar Cullen," Emmett said in a calm, business-like tone. "These here are my associates, Ed and Jasper," Emmett volunteered, waving a hand in the direction of Jasper and me, after dickwad gave us both a questioning look.

Stepping into the small security booth, Mr. Dick made a phone call. "Yeah, boss," he said gruffly into the receiver. "I've got a Mr. Emmett McCarty here, and he says he´s got a meeting with the old man?" Unsure if we were on the up and up, he sounded like he was asking a question. "Uh huh...yeah," bending at the knee peering into the car, "yes, Sir, just three. Okay."

Suddenly, the scenery became very interesting, and I casually turned my head to look out the window, feigning interest in the sprawling mansion. I didn´t know what angle Em was playing, and feared I may be recognized before we even got a chance to confront the bastard that had ruined mine and Bella´s lives.

"Go ahead to the main house, and pull around the side. Alec will meet you there and show you where you need to go."

With a flick of a button, Em´s window raised and he began to speak. "Not a lot of time, but I managed to get us a meeting with the old fucker under the guise of a new security software I´m working on." Seeing another hulking figure waiting somewhat impatiently near a small covered parking area, made Emmett´s jaw clenched. "Give me a minute or two to butter him up, Ed, then, it´s no holds barred. Es and Carlisle were like second parents to us, Jazz and I will be with you every fucking step of the way."

After a few questions, and few dos and don´ts, we were escorted in, and left to our own devices.

_Big fucking mistake!_

By this time, I was wound so tight, my skin felt like at any minute it would tear away from bone and muscle. Vaguely, I could hear Emmett talking, but the words were lost on me. Blood pumped loudly in my ears, and each word sounded like it was spoken under water.

My eyes stared, not wanting to believe what they were seeing.

There he was, the _great_ and powerful Eleazar Cullen, sitting before me in a wingback chair like it was his throne. He looked a bit worse for the wear, but otherwise, in fairly decent health.

For a minute, I was transfixed; unable to take my eyes off of the man that had a part in giving my father life. Had my father lived, had he gotten the chance to grow old, he would have been an exact replica of the cold-hearted bastard in front of me.

Blond hair, fair skin, Carlisle was Eleazar´s clone, with the exception of one thing.

His eyes.

Where Carlisle blue eyes shone with kindness and compassion, Eleazar´s were dark, cold, and calculating.

The man didn`t have a fucking soul!

It was the eyes that caused me to lose it.

I shifted, causing Eleazar to shift his gaze in my direction. For what felt like hours, but was no more than a few brief seconds we just stared at one another, we were locked in a stand-off.

I could tell the moment recognition hit.

_That´s right motherfucker, game on!_

Lucky for me, his goons had left us alone with him.

I guess we appeared to be harmless.

_Big fucking mistake!_

Swallowing back the bile in my throat, I spoke aloud the words that nearly fucking gutted me. "Why the fuck didn´t you tell me they were dead? _All_ this time...all this time, we´ve been going out of our goddamn minds, and you _knew_! You fucking knew! They. Were. Our. Parents! You son-of-a-bitch!" I spat just before lunging across the room and ripping him from the chair.

Slamming him against the nearest wall, I continued to scream. "You don´t get to play with our lives! Who the fuck died and made you God? Where the fuck do you get off, doing such a sick and twisted thing?" Each word was punctuated by Eleazar´s body being slammed against the wall.

I had to do this.

_For me..._

_For her..._

_For them…_

"Do you have any fucking idea what this is going to do to her? Answer me, goddamn it! Do you?" I shouted in a rhetorical fashion. "No, well let me tell you, she´s going to be fucking devastated! Crushed, you bastard!"

Thinking of Bella´s pain brought a giant lump to my throat. Swallowing back the urge to cry, I continued to physically and verbally assault the old man. "We fucking loved them! Carlisle and Esme were _all_ we had! Esme was the _only_ mother Bella´s ever known! And your bullshit took that away from her! How could you do that to her? Why didn´t you call? Why did you ruin our lives? Why did they have to fucking care about your worthless ass so much? I´m going to fucking end you!" I growled with pure hatred lacing my tone.

My fingers of their own accord wrapped around Eleazar´s neck, and I began to squeeze. His eyes bulged, and he began to gasp for breath. The sickly, sputtering sounds that were pouring from his lips felt like a soothing balm to my soul.

_Finally, vindication!_

_I would see to that my parents and Bella got justice!_

"E, man, no!" Emmett´s voice broke through my fury.

In a flash, I was across the room with Emmett´s body pressed up against mine.

Thrashing wild, I hissed, "Let me go! I´m going to fucking kill that bastard!" I was shocked to see Jasper helping Eleazar up off the floor.

_How could he betray me that way?_

_They were supposed to be on my side!_

"Bella." Em said, snapping out of the rage-induced haze I was in.

Her name was all it took to tame the beast that had reared his ugly head.

_Isabella..._

_I have to go home to Isabella..._

_Be there for Isabella..._

Having a purpose, having _her, _my sole reason for existing, made it easy for me not to kill him.

Eleazar glared daggers at me as he wheezed and coughed on the other side of the room. "_You_...you ingrate!" he shouted. "You and that _whore_ of a sister of yours are the reason my boy never came back to me! He was _my_ son! I groomed Carlisle to be the perfect predecessor. The perfect husband, the perfect father, the perfect doctor, and had he never encountered you and that temptress, he would have come back to me!" I growled, snarled, and fought to get away for Emmett.

Each derogatory word he spoke against Esme cut me like a knife, leaving behind gaping, bleeding holes in their wake.

How could anyone speak so ill of the dead?

My sister was a fucking saint!

Esme had a heart of gold, and Carlisle loved her, he loved _us_, more than anything in the world.

"Look-a-here, old man," Em said menacingly. "I suggest you _can_ it with the fucking insults, before I let this here pitbull off his chain."

I growled for good measure.

With a shaky hand, Eleazar pulled a handkerchief from his breast pocket and began wiping his brow. "Why are you here, _Masen_?" He spat my given name with such disdain. "My _son_ is gone, let me grieve in peace. You´ve got my money, what more do you want from me?"

"Money?" I hissed indignantly. "Is that what you think this is about?" In control of my emotions now, I stepped out from behind Emmett´s towering frame. "Bella and I don´t _need_ your fucking money! And for the record, neither did Esme. You clueless fuck; my father was a person, not some fucking pawn in your little sick and twisted game." Hearing a commotion outside the door, I knew my time was up. But I couldn´t help but leave behind a few parting words. "FYI..._Grandfather, _Carlisle started a new and improved breed of Cullen men, and I intend to see that it continues to grow. My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, and I hope to God you rot in hell, you cruel and heartless bastard." With that, I turned on my heel, and stormed out of the house.

I could feel my defenses crumbling, and was on the verge of breaking down. By the time I reached the car, I could feel the makings of a major panic attack coming on. Curling my hands in to fists at my side, I struggled to breathe.

This was a colossal waste of my time.

I felt no closure.

No peace.

No comfort in my parents´ death.

Pulling back, I punched the passenger´s side window sending shards of glass flying in every direction. "Arggghhhh..." I let out a guttural cry that shook the trees in the nearby forest.

My knees buckled, but I never hit the ground. Strong arms held me up, and ushered me toward the backseat. The ride back to the airport was solemn.

I was in a daze, barely functioning.

Vaguely, I recall Emmett arguing with the rental car attendant about the glass and the broken window, but I couldn´t begin to tell you if it was resolved or not. Unable to get a flight out so last minute, we changed our tickets for first thing in the morning, then checked into an overpriced motel that was damn near located on the tarmac.

My body felt heavy and lethargic, my movements were robotic and forced. Once in the room, I reached in my pocket, bringing out my phone. Pulling up Isabella´s number, I just sat there staring at it. I couldn't bring myself to call.

"Mr. Cullen," an unknown voice called out to me. "Mr. Cullen, My name is Dr. Coleman, I´m here to take a look at your hand."

Looking down, I was shocked to see my hand wrapped in a towel that was soaked with my blood.

_Humph…when did that happen? _

I was pretty much catatonic as the man who looked like he was fresh out of med school put an undetermined amount of stitches in the gash in my hand. When he was done words were exchanged between him, Jasper, and Emmett while I crawled into the nearest bed.

All night, I lay awake replaying my encounter with Eleazar over and over in my head, none of it made sense.

Why would he lie about being sick?

What did he have to gain by luring my parents to Alaska?

Did he have something to do with my parents´ death?

And last but not least, who was the woman I saw staring at me from the upstairs bedroom window?

All that weighed heavy on my mind as I boarded the plane back to Chicago the next day.

Unfortunately, I couldn't dwell on any of that right now.

I had to get back to Bella.

I had to be strong for her.

Pulling out my phone, I checked the time.

I had exactly ten minutes before takeoff, so I pulled up Bella´s number and hit call.

**"Hi, this is Bella, sorry I can´t get to the phone right now, but leave me a message after the beep and I´ll get back to you when I can. Bye!"** Bella´s melodic voice sang in my ear.

The sound of her voice, brought everything to the forefront of my mind, and a lump the size of a golf ball lodged itself in my throat, making the words get stuck.

Nothing.

Nada.

Not one single word left my mouth.

No matter how hard I tried to force them, the words just wouldn´t come.

Isabella knew me better than I knew myself, and if I spoke, she would know. Unable to hold anything back from her, she´d know something was wrong as soon as she heard my voice. My girl was nothing if not observant.

Jasper and Emmett had been in touch with the girls and they assured me that Bella was okay.

Switching to text, I punched out a message just as the stewardess announced out departure.

**B – Hey little girl, just want to say, "I love you!" See you soon. – Edward**

Shutting my phone, I leaned back in my seat and prayed that somehow these four hours and ten minutes would magically fly by.

* * *

**Well, how´d I do? I hope that I did the chapter justice. Of course, I have no doubt that you all will tell me how you feel! Lol! Leave me some love!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	83. Chapter 83

**AN: That´s for all the great reviews!**

**DreamTeam approved!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Eighty-Three**

**BPOV**

"Ohh..." I moaned, which caused my head to pound painfully. I felt like I was dying. "Somebody make it stop, please." I cracked open an eye and the room started spinning.

My body felt like it`d been hit by a Mack truck, and my mouth tasted like a baby opossum had shit on my tongue.

And, my stomach...

God, my...

I didn't bother finishing that sentence as I catapulted myself out of bed and bolted for the bathroom. By the grace of God, I made it without tripping over anything, including my feet. Dropping to my knees, I prayed to the almighty deity of the porcelain gods.

_Oh great God, I come knee bent and body bowed, _I mentally said as I hugged the frigid bowl and tried not to puke up my small intestines. I had never, in all my short years on this earth, felt so bad. Tears poured from my eyes as bile ate away at my esophagus.

A familiar hand held my hair back, and a cool, damp washcloth was placed on my neck. When there was nothing left, strong arms lifted me from the floor and helped me to the counter.

I gripped the edge as I swayed, unsteady on my feet. My stomach was emptied of its contents, but I still felt nauseous.

Reluctantly, my eyes met his in the mirror. I couldn´t tell if he was more pissed or more hurt by what I´d done.

Either way, I´d betrayed his trust, and acted irresponsibly.

I deserved whatever punishment that was coming to me.

"Here," was all he said as my toothbrush, ready with toothpaste, was thrust in my face.

Grateful for the distraction, I busied myself with removing the bird shit from my tongue. I _may_ or _may not_ have brushed a little longer than was necessary, hoping to buy myself a little more time.

Ignoring me, Edward turned on the shower and placed a clean towel on the warming rack. Instantly, the room was engulfed in a thin layer of steam.

Without as much as one word, Edward brushed passed me and headed for the door. "E, I-I..." I tried, but the words just got stuck in my throat.

The muscles in Edward´s back tensed, and he gripped the door with a little more force than necessary. "Don´t Bella, just don´t," he said, still facing away from me, "I can´t even stand to look at you right now."

His words cut me like a knife, wounding my very soul. "Edward, please...I´m sorry!" I sobbed. Wrapping my arms around his waist from behind, I buried my face in his back. "Please forgive me," I begged.

For minute, I thought he would turn around and pull me into his arms like he always did.

But, not this time.

Unhooking my arms, Edward said, "Shower, and get back in bed. I´ll check on you later." I watched, helpless, as he walked out of the bathroom without so much as looking back.

What had I done?

How could I have been so stupid?

This was bad.

This was really, really bad.

Edward and I had fought before, but never had he refused to even look at me!

I wanted him to yell and scream at me.

Tell me how stupid I was for getting drunk.

How dangerous it was to have Jacob, Angela, and Seth here drinking as well.

Tell me that I´m going to pay for all the damage!

Tell me that he was sending me back to Forks.

_Anything!_

_I could take anything! _

_Anything but his silence!_

Fifteen minutes later, I was showered, dressed, and standing in front of Edward´s bedroom door, trying to get up the nerve to go out and talk to him.

Two Aleve and a glass of Cran-Apple juice had magically appeared on the dresser while I was in the bathroom. So, after downing the pills and some of the juice, I was feeling marginally better. My stomach was still a little iffy, but, my head was much clearer now.

Swallowing thickly, I tightened the grip on my glass, twisted the knob, and pulled slowly.

Apprehensively, I stepped out into the hallway. My stomach was twisting in knots. I now knew exactly how John Coffey felt walking the Green Mile as I tiptoed across the cool hardwood floor.

The sound of Edward´s angry voice caused me to stop in my tracks. "How the hell did this happen, Alice? Huh? _You_ were supposed to be watching her? You and Rose assured me that she would be fine!"

"Edward, I´m sorry," Alice said, sounding full of remorse. "When Rose and I talked to her last night, she said she was going to a movie with her friends. After it was over, she called again to say that they were going to stop for something to eat before going home."

"And you believed her!" Edward roared. "Fuck, Alice, how stupid can you be?" I flinched at the harshness of his words.

I heard Alice sniffle loudly. "I swear to God, Edward, had I known, I would have never let them come here." Alice´s sniffles soon turned to all out sobs.

_Great, now because of me, Edward was fighting with his friends._

"Now wait one minute, Ed," Jasper spoke this time in a very Southern and _serious _tone. "I know you got a lot on your plate right now, but that´s no reason to be disrespectful. Alice and Rose did nothing wrong. Just like _you_, they trusted Bella." At hearing Jasper´s statement, I was filled with shame and regret.

Hanging my head in shame, I studied the floor.

Rosalie and Alice had accepted me without question, welcoming me into their lives and becoming the sisters I never had. And _this_ was how I repaid them? I was so ashamed of myself, and I prayed that they would find it in their hearts to forgive me. Give me another chance.

Taking another sip from the glass in my hand, I shuffled forward, only to be stopped once again by Edward´s wrath.

Edward Cullen was on the war path.

He was out for blood.

Usually, in the face of turmoil, Edward was the more calm and level-headed one.

There _had_ to be more to this than I was seeing.

My thoughts were interrupted when Edward hissed, "I don´t give a fuck about him. I´m going to the dean, and they _will_ be expelled!"

Expelled?

Who was getting expelled?

I must have missed something important while I was wallowing in self-pity.

"Come on, E," Emmett pleaded, "_nothing_ happened. When I dropped them back off at school, they were all scared shitless. Seth and Jacob even offered to split the bill for the damage. No harm, no foul man! You of all people know what´s it´s like to be in college. You remember all the shit we used to get into," Emmett stated matter-of-factly.

"Hell, we still get into," Jasper said, trying to lighten the mood. "You´re just not thinking clear, Ed, don´t go making decisions that you´ll regret later. Not while you´re dealing with...dealing with this."

This?

What was this?

Why where they speaking in riddles, and what was Edward dealing with?

"_This_," Edward spat, letting out a painful sounding laugh. "Jasper, I´m dealing with more than _this_. My fucking parents are dead, and I´ve got to find a way to break the news to Bella, so yeah, I´m dealing with a lot fucking more than _this_!"

_My parents are dead!_

_My parents are dead!_

_My parents are dead!_

The words were on a constant loop inside my head.

Over and over, they played themselves, as if once wasn´t enough.

The glass I was holding slipped from my hands when my entire body went numb.

The musical sounds of shattering crystal were overshadowed by my gut wrenching screams, "Noooo...no, no, noooo!" Pulling at my hair, I fell to my knees, wishing the shards of glass sinking into my skin could somehow supersede that pain that was sinking into my heart. I yelled and screamed until my voice gave out, hoping against hope that what I´d heard wasn´t true.

_Not again_, I thought as I felt something sharp prick my skin.

And for the first time in my life, I welcomed the darkness.

* * *

**Leave me some love! I love waking up to my inbox flooded with your awesome reviews!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	84. Chapter 84

**AN: Too sleepy to talk! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**

**DreamTeam approved!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Eighty-Four**

**EPOV**

"We are quite the pair, aren´t we, Izzy?" I whisper to my sleeping angel. I stroke her hair lightly before placing a kiss to her forehead.

Even sedated, Bella looked like she was in turmoil.

Visually, Bella looked a little worse for the wear. Her hands, arms, legs, and feet were all covered with white bandages. Some of the gashes were pretty deep and required stitches, but, thankfully, there hadn´t been any no major damage to any of her tendons or veins.

_I blamed myself for this._

When Bella overheard us talking and dropped the glass, following it to the floor; I froze.

_I fucking froze!_

While Bella was on the floor crying and thrashing around in broken glass, _I_ just stood there like a fucking statue!

I couldn't move.

I was in shock.

Things were becoming real, really fucking quickly.

And it left me immobile.

How could I fucking go to her and be the comforter, when_ I_ needed comforting too?

_This shit was so messed up._

It felt like I was watching a movie as Emmett and Jasper jumped into action. By the time they wrestled Bella from the floor, she was covered in blood and her extremities were filled with shards of glass.

Her screams and cries pierced my soul.

"Edward," somebody called.

"Edward! Fucking snap out of it and call a goddamn ambulance!" This time I recognized Emmett´s gruff voice, but still, I couldn´t get my feet to move. They felt as if they were weighted down in cement.

"It´s okay, Edward," Rosalie said, sniffling from somewhere behind me. "I´ll do it."

_Rose?_

_When did she get here?_

The next thing I knew, my condo was flooded with EMTs, and everything became a blur of activity.

"Ma´am, please," a young lady pleaded. "You _need_ to calm down so I can access your injuries."

"No, no, nooo..." Bella fought and thrashed wildly. "I want Me-me! I want Carlisle! I want _Carlisle_ to do it! No, no, nooo...don´t touch me!"

"Ma´am please," a young man pleaded this time, "we´re going to have to sedate you if you don´t calm down."

As if she didn´t hear them, Bella just continued to kick and scream wildly. Things like psychotic break and nervous breakdown were tossed around. I knew I had to do something when one of them mentioned admitting her to the psych ward.

"Stop," I yelled, gaining the attention of the room. "She´s just in shock, for crying out loud; wouldn´t you be if you just heard that your parents were dead?"

By this time, they´d secured Bella´s arms and legs to the gurney, and she was looking so fucking broken and helpless. Lying there with tears pouring from her muddy brown eyes, Bella resembled a broken little girl.

Moving to her side, I brushed the hair away from her tear-stained face. I stared down at Bella, who was still tugging angrily at her restraints, but spoke to the EMTs, "She´s not some mentally-ill person that needs to put in a straight jacket. She´s a sixteen-year-old girl who´s just had her fucking world turned upside down. Now, give her a fucking sedative and get her to the goddamn hospital!" I huffed and puffed, spittle flying from my mouth.

"Y-y-yes, Sir," the woman replied, taken aback by my tone.

While they got Bella stabilized, I grabbed my cell phone and called my Uncle Aro. "Edward, my boy, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Marcus greeted me with kindness and affection.

"I-I need your help," I managed to choke out.

Immediately, he became concerned. "Of course, son, anything, tell me what you need." Relief flooded me at having him to turn to.

Aro´s youngest daughter, Jane, was an emergency room physician at Mercy, and was waiting for us when we arrived. I was grateful that she was able to attend to Bella´s injuries, personally.

The door to Bella´s room opened, but I didn´t bother looking up to see who it was. Jane stepped into my line of sight, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "How are you holding up, Edward?" Jane asked, giving my shoulder a light squeeze. "Daddy told me about Esme and Carlisle, I´m so sorry, Edward," Jane whispered, voice thick with emotion.

In age, Jane was in between Esme and I; we had a lot of fond memories of growing up together. And it came as no surprise to see her get a bit emotional. After all, we were family.

I let out a shaky breath, and decided not to address her comment, I was still in denial. Instead, I asked a question of my own. "When can I take her home?" I asked; eyes glued on Bella at all times. Bella released a quiet sigh, when I smoothed out her furrowed brow.

Giving my shoulder another sympathetic squeeze, Jane replied with, "Tomorrow morning. The sedative, along with the pain medication she was given, should keep her out until morning." Stepping down to the foot of the bed, she picked up Bella´s chart. "She´s going to be in lot of pain when she wakes up, and, I´d rather have her here so we can help her deal with it, and explain to both of you about her wound care."

Zeroing in on the dirty bandage on my hand, Jane sighed. "Edward, you´re no good to her if you don´t take care of yourself, I´ll be right back with some ibuprofen and some fresh bandages for your hand." Jane turned and walked out of the room, leaving no room for discussion.

Once my hand was freshly bandaged and I´d taken the pain medication that Jane brought in, I settled in the chair next to Bella´s bed, and slowly drifted off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**Leave me some love! These two have a rough road ahead of them, but they´ll get through it...together!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	85. Chapter 85

**AN: You guys continue to amaze me with your love and support for this story. I know these next few chapters are going to be hard to read, but I feel like they deserve to have time to grieve. So…keep those tissues handy for a few more days, but I promise, when they´ll get there!**

**DreamTeam approved!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of…**

**Chapter Eighty-Five**

**BPOV**

_Again..._

_It´s happening again..._

_And just like before, I´m powerless to stop it._

My mind was still a bit hazy from the sedative that they´d given me, but not foggy enough to erase my memory.

Carlisle and Esme were gone.

The only mother I´d ever known had been taken away from me.

I was beginning to think that I was the cause of all the bad luck.

_First, my mother..._

_Then Charlie..._

_And now, Esme and Carlisle..._

_Who was next, Edward?_

The mere thought had my heart rate spiking, and my breath coming out in erratic bursts. I was becoming lightheaded from the lack of oxygen.

The room, already bathed in darkness, started to spin, and my heart felt like it was going to explode. "H-he-help," I panted hoarsely.

Monitors screamed, alerting the hospital staff of my distress.

_Edward!_

_Where is Edward?!_

_I need Edward!_

The cuts and gashes burned with pain as I clawed at my throat in an effort to get more air into my lungs.

The door flew open, and my room was suddenly bathed in florescent light. "Miss Swan, please," the elderly lady dressed in colorful scrubs begged. "You have to calm down."

_Calm down?_

_Calm down!_

There would be no calming down of any kind until they got me Edward.

"E-Ed-Edward," I rasped against the stinging pain in my throat. It felt like I´d swallowed a dozen sharp razor blades, but not even that could stop me from hissing at the nurse. "P-puh-lease, I-I need him," I pleaded tearfully.

"He just stepped..." the nurse began as the door flew open. "Oh Mr. Cullen, thank God it´s you. She´s having some sort of panic attack."

Rushing to my side, Edward gripped my face between his hands and forced me to look at him. "It´s okay, Sweetie, I´m here now, deep breaths," he coaxed, demonstrating with his own long pulls of air.

With my wide brown eyes locked on his green ones, I was able to get my breathing under control. Brushing my tears away with the pad of his thumb, Edward´s eyes softened. "Better, baby girl?"Unable to vocalize my response, I simply nodded my head in assent.

Despite our present company, Edward crawled into bed with me and pulled me into his chest. I ignored the pain shooting through my limbs and wrapped myself around his body.

Edward was all that I had left in this world, and I´d damned if I ever let him go.

Words were unnecessary as we lay there inside our own little bubble. Time was of no consequence while I drifted in and out of consciousness, with Edward by my side, I wasn´t afraid to close my eyes and go to sleep.

"Knock, knock," I heard called from the doorway. "May I come in?"

"Jane," Edward called. "Of course, please, come in." He continued to scratch lightly up and down my back. The simple action felt so good that it made me want to purr.

Ducking my head, I buried my face in Edward´s neck. His hold on me tightened minutely. I´d had the pleasure of being in Jane´s company a few times when I visited Chicago, and she seemed nice enough, but my actions yesterday had me feeling a bit embarrassed and insecure.

"How is she?" Jane asked in a quiet, professional tone.

Kissing the top of my head, Edward sighed. "She had a rough morning, but, all and all, I think she´s doing better."

"Yeah, Mrs. Cope told me when I came on duty about the panic attack. I just think, in light of everything that's happened, what Bella needs more than anything now is familiarity. I have her release papers for you to sign, and, as soon as she´s dressed, Mrs. Cope will be in to discuss her wound care and then you can take her home."

"Thank you, Jane," Edward´s voice trembled, "for everything."

"I´m here," Jane said sympathetically. "If you need anything, Edward, anything at all, we´re here," Jane, the cousin, offered. She may have entered the room as my doctor, but it was Edward´s family that was walking out the door.

"Come on, baby girl," Edward coaxed. "Let´s get you ready to go home."

_Home?_

_Did I really still have one?_

As if they had been summoned, Alice and Rose popped their heads in the door. "May we come in?" Rose asked nervously.

_That was new._

The confident, no shit-taking, hard-ass was nowhere to be found.

"Sure," I shrugged shyly, looking down at the floor.

"Rose and I brought you some things from home. How about we let Edward wait outside while we helped you get changed?" Alice suggested, not knowing that her words were going to send me into a tailspin.

"N-n-no, no," I shook my head and pleaded Edward with wide eyes not to go.

Immediately, knowing what I needed, Edward focused solely on my. "Izzy, breathe, baby girl, you need to get dressed. You trust Rose and Ali, they´re going to help you. Baby, I promise, I´ll be right outside."

Looking wildly from the girls to Edward, I still couldn´t convince myself to let him leave. Clinging to him, I cried, "No", and fisted his shirt.

"Hey, hey," Edward said, lifting my chin so that I met his eyes. "What if I just step outside, but keep my hand inside the door so you know that I´m still there."

"O-okay," I whimpered, watching as he did exactly as he said he would.

Awkwardly, while I continued to maintain a death grip on Edward´s hand, Rose and Alice helped me get into a pair of sweats and a hoodie.

After a quick overview of my wound care and we were on our way. The ride to the condo was filled with tense silence, but I couldn't find it in me to feel uncomfortable about it. And, by the time we walked through the door, I was exhausted.

"Edward, will you lay with me?" I asked in a broken voice that I didn't even recognize as my own.

"Sure, sweetheart, whatever you need."

Leaning into his side, we headed down the hall and into his bedroom. We lay there silently wrapped in each other´s arms, drawing comfort and strength from one another. After a while, I spoke. "Edward."

"Yeah, Iz?"

"Promise me I won´t lose you too," I sniffled, letting my tears fall silently.

"Oh, Izzy, my sweet, sweet, Izzy," Edward breathed while peppering my face and hair with kisses. "I promise you, I´m not leaving you until you order me away. And even then, I´ll stalk you from a distance."

"Never," I whispered sleepily, letting the fatigue take me under.

* * *

**Okay, you know what I like to wake-up to...lots and lots of LOVE! Leave me a review, they inspire me to keep the daily updates coming.**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	86. Chapter 86

**AN: Your eyes are not playing tricks on you; this is the LAST time we´ll be in the past now that everyone knows how Bella came to live with Edward. **

**So get to reading!**

**DreamTeam approved!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That's What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Eighty-Six**

**EPOV**

Whoever said that time heals all wounds, didn't know what the fuck they were talking about.

Each passing minute has been more agonizing than the last.

Since we left the hospital, seconds have turned into minutes, minutes to hours, and hours to days.

Yet, the pain remains the same.

A constant throbbing in my chest – where a gaping hole, brought on by loss and grief – continued to fester and grow.

I couldn't even tell you what day it was, or, if it even _was _day for that matter.

The curtains were drawn tight, keeping out any and all light, and the room was shrouded in silence, save for the noise of a wall clock Es _insisted_ on hanging.

Its humming pierced through the silence.

A constant reminder of what we had lost.

_Who we had lost..._

That somewhere, _for someone_, life was moving forward, but for us, time stood still.

_Damn my sister and her interior designing shit!_

_Hah, just another way for time to taunt me. _I thought cynically.

I was vaguely aware of the people milling about the condo, some to offer their condolences, some to talk about arrangements, and some to just be fucking annoying, I presume. But neither Bella nor I could bring the two of us to care, _or even_, leave this room.

Bella and I had been holed up in here since she came home from the hospital days ago. The most effort we´d made was to help each other change bandages.

Oh, and brush our teeth.

We made sure to brush our teeth regularly.

_Just saying!_

We spent a lot of time just talking, so that was a must.

In the beginning, to their credit, our friends did try to coax us to eat, but soon gave up when the food remained, untouched and cold, outside in the hallway.

Sure, I knew that we needed to eat, but Bella flat out refused. So, following her lead, I forewent sustenance as well. You know what they say, "If you can´t beat ´em, join ´em."

If Bella wouldn´t eat, then neither would I.

Choosing not to push her, I rationalized that she would eat when she was ready. Food was the least of my concerns, when she could be refusing so much more.

_This_ time, at least, she was still talking.

Though, in the beginning, she shut down for hours, and it scared me to death.

Not this time!

She would not close herself off to me!

Not this time!

Unashamed, and not above groveling, I begged.

I begged and pleaded with her not to leave me.

_Not this time. _

_Not again..._

My heart couldn´t take it.

I would not survive losing someone else that I loved.

They say that the darkest hour is just before day, but I beg to differ.

Those excruciatingly painful hours, when I lost the sound of my girl´s voice, were some of the darkest of my life.

I could feel her slipping away from me.

_Again. _

And I was powerless to stop it.

"Bella, please, _talk_ to me, Sweetheart." I pleaded. I had been at it for close to two hours, and still, nothing.

Not one word, not even a single grunt in acknowledgement.

Tears flowed freely down my cheeks as I hugged her to my chest and stroked her hair.

I was beginning to fear it would be worse than the last time.

_I refused to let that happen!_

I refused to sit by and let her get lost, a prisoner trapped in her own mind again.

_Not this time!_

After days of hours of nothing, I´d had enough.

And in anger, I lashed out.

That got little Ms. Swan talking.

_"Look Izzy, you´re not the only one hurting here," I said, pacing back and forth in front of the bed. "We both lost them, you know, not just you." _

_Pinching the bridge of my nose, I sighed, feeling all the fight go out of me. Looking across the bed into her dead, lost eyes, I spoke the truth. "Right now, Izzy, aside from our friends, you´re all I have left. You and me against the world, Kiddo, so, you don´t get to checkout, and leave me to handle all this shit by myself, Little Girl," I whisper quietly. "Now snap the fuck out of it, and talk to me...please!"_

_Still, nothing!_

_I was once again met with her silence; silence that screamed so loud that it pierced my very soul._

_Bella´s only response was to scoot to the foot of my California king-sized bed, crawl into my lap, and wrap her arms tightly around my neck._

_That was something._

_Right?_

Though I couldn't be sure of the _exact_ timeframe, I assume that was a few days ago.

Little by little, Bella started opening up.

Sometimes we talked about Es and Carlisle, and then other times, we just talked about whatever came to mind. Feeling her stir beside me, I waited for her to speak. Little did I know I was going to regret it!

"Edward, Jacob asked me to be his girlfriend," Bella whispered quietly into the darkness. "And I said yes."

Clearly, today was a `whatever the fuck comes to mind day´.

Thank God the room was dark and she couldn´t see the anger brewing in my eyes.

_Okay, Edward, you cannot overreact. You cannot overreact! _I chanted over and over in my head, struggling to keep my emotions in check.

After Jacob showed up here a few days ago, only to be met with the brick wall that was Emmett McCarty, we had been skirting around the subject of what I walked in on the other day. But, Bella and I had yet to actually discuss it.

I figured that if I didn´t go all batshit crazy on her, Bella would eventually open up and talk to me.

So, it looks like today was the day.

_Oh fucking joy!_

Swallowing thickly, I responded through clenched teeth. "He did, now did he?" Inhaling a forced breath, I continued. "So, were you _celebrating _the other day when I walked in on the four of you destroying the house?"

_Way to go, Bud!_ My inner-voice snickered. _I´m sure she´s just going to spill her guts to you now. Real fucking smooth Cullen, real fucking smooth!_

_Fuck you; I didn´t hear you coming up with anything!_

"N-n-no!" Bella exclaimed.

"Then, Bella," I sighed in exasperation. "Help me understand, because that certainly wasn´t the actions of the Isabella Swan I´ve come to know and love. Honestly, Bella, I´m having a hard time reconciling the two in my head. How am I supposed to trust that being with Jacob is the right thing for you? I´m responsible for you now, Izzy, and I just can´t have you getting into trouble. What if I screw up and they take you away from me? What do I do then, Iz?"

"I´m sorry, Edward! I´m so fucking sorry," Bella sobbed. "I was angry, and tired of always doing the right thing. I never meant for it to get out of hand." Looking at me with pleading, watery eyes, Bella presented her case.

"I knew that you, and everybody else for that matter, were hiding things from me. Then you up and leave without so much as telling me where you were going. Do you have _any_ idea how that made me feel, any idea at all? Not that it would have softened the blow any, but I would have been a little more prepared for the news about Carlisle and Esme if you had at least given me an idea of what was going on. You had no right to make that choice for me, Edward. No right!"

"And when I needed someone, Jacob, Seth, and Angela were the _only _ones who made time for me, which reminds me, you cannot go to the Dean about what happened this weekend."

"Oh the hell I can´t! Those boys deserve to be punished for their involvement," I spat angrily, refusing to be swayed. "Granted, they´re not twenty-one, they´re still a few years older than you and Angela; they should have been more responsible."

"Jacob and Seth would lose their scholarships, not-to-mention, their lives would be ruined. I can´t have that on my conscience, Edward. Not after everything that´s happened." Thinking she was through, Bella continued to speak in a more resolved tone. "Anyway, I´ll be going back to Forks soon, so it really doesn´t matter. Jacob will be here, and I´ll be there." Well, when she put it like that, I really _didn´t_ have anything to worry about.

Unknowingly, Bella had saved me the trouble of dragging her back to Forks against her will. She was headed into her last year in the fall, and I believed that she shouldn´t be uprooted.

"Okay," I said through clenched teeth, "but, I´ll be keeping an eye on him, and if Jacob Black so much as sets a toe out of line, all bets are off. Understood?"

"Understood!" Bella agreed with a shake of her head. Looking up at me through her lashes, Bella gave me a watery smile.

"Hey, Sweet Girl, what´s with the tears?" I asked, brushing them away with my fingers.

"You just acted in the role of guardian just now," she sniffled. "I miss C.C. and Me-me." Pulling her into my arms, I could feel the pain rolling off her in waves as her tiny body shook with her sobs.

"Me too, baby girl, me too," I agreed wholeheartedly, through quiet tears of my own.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I know some of you wanted this epic blow-up as far as Jacob was concerned, but just as Bella pointed out, she´ll be in Forks, while he will be in Chicago, making it a moot point. I think that it was handled by both of them in a mature fashion, redeeming Bella of her previous childish and stupid behavior. Leave me some love!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo **


	87. Chapter 87

**AN: Let me start by saying, "Hello, and welcome to all my new readers and reviewers!" I´m awed by you guys going back and leaving me reviews. You guys RAWK!**

**Just to refresh your memories, the story started with Edward and Bella living together in Forks. Remember he´s leave, teaching online classes until she graduates. I would never send a 16yr old home to live by herself. A sexy older man maybe, but not by herself! Hehe...**

**DreamTeam approved!**

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Eighty-Seven**

_Present day..._

**BPOV**

On my way to the kitchen to make dinner, I paused, stopping just outside Edward´s door.

Placing my hand against the cool wood, I leaned in, drawn to the man on the other side. My ear was just a hairsbreadth away from molding itself to the door. It would take barely any movement at all for my body to connect with its intended target.

Freezing, I debated with myself internally.

Am I really considering this?

_Bella, this is wrong, an invasion of Edward´s privacy!_

_No it´s not! Don´t over think it, just do it!_

_Eavesdropping, Bella, really? What would Edward think if he caught you outside his door invading his privacy?_

_He´d think you were interested, now put your fucking ear to the door before we get caught!_

For a split second, I actually considered it. "_Grrr..._" I growled quietly in frustration. "Fucking conscience! Why the hell did it always have to be right?" Balling my hand into a fist, I snatched it back from the door as if the damn thing was on fire.

Just as I reached the landing, I could have sworn that I heard moaning coming from inside Edward´s room.

_Oh my God!_

_Was he doing what I thought he was doing? _

_Christ this was wrong on so many different levels. _

_My enjoying it that is._

The thought of Edward with his well-endowed cock in his hand, stroking, squeezing, and pulling for the express purpose of pleasuring himself carnally, had my panties on the verge of disintegrating.

_What?_

I´m a fucking girl and I´ve got eyes; I´ve looked goddamn it!

_Sue me!_

I´ve seen _and_ felt the evidence of his morning wood, although, it was only in the most innocent of ways.

_Get your fucking heads out of the gutter people!_

But, right now, my thoughts were far from innocent.

They were all kinds of dirty.

Shit, the image I was currently conjuring up in my head right now, was so hot, it had me on the edge of spontaneously combusting!

I could only imagine how much better the vision would be if I were seeing the real thing, up close and personal.

_Ooo...Swan, you´re such a nasty girl! _My inner-slut teased.

_God, I´m such a fucking pervert! _

Frustrated, and_ horny_, I stomped my way to the kitchen. Opening Esme´s recipe box, I sighed wistfully as I decided what to make for dinner. Thinking of her was like having a bucket of cold water dumped on me.

Even after almost a year, I still missed her and Carlisle like crazy. Though the pain had quieted to a dull ache, it was still there.

After Edward and I returned to Forks, so I could finish my senior year of high school, he hired a private team of investigators to go over every inch of the TSA´s report, and to scour the area from top to bottom.

For weeks we agonized over the fact that maybe, just maybe they were still alive and lost in the woods somewhere.

It was that tiny shred of hope that kept us from having a memorial service and declaring them legally dead.

Each day that passed, made the chances of finding them alive slimmer and slimmer. Between the weather and the vast amount of wild animals, there was no way that they were still alive. After months of turning up nothing, Edward and I decided to call off the search. We were planning a memorial this summer in Chicago and another one here in Forks before we leave.

I was not looking forward to either.

Despite the constant support and love of Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice, not-to-mention Aro and his family, Edward and I still felt the loss of our parents. It was a shared burden that we would carry for the _rest_ of our lives.

In the beginning, the gang came back to Forks with us. Putting their lives on hold for months at a time, just to make sure that Edward and I were okay, it touched me more than they would ever know. I was closer to my pseudo sisters and brothers than ever.

When they all returned to Chicago, it hit me harder than I thought possible. But, little by little, things went back to normal.

Well, as normal as they could after losing people you loved.

* * *

**Well...what´d ya think? Personally, I want a peek on the other side of Edward´s bedroom door. Just saying! Okay, you know what I like, lots and lots of love when I wake-up in the morning! See you guys tomorrow!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	88. Chapter 88

**AN: Thank you again for all the love and support that you all are showing my story!**

**FYI...2old4fanfic has popped her fanfic cherry! Welcome to the darkside honey! Checkout her new story Tequila Sunrise! Give her a proper welcome to the fandom by leaving her lots of loving reviews and encouragement!**

**DreamTeam approved!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Eighty-Eight**

**EPOV**

Living alone in rainy town of Forks with Bella was a true test of my strength.

Over the past several months there have been times where I literally wanted to throw her across the table and fuck her brains out.

Yeah, the fact that I hadn´t done it yet was a testament in and of itself.

My fucking hands were a smooth as a goddamn baby´s bottom; I´ve jacked off so much.

The other day when I stopped by the Thriftway to replenish my stock of baby lotion, I ran into Sharon Newton, the town fucking gossip.

Standing in line, I nervously rearranged the four bottles of Johnson & Johnson pink baby lotion behind the orange juice and the gallon of low fat milk I was buying.

_"Mr. Cullen," Mrs. Newton greeted, batting her thin gray lashes at me. Reaching out, she gave my bicep a flirty squeeze. "How are you doing?" she asked rhetorically. Not really caring about my answer, Sharon continued, as the conversation was one-sided. _

_With her hand still on my bicep, and her cone-shaped tits a little too close to be deemed sociable, Sharon offered me what she would consider an out. "I know how it is to raise a teenager, alone, Edward. You´re young, Edward, and suddenly, your freedom was snatched out from under you, and you´re left only to deal with the needs of a sniveling little, snot-nosed brat! If there´s anything, anything at all that I can do to lighten your load, please..."_ _blink...blink...bat...bat..."feel free to..." blink...blink...squeeze…bat...bat..."let me know." _

_Damn bitch! _

_Desperate much?_

_I think I just threw up a little in my mouth!_

_Okay, a-fucking-lot, I threw up a lot!_

Just thinking about her sickly sweet smell was making me nauseated all over again.

Word on the street was Michael Newton Sr. ran off with the town´s rival little league coach when little Mikey was five years old, seems as though Senior preferred to bat for the other team.

_Haha...pun fucking intended! _

Right then, a stiff bat and a random pair of balls were looking a hell of a lot better than the alternative.

_Hey, if you knew Sharon Newton, you´d bat for the other team too!_

Removing her sharp talons from my arm, I put a considerable amount of space between us._ "Sharon, as...uhh...farcical as that may sound, I´m going to have to regretfully decline." _I knew that her limited knowledge of the English language would not yield to her the meaning of such a scarcely used word.

_Damn, I love being an English professor!_

_"Well," Sharon said, eyeballing the massive amount of lotion that I was placing on the conveyor belt, "suit yourself, Edward." _And with an irritated huff, she hoisted up her pointy titties and headed for the other register.

I seriously thought that my dick and balls were never going trust me again. Those fuckers were hiding somewhere behind one of my vital organs, and refused to come out to play until I showed them a picture of my sexy, sweet, innocent little girl.

_Yeah that was a close one!_

Thankfully, as I felt it twitch between my legs, I was forgiven.

The hot water pelted against my back and my head fell into the crook of my arm, as the palm of my hand grazed the tip of my sensitive cock on the upstroke. I was torn between making this quick, or dragging it out and prolonging my pleasure.

The need to _see _my girl, and find out how her day had been won out, and I beefed up my efforts.

_Pump, pump...squeeze, stroke..._

_Pump, pump...squeeze, stroke..._

"_Fuckkkk..."_ I moaned, sparks of ecstasy igniting my body in flames.

_Jesus, this feels good!_

_But it´s wrong, Edward!_

_Fucking conscience!_

_You know I´m right!_

Ignoring the buzz killing voice droning on in my head, I focused on the throbbing _head_ between my legs.

Feeling Bella´s presence, _knowing_ that my girl was just down the hall from me only made my cock harder.

With my free hand, I reached down to cup and squeeze my aching balls. "Ungh…fuck! Feels…ungh...so fucking good! Ahh…" I hissed a little too loudly. Pumping my cock vigorously, I grunted and moaned in unadulterated pleasure. "Ah...ah...shit!" I moaned, seeing stars. White scorching heat spread throughout my entire body as thick ribbons of my seed washed down the drain. Unable to stop myself, I cried out, "Bella," before collapsing on the shower bench.

Thank God it was there because my legs felt like Jell-O.

It took me a minute to regain my faculties.

Thoughts of my sweet girl did it to me every time.

With trembling hands I finished my shower, dressed, and headed downstairs in search of my muse.

* * *

**Well, anybody want take a roll in the hay with Mrs. Newton? Haha... She must be but-ugly if Edward is considering jumping ship to play for the other team! Just saying... Ok, let me know what you think. You guys know how much I love waking up to your awesome reviews.**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	89. Chapter 89

**AN: Thanks for all the love you guys are showing! Some of your reviews were cracking me the hell up! No worries everybody, the wonderful and kind FeathersEverywhere has so graciously volunteered to, and I quote, "Give Edward a good roll in the hay to wash away the dirty whore (Mrs. Newton) touching him!" She said she would sacrifice herself. Feathers, how selfless of you girl! Lol!**

**DreamTeam approved!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Eighty-Nine**

**BPOV**

_Technically_, much to Edward´s chagrin, Jacob and I were still a couple. Edward almost blew a gasket when he showed up at Christmas time to see me.

Jacob Black remained a point of contingency between Edward and me.

Although, he never came right out and said it, I knew that he didn´t approve of our relationship.

_Why, I just couldn´t seem to understand._

Jake returned to Hoquiam for the holidays, and surprised me by stopping by. To his credit, he had been sick with worry for me, and just wanted to make sure I was doing alright.

Unfortunately, I was in no condition to see him before I left Chicago, so we had only been in touch though text messages, emails, and eventually, when I was up to it, we started Skype-ing.

The football season had ended well for Jacob, and he was now a permanent fixture on the Northwestern team, along with Seth, who was now a starter as well.

I laughed at the memory of Jacob knocking on the front door and coming face-to-face with a very angry looking and overprotective Edward. He also brought with him a much unexpected Christmas present, and to see the small gift trembling in his oversized hands as he stuttered out his request was painful to watch.

I actually felt sorry for the poor guy.

For a minute, when Edward tucked me possessively into his side, I thought he was going to pee on me, he was hovering so closely.

It took some convincing, but, eventually, Edward saw that Jacob was harmless and started to relax, _marginally_. It also didn´t hurt that Em, Jazz, Rose, and Alice had come in to town for the holidays and acted as a buffer. I was even allowed to spend the day in Hoquiam with Jacob´s mother and extended family. They were all so welcoming.

Of course, Edward called and texted me so many times that it actually felt like he was there.

I was never happier to see a day come to end than I was that one, and I believe that Edward was too. Needless-to-say, I wasn´t allowed to go again.

Despite Edward´s caveman tendencies, I was glad that I was able to maintain my relationships from the summer. Angela and I had already made plans to be roommates in the fall, so that was one less thing that I had to worry about.

Angela and Seth´s relationship was still ongoing, and they also took the time to stop in and visit while they were in La Push with Seth´s family for New Year´s. Thankfully, Edward treated them a lot better than he did Jacob. He even agreed to let me go to a movie in Port Angeles with them, but, only after I assured him that Jacob had already returned to Chicago.

_Edward Cullen is such an enigma!_

Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year´s were the hardest to get through. There were days when Edward and I just laid in bed wrapped in each other´s arms, shutting out the rest of the world, so it was good to lose myself in my friends and forget about my own problems for a little while.

* * *

**Leave me some love! Every morning when I wake-up at 5am, I smile knowing that my inbox will be full of love! **

**FYI... my beta Jess and my pre-reader Kasi are also amazing writers! Checkout their stories and leave them some love! JessAndTAT Bases Loaded and Hardtail Curve! Tell ´em Krazi sent you!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	90. Chapter 90

**AN: Though appreciated and highly entertaining, your reviews will not pressure me into rushing things! That being said, please... I beg you...keep them coming! I love each and every one of them!**

**Oh... and another thing, E & B sharing a bed was solely due to their shared grief, having just lost Esme and Carlisle, they weren´t looking to hook-up at the time.**

**DreamTeam approved!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Ninety**

**EPOV**

Leaning against the doorframe, I watched Bella for what seemed like hours, but was no more than a few minutes.

Feeling my insatiable cock stir to life again, I swallowed thickly; it was becoming more and more difficult to keep down the beast.

The lust-driven monster that wanted to make her his in every way possible, mark her with _my _cum so that little fucker Jacob Black would back the hell off!

_Shit!_

Ripping a hand through my damp hair, I took a few deep and calming breaths.

_Get your shit together, Cullen, or you´re going to fucking blow this!_

_Do you honestly think by coming in all cocks-a-blazing that you won´t give the poor girl a heart attack? You´re not some damn horny teenager! My God man, show some finesse!_

As much as I hated to admit it, my conscience made a valid point. I was experienced, where Bella was not, she´d probably go running for the hills if she knew what the hell was going on inside my head.

Looking up, I smiled. Even being this close to her still felt miles away. Izzy ass was wrapped in a pair of tight as fuck sweatpants and the word _PINK _was emblazoned across her ass in bright glittery letters.

I think that pink had just become my favorite word.

I was certain that Isabella Marie Swan was trying to kill me.

_And what a fucking way to die!_

Silently, with the stealth of a ninja, I crossed the room in three quick strides.

Okay, maybe it was a bit more stalker than stealthy, but I had to be near her.

Seeing her wiggle her slender, shapely hips to music that could only be heard inside her head was pure and unadulterated torture. I may be pushing thirty, but being around Isabella, kept me horny and hard like an _out-of-control_ teenager!

I took a minute to breathe in her sweet and succulent scent while discreetly adjusting my wayward cock.

_Fucker had a mind of his own!_

_But in his defense, I couldn´t blame him!_

"Mmmm…something smells good," I moaned close enough for her to feel my body heat, but keeping my body from touching hers. "What´s for dinner Ms. Izzy, and is there anything I can do to help?"

"Huh..." her breath hitched, and a warm pink hue began to spread across her face and neck. "Damn it, E, you scared the fuck out of me!"

Fuck...she´s blushing,_ my blush_!

Oh, and did I also mention how much I love her filthy mouth.

How I´d love to have it wrapped around my hard...

_Edward!_ My inner fucker called, _focus, you ass!_

Pulling Bella into a hug, I relished in the heat of her body against mine. My over sensitized skin felt like it was on fire. Kissing her on the forehead, I smiled. "Sorry, Iz, I didn't mean to scare you, Little One. How was school today?" I asked as I regretfully released her from my arms.

This girl_._..this _woman_...this sensual _siren_ was going to be the death of me, and she was so blissfully unaware!

* * *

**Okay, let me have it! Leave me some love! And I´ll see you tomorrow!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	91. Chapter 91

**AN: Hi! Sorry for the delay, but what can I say, but, RL pays the bills! I did have a chance to do some writing. And I have it on good authority that it was worth the way, but we have a few more chapters to get through. So, that being said, if you guys show these lots of love, I promise to give you what you want a lot sooner! And, trust me, things got a little steamy with ****_somebody!_**

**_DreamTeam approved!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!_**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Ninety-One**

**BPOV**

After the first of the year, Rose and Alice graciously volunteered to pack up Me-me and C.C.´s bedroom, while Em and Jasper took care of Carlisle´s home office and the hospital. Even though it was time, it still hit us like a ton of bricks. For days, Edward and I cried in each other´s arms. Packing up their things just made it so final. Everything was boxed and shipped to Chicago and stored in the Cullen family home.

Neither Edward, nor I, was strong enough to look through any of it at this point, and we didn´t want to make any rash decisions and give something away that one of us wanted to hold on to.

Next week, Edward and I were going to tackle Charlie´s place. I´d inherited the house, and Esme had helped me look after it when she was alive, but I hadn´t stepped foot in it since I´d lost her.

Thankfully, Sheriff Mark´s wife, Carolyn, was taking it upon herself to stop by and check on things every once and a while, as well as making sure that her older son, Gary kept up the lawn.

It was all too much.

The memories, the pain, the loss...

Forks no longer held anything good for me.

That´s why I had decided to put the house on the market and have my mother and father´s bodies moved to the Cullen family plot in Chicago. After graduation, I didn´t see myself ever coming back here.

Finally, after what felt like years of suffering, I was finally going to start the healing process. And as I stirred the pot of Esme´s famous marinara sauce recipe, I couldn´t help but hold out hope that our move to Chicago would bring with it new memories that I would cherish for the rest of my life; memories made with Edward.

Tonight, after dinner, I planned to come clean to him about Jacob. I just prayed that he would understand that I did what I had to do.

My stomach tightens as I hear him on the stairs.

I wonder what he would think if he knew that_ I_ knew what he had been up to. My pussy throbbed, and my cheeks flamed at the thought.

_Oh Mr. Cullen, what are we going to do with you? _

The possibilities were endless.

I was so caught up in my fantasies of Edward fucking me on the kitchen island that I was startled he approached me. After I reprimanded him playfully, he pulled me into a lingering hug and asked me about my day.

Always so eager to know what was going in my world, Edward made my otherwise boring life worth living.

This was us.

Every evening, sharing little tidbits of our days while when worked together to get dinner on the table.

I just hoped that once when moved back to Chicago things would still be the same. I know that I was planning to live on campus, but I still wanted to be able to have dinner a few nights a week, and spend my weekends with Edward.

Crossing my fingers, I silently prayed that Edward wouldn´t forget about me once he returned to his old life.

* * *

**Lots of LOVE = quicker updates! They´re already beta´d and ready to go! Hate= once a day! It´s up to you guys how things go! So what´s it going to be my lovelies?**

**Krazi**

**xoxo **


	92. Chapter 92

**AN: Over 3,000 reviews... Are you people freaking kidding me? I can´t begin to thank you guys enough for all the love you´re showing this story! Thank you, thank you, Thank You all!**

**Things are continuing to move forward!**

**DreamTeam approved!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Ninety-Two**

**EPOV**

Bella launched into a tale about her day, and I hung on her every word with rapt fascination. As she told me about her criminal justice class at Port Angeles Community College, I couldn´t help but smile. My girl was so passionate, and though it would be in a different facet, she was determined to follow in her father´s footsteps and go into law.

My girl was dead set on one day becoming the district attorney for Chicago, Illinois. And, I planned to be there to support her every step of the way.

In the midst of her telling me how boring old man Bertie´s biology class was, the oven timer buzzed.

Without missing a beat, Bella took the Chicken Parmesan she had just covered in mozzarella cheese, and slid it in the oven.

Sweet baby Jesus, Mary, _and _Joseph!

I had to bite my cheek to keep from moaning.

Involuntarily or voluntarily, however you chose to look at it, my dick twitched.

My _God,_ she was such a _beautiful_ creature!

Soft, supple...clueless to her womanly wiles, Isabella´s had me by the balls since I met her six years ago.

It was a shame that she didn´t see herself clearly!

She had no idea the power she wielded over me.

She was exquisite, both inside and out!

"Edward...Edward!"

"Uhh…huh?" Yeah that was my educated, college professor response.

"I have been calling your name forever. Where the hell did you go just now?"

Scooting behind the island to hide my growing bulge, I squeaked. "N-no-nowhere, now what were you saying?"

_Squeaked!_

_I fucking squeaked!_

_Not my finest moment._

How someone so blatantly unaware and unassuming could scramble my brain was beyond me. But, Bella Swan had me going in fucking circles. If I hadn´t just been rolling them around in my hand, I would swear that she had my balls hidden somewhere in her room.

Looking like the cat that ate the cream, Bella smiled. "Look, how about I finish up the salad and the bread, and you set the table." Giving me a pointed look, "You are capable of setting the table, right Edward?"

Tossing a damp dishtowel in her face, I chuckled. "Don't be such a smartass, Swan," I warned, cocking a brow in mock glare.

Looking back over her shoulder, Bella had a mischievous glint in her eye. "Aww...Cullen, are you jealous that my ass can spell and yours can´t?" Giving her hips a little shimmy, Bella winked before returning her attention to the anti-pasta she was making.

My eyes honed in on the words plastered across her ass, and I had to grip the counter to hold myself in place.

This must be heaven because there is no way that hell could be this good!

_Kill me now; I´m so fucking dead!_

* * *

**Keep the love coming, Bella will be graduating soon! And btw...Charlie was killed during a routine stop, no hidden agenda, and no one´s going to come after Bella. See you guys later on today! Leave me a review please!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	93. Chapter 93

**AN: I Flove you guys! So much so, that I´m giving you another chapter! I´m undecided on whether or not you´ll get another one tonight. I´ve found that when I update multiple times, you guys read them all then just review for one! Haha! I´m just trying to get a little more bank for my buck! **

**DreamTeam approved!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of…**

**Chapter Ninety-Three**

**BPOV**

I never did get the chance to talk to Edward about Jacob. Each time I tried to come clean, it either it wasn´t the right moment, or we were interrupted by someone needing something else more important.

And now, my time had run out.

Esme and Carlisle´s memorial service was scheduled for the day after tomorrow, and then we were leaving for Chicago on Sunday morning. The movers were scheduled to be here tomorrow afternoon to load the last of the furniture, and Edward and I would be spending the rest of our time here at the Forks Holiday Inn located on the outskirts of town.

This was it; my life in the dreary, rainy, boring town of Forks Washington was coming to an end.

And I could _not_ have been happier.

Luckily, both houses sold pretty quickly and there would be no need for us to return. Dr. Benjamin Amun, Carlisle´s successor, and his wife Tia bought Charlie´s house. Sherriff Mark and Carolyn bought this house.

Reaching a very amicable agreement that all parties involved were happy with, Edward and I were more than okay with handling the closing costs of both houses to expedite the sales. We couldn't have chosen two more loving families to rejuvenate, and bring back to life, these once happy homes.

I was also grateful that I didn´t have to jump through hoops to have my parents´ bodies exhumed, so they could be relocated to their final resting place in Chicago Memorial Cemetery in the Cullen family Mausoleum.

A new marble marker had already been ordered to reflect the uniting of both our families. The Swan-Cullen plot would be the final resting place of all of us one day.

_I just prayed that neither Edward nor I would join the party anytime soon! _

It had been a long time coming, but in four days, Edward and I would at last be putting Forks, and all of its painful memories, behind us. Embarking on a whole new chapter of our lives, I couldn't help but to wonder where these new roads would lead.

Speaking of closing chapters and moving on, today, I will graduate high school. The moment is bittersweet in so many ways, but, nevertheless, I´m proud of my accomplishments.

I managed to maintain a 4.0 average in all my college courses _and_ grabbed the coveted title of valedictorian of Forks High School. Eric Yorkie pitched a bitch fit when he found out that I´d received a higher grade in Biology than he did. After all, the poor guy did teach me everything he knew. Too bad I was able to outsmart the smartest boy in the class. It´s not that I wasn't good at biology, I just didn´t_ like_ it.

Pinning up my hair, I sat on the edge of the bathtub while it filled. I´d already had my hair and make-up done, so I didn´t want to risk ruining things by taking a too hot bath. Sinking down into the lukewarm water, I thought long and hard about Edward´s question.

What_ did_ I want for graduation?

He´d promised to give me my heart´s desire. I only had but to ask and whatever it was would be mine.

After mulling over the loaded question for days, I´d finally decided on what I wanted.

I just hope that Edward meant what he said; when he said he would give me _anything_.

_Because I knew exactly what I wanted!_

I just hoped that Edward was willing to give it to me.

* * *

**Okay my lovelies, let´s keep those awesome reviews coming! I´m fueled by the love!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	94. Chapter 94

**AN: Twenty-One reviews within an hour of posting...And Twilight is on FX...fucking A! You guys deserve another update!**

**DreamTeam stamped and Approved!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Ninety-Four**

**EPOV**

For weeks, it seemed like Bella was trying to tell me something. Problem was I had no clue as to what it was. Every time she tried, _something _or _someone_ always got in the way. And then when I´d bring it up, she´d say it was nothing, and we´d talk about it later.

Not going to lie, it was making me nervous.

For some strange reason, I was dreading her graduation, and our impending move. I just had a gut feeling that I was going to lose her once we moved back to Chicago and she started school.

It didn´t surprise me when she said that she would be living on campus with Angela. I kind of expected it. What I didn´t expect was the overwhelming feelings of loneliness and abandonment.

Yeah, I sound pretty stupid, huh?

Bella is a seventeen-year-old soon to be eighteen-year-old young woman; it´s only natural that she would want her independence. Too bad said independence put her a lot closer to Jacob Black than it did to me.

Jealousy, as I learned firsthand over the last year was a very powerful thing.

I´m embarrassed to admit the number of nights I lay awake in bed fuming from thoughts of him touching her, kissing her, fucking her!

Isabella is _mine,_ and that mutt had no right to put his fucking paws on her!

Granted, they´d always been chaste around me, barely ever touching, or when they did, it was only in a friendly manner. It confused the hell out of me, but I just figured they didn´t want me to break his neck, so they did the heavier shit in secret.

The question of whether or not Bella was still a virgin was burning a hole in my brain, but I didn´t have the balls to come out and ask her.

Even if she is now, _what _would stop her from changing that once she was living on her own unsupervised?

Those were the types of worries that plagued me these days. As fucked up and perverse as it sounded, I hated the fact that I would have limited control over what she did in a few months. My guardianship would change to trustee, or executor of her trust fund.

After September thirteenth, Bella would be free to do as she pleased.

Aside from financially, I would have no say, whatsoever, in Isabella´s life.

I felt like Izzy was slipping away from me, and, little by little, I was going to lose her.

_Damn, I felt like such a pussy for feeling like this!_

_For now, I would just live in the moment. _

Staring down into two fingers of whisky I´d poured in a tumbler; I resigned myself to putting Isabella´s needs and wants first.

Tonight was a big night for my girl, and, I was determined to make it a special one. I´d made reservations at La Bella Italia in Port Angeles for dinner, and it was there that I would present her with the first part of her gifts.

Over the years, I´d continued to add to her charm bracelet for each one of her milestones, and tonight would be no different. The tiny platinum cap and scroll had been engraved with today´s date, and it would make her bracelet complete.

I´d already ordered a new bracelet with a diamond encrusted number eighteen charm to give to her for her birthday. It may seem a bit premature, but I was hoping Izzy would continue to let me share in all her special moments.

Slamming back the last of my scotch, I looked down at my watch and saw that it was time to go. After popping a mint in my mouth, I headed to the stairs in search of my beautiful girl. Squashing my insecurities, I purposed in my mind to make this a night my girl would never forget. Having to go through this without Charlie, Esme, or Carlisle was already hard enough; Bella didn´t need my brooding thrown in to an already emotionally charged day.

In the mean time, we had the rest of our stay in Forks to be together. After that, I guess we´d just play it by ear.

"Izzy!"

* * *

**Keep those awesome reviews coming! 21 last time, who knows what I do if you guys double that! I know you guys can feel...We´re getting close...to SOMETHING! REVIEW...**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	95. Chapter 95

**AN: The Man's watching! Work! Shh...don't tell! Thanks for the reviews...you guys RAWK!**

**DreamTeam stamped & approved!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Ninety-Five**

**BPOV**

"Izzy," Edward yelled impatiently from the base of the stairs. "Get your ass down here, girl, we´re going to be late! And I _refuse_ to sit anywhere in the back, not when _my girl_ is graduating Valedictorian!" he yelled smugly.

I nearly threw up at his words.

_Shit, did he have to remind me!_

"Damn, Baby Girl, what's taking you so long?" he bellowed again. "You´re beautiful, Izzy, let´s _go_!" Edward leaned on the last word like a petulant child.

"Keep your fucking shorts on, Cullen," I snapped back, knowing that he would try and reprimand me for my foul mouth later.

Of course, I knew it was all a ruse, secretly, he thought I was badass for having such a potty mouth.

It wasn't like we had far to drive anyway.

Besides, _technically_, I didn't have to be in line outside the auditorium for another forty-five minutes.

So, taking a minute, I gave myself another once over. "You can do this, Swan," I said, picking up the leather portfolio that contained my speech. "Edward will be there, and everybody _else_ that truly mattered is up _there _watching." After giving myself a quick pep talk, I took a few deep breaths in an effort to keep my tears at bay, grabbed my things, and headed out the door.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, as much as they wanted to, couldn't make it for my graduation. As a matter-of-fact, I insisted that they not come. So much of their lives have been put on the backburner to tend to Edward's and my needs these last few months that I couldn't in good conscience let them miss another day of school or work.

Especially, Rose, Emmett, and Alice, they all had thriving businesses that needed their attention. But, that didn't stop my girls from pampering me, even from thousands of miles away. The guys promised to celebrate with me when I got to Chicago. I couldn't wait to see what Emmett had up his sleeve.

Stopping at the top of the stairs, I smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in my dress, feeling a bit self-conscience.

I didn't like being the center of attention, and this dress and these shoes were definitely not helping with that.

_I was convinced that my sisters hated me!_

Alice refused to let me wear jeans and a T-shirt under my gown. When Edward – the traitor – told her what I was planning, I had to sit through an hour-long lecture about fashion do's and don'ts!

Yeah, after that, I would have worn a leather corset and thong set if she wanted me to!

Needless to say, to me, what she actually _did _send wasn't much better than the corset idea.

Alice, God love her, sent me a lacy cobalt blue, Stella McCartney dress. It was long-sleeved with a peek-a-boo nude lining and a mini-length hem, definitely, not what the good people of Forks were used to at graduation.

And Rose, bless her beautiful heart, thought it would be a good idea to pair it with matching Barbara Bui pumps that were quite intimidating. I found myself staring at them often over the past week.

Edward gave me by far the best gift. I was treated to the works at the spa in Port Angeles this morning, so to finish off my look, I was wearing minimal make-up and what the stylist called an effortless ponytail.

I'd never admit this to anybody, but I looked damn hot if I do say so myself.

_And I do!_

A throat clearing, reminded me that I had an audience. Looking up slowly, I chewed on my bottom lip, nervously awaiting Edward's approval. I needed it more than I was ever willing to admit.

Time seem to stop as he stood there with his mouth open and unmoving. For what seemed like hours, but in reality was no more than a few minutes. Edward just stared at me, like he was truly seeing me for the first time.

Was I imagining things, seeing what I wanted to see, or was that desire and lust I saw shining in his hooded green eyes?

Shaking off those foolish thoughts, I descended the stairs, making sure to cautiously take one step at a time. With my luck, I´d end up in the hospital with a broken neck, and Eric Yorkie would end up addressing the class.

Just as my feet came together on the last step, Edward brought a bouquet of pink roses from behind his back. Handing them to me, he leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations, Little Girl, I´m so proud of you." Helping me down, Edward took my hand and gave me a twirl. "Bella, you look absolutely beautiful. Our parents would be so proud of the young woman you´ve become." Tears sprang to my eyes at the mention of our parents.

"Thanks," I mumbled over the lump in my throat. "Enough of the heavy," I said, letting out a shaky laugh. "Let´s get this over with."

Despite my ever-increasing nerves, my speech went off without a hitch. By the time I tossed my ugly, mustard-colored cap in the air, I was feeling a bit more confident.

Ignoring all the whispers and stares of the small-minded people of Forks, I leapt into Edward´s waiting arms and squealed as he showered me with kisses. "You did it, Baby Girl," he whispered softly in my ear. "Now let´s get out of here." Setting me on my feet, he took me by the hand and led me from the building.

Dinner was amazing, and the company, more so. I couldn´t stop the perma-grin that was plastered across my face when Edward presented me with the graduation charm for my bracelet. It was a bittersweet moment. The charm made my bracelet complete, and, it made me feel a bit nostalgic. The charms had always been our thing, all our major milestones, and even some not so major were represented by the tiny noisemakers on my wrist.

Edward even let me have a glass of champagne at dinner.

_Yeah, the best night ever!_

And if I had my way, it would only get better.

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming! I love every one of them! If I get lots of love, I'll give you more later tonight!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	96. Chapter 96

**AN: You guys are that $hit! Well, it´s Thursday, and everyone knows where I´ll be...drooling over Olivia Pope! Scandal rawks my socks!**

**DreamTeam stamped and approved!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Ninety-Six**

**EPOV**

As the night drew to a close, I became a bit more melancholy.

I was going to miss this.

Being the center of Bella´s world, the one she looked to for everything.

It felt nice to be needed.

Her speech kicked ass, and that dress...

_Holy fuck..._I nearly jizzed in my pants when I saw her on the stairs.

My eyes glazed over, and I was momentarily caught up in a trance.

And don't get me started on those fuck-me heels!

God how I envisioned myself slamming in and out of her tight pussy while she dug her _heels_ in my ass.

It took everything in me, not to go all Caveman and throw Bella over my shoulder and take her to my bed.

_Thank goodness my jacket was long enough to hide the large bulge growing in my pants!_

After we blew off those backwoods fuckers at the school, we headed to Port Angeles for our dinner date.

That´s right, you heard me correctly, I was taking my girl on a _date_.

When we walked into the restaurant, every fucker´s eyes were on _my_ girl. Because she looked like a goddess, and walked with confidence like she _knew_ it too.

Her dress fit like a glove, and the heels made her legs seem endless. The hostess and the server both tried to flirt with me, but I only had eyes for Bella.

_My Bella!_

We toasted Bella´s diploma, and her full-ride scholarship to Northwestern with a glass of champagne, and we even _Facetimed_ with the whole gang back in Chicago. They couldn´t wait for us to get there so they could give Bella her gifts.

Everyone had gone all out, wanting to make this milestone extra special for Bella.

By the time we made it home, my girl looked dead on her feet.

Bella seemed a bit preoccupied and nervous the entire ride home, _and_ when she bid me goodnight. I just attributed it to the upcoming service for Esme and Carlisle that we were attending on Saturday.

After locking up, I headed upstairs to get some sleep.

We had a long few days ahead of us, and I wasn´t looking forward to any of them.

My nightly routine took a little longer these days, since it always included me jerking off in the shower to fantasies of Bella. So, by the time I crawled into bed, it was well after midnight.

I was on the verge of dozing off when I heard a soft knock on the door. Knowing exactly who it was, there was no need to ask. "It´s open, Baby Girl," I called out in the darkness to Bella. Slowly, the door opened and Bella stuck her head inside. Patting the empty spot next to me, I asked, "What´s the matter, Little One, can´t sleep?"

Shaking her head `no´, Bella padded across the floor and climbed into the vacant spot next to me, keeping a bit of distance between us.

Turning on her side, she just stared at me. Searching, for what, I don't know. But, when her eyes fluttered closed and then reopened moments later, she looked...peaceful, resolved, like her mind was made up.

Reaching across the king-sized bed, I stroked her cheek. "Want to talk about it?" I asked quietly, loving how she leaned into my touch.

_Still nothing!_

Bella remained silent.

I was beginning to worry that the day had affected her more than she was letting on.

I could just barely make out her silhouette against the pale moonlight shining through the trees. It gave her skin an ethereal sort of glow. Continuing my ministrations, I fought to keep myself under control, loving the sight of her in my bed.

_That´s not why she was here!_

_I know, but it doesn´t stop me from wishing._

Bella began to chew on her bottom lip like she always did when she was nervous or in deep thought.

_The sight of it was fucking killing me! _

_ I wanted to chew on that lip!_

Was she trying to make me spontaneously combust?

Something about this was different, there was an unmistakable charge in the air, and it was taking everything in me not to act on it.

_Even though I desperately wanted to!_

Instead of ripping Bella´s clothes off and ravishing her, I just lay there waiting patiently, _or_ _not_, hoping to give her the time she needed to gather her thoughts, while mine ran away with me.

After what seemed like an eternity, Bella finally spoke, well, more like yelled, only _not_ in words. Never in a million years would I have expected her to do what she did.

Pushing against my shoulder, Bella coaxed me to lie on my back. The next thing that happened was something ripped straight out of one of my Bella-induced fantasies.

Bella straddled my body.

_Yes, _I fist-pumped internally.

This is all kinds of wrong!

Leaning down, Bella placed a hand on either side of my head, her silky hair falling down around us in a curtain.

My traitorous body reacted to her to presence without my permission.

The thumping of my heart was loud even to my own ears, so I knew that she could hear it, and my cock was so hard, it was currently mapping out an escape route to get to her pussy.

That fucker was planning to go AWOL on my ass!

Nerves and excitement in equal parts caused my breathing to spike.

Suddenly the air circulating around the room became very thin.

"B-Be-Bella..." I stuttered nervously, feeling lightheaded from her close proximity. "W-What are you doing?" I could feel the heat from between her legs scorching my bare chest.

_And good God was it hot!_

"I´m collecting my graduation present, silly," she responded huskily. Glancing between her mouth and her eyes, I licked my dry lips and swallowed thickly. Following my movement with her eyes, Bella asked, "You did mean it when you said I could have anything, didn´t you?" Sounding like that, she could have whatever the fuck she wanted.

Closing my eyes, I tried to clear my head. "I...uh…huh..." my words were cut off by her lips claiming mine.

_Holy motherfucking shit!_

Bella´s pouty lips moved, completely in sync with mine, while her hips undulated against my abdomen. The sudden presence of moisture had my eyes popping open.

Oh!

My!

God!

She´s _not_ wearing any panties!

_I´ve fucking died and gone to heaven!_

* * *

**Is it hot in here or is it just me! I know, I´m such a BITCH! It´s okay, you can tell me... See you tomorrow! Leave me some love or not! But I would strongly advise as many as you who can to leave me ****_something _****if you want to find out what happens!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	97. Chapter 97

**AN: Okay PPL... The last chapter got 94 reviews! Can I get a what…what…whoop…whoop! You guys make me feel like a million bucks! So, instead of eating for lunch, I´m updating!**

**DreamTeam double stamped and double approved!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN BUT MY PERVINESS!**

*****WARNING: BEST IF READ NEAR A BODY OF VERY COLD WATER******

* * *

**That's What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Ninety-Seven**

**BPOV**

Flopping down on my bed, I sighed.

Tonight, had been _the_ best and _worst _night of my life!

Despite my fears, my speech went off without a hitch.

Surprisingly, I received a standing ovation.

Honestly, I didn't think my lackluster audience was capable of anything more than a few hums and one or two grunts here and there.

Also, my dress and shoes were a big hit!

As soon as Edward escorted me, _yeah, I was all kinds of red for that_, to my place at the front of the line, all eyes were on me.

Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton didn't even try to hide the fact that they were openly eye-fucking me in front of everyone. Too bad, my eyes never left the gorgeous, green-eyed god that was standing next to me. And, had I not been eye-fucking Edward, I probably would have missed the death glare that he gave both boys, causing them to lower their eyes and turn the other way. Of course, the rumors around Forks were that Edward and I were sleeping together anyway. According to _them_, it had been going on for years. So, it just probably looked like he was protecting what was his.

Thank God, the legal age of consent for Washington State was sixteen.

Simple-mined people like _that _could cause all kinds of problems for Edward and me.

All night, I was in a perpetually aroused state. Even when Edward was across the auditorium, I could still feel the hum of electricity that passed between us.

From the moment I came down the stairs, Edward was touching me in some way. Although, his actions were chaste and innocent, every time Edward touched, kissed, or brushed my knuckles with his fingers, or caressed my cheek, my body erupted into invisible flames. Something was definitely shifting between us.

_Could my dreams finally be coming true?_

_Or was my mind playing tricks on me?_

_Surely, Edward didn't want me in that way!_

I'd struggled for days with how to talk to Edward about my feelings.

And each time, I was left with the fear that maybe my feelings were unrequited, and I could possibly ruin what we _did_ have.

Maybe Edward only protected me because he viewed me in a sisterly way.

_I was so fucking confused!_

Jacob and I had talked for hours about this, and his advice was always the same. _"Go for it, Bells! Life is too short to live in regret. Trust me, I know that firsthand."_

I was all set to just give up, and love him from a distance, but then, Jacob's words filled me with hope again. I loved my best friend, and I knew that if this somehow ended badly, Jacob would be there to somehow pick up the pieces of my shattered life.

Dinner was another event!

I sat back and watched the bitch of a hostess, and the slutty server fawn all over Edward like he was a piece of meat. _Jesus_, those diseased ridden whores were relentless! It was painful to watch as the server practically served her tits in the plate with Edward's meal.

_And boy, did she have a rack on her!_

_Those melons even put Rosalie's to shame._

Not-to-mention, she was tall, blonde, _and _gorgeous!

But, to Edward's credit, he never took his eyes off of me. Countless times throughout the night, he commented on how beautiful I was, and how sad he was that I wasn't going to need him anymore.

I assured him every time that, I would _always_ need him.

_Want him!_

_Forever!_

For dessert, Edward surprised me by hand feeding me _the_ most decadent chocolate cake I had ever tasted. My eyes rolled in the back of my head and I moaned around each and every spoonful, after noticing Edward's reaction to me.

Having graduated top of my class, I caught on quickly. With every moan, I watched Edward swallow thickly and squirmed in his seat. I couldn't believe I was having this type of effect on him.

_Yay me!_

His reactions made me feel sexy and confident in my decision to seduce him.

The ever-growing bulge in his pants didn't hurt my ego either.

All night, it seemed that he couldn't keep me close enough; he had to be touching me in some way at all times. On the ride home, our fingers stayed intertwined in my lap as his thumb absentmindedly stroked my bare thigh.

I was on fire!

_Forty-five minutes of pure unadulterated torture that's what it was!_

_Now do you see why it was the best and worst night of my life?_

That was precisely why I was currently pacing back and forth across my bedroom floor, wearing nothing but a white linen, see-through, baby doll nightie that barely covered my thighs, and a light-blue ribbon in my hair. I washed my face clean of all traces of make-up, brushed my teeth, and made sure that I was neat and trim in my girlie area. You know, just in case.

After one last look in mirror and a mumbled, "You can do this", I opened my room door, and walked down the hall to my destiny.

Straddling Edward's hips, I rubbed my slick slit against his rock-hard abs. The friction and heat from his skin felt amazing. Edward may have been mumbling and stuttering incoherently beneath me, but his cock was speaking loud _and_ clear.

Initially, when I'd first entered the room, I was a nervous wreck. But seeing Edward like this, feeling the effect that I have on him, was cementing in my mind that this was the right thing to do.

_I wanted Edward to be my first…_

_My last..._

_My everything..._

And I told him as much. "Edward," I breathed against his lips. "You said I could have anything I wanted for graduation, I want you. Please..."

Cautious, trembling hands slid up my naked thighs, and, Edward let out a shuddering breath. "Bella, baby girl, I-I..." he struggled with his words, never ceasing the motions of his wandering hands. "God, Little One, you fit so perfectly in my hands, but, what about Jacob?"

I knew that he needed to know the truth about Jacob's and my relationship and how it was nothing but a cover because he and Seth had been lovers since the tenth grade. But, now was not the time to have such a conversation. I'd already cleared it with Jake, and he was okay with Edward knowing his secret.

"Edward," I said, cupping his face between my hands. "I promise to explain everything, but for_ right_ now, all you need to know is that it's _you_. It's always been _you_." Leaning back, my ass brushed Edward's erection and caused him to hiss in pleasure.

Looking into his dark, lust-filled green pools, I poured out my heart and soul. "Edward, I thought I wanted to just leave and forget all about Forks, because it held so many painful memories for me. But, now," shaking my head from side-to-side, "I don't _want_ to do that. I _want_ to remember! Remember that Forks is the place where I lost my virginity. Where the man I love, claimed me as _his _little girl." Grabbing the hem of my gown, I pulled it over my head, leaving me completely naked and exposed to Edward, both physically and emotionally.

Pulling my bottom lip between my teeth, I looked down, suddenly feeling inadequate and shy. "I want to be _your,_ little girl, Edward." I confessed quietly. "Will you do it, Edward, will you make me _your_ little girl?" Clad in only a blue ribbon, I held my breath, waiting for him to respond. My heart must have stopped beating in the time it took for him to respond, because it exploded to life when Edward's lips crashed against mine.

"Mine," he growled into my mouth. "Mine, mine, mine…" Edward continued to chant as he devoured me.

His tongue delved into my mouth, exploring, tasting, and marking every inch he could. Not having any experience, I just let him take the lead, and my God he was he a _good _teacher.

Invisible flames licked my skin as Edward sucked the nipple of one breast in to his mouth and tugged on the other. "_Jesus Christ_, Little One," Edward´s raspy voice sounded in my ear. "You don´t know how long I´ve waited for this, waited to make you mine."

Pulling back, Edward´s hand cupped the back of my neck and he rested his forehead against mine. "Izzy," his sweet breath fanned across my cheek. "_Christ_, Baby Girl, you _have_ to tell me to stop. _Now!" _My body stiffened at his words.

_Had he changed his mind, did he not want me anymore_?

_My first instinct was to run, get as far away from this room and this man as possible._

Edward´s breathing picked up, and I could feel his body tremble slightly. His grip tightened around me as if he was afraid that I was going to bolt, which was not far from the truth at all. As if he could read my mind, Edward growled deep in his chest. "Don´t even think about moving, Little Girl." A hard shiver ripped through my body, and a gush of liquid erupted from between my legs.

"Last chance, Little Girl, is _this," _taking my hand and wrapping it around his thick member, "what you want? If not, you better tell me now, because once we do this, you will be mine. All. Fucking Mine!"

I screamed out a "Yes, Edward, please" when his teeth clamp down on my rigidly taut nipple.

Reaching up, I attempted to remove the ribbon from my hair, but Edward stopped me. "No, Pretty Girl, leave it." Rolling us over gently, Edward covered my body with his own. Kissing, licking, nipping every inch of my skin, Edward whispered into my neck. "Can you feel me, Izzy? Feel how hard you make me, pretty girl? So innocent…_kiss_...so sweet..._nip..._so precious..."

Each kiss, nip, and lick took him closer to where I needed him to be. By the time Edward´s lips wrapped around my clit, I exploded and a bright burst of light flashed behind my closed lids. "Yes...yes...fuck...yesss..." I was going out of my mind with pleasure. I barely registered when Edward´s fingers joined the party, I was so far gone.

_Too much!_

_It was all too much!_

_Yet, at the same time, it wasn't enough!_

"Oh God, please...stop...I can´t…" I panted, but laced my fingers in Edward's hair and held him to me, completely contradicting my words. "Again!" I screamed loudly. "Oh God, I´m...I´m cumming... _again_!" The muscles in my stomach clenched and unclenched painfully as another orgasm ripped through my spent body.

At this point, I couldn´t tell where one orgasm ended and another began. I was still swimming in ecstasy when Edward crawled up my spent body. "Fuck, Baby Girl," he panted breathlessly. "I could dine on your fucking pussy morning, noon, and night."

_Promise?_

Lining his fucktastic cock up with my entrance, we both sobered marginally. Seeing the sudden fear in my eyes, Edward brushed a piece of hair away from my sweat soaked face. I could see that he was starting to second-guess himself, questioning if what we were doing was the right thing or not.

"Don´t," I said, rubbing the pad of my thumb against his cheek. "We are way past over thinking this, Edward."

"Baby Girl," he whined, leaning into my touch. "I don´t want to hurt you, Izzy."

"Hey." I waited for him to look at me. "It´s my first time, it´s a given. But, knowing that it´s going to be you that I´m giving myself to will make every bit of the pain worth it."

My body involuntarily tensed as the head of his penis grazed my entrance. "Relax, Baby, that´s the only way this is going to work." Taking his cock in hand, Edward ran it between my slick folds, gathering lubrication. "How do we do this? Rip off the band-aid or take it slow?"

Sucking in a ragged breath, I exhaled slowly, trying desperately to center myself. "Band-aid," I squeaked. "You know, get it over with." Edward nodded his assent.

"Take my hand, Baby. And Iz," he stroked my cheek with his index finger, "if you need me stop..."

"Edward," I said, already shaking my head. "I trust you. I´ll be fine. We´ll be fine." For a long time, he just stared into my eyes, searching for something.

And, whatever it was, he must have found it, because the next thing I knew, a searing pain shot through my middle, knocking the wind from my body. My back arched away from the bed and my mouth opened, but my scream was silent.

Edward stopped, frozen and unmoving while buried to the hilt in my body. The muscles in his forearms shook with his efforts to maintain control. Edward´s beautiful face contorted, and the vein in his forehead bulged, giving away his struggle.

Sooner than I thought, the pain ebbed to a dull ache, and my body´s natural instinct kicked in. Testing the waters, I squeezed my pelvic muscles and was rewarded with a, "Fuck, Isabella" from Edward.

"Baby," he hissed through clenched teeth. "I need to move. Please tell me I can move."

"Yes, Edward, please..." I begged, not really knowing what I needed.

Dropping his head against my shoulder, Edward began to pump in and out of me with slow, measured thrusts. Each time, my body stretched to accommodate him, conforming to his girth.

My pussy molded itself to the lines and contours of his strong, manly cock. God, never had I felt so full in all my lift. Edward consumed me, leaving room for nothing or no one else.

Soon, I was begging for more.

Harder!

Faster!

More...more...more...

Slipping his hand between us, Edward flicked my swollen nub. "So fucking tight...wet...fuck…so good…pussy...so good!" Had I not been feeling the same way, Edward´s ramblings would have been funny.

Damn…an English professor and a valedictorian, and between the two of us, we couldn´t form a complete sentence. "Yes...ungh…fuck Edward...right there! Fuck me harder...there!" I screamed, teetering on the brink of insanity.

"Fuck, Little One," Edward hissed. "I need you to cum, Baby! Can you do that for me? Can you cum for me, Bella?" Throwing both my legs over his shoulders, Edward pulled out, leaving just the head of his cock in me, and slammed back in, bringing his pelvis flush with mine.

I swear I could feel him in my chest cavity from this angle.

Deeper and deeper…

Over and over…

Edward pounded into me until my body could take no more, and I went flying in the bright abyss. A few more erratic thrusts and I could feel Edward´s hot spunk spurting inside of me. "Ungh...ungh...ugh…" Edward continued to grunt as he lazily pumped into me.

Spent and sated, Edward struggled as he continued to hover above me. Without a word, I lowered my legs, and pulled his body so that his weight was pressing me into the mattress. It was a struggle to breathe, but I´d never felt safer.

Sooner than I felt happy with, Edward started to move. "As much as I love the feel of you being under me, I need to move, Little One."

I smiled against his salty, sweat-soaked skin. "But I´m not ready to move yet," I whined petulantly.

Chuckling, Edward kissed me softly on the lips. I could still taste the lingering essence of his earlier feast.

_Mmm...not bad!_

Using my new found powers, I squeezed the muscles in my pussy, causing Edward to groan. "Fuck," he moaned. "As much as I would love to do this again, you´re not ready." Slipping out of me, we both hissed for different reasons at our loss of contact.

I then watched Edward´s dimpled, naked ass as he walked to the bathroom to get a washcloth. Despite his tenderness, my pussy protested and my legs ached as he cleaned me up.

After giving me some Aleve and some water, Edward gathered my naked body in his arms and carried me to my bed. As soon as my mind caught up to what was happening, I panicked.

Was he just going to leave me here as if nothing happened?

As if I hadn´t just given him my most precious gift in the world?

I hadn´t even realized my breathing had spiked and I was crying until, Edward´s soothing voice broke through the roaring in my ears. "Hey, what´s the matter, Sweet Girl?"

Locking my arms around his neck, I just sobbed, feeling overwrought with emotion. "P-Puh-please...don´t leave me..." I begged pitifully.

"Shh…Baby Girl," Edward cooed, settling us both into my bed. "I just figured we´d sleep in here tonight since my sheets need changing."

"Oh," I sniffled, feeling stupid for overreacting. Snuggling into Edward´s side, I let out a huge yawn.

Pulling me tighter to his side, Edward traced imaginary shapes into my skin. "Sleep now, Sweetheart," he ordered sternly. "I´m not going anywhere."

"Promise?" I asked sleepily.

"I told you, Bella, and there´s no going back, you belong to _me_ now." I shivered at the possessive sound of his voice.

That was all I needed to know.

So, satisfied with his response, I fell into the best sleep of my life.

* * *

**Sooo… how´d I do? I hope it lived up to every last one of your expectations! 94 reviews for the last one…can we over a 100 this time? That would inspire me to keep the lemons cuming! And, I missed lunch Ppl, that ought to count for something!**

**Toodles, **

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	98. Chapter 98

**Sorry about the delay, but I´m under the weather! I feel like $hit! But here ya go! You guys are awesome ´effing readers and you deserve an update!**

**DreamTeam approve!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made...**

**Chapter Ninety-Eight**

**EPOV**

My eyes burned with their need to close, but I fought it.

I didn´t want this night to end, even though morning was fast approaching, I wanted to hold on to _this_.

_Her. _

_ Us._

Bella had long since fallen asleep and was snoring softly against my chest. All of it felt so perfect, but that didn´t stop me from wanting to freeze this moment in time, and never leave this bed.

Never lose this feeling of contentment, warmth, and love.

That´s why I fought, with everything I had in me, to keep from falling asleep.

Fear had me suspended in the moment.

Reeling, spiraling out of control, afraid that if I closed my eyes this would all be just a dream; Bella wouldn´t be lying in my arms in all her naked glory, and I wouldn´t be holding on to her like my life depended on it.

"_Edward..."_Bella sighed softly in her sleep, furrowing her brow in displeasure. "Stay, please...Edward, don't leave me."

And just like that, my life was changed irrevocably.

Those six little words had sealed my fate.

There was no way in hell that I would ever let this girl, _this woman_, go! Not unless she sent me away. And even then, I think I would stalk her every move.

Flashes of being inside Bella zipped through my mind on a constant loop. The images were so bright and vivid; it was almost as if I could still _feel_ her.

Tight, so unbearably tight, almost to the point of being painful!

Wet, sopping wet, the sounds that my dick made as I moved in and out of her sweet little pussy were like a symphony to my ears. The sound of her raspy voice, begging for more, screaming out in the throes of passion, all of it flashed through my mind at once.

On a constant loop, dancing around my head, but none of it stayed with me like the feeling of Bella´s walls tightening around me, milking, squeezing, and extracting the very soul out of me.

Isabella Marie Swan _owned_ me now, and I would follow her to very depths of hell if I needed to, just so we could be together.

Looking down, I placed a kiss on the top of her head, we still had a lot to discuss, but I was confident that after last night, the conversation would be a lot less awkward this morning.

Topping that very important list was none other than Jacob Black.

Bella was loyal to a fault and would never cheat, so there had to be something I was missing when it came to those two. Thick as thieves, I couldn't put my finger on what it was about their relationship that was _different_.

Bella shifted, hitching her leg over my hip. The movement caused her knee to brush against my cock, causing the sleeping dragon to stir. My mind had been so busy overanalyzing what happened that I was able to keep myself in check.

But, now that Bella was moaning and squirming in her sleep, all bets were off. "Mmm... Yes, Edward," Bella moaned, the sound going straight to my painfully hard dick, "_your_ little girl."

_Christ, was she trying to kill me?_

That right there was the one thing that I had been trying hard not to remember, the shift in me when I possessively called her _my baby girl_. Before last night, I had no idea I was such a kinky bastard.

But, the light blue ribbon, haphazardly tangled in her thick brown locks, served as a constant reminder of something I desperately wanted to explore more with Isabella.

* * *

**More tomorrow, I promise! Leave me lots of love, and there may be a lemon or two in the near future! Thanks for pushing us past 3000 reviews... Let´s see if we can get this baby to 4000! We still have lots of story left to tell, so stay with me!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	99. Chapter 99

**AN: Because you guys are sooo fricking awesome...here's an update! Everybody seems to be ****_cuming_**** into their own. Lol! I crack myself up! Okay, as a refresher... Edward will be 28 in a few short weeks, and Bella will be 18 for next birthday. See...they didn't wait until she was legal!**

**DreamTeam stamped and approved!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter Ninety-Nine**

**BPOV**

Tonight was perfect.

No, beyond perfect!

It was amazing!

I still couldn´t believe that Edward and I had sex.

_Sex!_

_I had sex with Edward fucking Cullen!_

_Oh. My. Freaking. God!_

I was starting to internally freak the fuck out!

What the hell was I thinking?

Going into Edward´s room half dressed, expecting him to give in to me, and give me all my firsts.

Here I was, a girl who had never been kissed, seducing a man with _experience_, crazy, I know.

_Like I said, what the fuck was I thinking?_

I was thinking that _this_ was Edward, the love of my life.

The man I wanted to share _all_ of my firsts with.

The man who always made me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world, especially, tonight.

The _same_ man who, over the years, had shared _all _of my firsts.

Why should this time be any different?

Not gonna lie he was huge!

It hurt like a son-of-a-bitch, but it was so worth it!

I felt like I was being ripped in two, but Edward was so patient, so sweet, and tender with me. After giving me three mind-blowing orgasms, he tenderly wiped my swollen, achy flesh with a soft, warm soapy washcloth.

Then he handed me two Aleve and a glass of water. When I looked at his offering in confusion, he explained. "It´s to help with the...uh, soreness..._here_," he said, gently cupping my naked pussy.

"Oh..." was all I could say as I stared at him blushing in awe.

Edward made this night perfect.

_He_ was perfect!

The mood was somewhat dampened and real panic set in when I thought he wanted me to go back to my room without him.

I didn´t mean to react so dramatically, but my hormones and emotions were all over the place.

I needed him!

_To hold me..._

_To comfort me..._

_To love me..._

I knew I was young, and probably only reacting to what had just taken place, but I was so in love with Edward that it was physically hurting me to even _think_ of being away from him.

I prayed that he wouldn´t see this as me being overly clingy and suffocating.

I was worried that if I showed _too_ much of my hand too soon, I would push him away.

But, Edward, who could read me like an open book, looked into my eyes and dispelled every one of my fears. "I told you, Bella, and there´s no going back, you belong to _me_ now." I shivered at the possessive sound of his voice. His words made me feel safe, protected.

Wrapped tightly in Edward´s arms, I drifted off into a very peaceful sleep.

_Strong hands caressed my heated flesh, causing me to moan when they cupped my aching breast. A switch was flipped, and my body ignited in flames._

_An ache so powerful surged between my legs. Bringing my thighs as close together as I could, my hips undulated in an attempt to seek out friction. _

_Something hot and firm came in contact with my pussy, and I couldn´t help but moan out, while my hips rocked back and forth. "Mmm...yes, Edward," the tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach began to intensify._

_I knew that I wasn´t awake, but the things I was feeling, and the flames licking at my skin were a contradiction to that._

_My dream morphed into Edward possessively taking me from behind while tugging on my pigtails had a flood of liquid bursting from my apex._

_"Ahh...yes..." I mewled. "Your little girl, yes...God yes..." My hips thrust against something hot and firm, but it wasn't nearly enough for what I needed._

_Lost in a foggy haze, I could sense Edward's presence, but I couldn't see him. "It hurts," I whined, not knowing any other way to describe the nagging ache between my legs._

_The only thing my writhing and squirming seemed to do was worsen the ache._

_Somewhere in the distance I could hear mumbling._

_It sounded as if someone was chanting or reciting something._

She´s too sore!

I can´t do this!

We need to talk first!

Little by little the fog began to lift. And I realized two things rather quickly. First, I was dry-humping his thigh like a horny little Chihuahua. And second, it was Edward who was mumbling not so quietly. His crazy ramblings sounded so cute.

_She´s too sore!_

_I can´t do this!_

_We need to talk first!_

He just kept repeating that over and over.

After listening to him try and talk himself down off the ledge, I smiled, realizing what the problem was. I must have been talking in my sleep, which for me was a regular occurrence, and now Edward had a very _big_ problem. And it's currently poking me in the side.

Holy fuck!

_I actually did that to him!_

My breathing never changed, so, it was easy to make Edward believe I was still asleep. He was so damn cute, arguing back and forth with his very adamant, and seemingly opinionated, cock.

If _this_ was the type of ruckus that my dreams caused, I was gonna need to start napping during the fucking day!

_Now, let's see what we can do to put this poor guy out of his misery..._

* * *

**Thank you all so, so much for all the awesome reviews and the tons of love you show this story. I had no idea when this little tale popped into my head that it would be so well-received! If I deserve it, leave me some more love (risking my job by updating) and send more readers my way!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	100. Chapter 100

**AN: Despite some kid at my job giving me the Typhoid Cooties, you guys kick a$$ and deserve an update! Excuse me while I blow... Okay, where was I? Oh yeah...updating!**

**DreamTeam stamped and approve! Thank you Ladies for sprucing up my $hit!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN...**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter One Hundred**

**EPOV**

How is it that a person _cannot _know how bad you want something until it´s handed to you on a silver platter?

I never thought of myself as a kinky person, but the idea of Isabella being _my_ little girl made my cock as hard as granite. Never in my life had I cum so hard as when I did tonight.

Shooting thick loads of my, cum inside my little girl, marking her, branding her, claiming her as mine. I felt fucking invincible. Possessive, out-of-my-mind crazed at the idea of having this beautiful creature all just for me.

Images of Bella in pigtails, white cotton panties, frilly dresses, knee-socks, and Mary Jane´s, _fuck, _I was about to explode!

And the smell of Bella´s arousal, right now, wasn´t helping to steel my resolve _at all_!

And the fact that she´s currently dry humping my leg is making this really hard.

_Pun fucking intended, goddamn it! _

"Mmm...Edward," Bella whined sleepily, rubbing her thighs on either side of mine. "Touch me, please, it hurts." I could feel Bella´s arousal coating my leg, and groaned.

_She´s too sore!_

_I can´t do this!_

_We need to talk first!_

_She´s still asleep; it would be like taking advantage of her!_

_What if she regrets what happened!_

_God, give me strength!_

_More rubbing..._

_More arousal..._

_Shit...shit…shit!_

The smell, God the smell!

"What´s wrong, Edward? Do you regret what happened between us?" Bella´s deep, scratchy, and sleep-riddled voice startled me.

"Shit, Bella! Did I wake you, Baby Girl?" I asked, tightening my hold on her. "You need to sleep, it´s still too early for you to be awake." I tried, but failed to keep the nervous timber out of my voice.

Though I´m sure Bella could hear it; I just hoped that she didn´t take it the wrong way.

"Who are you trying to convince that it´s too early, me or _him_?" Her tiny hand wrapped around my cock, and squeezed.

"Fuck, Little Girl," I hissed, bucking my hips in warning. Leave it to Bella to lighten the mood, making sure there would be zero awkwardness. "God, Baby Girl, I want you _so_ fucking bad! It´s like my dick can´t get enough of that sweet little pussy of yours. But…"

"But what?" she asked, staring up at me with that doe-eyed look that could get her anything she wanted.

"You´re sore right now, Baby," I whined. "I don´t want to hurt you." Caressing her cheek, I pleaded her with my eyes to understand. "You need a day or two to recover, Little One." My jaw clenched painfully, Bella was slowly stroking my cock. Up and down, her tiny, hot little hand moved; it was a miracle that I was able to even form a coherent sentence.

_Why the fuck are we denying her again? _My inner-demon growled.

"Uh…uhh…" Bella started to lie, but quickly stopped when I cocked a brow in her direction. "Okay, well, maybe a little, but it´s nothing I can´t handle." Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, Bella whispered quietly, "The Aleve you gave me really helped." As if it was the most natural thing to do, Bella continued working my shaft. My balls felt like they were about to explode.

Looking up at me from under the thick lashes, Bella pulled out the big guns..._the Cullen pout_! "Please, Edward...it hurts more now that you´re not inside of me."

_Fuck!_

_My little girl did not want to play fair!_

"_Bella..._" now it was my turn to whine like a little bitch. "_I can't..."_

_Yeah that even sounded week to my ears!_

"Please, Edward, you can do it soft, go really, really slow. Please…" she pleaded with so much sincerity that my body was moving before I even gave it permission to. As much as I loved the innocence that she possessed, her tenaciousness was a serious turn on for me.

From the mess that she´d made on my thigh, I was certain that we could skip the preliminaries and get right down to the good stuff.

Settling myself between her opened legs, I stared into her warm chocolate pools as I lubricated my dick in her warm essence.

* * *

**Leave me lots of love in the next hour, and you might get another one! But you have to catch me before the Thera-Flu kicks in...**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	101. Chapter 101

**AN: Okay, so I´m a pushover... Don´t tell, I´ve got a rep to protect!**

**DreamTeam stamped and approved!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN...**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**_Chapter One-Oh-One_**

**BPOV**

Yesterday, I was a nerdy high school valedictorian, who was completely unsure of herself.

But, today, I felt like a confident little vixen ready to take on the world.

There was something powerful and sexy about reducing a Greek Adonis, like Edward Cullen, to nothing more than putty in the palm of my hands.

I was the one laying in bed with this sex god and could hardly believe it myself.

Pumping Edward´s cock languidly, I teased and tempted him to take me, make me his once again.

I was sore, _physically,_ but the emptiness and bereft feeling of not having Edward buried inside me was worse.

Discomfort aside, I _needed_ to feel that connection again!

I needed to feel the closeness that only came from being connected to him in the most intimate of ways.

This feeling was new to me, but I swear I´d give up a major organ if it meant that I never had to lose it again.

Another surprise was the heat that spread through my body at being Edward´s little girl.

Don´t get twisted, I do not have any _daddy_ issues, nor am I seeking a replacement father figure.

Charlie wasn´t the most affectionate person in the world, but I never wanted for anything, and he made damn certain that I knew I was loved.

And, where most girls only get that once, I was privileged to have it twice. Carlisle Cullen was a remarkable pseudo-father. What Charlie lacked in the touchy-feely department, Carlisle never let an opportunity for a hug or simple kisses to the forehead pass us by.

I was a lucky girl to have had two great fathers in my lifetime.

That being said, there were definitely some strong feelings brewing inside of me at the thought of being _Edward´s_ little girl. With Edward, the connotation of the phrase took on a whole different meaning.

I was stubborn and independent to a fault, but yearning to be cared for and coddled at the same time. I just hope that Edward and I can find a way to balance the two out.

And, by the way he reacted to my innocent little white nightie and hair ribbon tonight, I don´t think that it will be too hard – _no pun intended_ – to merge the two together.

And the simple fact that Edward is presently between my legs, rubbing the tip of his gorgeous cock between my legs, proves my point; it´s impossible to resist the temptation of _his _little girl.

With a simple pout and a little whine to my tone, I could get him to do just about anything.

It was going to be _hard_ not to abuse my newfound powers.

_Oops...did I make reference again?_

_Guess I am just a naughty little girl!_

"Ahh..." I sighed in blissful contentment as inch-by-torturous inch, Edward slid into me. Stretching and filling me beyond my wildest dreams.

I was going to do my best to keep him satisfied, because at this point, there was no way to survive without him.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was exactly my brand of heroin.

And I was beyond addicted!

* * *

**Two updates... And I´m sick too... Surely, I should at least get some sympathy reviews... Come on pple, leave me some love!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	102. Chapter 102

**AN: I´m still sick! *sniffs & blows* Can´t get rid of this sore throat! Yuck... But thank you all for your well-wishes. It means a lot to me, so much so that I woke up to give you an update! And I do mean an ****_UPDATE! _****So hold on to your panties girlz!**

**DreamTeam stamped and approved!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN...**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**_Chapter One-Oh-Two_**

**EPOV**

"Jesus," I breathed into her neck, slipping into her warm heat. My lips attached themselves to her neck, and I feasted on her sweet-tasting skin.

"Edward," Bella moaned, digging her fingers into to my biceps painfully.

Halting my movements, I stared down seeing that the expression on her face was strained. "Bella," I said her name sternly. "Are you okay, Baby Girl? Please don´t lie to me!" I brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

With wide eyes she begged, "Please, Edward, don´t stop!" Bella´s cheeks took on a pink hew, and she regarded me shyly. "You´re just so...um..._big_, and it just takes a minute to get adjusted."

Reaching up, she cupped the back of my neck, slowly pulling me forward. Our lips locked in a heated, slow-building kiss that ignited a fire that burned me to the core.

Bella´s internal walls squeezed my cock and I was done for. Moving in and out of Bella´s tight, wet pussy slowly was both Heaven _and_ Hell!

Heaven, because her pussy conformed to my dick, and fit it like a glove, almost as if she was made for me.

Hell, in that, it took all my restraint not to pound into her over and over!

Bella mewled and writhed beneath me, begging, and pleading with me to go faster.

_Harder!_

_Demanding little shit! _

My girl was fucking insatiable!

Baby girl was making it nearly impossible for me to take my time.

"Oh God, yes," she panted through labored breaths. "Edward, I´m so close. Please, need more...harder...faster..." Her pleading cries reverberated against the walls, filling the room.

"No, Little Girl," I growled into her ear. "And if you don´t stop being a brat, I´m going to take my cock away and spank that naughty little ass of yours!" Sucking her taut little peak into my mouth, I gently bit down on her nipple causing her to arch her back and cry out loudly.

"Ahh...yes..." she cried, bucking her hips up to meet mine. Giving her right breast one final lick, I moved over to her left one to give it the same attention. I could tell by the way her pussy fluttered around me that she was close. "Mmm…" she moaned as I licked out the sting of my bite.

"That´s it, Baby, let me make my little girl´s pussy feel good. You want me to make your kitty cream, Little Girl? Make you feel good?" I asked, reaching between our bodies and flicking her clit with my thumb.

My hips continued to roll, moving in and out of her with unhurried movements. It wasn´t long before her pouty lips spread, and she fell silently over the edge.

Watching Bella fall apart under me was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. Her entire body flushed with color, and a look of pure bliss and contentment spread across her face.

Where her release lacked fireworks, it made up in intensity. Our connection was cemented. We were now two halves of a whole. Edward and Isabella, Bella and Edward, Edward and his little girl, no matter how you looked at it; it was us.

Seeing that, _feeling_ that was enough to send me spiraling over the edge into a powerful orgasm of my own. It was so all-consuming that it spread through my veins like a wildfire destroying an entire hundred-year old Redwood forest.

For what seemed like hours tiny spasms continued to rock our spent bodies as we basked in the high of our release. All too soon, my strength gave out, and my full weight pressed Bella´s sweaty body into the bed. Contentment filled my very soul as we lay in a tangled mess of limbs.

The feeling of being on her, around her, and buried inside her made my heart swell, and three words bubble to the surface of my lips.

Was now the right time?

Or, was it too soon to tell Bella that I didn´t just love her, I was _in _love with her.

All too soon, it was time to move. Only problem was, my girl was wrapped around me like an octopus. "Baby Girl," I groaned. "You need to let me move before I squish you. I know you can´t be comfortable with all my weight pressing into you."

"Mmhmm…" she countered, burying her face in the crook of my neck. "I like having you on top of me," she said, griping me tighter. "It makes me feel safe."

"Oh, Baby Girl," I cooed, prying her hands loose and rolling to my side. A collective hiss sounded in the room at the disjoining of our bodies. Bella wasted no time, and crawled up my body, laying half on the bed and half on me. "Come here, Sweet Girl," I said, wrapping her tightly in my arms.

Wrapping my arms around her, I kissed the top of her head. "Better?"

"Mmhmm…" she sighed contentedly.

For a while, we just lay there, wrapped in each other´s arms. No one spoke, but the silence was anything but awkward. I traced lazy patterns across Bella´s back as she drew invisible pictures on my chest.

This was perfect, but the knowledge that we still needed to talk hung thick in the air.

Deciding to just take the bull by the horns, I was the first to break the silence. "Bella," I said, quietly testing the waters.

"Hmm..." she hummed.

"We need to talk."

She stiffened and her movements ceased. "Okay," it was barely a whisper, and I wasn´t sure if I heard, but I took that as a sign to continue.

I just hoped that after this conversation, things continued to move forward and not back.

* * *

**Well, I hope that´ll hold you ´til the next one! Hugs and kisses to you all! Leave me some love that always inspires me to bring you more! Still don´t see an end in sight, so let´s go ´till we can´t go anymore! Now review ppl!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	103. Chapter 103

**AN: Thank you...Thank you...Thank you to all of you who continue to review each and every chapter, and to those of you who have just come aboard, welcome to this krazi ride! Still feeling a little under the weather, but not gonna let it keep me down!**

**DreamTeam stamped & approved!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN...**

* * *

**_That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of..._**

**_Chapter One-Oh-Three_**

**BPOV**

"We need to talk." Edward´s words sobered me, and the bubble around us popped.

"Okay," I said in barely a whisper.

"How does a nice hot bubble bath sound," Edward suggested, completely catching me off guard.

"Are you going to join me?" I asked, staring down at his broad chest.

"Unless you think that the hot water and the bubbles will make it _nice_ enough." Looking up, I see a teasing glint in his eyes. "Of course I am, Baby Girl." Sobering, he turns serious. "Bella, for some reason, I cannot stay away from you."

"Then don´t," I said, shrugging, like it was just that simple.

"You have no idea what you´re saying, Little Girl," gripping my chin firmly, "I´m not good at sharing, and you will be mine, _only_ mine! You´ve opened Pandora´s Box, and I refuse to let things go back to the way they were." The intensity of his green gaze should have frightened me, but I felt anything but.

His dominance and possessiveness made me feel small, vulnerable, cared for, and I wanted nothing more than to embrace these feelings and give myself over to Edward completely. In a strong even tone, I replied, "I wouldn´t have it any other way."

Nothing more was said until we were lying, my back to Edward´s front, in the over-sized Jacuzzi tub in my bathroom.

I was going to miss this place.

In the span of twenty-four hours, I´d made more memorable moments with Edward than I´d made my entire life living in Forks. Feeling nostalgic, I decided to say as much. "I´m really going to miss this," I said as Edward peppered my shoulders and neck with kisses.

"This?" Edward asked before bucking his hips, "or _this_?"

Squeezing his thigh, I craned my neck so I could look at him. "I hope I never have to miss _that_, but I will miss it being just us. We´re going back to the real world soon – you with work, and me with college – it won´t just be _us_ anymore."

"Well, I know something that doesn´t have to change."

"Oh, what´s that?"

"Our living arrangements," Edward said, completely shocking me. "I don´t see why you have to live on campus; it´s not like it´s out of my way to take you to school every morning," he chuckled, nuzzling my neck.

"You mean you´re not sick of living with me yet? I thought sure you´d be excited to get your bachelor pad _and_ your bed back." I grinned, remembering how he grumbled at me for making him sleep in the guestroom last summer.

Cupping my breast, Edward bit down on my earlobe. "First of all, bachelorhood is overrated, and second, getting my bed back would mean nothing if you´re not in it. So," licking my heated flesh, "what do you say to us making my _old_ bachelor pad our _new_ love nest?"

How could I refuse him when he was doing such wicked things to my body?

* * *

**Bear with our lovebirds, their new and insatiable! Leave me some love! Thanks again to everybody for their well-wishes and cold remedies! They were all greatly appreciated!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	104. Chapter 104

**AN: First let me start by sending a big shout out and hello to my readers in Inda! Thanks for pimping the fic! I´m blown away to find that ppl from so many different countries are reading this stories! I´ve recieved several questions about the identity of the woman in the window at Eleazar´s...just know that all loose ends will be tied up, but for now B&E are needing our full attention.**

**DreamTeam stamped and approved!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN...**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**_Chapter One-Oh-Four_**

**EPOV**

As my hands roamed freely over Bella´s wet skin, I knew exactly what I was doing.

_Distracting her!_

My lips and hands were working to scramble Bella´s brain to the point where she would have trouble forming a coherent sentence; I had Bella right where I wanted her and that´s exactly where I planned to _keep_ her.

Having experience on my side, I knew that I could convince her to move in with me. Not that I didn´t trust Bella, I just wanted her with me. No, I _needed _her with me.

She was my rock, my support system, my go-to girl..._my life_! Without Bella, there was no me! My feelings for this girl were so strong that they scared the shit out of me.

When I was with Bella, I felt out-of-control, off kilter. The girl had me by the balls and didn´t even know it. Bella had the power to break me if she chose to walk out of my life. And, _this_ scared me more than anything. When I'd become so dangerously dependent on her I couldn't say, but such was the case now. Bella was all I truly had left in this world.

It was the fear of the unknown that crippled me.

My heart felt like it was caught in a vice grip, and Bella was the only one who could release the pressure. Pulling Bella´s body flush with my chest, I feasted on her delectable skin.

Her taste was like ambrosia!

I couldn't get enough, and as soon as my girl was ready, I planned on feasting on her delicious pussy until I engorged myself on her essence. And even then, I don´t think I would stop; if I could, I´d probably take up residence between my girl´s legs.

However, it was those kinds of thoughts and emotions that scared me the most; Bella is still so young with so much to learn and experience. She was just beginning; she still had her whole life ahead of her. I didn't want to be the one to take all that away.

I didn´t want to smother her with my all-consuming love, extinguishing her fire before it even had a chance to burn. I loved this girl so fucking much that it hurts to breathe without her, and if letting her go was what I had to do then I'd do it.

Though, I didn´t think I could ever move on.

_I love you!_

There, that was easy, well, except for the fact that I didn't say it out loud.

Those three little words were stuck in my throat, choking the life out of me.

_Fighting to get out!_

_Needing to be said!_

Pushing those staggering feelings aside, I tried to focus on the matters at hand. Bella and I had a fuckload of shit to discuss, but first things first; I needed to help my baby relax a little. And it didn´t hurt to have her brain scrambled a little bit for this conversation. Sort of tip the scales in my favor, you know.

Hey, who the fuck ever said I´d play fair.

_I was in it, to win it!_

_By any means necessary._

And as I put my own needs aside and flicked my little girl´s button, I knew from the way her body responded to my touch that I was on the right track.

"Aaa..." Bella mewled and writhed under my touch. "Yes...please! Oh God that feels...ungh..."

_Jack-fucking-pot!_

I´ve got my little girl right where I want her.

"Move in with me, Bella," I said, telling her more than asking.

* * *

**You got this early because I start a new part-time job today! Yikes! Christmas is coming ppl! Hopefully, this won´t affect my update schedule, but who knows...more reviews may keep my tired eyes open a little longer so I can update. Just sayin! Lol! Alright, leave me some love!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	105. Chapter 105

**WE INTERRUPT OUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAMS TO BRING YOU THE FOLLOWING...**

**A/N: Hello everyone this author's note is actually brought to you by the beta team Krazi uses. We wanted to touch base with you all and thank you all for the wonderful response this story has gotten over the past few weeks. We also wanted to touch base on a very disturbing and quite frankly cruel review that was left for our much loved Krazi. **  
**I refuse to copy paste the entire flame filled pile of garbage here, but I do want to touch base on a few things about it. Krazi was accused of the story line being crap and drug out and slow... I personally love reading lemons, but this story has never lost my interest. **

**Then there was about how unlike every other author in the fandom, Krazi BEGS for reviews. I personally don't know many if any writers who do not want to read what people think, and most of us who write do ask to hear what our readers think. I guess more importantly about this particular statement, if it offends you to be asked what you think, and then don't review. **

**There were a lot of other nasty and rude comments made, but honestly they are a waste of space, time and thought because the big brave flamer (OF COURSE!) had to review under the anonymous cloak. **

**It kills me that people are so big bad and brave to say nasty hateful hurtful things to someone, but always hiding behind some veil to do so. **

**I guess to sum it all up, if you don't like this story, that is your choice, but there is no reason to ever say such nasty and mean things to anyone who is willing to take time from their life to write stuff, that YOU chose to read in the first place. **

**By the way this was written entirely by Kasi, and if anyone has an issue with it they can contact me all they choose, I am TeamAllTwilight. **

**Have a great day!**

**PS...for those of you who are not flamers and rude, thanks for your kind words, Krazi and all her girls love reading them!**

* * *

**Now that, that´s outta the way...**

**Beta´d by the kick a$$ DreamTeam... you ladies are the shit!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN...**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**_Chapter One-Oh-Five_**

**BPOV**

It was becoming obvious that Mr. Cullen wasn´t going to play fair. But, truthfully, he was preaching to the choir. I had every intention of showing up at his place every chance I got.

"As you wish, Cullen, but only under one condition," I moaned wantonly.

"Being?" Edward asked, continuing his wicked ministrations on my tender sex.

"I can´t let my room go on campus." My hips rolled, seeking out the friction that my body craved. I swear Edward Cullen was turning me into a nymphomaniac. Letting out a shuddering breath, I struggled to unscramble my thoughts. "My scholarship and ability to pay the difference, nets me and Ang a two-bedroom suite in the best dorm. Without me," I panted breathlessly, "s-she w-would have live in the less than comfortable freshman dorm. Her parents' c-can´t afford it and her scholarship isn´t enough to c-cover it." I managed to explain between pants and moans.

"Fine," he relented somewhat grudgingly. "But at night, you come home with _me_, and you sleep in my bed. _Our_ bed! Got it?"

_Yes-and-fucking Sir!_

"Oh fuck," I cried as Edward´s thumb rapidly flicked my swollen bud, sending sparks flying throughout my entire body. "Yes...yes...God, yesss..." My body exploded and bright, white lights flashed behind my eyelids.

If I could bottle up this feeling and never let it go, I would agree to just about anything.

I could feel Edward´s erection poking in my back, and I wanted to return the favor and give him some relief. "No, Bella," Edward stopped me, causing me to pout.

"But I want to make you feel good like you did for me," I said, feeling the tears prick my eyes. "I know I probably won´t be any good at it, but you´ll teach me, right? Will you teach me how to be your good little girl and please you just the way you like?" I hated that I didn´t have any experience and sounded so unsure of myself.

I also hated the nagging little voice in the back of my head that was telling me Edward would eventually grow impatient and tired of having to do all the work. Unable to stop them, I let my tears fall.

"Hey, hey...none of that now," Edward cooed, wiping under my eyes with the pad of his thumb. Caressing my cheek, he leaned in and placed his lips against mine. "I´m sorry, Sweet Girl, what I _should_ have said was _not now_; we still have a few things to discuss. And believe me when I say, I don´t need to teach you _anything_, you please me just fine! You´re perfect, Baby Girl, but right now, we _really_ need to talk."

Edward´s eyes bore into mine, and a look that I could only describe as longing with a hint of worry and uncertainty was etched into his handsome features. "I know I should have asked this before, but Bella, you do realize that we had unprotected sex, right? _Twice_," he said, holding up two fingers in indication. "I´m sorry for letting my dick do the thinking, Little One, but you have _no_ idea how long I´ve waited for this…_for us_."

"What do you mean, how long you have waited for this?" I asked confused. "All this time, you really wanted to _be_ with me? You weren´t just being an overprotective jackass, you really wanted to like_ be with me_, be with me?" I know, not the most intelligent of questions, but cut me some slack here, I think my sudden influx of Edward induced orgasms are killing my brain cells.

"_Jesus_, Little One," Edward huffed in exasperation. Running a hand over his face, he eyed me warily as if I'd just grown a second head. "I could have possibly impregnated you and _that´s_ what you decide to focus on?"

On a whim, I asked, "Would it be so bad if you did?"

"Did what?"

"Impregnated me?" I said shyly, playing with the patch of hair on his chest. It wasn´t until Edward mentioned impregnating me that visions of a beautiful little green-eyed, bronze-haired baby boy, a complete clone of his father, flashed across my mind.

"Fuck, Little One," Edward gasped. Cupping my cheek, his lips crashed against mine, moving with so much fervor it left me breathless. When I let out a little surprised squeak of my own, Edward took advantage of my opened mouth and invited his tongue in to join the party.

For several seconds Edward's tongue greedily explored every nook and cranny of my mouth. All too soon, breathing became a necessity; Edward´s lips attached themselves to my neck as he continued to lick and nip at my heated skin. I love that he wanted to maintain our connection. After a few more less frantic kisses, Edward, sounding completely winded, growled in my ear. "Baby, you can´t just say shit like that to me! Fuck, Little One, I´m so hard for you right now, but we _need_ to get this over with," leaning his forehead against mine, "so for the sake of my sanity, could you _please_ at least try to behave?"

"Okay, but you still didn't answer my question," I reminded him.

His tongue explored and dominated my mouth once again until we were both left gasping for air. "If _that_ didn´t make the answer clear enough," Edward panted against the corner of my mouth. "Then let me reiterate, _no_, it would _not_ be bad at all to see_ my_ baby growing inside you, but right now you have to focus on school and getting your degree."

At his words, a feeling of longing and desire so strong surged through me, it left me breathless. Never had I wanted something as badly as I did to one day carry Edward´s child; it was now my new life's mission.

Tucking that away for later, I answered his original question. "I´m on the shot," I said, hating to put an end to his hoping. "Jake took me when he was here for spring break." At the sound of Jacob´s name Edward´s body stiffened, and his grip on my arms tightened painfully.

"Isabella," Edward growled menacingly. "You are _not_ to see that boy again! Do you hear me! I will not share you with some college jock, just looking to get his rocks off!" he spat the last part in my face, causing me to jump.

"Edward, please..." I whined, feeling a bit overwhelmed, "you´re hurting me. Let go!"

Sobering at the sound of my plea, Edward crushed me to his chest. "Oh my God, Little One," he cried out in anguish. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I-I...God, I´m such a fucking monster! Please forgive me, Baby Girl...I´m so fucking sorry!" he whimpered, sounding pained.

* * *

**an: Sorry for those of you that first note didn´t apply too, but Kasi had something she wanted to say. And, truthfully, the review was rude and by no means critical. Some COWARD just wanted to be mean! my wonderful beta´s take their time and proof my stories, and when you attack me, in a round about way you attack them too. So, if you so choose leave me sum love, and I just might have pity on you with this cliffie...**

**Smootches...**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	106. Chapter 106

**AN: I totes 3 you guys! If I could give you all a big squeeze I would! This will be the last time I waste on the JACKASSES that don't have the ballz to at least leave their name with their flaming reviews. "Thanks for helping my review counts reach almost 4,000! Guess the jokes on you suckers! And to my loyal and faithful readers, you guys make this all worthwile! Your kind words mean the world to me!**

**Now enough of this bullshit...let's get to the good stuff!**

**Beta'd by my awesome kicka$$ DreamTeam!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN...**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

_**Chapter One-Oh-Six**_

**EPOV**

"God, Baby Girl," holding her tight to my chest, "I didn´t mean to hurt you. I-I just…Jesus," I exhaled shakily. "I´m such an ass, please God tell me you´re okay."

I was freaking the hell out!

Bella mentioned that punk´s name, and I saw fucking red!

The thought of him putting his filthy paws anywhere on her body made my blood boil; I was livid that she would allow him to share in something so personal with her.

Why the fuck didn´t she come to me?

I would have taken her to the doctor!

I would have made sure that she understood what it meant to take such drastic step.

I would have been the one to share in her milestone from little girl to young woman!

Me!

I should have been there!

_Keep telling yourself that, Pretty Boy!_ My conscience scoffed. _You would have pitched a bitchfit and you know it! There is no way in hell that you would have taken her to get birth control thinking that she was doing it for Jacob´s benefit._

_Fuck you; it´s my job to take care of her!_

_My fucking job, not Jacob´s!_

Not some horny college kid who didn´t know his ass from a fucking hole in the ground.

Internally, a war raged inside of me, my breathing spiked and my blood nearly boiled over. A red haze clouded my vision. "E-Edward, p-please," Bella whimpered against my chest. "I can´t breathe, you´re holding me too tight."

_Christ, I was such a goddamn dick!_

_Way to go, Cullen, your fucking little caveman performance is going to scare the poor girl away!_

"Shit, Bella," I panicked, pulling back and giving her some space. Not knowing what else to do with them, my hands embedded themselves in my hair, yanking in frustration.

I had royally fucked this up before it even got started!

"Hey," Isabella said, gently halting my assault on my hair. "Edward, look at me! I´m o..."

Something in me couldn´t let her finish that statement, I didn´t deserve her forgiveness.

"If you care anything about sanity, you will_ not_ end that statement with the word okay," I said with my face buried in my hands. "What I just did, Bella, was anything but okay."

Tiny hands wrapped themselves around my wrists and tugged. Unable to deny her anything, I slowly allowed her to pull my hands away. Still too embarrassed to look her in the face, my eyes remained shut.

Soft lips place tender sweet kisses to each one of my closed lids. I exhale, basking in the warmth of her touch, even though I have no right to. Shifting her body so that she´s almost to the side of me, Bella pulled me so that my head rested on her breasts, humming quietly, she lightly scratched my scalp.

Leaning into her touch, I soaked it up. "As much as you don´t want me to say it," Bella began, once she had me under her spell. "I´m fine, Edward; a little startled by your reaction, but fine nonetheless." Pausing, she sighed. "This is probably my fault anyway."

Opening my mouth to protest, she cut me off. "Let me finish, please. I say it´s my fault because, _I_ let Jacob come between us. You and I don´t keep secrets, but when Jacob came to me about keeping his, I didn´t know what else to do. It wasn´t until he called me out on my feelings for you did he suggest that I fill you in on what´s going on."

At that, my interest was piqued. "What´s going on? Is Jacob in some kind of trouble, Bella? And, has he dragged you into it?"

"No, and yes," she stated, leaving me even more confused than I already was.

"Care to explain that," I asked, making lazy circles on her abdomen.

"Edward," Bella said before sucking in a big breath. "JacobandSetharegayhe´sjustusingmeasacover!"

"What?"

"God, Edward," Bella huffed dramatically. "Jacob and Seth are gay! They are just using Ang and me as their covers!" Bella´s little body sagged as if the wind had left her sails.

"Jacob and Seth are…" I didn´t even finish my statement before loud guffaws erupted out of me. I mean belly-clenching, tear-jerking, breath-taking guffaws.

All this fucking time, I´ve been jealous of Jacob and he was batting for the other team?

_You have got to be fucking kidding me!_

After an eternity, I finally sobered. "Oh, Baby Girl," I wiped the tears from my eyes. "You have no idea how fucking glad I am to hear that!"

"Glad to know I can bring you some comic relief, Cullen," Bella said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Aww...Little One, don´t be like that," I placated. "You just inadvertently saved that young man´s life. As it stands now, you can hang out with him anytime you like. I´m sure he won´t mind looking after you when I´m not around."

"Har-dee-fucking-har! You are such a goddamn jackass, you know that!" Bella smacked my chest in mock agitation.

"So, are we good? No more secrets?"

"Well, not unless you´re still in contact with one of your ex-bimbos." Bella said, giving me the stink-eye. "FYI...Cullen, I don´t fucking share either!" And just like that, Isabella Swan became my hero.

My little girl could hold her fucking own.

* * *

**AN: There you have it! And no worries... he overreacted, but he will never hurt her or be abusive. Next up... the move, and the memorial services... and I'm gonna tell you now, I bawled my eyes out writing, so it's very emotional! Why stop begging now...leave me sum lovin peeps!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	107. Chapter 107

**AN: Because you guys are the best ´effing readers ever...tonight you guys get a `twofer´! Yep, that´s write folks, two chapters tonight. Enjoy!**

**Beta´d by the amazing and wonderful DreamTeam!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN..."**

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**_Chapter One-Oh-Seven_**

**BPOV**

There were no words to describe how relieved I felt now that Edward and I had cleared the air.

We were together.

We were _really _together!

All while we were packing yesterday, and helping the movers load the truck there was a grin from ear-to-ear plastered across my face.

Stolen glances, heated kisses, teasing touches, and sexual innuendos passed between us all day; by nightfall, I was a sexually frustrated mess.

Unfortunately, Edward refused to help me out with my little problem. After we got out of the tub Friday, and I was walking a little funny, he refused to touch me until my pussy had time to heal.

_Bah-Fucking-humbug!_

You can just imagine the pissy mood_ that_ put me in!

It was close to eight o´clock before we said our final goodbyes to the house that once held nothing but happy memories for us and headed to the hotel.

Dinner was a quiet, solemn affair with neither one of us eating very much. And by the time we both showered and crawled quietly into bed, sex was the _last_ thing on my mind.

Lying in bed, I tried to force my brain to reconcile what would take place on tomorrow. No matter how I looked at, I couldn´t come to terms with the fact that the entire town was going to gather in a handful of hours to join us in paying homage to two of the world´s greatest people.

Never again would there be two more selfless, loving, and caring individuals to roam the face of this earth. When God created Esme and Carlisle, he definitely broke the mold.

Grief and pain hug thick and heavy in the air.

Flashes of Esme and I together, laughing, sharing moments that neither one of us thought were possible, considering our mutual loses.

_Her_...children that she never got a chance to love.

_Me_...a mother, that used her last ounce of strength, to bring me into the world.

We were destined to be in each other´s lives.

Until Esme, I didn´t even realize how much I wanted, no, _needed_ a mother. Years spent building a wall around my heart, and keeping myself closed off to outsiders had me jaded.

But that all changed, when a beautiful, caramel-haired woman, with the kindest green eyes I´d ever seen, dared to speak to me, dared to befriend _me_, a lost, emotionally-stunted little girl whose view on love was tainted and obscured.

_She chose me!_

* * *

**AN: I swear that I started uploading this at 8p last night, and when I woke up at 2a, I had only posted the first AN. Lol! These two jobs are wiping me out, but I can't leave you guys hanging! Leave me some love!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	108. Chapter 108

**AN: Just as promised...here's number 2!**

**DreamTeam stamped and approved! Thanks ladies for all the love and support!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN...**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**_Chapter One-Oh-Eight_**

**EPOV**

I was worried about how Bella was dealing with all things, graduating, the move, having her parents´ bodies exhumed and relocated to Chicago, and the biggest of all, losing her virginity. All those, on top of having to attend Esme and Carlisle´s memorial service tomorrow.

Each one of those, in their own right, was a lot for a young girl to take in.

Bella was young, and this should be a very exciting time in her life. But, instead, we were grieving a loss that none of us saw coming. And the fact that Carlisle and Esme´s bodies were never recovered, we didn´t get the normal closure that everyone else gets when they lose a loved one.

I had to keep a very close, watchful eye on Bella because I wasn´t sure if she was being extra flirtatious and sexy to try and take her mind off of things or if my girl was just horny.

Don´t get it twisted, I all but beat my fucking chest like King Kong when I saw my girl walking a little bow-legged last night. I had officially fucking beat my little girl´s pussy into submission.

Truth be told, she was still a little gapped in the legs this morning when she got up; it was a total fucking ego-booster knowing that I was the one who did that to her. Didn´t hurt that Jacob Black was batting for the other team either, but I digress.

Empting out years´ worth of memories and loading them into a single eighteen-wheeler seemed a bit surreal, but such was life. We had to do what we had to do.

And, surprisingly, things went smoother than I thought they would. The only_ off _thing about the whole day was that I hadn´t been able to get in touch with any of our friends.

Em, Jazz, Alice, and Rose all knew that this was going to be an extremely hard day for the both of us. And yet, we hadn´t heard a single word from either one of them. Even odder was that the phone went directly to voicemail anytime I called one of their phones. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something seemed amiss.

The day turned into night, and exhaustion became my primary focus. Mentally and physically, I was drained. Bella and I ordered room service and each picked at our food instead of eating it. She was going through a lot, as was I, but I kind of had a better handle on my emotions.

Or so I´d like to think I did.

Not wanting to push, I watched her move around the room doing things in a daze. She arranged and rearranged her clothes for tomorrow at least a dozen times, before finally choosing to take a shower.

The atmosphere was thick and stagnant in the room, and I had no clue how to make it better.

Even the blue balls that I´d been sporting all day dissipated when I heard Bella´s sniffles on the other side of the bathroom door. Placing my hand against the cool wooden surface, my heart broke for her. I´d had my fair share of breakdowns over the last eleven and a half months, but I tried to keep Bella from seeing them. My tears would do neither one of us any good.

Wiping away an errant few, I step away from the door just as I hear the handle jiggle. Pretending to dig in my suitcase, I mumble an "Okay" when Bella said that the shower was free.

Standing under the hot water, I let go of my emotions.

If I was going to be strong for Bella, I had to get all my crying out of the way now.

I turned the water on to the highest level I could without scalding myself, and just let it beat away at me. My flesh burning momentarily was a momentary distraction for me and, a welcomed one indeed.

All too soon, the water ran cold, and I could no longer hide out like the coward I was. Pulling on a pair of boxers and nothing else, I finished my nightly routine and headed back out into the bedroom.

Bella was already in bed. Her back was facing away from me, so I couldn´t tell if she was asleep or not. Crawling into bed, I got my answer. Quicker than I thought possible, Bella´s warm body was melding itself into mine.

Letting out a little sigh of relief, I tighten my hold, silently telling her that I was here.

Laying there, wide-awake, in pitch darkness, I allowed myself a moment of indulgence, and just this once wished that someone would be there for me, like I was going to have to be for Bella.

Suddenly, telling the gang that we didn't need them to be here seemed like a bad idea.

* * *

**RECS: if you haven't already... stop by and checkout my beta's work: Bases Loaded by JessAndTAT, and Always On My Mind & Destitution Encounters Promise by Jess2002 ... What are you waiting for, get over their and show my girlz sum love!**

**Leave me your thoughts! There just maybe another one today...anybody game?**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**

**Now, I gotta get back to work!**


	109. Chapter 109

** AN: You guys continue to blow me away with your outpouring of love! Thank you all! I read and treasure each and every one of your reviews! **

**DreamTeam stamped and approved!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN...**

***TISSUE WARNING***

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**_Chapter One-Oh-Nine_**

**BPOV**

_Oh Esme, what did you ever see in me?_

Isabella Swan, who was a socially-awkward, slightly clumsy, plain, and introverted-bookworm; there was nothing special about me.

But yet, there I was, with this beautiful, immaculately dressed woman, who had the eye of every child and adult in the room on her.

Why me?

Why out of all the nicely dressed little boys and girls in the room did she choose me?

I remember, after a week or so of spending time with Esme, asking her that very question.

_"Es," having been instructed to, I called her. "Why do you bother?" I had never been one to mince words, so I didn´t waste time beating around the bush. _

_"Bother with what, Dear?" Es asked with a slight smile in her voice._

_"With me," I slapped the book I´d been reading against my lap in frustration._

_"Why not you, Sweetheart?"_

_Again, a question with a question! _

_I was getting completely and utterly frustrated with the whole damn thing! "Because," I said not able to come up with anything else, "it´s been a week, Es, a week, and nothing´s changed, and, it´s not going to either!" I whisper yelled, hating the fact that my little breakdown was garnering me attention. "Every day, I have to endure the stares and whispers of everyone" I sniffled, ducking so that my face was hidden behind my hair and she wouldn´t see my tears. "I´m plain, nothing special, not pretty like...like Lauren, Jessica, and the rest of them are." _

_Feeling the beanbag I was sitting dip, strong, motherly arms wrapped themselves around me. "That´s exactly why I bother," Esme crooned, pulling me into her warm embrace. "You, my sweet Isabella, are all those things and more, yet, you don´t seem to even realize it. Most people don´t bother to get past your shy, quiet demeanor to see just what a wonderful little girl you are." Giggling softly, Esme continues, "Your spunk and sass only enhance the package. So again I say, why not you, Sweet Girl?" _

_Moving to gather her things to leave, she extended a hand to help me up. Nothing more was said, as we made our way to the front of the school in companionable silence. _

_I looked up seeing Charlie out front in the cruiser. _

_This was it, the moment of truth. _

_I´d be lying if I said that I wasn´t nervous. _

_Thinking, finally I´ve let my mouth write a check that my ass couldn´t cash. Truth be told, I looked forward to my time with Esme, and if she took me up on my offer of spending her time with Jessica, Lauren, or anyone else for that matter; I´d be devastated._

_Steeling my resolve, I squared my shoulders and prepared myself to apologize, grovel even, if I had to. "Mrs. Esme," I said, toeing some dirt with the end of my shoe. "I´m sorry if I was rude and disrespectful and I´d really like it if we could still be friends and hang out together after school."_

_"Oh, Sweetheart," Esme gasped, gathering me in her arms. "You were no such thing! And don´t you dare start with that Mrs. Esme crap or I will be mad." Esme looked at me and grinned, totally negating her statement. "You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me in challenge._

_"No, Ma´am," I grinned bashfully. Looking up from under my lashes, I said, "So...see you tomorrow?"_

_"Yeah, Sweet Girl, I´ll see you tomorrow," Esme confirmed before giving me a tight squeeze and a kiss on the head, then shooing me off to a very impatient looking Charlie._

_"Oh, and Bella," Esme called just as I opened the car door. "For the record, Angel, I didn´t choose you, we chose each other." _

That day marked a turning point in our lives. Esme got the little girl she always wanted and deserved, and after I tore down the walls I´d built around my heart, I got the best mother-figure a girl could ever have.

No, scratch that, I got _the_ best mother that a little girl could ever dream of having!

Memory after memory came flooding my mind unbidden, and before I knew it, gut-wrenching sobs wracked my body. "Oh God, oh God…" I wailed loudly. "They´re gone, Edward! They´re really gone! I don't know how to live without them. I don´t know how to be happy without them. They´re gone, Edward...everybody´s gone! And they´re not coming back, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Renee, none of them...none of them are coming back! We´re all alone now," I wailed, holding on to the only tangible thing I had left in my life. The only person that I knew without a shadow of a doubt would always be there for me.

"God, Iz," Edward crooned, crushing me to his chest. "Let it out, Baby Girl! You can´t keep holding this in, let it out, Baby."

And that is exactly what I did.

* * *

**Geez, that was so hard to write and I shed quite a few tears right along with Bella. Leave me some love, and I´ll be back later!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	110. Chapter 110

**Beta´d by the DreamTeam**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN... BUT A TANK OF GAS TO HEAD TO LA ON MONDAY FOR THE BREAKING DAWN 2 LA PREMIERE! WHO´S COUNTING DOWN!**

**_*keep the tissues handy*_**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**_Chapter One-Ten_**

**EPOV**

Bella´s sudden cries and wails pierced my heart like a knife, each one cutting me deeper than the last. I knew that she had been keeping her emotions bottle up, but I had no idea that it was this bad.

I´ve asked her dozens of times since we have been back in Forks to go see Kate, but she adamantly refused. Her reasoning being that it wasn´t like the last time.

And it wasn´t!

Granted, she was still talking to me, but that still didn't mean she was being completely forthcoming about the way she felt. My instincts told me that she´d been sweeping a lot the things under the rug. And right here, right _now_, in this moment, I knew that I was right.

"I´m here, Izzy," I soothed, hoping to somehow drive that point home to her. "I know, Sweet Girl, just let it out. I´ve got you..."

At a loss as to what else to do I sat up, bringing Bella with me, and stripped away her nightgown and panties. After removing my boxers, I practically wrap myself around her, shrouding her with my very presence and warmth.

We were a mass of naked, tangled limbs, but there was nothing sexual about this moment. Even my limp cock knew that my girl just needed to feel close to me.

Silent tears cascaded down my cheeks as Bella clawed and scratched at my back. The pain of it was a welcome distraction to one in my heart.

How the fuck could I make this better?

That was the million-dollar question that I had no fucking answer to.

Truth was, I _couldn´t_ make it better!

Not for her, and certainly not for me!

For a brief moment, feeling Bella´s sobs and hot tears rain down on my skin, I was transported back in time. Back to a time, long, long ago, when I was just a boy waiting by the door for my parents to return from their trip.

It was the first time that they´d left Esme and I at home alone, and I was anxiously awaiting their return to report on what a good boy I´d been and how I´d listened to my sissy.

I remembered asking Esme over and over to check the itinerary that Mom and Pop had left us. Surely, I remembered her telling me that they would be home by noon.

But, when noon came and went, and two days later, our parent´s still weren´t home, I began to worry. School was starting in a week, and Mom had promised to take me to get new shoes.

My new prep school uniforms were all hanging in my closet, still under the plastic wrap from the cleaners, and there was nothing left but to get me new shoes, socks, and underwear.

Excited that I´d grown over the last year, and my uniforms had to be purchased a size or two bigger this time, I was adamant that my mother take me to get new underwear because I´d grown in _that_ area as well.

Where most little boys found that type of thing embarrassing to talk about with their mother, I did not. I was a momma's boy through and through, but Liz made it easy, she was just born to be a mother. There was nothing that I couldn´t talk to my mother about, and Esme was her exact replica.

So as I hold this dear sweet girl in my arms, I know exactly how she feels, because, it was Esme that rocked me when the news finally came about our parents.

This was so fucking hard!

Nothing but time could heal a wound such as this.

And that´s exactly what I intended to give Bella. Sometime during my trip down memory lane, her sobs ebbed to quiet hiccups, and eventually, she fell asleep.

I, on the other hand, continued to weep well into the wee hours of the morning, praying to God and all his deities that I would be able to stay strong for Bella.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to all for reviewing, and welcome to those who have just jumped on the bandwagon! One more tearjerker and then we´re moving on to healing, the gang´s spanish inquisition, and happier times as E & B ****_officially_**** are together now!**

**Thanks for reading and all the continued support!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	111. Chapter 111

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**_Chapter One-Eleven_**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning to pounding on the door, and the worst headache known to mankind; It didn´t help that whoever the fuck was pounding felt like they were pounding on my head instead.

Swallowing, I grimaced. My throat felt like I´d been gargling with razorblades. _Fan-fucking-tastic!_ One more goddamn thing to add to this miserable and _craptastic_ day!

Pulling the covers over my head, I figured if I hid that they would just go away.

No such luck!

"What the fuck?"

Uh oh…looks like the sleeping giant has been disturbed from his slumber.

Guess I was not the only one they were pissing off.

Careful, as not to wake me, or so I assumed, Edward disentangled himself for my body, threw on his boxers and went to answer the door. "This goddamn hotel better be on fire," he grumbled just as he yanked the door open.

The rest was a complete blur as I felt myself being swept up in two sets of freakishly strong arms. "Oh, Bella," Rose and Alice sang in unison.

Forgetting all about my state of dress, or _undress _in this case, I clung to my sisters and wept.

Just when I thought I did not have any more tears to shed, the floodgate bursts open.

Sometime during our cry fest, Edward was ushered from the room to dress down in Em or Jasper´s room. I felt like I was watching a movie as Rose and Alice bathed and dressed me for the day. Too far gone to be bothered with modesty, I just let them have their way with me.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of images and random colors. I was nothing more than a walking zombie. The memorial was beautiful, or so I was told by so many people that I lost count. I was shook, squeezed, patted, and pulled so many times that I was sure to have a fear of touch and nightmares for the rest of my life.

I wasn´t a touchy-feely person, but for C.C. and Es, I would do anything.

Lost in a haze of grief, I was shuffled around from one place to the next. I think at some point that someone tried to get me to eat something, but I don´t remember how successful they were. Of course, one thing never changed throughout this horrific experience, and that was Edward´s hand.

From the time we climbed into the limo that morning, until we walked back into our hotel room later on that night...Edward´s hand never let go of mine.

He was my one true constant.

I vaguely remember him shooing Alice out of our room so that we could be alone together. Tomorrow we would be flying back to Chicago, and on Monday morning we would be doing this all over again.

Thankfully, on a much smaller scale, only a few close friends and family members would be present for tomorrow´s blessing of my parent´s graves. _Both_ sets of them!

I didn´t remember Edward undressing me, but I did remember feeling the tear in my heart mend itself when I felt him slip inside me.

This wasn´t Sir and his little girl, this was Edward and Bella using our love for each other to mend our broken hearts. His movements were slow, deep, and unhurried; it was perfect. Pants, moans, grunts and groans were the background music to our little love fest.

And as the heat continued to rise, and the coil in the pit of my belly tightened and I could no longer contain myself. "I love you," I said, bursting into tears. If this ruined what we had so be it, I could not let another day go by without telling Edward how I felt. "God, Edward," I moaned breathlessly, squirming beneath him in search of my release. "I´m so fucking _in_ love with you that it hurts." There, I said it, leaving no room for confusion.

Life´s too short, unfortunately, I had to find that out the hard way.

All movement ceased, and my words, my declaration hung heavy in the air.

I held my breath, fearful of the outcome.

"What?" Edward pulled back and regarded me with dark, hooded, and serious eyes. "Isabella, _what_ did you say?"

Immediately, my eyes filled with tears. I cursed myself for not being a woman and letting my little girl hormones and insecurities get the better of me.

Swallowing thickly, I decided to power through and pull my big girl panties back on. "I _said_," clearing the last of the nervousness out of my voice, I looked him directly in the eye, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I´m _in_ _love_ with you." Surprisingly, I felt him before I heard him.

If it was possible for Edward to get any harder inside of me, he did.

"Fuck, Isabella," Edward rasped, crashing his lips to mine and devouring me completely. Gasping for air, he looked me in the eyes, and said, "I love you too, Izzy! More than fucking life itself!"

Nothing else was said, well not in the form of words as Edward picked up the pace and showed me just how much he loved me.

Over and over!

Deeper!

And _harder!_

And _faster_ than he ever had before!

Eventually, we both came in a mass of tears, screaming declarations of love.

_Damn...now, I was really going to miss Forks!_

* * *

**Well, they said it! And I don´t know about you, but I think it was perfect for them! Sorry for not updating, I had Twilight on the brain! I promise to make it up to you tomorrow!**

**Leave me some love!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	112. Chapter 112

**AN: Ooo...look... an update! Lol! Had a minute between jobs and I thought you guys would like a treat!**

**DreamTeam stamped and approved!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN, BUT A TICKET TO SEE BREAKING DAWN PT2!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**_Chapter One-Twelve_**

**EPOV**

It´s hard to believe that it´s been six months since Bella and I moved back to Chicago.

Life wasn´t a bed of roses, but I think we made the adjustment fairly unscathed.

_Well, not completely..._

Three weeks after we got home, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice called an _intervention,_ and declared our period of _mourning_ was over. They said, and I quote, `We´re tired of watching our friends just _go _through the motions, and that Esme and Carlisle would not want you wasting your lives being miserable. They´d want you to honor their lives by _living_ yours.´

"Frankly, I hadn´t even noticed," I had replied when Rosalie – the spokesperson of the group – _not-so-kindly _pointed out our recent behavior. "But you´re right, Es would kick my ass if she knew I was moping around all day and not even _attempting _to be happy. It was the same when my parents died; she never let me lose myself in my grief. I guess having someone to grieve with, you don´t really notice."

"FYI...you and Bella have been doing a _lot_ more than grieving!" Alice said. "Speaking of which, the statue of limitations has run out on that as well." At my shocked expression and Bella´s blush, the pixie continued. "Oh bloody hell, don´t give me that look, we´ve known since the memorial in Forks! Helloooo people...Edward, _you _opened the door in just your boxers, and Bella, _you_ were naked as the day you were born, but no, _these_ guys," chucking a thumb in the rest of the shocked clan´s direction, "wouldn´t let me say anything. Would you believe they threatened my shoes?" From the looks on our other friends´ faces, I´m guessing that Alice had deviated from the script, and is now improvising.

"Well, since the cat´s out of the bag," Em boomed. "E, glad you finally got your head out of your ass and slept with Bella!"

Wait for it...

_3...2...smack! _

"Owww..." Em yelped, rubbing the sting out of the back of his head where Rose had smacked him. "What was that for?"

"_That_ was for being such a fucking asshole and disrespecting _my_ little sister!" Rose screeched loudly, shattering a few of my crystal glasses. "Apologize, _now_, or your _head,_" Rose eyed Emmett´s crotch pointedly, "will be the _only _thing you´ll be sleeping with for a _long_ time."

"Sorry, Sissy," Em mumbled, looking properly chastened.

God I love Rose, but I knew that all she did was buy me a little more time. Eventually, I would have to come clean to my boys, and as crazy as it sounded, I couldn´t wait.

We had talked about outing ourselves to our friends, but initially, the time never seemed right. There was a lot going on in our lives at the time, and the conversation about our _new _status, just never came up.

Bella and I had been keeping our PDA to a minimum, when we were around other people, but when we were alone all bets were off!

I agreed that, at school, we should keep things strictly professional, but that didn´t mean I had to fucking like it. Thank God, Jacob and Seth were always there as a buffer, making sure that everyone knew that my girl was taken. Even if it wasn´t by one of them, no one was the wiser.

Speaking of Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater, they had practically become a permanent fixture in our home. Until they came along, I didn´t have any gay friends – which I knew of – to gage my reaction to the whole concept of two men being together in the same way that Bella and I were.

But after getting to know them, and seeing the two of them together, I could not stop myself from wanting what they have. And in a lot of ways, I can sympathize with some of the difficulties of being in a relationship that the small-minded people in society has deemed _inappropriate_.

That night when I went to bed, I worshiped my little girl´s body inappropriately, over and over; until we were both sated and could barely keep our eyes open.

* * *

**AN: Well there you have it! The cat´s out of the bag! Lol! Stick around, there´s plenty more where that came from! More after the jump! Leave me some love!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	113. Chapter 113

**AN: Two hours...gah! I can´t stand the wait, but at the same time I want to just run out the door to the theater! Anywhoo... Bella´s got a few things to get off her chest, so she´s taking over for a bit!**

**Beta´d by the amazing DreamTeam!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN A TICKET TO BREAKING DAWN 2 & A NEW MOON BLANKET...THAT´S ALL!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**_Chapter One-Thirteen_**

**BPOV**

After being put on blast by Alice, my relationship with Edward changed, for the better.

We were able to hang out with our friends as a couple.

No more just Edward and Bella the fifth and sixth wheels.

Another reason I was glad get it was out in the open was because I needed some serious advice.

Blowjobs!

I had yet to give Edward a blowjob and it was weighing heavily on my conscience. So much so, that I had started to have nightmares about doing it. Though the dream varied in its sequence, the outcome was always the same me gagging and choking, which eventually biting Edward´s dick. Hard.

Now do you see my dilemma?

Turns out that the gang got together and gave me an open-ended trip to Santo Domingo for graduation, not in the mood to celebrate, I put it off until now, Christmas Break.

Tomorrow, we were leaving, but tonight...I was giving Sir some holiday head!

Alice and Rose had coached me through the process, complete with banana and dildo demonstrations. It´s amazing what a fuck hot boyfriend could do for your modesty. With my sisters, I now had none.

_Secrets, yes, modesty...meh, not so much!_

* * *

**AN: She´s such a tease! I tried to tell her not to stop there, but the girl´s stubborn! Maybe I can convince her to give you more in light of the `end´ coming, we´ll all need something to hold on to! Lol! Leave me sum love...or ****_not, you decide_****!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	114. Chapter 114

**AN: Well Fran, all you had to do was ask bb! Here ya go!**

**DreamTeam approved...any and all other mistakes are my own!**

**DISCLAIMER: NO NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF...YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT I OWN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter One-Fourteen**

**BPOV**

No one, but Edward and I, were privy to the kinky side our relationship. And just let me say that I loved it more and more every day. With each new experience, it awakened a deeper part of me that I had no idea even existed.

Edward and I talked and researched new things constantly. The internet was a wealth of information. We even found an online chat room that was based here in Chicago one night. They held weekly support group meetings, parties, and social get-togethers, but we still were undecided about if we would join or not. Most things we agreed on, but for those we don´t the other one will at least offer to try it once. After all, we were in this thing together.

One thing we definitely agreed on was me _not_ calling him _Daddy_. That was just hitting a little too close to home. Not-to-mention it was fucking weird. I, however, did ruin my panties each time I referred to him as Sir.

Three weeks ago, I got my first spanking, and I´d been a whore ever since, sometimes going as far as getting in trouble on purpose just so Sir could turn my ass nice and red.

I´d had a few items shipped to Alice´s place so she could pack them for me. Edward was a very nosey boyfriend that was often caught going through my lingerie drawer when I wasn´t home.

The first time I caught him sniffing one of my thongs, I nearly pissed myself. Laughing so hard I cried when he looked at me with those big green puppy dog eyes and whined. "But, I was horny, and you were taking too long."

* * *

**AN: I must really love you guys, my girlcrush Olivia Pope is on TV right now! Just saying! Okie Dokie! Leave me love...or not, you decide!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	115. Chapter 115

**AN: One more b4 I go...**

**DreamTeam approved...**

**DISCLAIMER: YOU ALREADY KNOW!**

* * *

** That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of…**

** Chapter One-Fifteen**

**BPOV**

Needless to say once he rid me of my clothes, bent me over the bed, and slammed into me from behind, all laughing ceased. There was nothing funny about the way his entire lower half slapped against mine, pounding deeper and deeper into me with each thrust. Hands down, it was one of my favorite memories to date.

_"Oh god...oh god..." I screamed, loving every minute of the beating my pussy was receiving. "Yes, Edward...harder… harder...please!" I begged and pleaded like the wanton whore he turned me into._

_I loved it when he let go and fucked me with raw, wild abandon. Making love to Edward was amazing, but having Edward literally fuck the shit out of me was mind-blowing!_

_Pulling me up so that my back was flush with his chest, Edward began sucking and nipping at my neck, adding fuel to the already blazing fire burning inside of me. "Not so fucking funny now, huh Bella? With my dick buried balls-deep in that tight little pussy of yours."_

_Holy fuck, I could cum just from his words alone!_

_"Ungh…nooo..." I moaned, feeling at the threshold of my release. "So close Edward...ahhh...so fucking close!"_

_Feeling his hand glide down my stomach to where we were joined was practically my undoing. "Is this what you want, Bella?" he asked, fingering my clit rapidly. My inner-walls clenched at the sensation. "Christ, B, you feel so fucking amazing! I´m not going to last much longer, Babe, I need you to cum for me."_

_That and a pinch to my clit was all it took for the bomb to detonate, and I exploded with a loud guttural cry. "Yesss…Edwardddd..." I swear for a split second I blacked out, reeling from such an intense release._

_I didn´t get a chance to catch my breath before I was pushed on my back with Edward silently asking me to bend over. Limply, my top half fell to the bed. I was a gasping heaving mess._

_Hooking my left leg over the crook of his arm, Edward began to piston in and out of me, really fucking me in earnest this time. From this angle he was going deeper and hitting my g-spot each time he thrust into me._

_I clawed at the comforter, fisting the material in my hands. Desperate to get away, but never wanting this moment to end, my mind was in some kind of sex-crazed trance._

_"Edward...I can´t...too much...no more..." I rambled convolutedly. My thoughts were jumbled and disjunctive. This was unlike any other time we´d been together. I could feel something brewing inside of me, and my first reaction was to stifle it, try to hold back._

_This time was different._

_A hell of a lot more intense!_

_So much so that it almost scared me._

_The connection between us was palpable, almost as if you could reach out and touch it._

_The smell of sex was thick in the air, and our bodies were covered in sweat._

_"Don´t you dare! Don´t fucking hold back on me, Iz," Edward growled exertion and restraint evident in his voice. "It´s okay, Baby, let go, I´ve got you. I´ll always take care of you."_

_Hearing Edward´s declaration, and knowing without a shadow of a doubt that he meant every word; I stopped overthinking things and let my body take over._

_One more deep thrust and the next thing I knew, my pussy was clenching and spasming out of control. "Holy fucking shit, Edward, I´m..." Yeah, I never did get to finish my statement._

_Cum shot all over Edward´s abdomen and thighs as my pussy sprayed out my orgasm. "Motherfuckerrrr…" Edward hissed as he ejaculated deep inside of me, coating my walls with his thick hot cum. "Ugh...ugh…ugh..." Edward chanted, his body continuing to jerk and shiver with intensity so strong, it shook me to my very core._

_Falling into a heap of tangled sweaty limbs, I looked back at the beautiful man who was now softening inside me and laughed. I mean full-on gut-wrenching, tear-jerking laughter._

_Eyeballing me like I´d just grown a second head, Edward cocked a brow at me and said in a somewhat irritated tone, "Isabella, what the fuck is so funny this time?"_

_Ever hear the saying, `you gotta laugh to keep from crying´, well, yeah, that was me._

_"I-I-I..." I hiccupped between guffaws. "I ju-just p-peed on you!"_

* * *

**That should hold you until tomorrow! Now off to see Breaking Dawn pt 2! This moment is so bittersweet! Leave me love!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	116. Chapter 116

**AN: Well, hello! Hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving! Now that the Breaking Dawn 2 premiere is over(I´ve seen it twice) and holiday family time is over for now, we´ll resume our usual daily updates**

**DreamTeam stamped and approved...**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter One-Sixteen**

**BPOV**

Thankfully, after I got my shit together, and stopped guffawing like an idiot, Edward explained to me that I had just squirted and it was the hottest fucking thing that he´d ever experienced, because if not, that memory would be a _nightmare_ that I´d rather forget.

Fuck, now _I _was the one that was horny and waiting. Edward was finishing up with his grades and hopefully would be home soon.

In the mean time, I dressed in my little surprise and twirled around in the floor length mirror in my closet, enjoying the view.

Being in a relationship with such a sexy Adonis was an amazing confidence booster. Edward was constantly telling me how beautiful and sexy I was, and I fucking believed him.

Adjusting the necktie of my naughty little schoolgirl uniform, I check the mirror to make sure my pigtails and ribbons are straight. Just as I was finishing up my phone buzzed on the dresser. Looking down to see who it was, I immediately began to pout when Edward's name flashes on the screen.

**B – Sorry Sweetheart, but I´m going to be later than I originally thought. The system went down and I´m waiting for the IT guy to call me back. We´ve got an early morning; so don´t bother waiting up for me. Love you! – E **

Looking at my body in the mirror, clad in only the collar of a white shirt, tiny plaid necktie, and a plaid g-string with white lace ruffles on the butt, I was pissed the fuck off.

Deciding I´d take matters into my own hands, I ordered some take-out, called a cab and headed over to Northwestern to get my fucking man.

"Oh hell to the no, Cullen, you will not be ruining my night tonight!" I mumbled to myself as I boarded the elevator in full winter garb.

_What?_

_You didn't honestly think I was going to let a little thing like technology get in my way did you?_

If Mohammad won´t _cum_ to the mountain, I´ll bring the fucking mountain to him!

* * *

**OK... I´m off to work in the Black Friday madness, so leave me some love! And I´ll be back with another one later. Checkout my facebook page for a pic of Bella´s outfit!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	117. Chapter 117

**AN: And just for being so awesome and patient...here´s another one!**

**DreamTeam stamped and approved!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of…**

**Chapter ****_One-Seventeen_**

**EPOV**

"What the hell do you mean I'll have to start over," I yelled into the phone.

Ivan, the poor tech guy, was stuttering and stumbling over his words nervously. "I-I'm s-sorry, Professor Cullen, there's nothing I can do. If you hadn't already reached the _save to continue_ screen, I can only take you back to five o'clock this afternoon," the pimply-faced, geeky looking young man explained. "If it´s any consolation," he stated as an afterthought. "I was able to recover your first two classes."

Well, fuck, I should be grateful that I only have six more classes to go!

_I don´t think so!_

There was a very tense pregnant pause while I regarded the screen in defeat. "Well," I sighed in irritation, "I guess I better get back to work then. Thanks for all your help, Kid." I knew I was being a dick to the guy, but I couldn't find it in myself to care right now.

I swear I could feel the tension leaving Ivan's body as he expelled a shaky breath. This was the point where I should apologize for being such an ass, but I just didn't feel like it.

Maybe I could find him a nice _sorry for being a douchebag_ gift while Bella and I are on our trip, and give it to him when we get back from break. Poor guy took a lot of shit for things which, more often than not, were beyond his control.

_Well, back to fucking drawing board..._

"Shit," I grumbled, leaning back in my chair and rubbing my sore neck. It was already nine o´clock at night and I was nowhere near finished inputting my students´ final grades. I still had to input the grades for my online classes before I could leave. Whoever decided that we couldn´t do this from home was a first class jackass who didn´t have a fucking life!

Man, I wish Bella was here so she could give me a shoulder rub. That girl's fingers were just what the doctor ordered. Feeling my chest tighten, I was definitely having a, _my body´s here with me, but my mind's on the other side of town_, moment.

Ever since Forks, I´ve had Bella on the brain.

Oh who the fuck am I kidding? Bella´s owned my _every _thought since the day I first laid eyes on her. Only difference now was that she owned my cock and balls too. We'd fallen into a nice little routine, of riding to school together, preparing dinner side-by-side in the evenings, and crawling into bed with, in her case, homework, and mine, work every night. Bella and I were just like an old married couple. In a lot of ways, I was reminded of my parents and Esme and Carlisle.

Initially, I was worried that Bella was missing out on her college experience, but she assured me that she was right where she wanted to be and if there came a time where she wanted to go out and party with her college friends, we would deal with it like we did everything else..._together_. Trusting her, I let go of my fears and just enjoyed our time together.

_Damn my girl was smart!_

* * *

**Leave me something to look forward to when I get off work! Lol! I hope everyone´s still hanging in there with me!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	118. Chapter 118

**AN: Too sleepy to talk, and tomorrow...gotta hit it again!**

**DreamTeam stamped and approved...**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That's What Little Girls Are Made Of…**

**_Chapter One-Eighteen_**

**EPOV**

With thoughts of my girl floating around my head the possessive beast in me roared. My dick twitched and hardened under the fabric of my thin suit pants, and suddenly, I was no longer interested in what I was doing. I'd texted Bella about twenty minutes ago to tell her I would be late, and I could just imagine the little pout that was on her face when she read it.

My girl didn't like it when I missed dinner. And secretly, I loved it when she pouted, especially when she would add being a brat into the mix. My cock would swell and become heavy with lust anytime I had to paddle her little ass red. At that thought, the beast in me took over and I was going to have to take _matters_ into my own hand.

Grades be damned, my hand moved, of its own accord, to my crotch and squeezed. "Aaa…" I hissed, relishing in the tiny bit of friction.

Always greedy for more, I stroked the length of my straining, painful erection through my pants, but it did nothing but tease me and make me harder. Searing heat flooded my entire body as visions of my Little Girl across my knee while I paddle her ass with my hand, danced behind my lazily closed eyelids.

The sound of my zipper sliding down was amplified in the quiet of my empty office. Reaching in my boxers, I hissed as my cool palm grazed the scorching tip of my swollen cock. With everything I would need for a quick clean up at my fingertips, I set out to relieve myself of some pent up frustrations.

Up and down, I stroked the silky length of my cock until my balls felt like they would burst if I didn't cum soon. "Fuck...ungh…Bella..." I moaned deeply. Stroking my cock with one hand, I cupped my balls and squeezed with the other. "Fuck yes, Little Girl, you love the way Sir fucks that tight little pussy of yours," I grunted with my eyes closed, seeing my fantasy Bella naked and writhing beneath me.

"Ooo...yes Sir," fantasy Bella whined in a babyish tone. "I love the way your big cock stretches me when you pound in and out of my tight little cunt, Sir." My mind was better at conjuring up fantasies than I thought; it actually _felt_ like Bella was here.

The usual buzz of electricity, when Bella was nearby, that made the fine hairs on the back my neck and arms stand on end was zipping and popping throughout the room, making my balls even tighter. "_Edward!_"

_Dear God, not only could I hear her, now...I could smell her too!_

_Holy fucking shit, I was about to bust a nut!_

* * *

**AN: Close your mouths... there´s always tomorrow!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	119. Chapter 119

**AN: Thanks for all the lovely reviews... here ya go!**

**Beta´d by the DreamTeam...**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That's What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter ****_One-Nineteen_**

**EPOV**

"_Edward..."_ My mind kept recalling her voice with perfect clarity. If I didn´t know any better, I´d say she was standing right here with me.

"Ungh…fuck..." I grunted, pumping my cock faster. "Almost there, Little One, I love the way my name sounds on your lips." Hissing when my palm roughly runs across the sensitive head of my dick, I feel brave and voice my hidden desires. "Little one, I can't wait to have your sweet lips wrapped around my cock, Baby. When are you going to let me fuck that pretty little mouth of yours, Little Girl? I'm getting tired of waiting."

"Well, then don't..." Soft hands replaced my rough ones, and I swear I damn near erupted in her tiny palms when they wrapped around my length. Popping my eyes open, I sat there slacked-jawed, with my cock, ramrod straight, in my Little Girl's hands. I'm sure I looked like a horny teenager, seeing his wet dream live and in the flesh for the first time.

Standing in front of me in an outfit – if you could call it that – that should be illegal in _all_ fifty-two states was my Little Girl. "Sir," looking up at me innocently from under her lashes, "can your Little Girl _please_ suck your big fat cock?" The way Bella practically moaned the word please made my dick twitch in her hand.

My Little Girl was so fucking sexy, standing there in basically a pair of panties. How could I deny her anything, when I could smell how aroused and wet she was for me? Her sweet tangy scent hung like a thick winter blanket in the air.

This was every professor´s fantasy, to fuck one of his hot, naughty students on top of his desk. And Bella was making my dream come true.

My Little Girl was amazing!

Unable to wait any longer, I wound one of her thick pigtails around my wrist several times before giving it a tug and guiding her mouth where I needed it most. "Holy shit, you most certainly may!" I growled possessively. "Get over here, Little Girl, and choke on Sir's big fat cock." The moment her plump lips wrapped around the thickness of my shaft, I knew that I would stop at nothing to make her mine..._permanently_.

_And you can take that any fucking way you want to!_

* * *

**See ya tomorrow... leave me some love!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	120. Chapter 120

**AN: Glad you all are enjoying the build-up! Yeah, as everyone pointed out, there are only 50 states, but E´s not thinking clearly right now... And if you haven´t seen ****_why_**** Edward can´t remember how many states there are check it out here on my facebook page: . just remove the parenthesis. Now off we go...**

**Beta´d by the amazing and kicka$$ DreamTeam...**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN...**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter ****_One-Twenty_**

**EPOV**

"Mmm..." Bella moaned around my cock, causing the muscles in my thighs and stomach to clench and unclench painfully.

"Fuck, Little Girl, you suck my cock so good."

Bella licked the length of my straining member like one would a fruity, ice-cold popsicle. Up and down, all around, there was not one inch of my cock that she didn't worship. For a first timer, the girl was showing some mad skills. My Little Girl's hot mouth was seriously driving me insane. I could feel my balls filling with cum, but Bella wasn't giving me enough to push me over the edge, and I was afraid if I pushed the envelope, I´d hurt her.

Staring down at Bella, I was conflicted as to what to do. Her innocence was a stark contrast to the naughty attire she wore, and that was such a goddamn turn-on for me. Knowing me better than I know myself, Bella took her hand and squeezed my wrist. Looking up at me through long thick brown lashes, my girl silently pleaded me with her eyes while pushing my hand against her head, encouraging me to guide her movements. For a moment I was taken aback, and unsure of what to do.

Did she really want me to fuck her mouth?

Was she ready for this?

Was _I _ready for this?

Afraid to let myself lose control, I was conflicted. Reluctant to let myself go.

Releasing my cock with a pop, Bella sat back on her heels and regarded me quietly for a moment. Then without further preamble, she commenced to unbuckling my belt. Opening my pants, she exposed me fully. With a pat to my thigh, she pulled my pants down pass my knees when I lifted. My cock bobbed against my stomach as my naked ass rested against the cool leather of my chair.

After today, I would never be able to walk into this office without my thoughts going straight to my naughty Little Girl.

Returning to her place between my legs, Bella pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and began to chew nervously. God, she had no idea what that did to me, or maybe she did. Automatically, my hand reached out to stroke her porcelain cheek. Casting her eyes down, she leaned into my touch and purred with satisfaction. At the sound of her contentment, my cock twitched.

Cupping her chin, I gave it a little tug. Hungry brown eyes met my deep forest green ones, and in them, I found all the answers that I needed.

She wanted this.

And like me, she _needed_ this!

_We_ needed this, more than I initially realized...

The innocent look on her face made my already steel cock even harder.

"Are you sure, Little Girl? Because once I start fucking that sweet, innocent little mouth of yours, I won't be able to stop. I won´t stop until you swallow every bit of cum I have to give you." I cocked a brow, regarding her seriously.

Twirling one of her ponytails innocently, little one leveled me with her own stare. "Please, Sir, I've been so wet and uncomfortable all day just thinking about you fucking my mouth with your huge cock." That was the last coherent thing I heard before my cock hit the back of my Little One's throat.

And when she gagged around me and her eyes watered, I felt like I'd died and gone to heaven.

* * *

**More tomorrow... leave me some love and I´ll see you then!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	121. Chapter 121

**AN: I think this will more than make-up for not updating last night! Just saying...**

**Beta´d by the amazing ladies of the DeamTeam... Jess2002, TeamAllTwilight, jdonovan09, princess07890, and FAMaggiolo! Thank you ladies for all you do! **

**Any mistakes left are mine, I did a little tweaking once I got it back!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter ****_One-Twenty-One_**

**BPOV**

In the beginning, I gagged and choked, unprepared for the intrusion hitting the back of my throat, but once I relaxed and started breathing through my nose, things got _a lot_ better. That being said, I wouldn´t change a minute of it, by the time Sir exploded down my throat with a roar, I was more than ready to drink down all that he had to give me. "Good God, Bellaaa..." Edward said, elongating my name as he held my head, nose to his pelvis, shooting thick spurt after thick spurt of his hot seed down my throat. Hungry to please him, I greedily drank down every delicious drop. This was too fucking precious to waste.

Edward´s tangy essence danced across my taste buds setting me on fire. If I didn´t get some relief soon, I was going to spontaneously combust. Licking every inch of Sir´s cock, I made sure he was nice and clean before letting him slip from between my lips.

Sitting back on my haunches, I regarded the beautiful spent man sitting from of me with a smug look on my face. With dilated pupils, flushed cheeks, a light sheen of sweat coating his forehead, and a blissed out look on his face, Edward resembled a man with that _thoroughly sucked_ look.

_And I fucking put it there. _

Oh yeah, this bitch had some mad cock sucking skills.

Internally, I was fist-pumping.

I couldn´t wait to report back to my sisters about how well I did.

My thoughts were interrupted when Edward´s hands slipped under my arms and hoisted me to my feet. In one long sweep of his arm, everything on Edward´s desk went cascading down to the floor. I yelped when Edward picked me up and gently laid me across the cool wood of his desk.

Stepping between my legs, Edward ran his fingertips along the entire length of my thighs, causing me to shudder. "Now what should I _do_ with you, Little Girl, besides paddle your ass for leaving the house in such a…_tiny_ outfit?" Tapping my moist heated center, Edward grinned evilly when I squirmed under his intense gaze. Leaning over, I was covered in Edward´s body heat. "I hope this isn´t a one-of-a-kind piece," he whispered into the shell of my ear before ripping my panties away and diving face-first into my throbbing pussy.

Lips, teeth, tongue, fingers, and cock, Edward commenced to rocking my world with each one of those members. But it was the way it felt to have his beautiful cock moving inside me that imprinted on my very soul. In more ways than one, Edward´s length and girth left me sore in the most delicious of ways. I cried out, not caring who heard as Sir pounded in and out of me on top of his desk. "Wrap your legs around me, Little Girl," Edward commanded. With one hand above my head, bracing his weight, Edward's other hand dug into my hips, no doubt leaving his mark on me as he pounded mercilessly into my welcoming pussy. "God, Baby Girl," Edward grunted in between thrusts. " Your pussy feels so good wrapped around my cock. My _thrust_ fucking _thrust_ pussy _thrust thrust_...say it! Say this is my pussy!"

"Yes, Sir," I screamed, not giving two shits about anybody hearing us. "Your pussy...your pussy, Sir! Yes...yes...yes! So good...so good...harder, please fuck your little girl harder, Sir, please..." Needing to feel more of him, I reached up, pulling the knot from his tie first, then undoing the buttons on his shirt, I pulled him flush with my body, surrounding myself with all that was Edward.

Picking me up, Edward never stopped thrusting into me as he moved us over to the plush leather sofa across from his desk. My back arched and I hissed as the ice cold fabric came in contact with my heated flesh. Taking advantage of my position, Edward brought my legs up to my chest and commenced to power-dive into me, hitting my g-spot with every stroke.

The coil in my belly tightened again and I exploded. Without warning, my body spiraled into the deep abyss of pure unadulterated pleasure. There was no way I was going to be able to walk out of her, but right now, with Sir's big cock feeding my greedy pussy, I didn't give a fuck. My nails dug into his forearms as wave after wave of pleasure ripped through my body. "Fuck, Little Girl," Edward huffed through gritted teeth. "Your pussy is so fucking tight; it feels like my cock is in a goddamn chokehold." Leaning down, Edward claimed my mouth in an erotic sloppy kiss. Lips, teeth, tongue; nothing was left untouched as Edward devoured my mouth.

Sitting back on his heels, Edward rocked his pelvis forward, hitting my clit, causing delicious, with each upward thrust of his hips. This beautiful man was driving me insane! Before I was completely over the last one, Edward was bringing me to yet another earth-shattering orgasm that left me breathless! Edward wasn´t far behind, cumming with a roar, "Fuck...fuck...fuckkkk..."

After my third or fourth orgasm – because I had long since lost count – and Edward´s second, we were both left spent and sated in a tangled mass of sweaty limbs on the leather sofa in his office. Yeah, don´t really remember _when _we ended up there, but I´m sure as hell glad we did. My legs felt like goo, and I wasn´t sure I would even be able to walk out the building much less stand on them.

Edward went to pull away, but I stopped him. "Please, just a little while longer, Sir" I asked in babyish tone and tightening my grip on him. Though Edward always worried about hurting me, I loved the feel of being pinned under his weight; it made me feel safe. Loved.

Wrapped in the warmth of the man who owned my heart, I drifted in and out of consciousness. Food and work forgotten, we just lay basking in the afterglow.

Sometime later that night, I felt myself being shuffled. I cracked an eye to see that Edward was carrying me down the hall, I vaguely heard the night security guard teasing Edward; I guess somebody heard us after all. Too tired to give a shit, I snuggled deeper into his chest, smiling I relished in the way that he cared for me.

With Edward, there was never any doubt that I was loved.

* * *

**How was that for an ending to chapters worth of build up? Was it worth the wait? Did I make up for missing my regular update! I sure as hell hope so! More tomorrow... You know Scandal comes on tomorrow and I´m going to be all over Olivia Pope!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	122. Chapter 122

**AN: Thanks for the continued love and support! Your reviews mean the world to me, I reach each and every one of them, enjoying the little pieces of yourselves that you leave behind for me.**

**DreamTeam RAWKS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter ****_One-Twenty-Two_**

**EPOV**

The two weeks we spent at the _Tortuga Bay Resort & Spa _in Punta Cana were some of the best of my life. The gang got together and rented a house that had its own private beach and swimming pool. The pool even had a floating bar, complete with bartender and all.

The house was situated in a way that we could spend time together, communally, but still have much-needed privacy to share alone time with our significant others; it was the best of both worlds.

For two weeks, Bella and I fucked like bunny rabbits. We even christened one of the beachfront cabanas under the moon and stars one night. _Best fucking Christmas ever!_ Pushing into my girl under a blanket of stars while watching the sexy expression on her face as she let out a breathy, "Merry Christmas" and moaned her love for me would forever be emblazoned on my brain.

After everything we´d been through, this was just what the doctor ordered. The light had shown even brighter in my girl´s eyes when my surprise for her showed up just in time for New Year´s. Seth, Jacob, Ben, and Angela had all become an intricate part of our little group, and I knew how much Bella missed having herfriends around for the holidays. So, I prearranged for all of them to fly out and spend New Year´s on the beach with us. While Jacob and the girls visited the spa on New Year´s Eve, the rest of us planned a romantic dinner for our significant others. It seemed that each and every one of us had something up our sleeve.

Later that evening, after getting dressed in a slate grey Dolce & Gabbana suit, I stood on the back patio with Em, Jazz, Seth, and Ben looking out at the candlelit tables lining the edge of the shore. Each one was strategically place to give its designated couple the private intimacy needed for such a special occasion.

The butterflies swarming around in my stomach grew by leaps and bounds as soon as my eyes landed on Bella. Dressed in a chartreuse Dior dress with a short flared skirt that Alice, Rose, and Angela had helped me pick out, Bella was a vision of ethereal beauty.

"Ms. Swan, you have got to be the most beautiful creature on the face of this earth," I stated, movingtowards her. Despite the fact that there were eight other people standing out on the patio, Bella, my Little Girl, was the only one I could see, and I couldn´t getto her fast enough. As soon as she was close enough I had her in my arms. Reaching up, I gently ran a finger down the length of her jaw. I watched, amazed as she shivered under my touch. Though I already knew the answer, I couldn´t stop myself from asking, "Are you cold, Sweetheart?"

Fluttering her eyes closed, and leaning more fully into me, Bella shook her head "No". That shit made me smirk like the cocky bastard I was because little did she know, I had a few more tricks up my sleeve.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! Wonder what Eddie and the boys are planning? Any guesses, I loved to hear what you guys are thinking? Leave me some love!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	123. Chapter 123

**AN: I swear I´m not Ded! Sleepy yes! These two jobs are kicking my arse! Hope you´re still with me!**

**DreamTeam approved!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter**_**One-Twenty-Three**_

**EPOV**

"Edward," Bella breathed, barely above a whisper. "Can I ask one thing?"

"Anything," was my quick response.

"Kiss me..."

Lowering my mouth to hers, I spoke in the same whisper against her full, pouty lips. "With pleasure, Baby, and FYI...you never have to ask." With that my lips pressed more firmly against hers in a slow-building, passionate kiss. I could feel it in the way her lips moved against mine that I was doing the right thing.

Gathering up my beauty, I escorted her to our table and dinner was served. We laughed and talked over our stuffed prawn appetizers, and while I opted for the grilled cod over a bed of vegetables and wild rice, Bella had the stuffed lobster tail with a four ounce cut of filet mignon. When dinner was done, we shared a slice of chocolate heaven. Each time my girl moaned around the forkful of cake I´d placed in her mouth, it went straight to my cock.

Generally, Bella and I shared a glass of wine with dinner. I knew she was still very much underage, but I was always with her, and we were always responsible. Since tonight was a very special occasion, not only was there wine, but there was also champagne.

Right on cue, our server appeared carrying a tray of champagne flutes. Taking two, I grabbed Bella´s hand and headed for the water. I handed her the flutes and bent down to remove her shoes, after which, I removed my own.

Soft music could be heard playing in the background, and a large digital clock was on a buoy floating out in the water. Keeping a close eye on the blaring red digital numbers, I walked along seashore in the shallow waves with the woman I loved.

When the countdown to the New Year commenced, I stopped walking and just stared into Bella´s eyes. In them, I saw my future. And as the countdown reached the ten second mark; I reached into my pocket with a shaky hand, pulled out the black velvet-covered box, and lowered myself down to one knee. Ignoring the waves as they beat against my legs, drenching my pants, I took a deep breath and spoke the words I never in a million years thought I´d be saying so soon.

"Isabella Swan, I´ve realized after suffering so much pain and loss that life is too short to put off today what you can do tomorrow." Looking into her glassy, wide brown eyes, I asked, "Bella, would you do me the distinct honor and privilege of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

Just as the words fell from my lips, I heard our friends yelling out staggered "Happy New Years!" being yelled out by our friends.

Bella still hadn´t answered me, and with bated breath, I prayed that she would say yes. "Bella," I called, hoping to somehow coax an answer out of her.

Snapping out of her daze, Bella brought a trembling hand up to my face. "Yes...yes… yes! A thousand times yes!" she cried.

Jumping to my feet, I gathered my fiancé in my arms and spun her around until she squealed and laughed with delight. "Happy New Year, Baby," I whispered against her lips, and then proceed to kiss my fiancée for the first time.

_Fiancée! _I sighed internally.

I could totally get used to the saying that!

* * *

**Let me know that you´re still with me! Leave me some love!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	124. Chapter 124

**AH: FYI... Scandal killed me last night! I tweeted Mellie aka Bellamy (president´s wife) and she tweeted me back! Made my eff´ing night!**

**Un-beta´d, continue at your own risk!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of…**

**Chapter One-Twenty-Four**

**EPOV**

_She said yes!_

_My little girl said, yes!_

_I couldn´t fucking believe it!_

Unbeknownst to me, we weren´t the only ones celebrating, Em and Jazz had proposed to Rosalie and Alice as well. Funny how we were best friends who usually talked about everything, but neither one of us thought to divulge to the other what we were planning. I suppose that just made the moment all the more special, of course, we were all over the moon happy for each other.

The girl´s, along with Jacob immediately began talking wedding plans; it was fucking hilarious to see Jacob, a six-foot-three wall of muscle be reduced to squeals and giggles when he hung out with the girls. I was really happy that I could be instrumental in getting him and Seth here, despite the world's views on homosexuality, they really were great guys.

Seth and Jacob deserved to be themselves, and openly show each other love and affection, without the worry of what other people thought. Even though we had a rough start, I considered Jacob and Seth a very important part of my small crazy family. They deserved to be happy just like everyone else, and I hoped that one day, Jacob and Seth would be free to be just as happy as Bella and I.

The rest of the trip was even better than the first half, especially since, now, every time I pushed into my little girl, I was pushing into my fiancée. That was something that would never get old. By the time we landed back in Chicago, I was still walking on cloud nine. Nothing could put a damper on my mood, or so I thought.

Bella was in the laundry room sorting out the clothes while I was in my office checking the phone messages and rifling through two and a half weeks worth of mail. Having decided that everyone, who meant anything to us, was on the trip, Bella and I both left our cell phones at home. We just needed to disconnect from everything and find ourselves again.

I was just about ready to give up on both tasks when a message from Demitri Romanov began to play. _Saturday, December seventeen, nine-thirty a. m._, the automated voice droned. "Mr. Cullen, it´s Agent Romanov. I hate to bother you, but it´s imperative that we speak. My partner and I have reopened your parent´s case and we´d like to meet with you as soon as possible. My direct line at the station is 555-661-1572, or my personal cell number is 555-956-2717. Please call me as soon as you get this message." By the time I was finished, I´d counted fifteen messages, all from Demitri.

"What the fuck?" I murmured in shock. Bella was just getting over this shit, I didn´t want to have anyone dredging it all up and causing to have to relive that kind of pain all over again. "Goddamn it, it´s been a year, why can´t they just leave us the hell alone?" Scrubbing a hand over my face, I started when I felt my little girl next to me.

"Hey," Bella soothed, scratching my scalp softly. "Who are _they_? And, why do you want them to leave us alone?" Before I could formulate a response, Bella gasped.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw that my girl was as pale a sheet. Panicked, I pulled her into my lap. "Baby, what is it?"

"E-Edward look," she trembled, pointing a finger toward the stack of mail on my desk. "Who would be writing us from Alaska?"

Sure enough, my eyes followed her finger, and low and behold, there was a small stack of letters...all postmarked from the same fucking place. Sitka Alaska!

_No return address...a name..._

_What the fuck was going on?!_

* * *

**Whoa... What the hell´s going on? Any thoughts? Comments? Theories? Leave me some love!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**

Was it wrong to want you...for so long, watch you mature from the sidelines…ripening for my pleasure? I have no right to...want...need...desire...crave your beautiful body, but I do. Fantasizing, hours about the things I could…want…need to do to you. Sugar and Spice, and everything nice…that s what Isabella Swan was made of... B&E Drabble, Canon pairings...


	125. Chapter 125

**AN: What can I say, the bastards scheduled me for 70.5 hours between both gigs! **

* * *

**That´s What Little Girl´s Are Made Of…**

**Chapter ****_One-Twenty-Five_**

**BPOV**

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was no more than about fifteen minutes, Edward and I thawed. Demitri´s messages sounded urgent, but at the same time, very vague. Neither Edward nor I had a clue as to what he could want with us. We were just starting to find happiness again, why wait practically a year and a half to dredge all of this up.

I could see the toll that this was having on Edward. He was looking so lost and out of control. Things seemed to be falling in to place for us, and now, not so much. I could see the remnants of pain each and every time we spoke of our engagement. None of our biological parents or relatives would be there to share in our happiness.

We both wanted closure, but had resigned ourselves to the fact that it may never come. And, after all this time, to find out that Esme and Carlisle´s bodies were finally found would only be another devastating blow. Besides, there would be nothing left but bones now anyway. We´re both better off not knowing just how much the two people we loved most in the world suffered.

Standing, I took Edward´s hand in mine and tugged. "Let´s just leave it for now," I suggested, knowing that there was nothing that could be accomplished with the lateness of the hour. "It will still be there in the morning, I promise." Pulling my bottom lip between my teeth, I pulled out the big guns. "You couldn´t really show me how happy you were that your little girl said yes on the island," adding a finger to my mouth for good measure, "and I know I was naughty." Switching hands, so I could turn my back towards him, I looked over my shoulder. "Wanna spank me, Sir?" And just like that, all was forgotten as my fiancé threw me over his shoulder and headed down the hall to our bedroom.

"Ahh..." I squealed as Edward tossed me onto the bed.

"You´re fucking right," he growled, causing my panties to go up in virtual flames. "My little girl has been very, very naughty." Thankfully, I´d stripped down to nothing but a tank top and boy shorts when I went into the laundry room.

So quickly that my head started spinning, Edward had me out of my panties and over his knee. Each stinging slap to my flesh made me wetter than the last. "Yes, Sir! Ungh… yes..." I half moaned half screamed. I prayed that a nice hard fucking would soon follow.

"You´re such a greedy girl," _thwack...thwack,_ "begging me to spank your ass," _thwack...thwack,_ "turn it nice and pink." Edward panted between licks. "You like that don´t you? You like it when Sir turns your ass nice and red?"

"Mmmhmm..." I moaned wantonly. "Yes Sir, I love it when you turn my ass pink, but I love your big, thick cock even more. Please," I whined in a little girl voice, squirming in his lap. "Argghh..." I cried out when I felt Sir´s fingers plunge deeply inside me. My body jerked, and I came instantly from the surprise intrusion. "Oh my... fuck, fuck, fuckkkkk..." I moaned elongating the last word as a fire so hot it scorched my insides ran through me. I was still a panting mess when Edward pushed my face into the comforter and sheathed the entire length of his cock to the hilt in me.

Wrapping my ponytail around his wrist, Edward pulled me back as he slammed into me. "Hold on, Little Girl, it´s going to be a rough fucking ride."

* * *

**I hope this holds you till I get back! Smooches! Leave me some love, it makes me feel like all this is worth it! **

**Krazi**

**xoxo**

**BTW... Keep CaraNo & Family in your prayers, but respect their need for space to grieve...**


	126. Chapter 126

**AN: Eddie boy wanted to have his say! Christmas is kicking my a$$, but I couldn´t leave you guys with nothing...**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter ****_One-Twenty-Six_**

**EPOV**

_Christ, I would never get tired of this_, I thought as I buried myself balls deep inside my Bella´s pussy. Earlier, I´d spanked and fucked my little girl six-ways to Sunday, and now, I was making slow, sweet love to my beautiful fiancé.

Feeling her hot wet pussy wrap tightly around my dick felt like home; Bella´s pussy was made especially for me. Pulling virtually all the way out, I unhurriedly sank back in and swiveled my hips, rubbing her clit with my pelvis. "Mmm...so good, so, so good..." Bella moaned, writhing beneath me.

Bending down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, my eyes rolled back in my head at the sweet innocence I could taste on her lips. It didn´t matter how many times we made love, there would always be a pureness about my girl that would forever remain untouched.

I sucked and nipped my way down her neck to her chest. Pulling a taut nipple into my mouth, I suckled, causing Bella´s body to arch off of the bed. First one, and then the other, I worshiped her perfect breasts, letting go with a pop. Grinning, I admired my handiwork. The beautiful, deep purple bruise that was forming on her skin made my cock grow even harder inside her.

As it should be, _my_ mark was on _my _girl.

"Edward, please... I´m so close...need more...harder, Baby, please..." Bella begged, growing tired of my torturously slow pace.

Taking one hand, I tangled my fingers with hers by her head, and, with the other, I gripped her hip, bringing her body closer to mine. "Shh, my beautiful, beautiful, Bella, let me take my time loving you. I never want this feeling to end," I whispered against her lips.

Eventually, we both came with quiet moans and shivering bodies. Our eyes locked, brown drinking in green, it was absolutely beautiful to watch, but even more beautiful to experience.

Lying there in a mess of tangled, sweaty limbs, spent and sated, one thing was for sure; Bella and I would get through this..._together_. No matter what was in those envelopes, or what the agents wanted, Bella and I would face them all head on.

"I love you," Bella breathed, placing a lingering kiss to my chest and snuggling closer.

Tightening my grip, I responded, "As I love you." Nothing more was said as we drifted off in to a peaceful and gentle sleep.

* * *

**Leave me some love, and I promise to see you soon!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	127. Chapter 127

**AN: Thanks for not blasting me and waiting patiently for this... Have a Happy and Safe New Year!**

**Beta'd by: The Amazingly Awesome DreamTeam! Thanks Ladies for giving me your time during the holidays!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter ****_One-Twenty-Seven_**

**_Bella_**

The next morning over breakfast, Edward and I decided that we would talk to Marcus and Demitri first, before opening the letters. If they´d somehow discovered what happened to our parents, then we´d read the letters, if not, we´d just burn them in the fireplace.

Some things we were better off not knowing.

Edward and I both agreed, at this point, we were better off letting it go and getting on with our lives. We were happy now, having put all the bad things behind us. I just wanted to help my sisters plan their weddings and _vice versa_.

I was just happy that Edward was keeping his promise, and not shutting me out. Last year, when he thought he was protecting me by keeping secrets, it almost tore us apart. We´re equals now. I´m not the same little kid that needed him to protect me anymore; I´m a young woman now, I can take care of myself.

But, more importantly, I´m his fiancé, and _that _alone levels the playing field. "Penny for your thoughts," Edward said, walking up behind me and wrapping me in his arms. Placing a trail of lingering kisses along my neck and shoulders, Edward whispered in my ear, "You know we could just go back to bed and ignore the buzzer when they get here." Automatically, my neck extended to give him more access while my body melted into his embrace.

As for my panties, they went up in flames the moment he put his hands on me. "Mmm..." I purred, grinding my ass into his budding erection. "Maybe we have time for a quickie," reaching back and grabbing his cock through his pants, causing him to hiss, "I wouldn´t want _this_ to get in the way of things."

"Fuck, Isabella," Edward groaned. "You know I can´t control myself when it comes to you." Dressed in easily accessible sweats and a T-shirt, I wasn´t surprised to feel my fiancé´s talented fingers sliding beneath the waistband of my pants and panties, before slipping between my slick folds. "God, Baby, you´re so fucking wet for me."

I hissed when his finger made contact with my clit. "Ungh...Edward," I breathed. I was so fucking aroused that I knew it wouldn't take long to for me to fall over the edge.

Pinning my body to the glass wall overlooking Michigan Avenue, Edward rubbed and tugged my swollen little nub until I was a panting, moaning mess. "That´s it, Baby Girl," Edward´s husky voice in my ear caused another gush of fluid to come from me.

Using a rocking motion, I shifted my hips back and forth giving us both the friction that we needed. Before long we were both cumming and screaming each other´s names. "Yes, yes...Edward," I cried as every muscle in my body tensed with my release.

"Motherfucker...ah…Bella," Edward gritted out, his jean-covered cock twitching and spilling his seed. "Fuck," he hissed, letting his full body weight rest against me. "You´re going to be the fucking death of me, Baby Girl," Edward panted against my sweaty skin.

_Internally, I fist-pumped, I did give a mean dry hump, if I do say so myself!_

"Says the man who fucked me six-ways to Sunday before the sun came up this morning," I rebutted with a grin, playfully pushing him off of me. "Now move it, so I can get cleaned up before the agents get here."

"Aiyeee…" I yelped in surprise when Edward slapped me on the ass. I hurried off to the bathroom to change my panties, but not before leaving my man with a long, lingering kiss and a promise of more to come later.

By the time I made it back into the living room, Marcus and Demitri were already here and seated with a cup of coffee. My eyes shot to Edward´s and he grimaced, looking a bit uncomfortable.

Uh oh, looks like my big sexy man didn´t have time to clean up his mess, and now he was uncomfortable and sticky.

"I´m sorry," I mouthed when the agents were preoccupied. Not wanting him to suffer any longer than he had to, I tried to move things along. "So, Agent Romanov, what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?"

Clearing his throat, Demitri leveled us with a serious look. "Well, Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen," he nodded in each of our directions, "in light of some new evidence that we recently received anonymously, my partner and I have reason to believe that your parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, were victims of foul play." Clearing his throat noisily, "We also have reason to believe that your parents may be _still_ alive."

_Hold the fucking phone..._

_Me-Me and Carlisle are alive?_

_Don't do this to yourself Bella, _my conscience warned.

_But, it was already too late, hearing that changed everything!_

* * *

**AN: Okay, so we've got a little more angst going on... And for those of you who continued to hold out hope for Es and Carlisle, let's see if in the end you're right... Leave me some New Year's Eve love!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	128. Chapter 128

**That´s What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter ****_One-Twenty-Eight_**

**_Edward_**

_Alive!_

_Alive!_

_He thinks Carlisle and Esme are alive!_

_Jesus, could this really be true?_

Automatically and unconsciously, hope, so strong, like the tentacles of a mighty sea creature, thread, entwine, grip, and consume me. I don´t even remember giving myself permission to believe in such a thing.

A year and seven months roughly, give or take a day.

Five hundred and forty-nine days...

Thirteen thousand, one hundred and seventy-six hours...

Seven hundred, ninety thousand, five hundred sixty minutes…

Forty-seven million, four hundred thirty-three thousand, six hundred seconds…

Give or take a fucking few!

Why now?

We were in the process of rebuilding our lives, moving on, and healing. Why the fuck now, after all this time? I sprang to my feet and began pacing the floor. "Why are you people doing this to us?" I choked out past the baseball-sized lump in my throat.

Ripping a hand through my hair, I tried to get my anger under control. Of course, that all went to hell when I heard Bella let out a soft sob. Instantly, I was at her side. "Shh, Baby Girl," I cooed, pulling her into my side. "See what the fuck you´ve done?!" I lashed out. "Haven´t you people hurt us enough? You couldn´t tell us a goddamn thing over a year and a half ago, what makes you think we want to listen to you now? What makes you so certain that this isn´t another fucking dead end?"

Tightening her grip on my shirt, Bella wailed, "What if they _are_ still alive, Edward?" Looking at me through stormy mocha eyes, Bella pleaded with me to give the detectives a chance to explain. "What if we ignore this and something happens to them? Or worse, what if they´re hurt and we don't help them? For all we know, they could be somewhere suffering from memory loss or something."

Leave it to my girl to be the voice of reason. Pulling back, so I could look her directly in the eyes, I asked, "Are you sure, sweetheart? I don´t want you to get your hopes up only to be crushed again when this turns out to be nothing."

Ignoring our present company, I ran the pad of my thumb across her cheek to catch a fallen tear. For longer than was probably considered polite Bella and I engaged in a silent conversation. And when we were done, I had my answer. "Marcus, Demitri, I apologize for my prior outbursts. I know that you´re only here to help, but this is by no means easy for us."

"I understand, Mr. Cullen," Marcus said, speaking for the first time today. "I can assure you that we´ve thoroughly looked into this, and nothing has been taken lightly. Facts have been checked, rechecked, and rechecked again to ensure that we not cause you both any more pain than necessary."

"Okay, so you have our attention," I encouraged, confidently speaking for the both of us. Bella was glued to my side, wide-eyed, taking it all in.

Nodding my head, Marcus continued. "Like Demitri has said on more than one occasion, things just didn´t add up. For instance, our initial assessment of the crash was that it was an accident, but after getting all the components of the plane that we could recover from the wreckage back to the lab, we´ve discovered that the whole thing was, in fact, staged. And we believe your grandfather was instrumental in making that happen."

"_Grandfather_," I spat nastily, "If you mean, Eleazar fucking Cullen, that son-of-a-bitch is no relation to me," I growled, causing Bella to shiver at the mention of that bastard´s name. "If he was behind all of this, I want to know, and I want to know right now!"

_Goddamn it!_

_I should have killed that fucker when I had the chance!_


	129. Chapter 129

**AN: I'm back! The rides about to get a little bumby... I hope you guys are still with me!**

* * *

**That's What Little Girls Are Made Of**

**Chapter ****_One-Twenty-Nine_**

**MPOV**

"Hello, hello..."

"Is anybody there?"

"Why haven't you come to see me today?"

"You promised to answer my questions."

"Please, can anybody hear me?"

"I just want to find my husband and go home to my son and daughter."

"Please... they _need_ me!"

"You said you would help me."

"I thought you were my friends," she cried, barely above a whisper. Falling to the tiny bed in the corner, she wept into her pillow.

As I listened and watched the small colored monitor, tears sprang to my eyes. I was no better than _he_ was. She didn't deserve this, and my motives for continuing to keep her here were purely selfish.

From what I'd heard over the years, she was a very good and kind-hearted person. Of course, in the beginning, my jealousy kept me from seeing that, but no matter how bleak the outcome looked for her, she never showed me anything but kindness.

For almost a year, _he_ had kept her locked away like some medieval monster who'd offended the king. I had no prior knowledge of his sick and twisted plan, and only happened to come upon this room one day by accident.

Ever the dutiful, obedient, and quiet daughter, he never suspected a thing. She and I had become close since my discovery of her nine months ago. So much so, that I'd like to think that we were friends now – maybe even closer.

Too bad we met under these circumstances; I couldn't imagine her ever wanting to have anything to do with me again once she was reunited with her _real_ family.

_Friends... _

I'd never had any of those.

Unless you count the numerous leeches that only wanted to use me for my knowledge or as a way to get to _him_. If I counted those, then I had enough to spare.

I was always considered the black sheep of the family, blending in to the background, never good enough for _him_ to take notice of me like he did my brother and sister. They were the apples of his eye while _I _was his mistake.

The 'oops' baby.

The one nobody really wanted, especially since he had two perfect clones already. And he never missed a chance to remind me of it. Over the years, I'd learned to just stay out of his way.

Nobody loved me.

Well, that wasn't entirely true.

My mother and brother _use_ to love me.

Sometimes it felt like they loved me more than anything else in the world.

Until one day they didn't.

My mother didn't love me enough to keep herself alive, and my brother didn't love me enough to come back for me. Both of them promised to one day take me away from all of this, but, in the end, it was nothing more than a pack of lies... empty, unfulfilled promises.

Mother gave up on the notion of us leaving this place long before she died, and my brother just stop calling one day. I later learned through eavesdropping that he had a wife and son, a _new_ family that didn't include me.

Betrayed!

By everyone!

That's how I felt, until _she_ came into my life.

It's like my prayers had been answered and God had sent somebody to love me—for me.

Stumbling upon that tiny room was like destiny. He was away on yet another business trip, and I had been snooping around in the basement. Even as a child, I was able to outsmart him and his stupid goons.

There was nothing that went on in this house that I didn't know about. Boarding school had taught me more than just how to be a trophy wife and throw the best society functions. Yes, I'd learned quite a bit hanging out with the other misfits and outcasts.

For example, I could disarm a security system from my laptop in less than five minutes. I also knew how to crack encrypted codes and unleash deadly viruses on any computer system in existence.

I may not _look_ like much, but I was fucking lethal. One stroke of a key, and I could financially wipe out a small third world country and they'd never know what hit them.

I hit you where it hurt.

He had no idea that I'd been siphoning money out of his companies and personal accounts for years, leaving others who deserved to suffer to take the blame for my wrongdoings.

I was a fucking billionaire!

That way, when I decided to carry out my master plan and spend the rest of my days on my small private island off the coast of Brazil, I wouldn't have to worry about a thing.

Standing up, I slipped off the gloves I was wearing and stored them in their hiding place. I knew what I had to do. And for the first time in my life, I wasn't thinking of myself. It had been a few weeks since I'd mailed those letters to Edward Cullen. I knew it was only a matter of time before he showed up all guns a blazing.

I just hoped that when she was back, safely, with her family that she wouldn't forget about me, because I would never forget about her.

Opening the thick, metal, soundproof door, I was immediately engulfed in her strong, motherly arms. Edward and Isabella were to very lucky people to have someone like her to love them. "You came," she all but sobbed into my neck. "I knew you'd keep your promise to me. Thank you, thank you for helping me. How can I ever repay your kindness?"

Momentarily choked by a golf-sized boulder that lodged itself in my throat, I just stared at the beautiful caramel haired woman standing before me.

I took my time committing every one of her timeless features to memory. Even locked away in a room for months with no sunshine she was still breathtaking – pale – but breathtaking nonetheless.

"Esme, just promise me that when this is all over, you'll never forget me and that will be repayment enough," I said as silent tears rained down my cheeks.

"Oh my sweet, sweet, Maggie," Esme cooed, cupping my cheek. "I could never forget someone as kind and beautiful as you." Shocked by her words, all I could do was relish in her touch.

If I didn't know it before, I knew it now; Esme Cullen was a remarkable woman. All this time, she knew who I was, but never had she been anything but kind to me. I didn't deserve her friendship, because in truth, I was no better than _he_ was.

_He_ would pay!

If it's the last thing I did on this earth, I would see to it, personally, that Eleazar Cullen paid for every single evil thing he's ever done.

Once my brother was safely away from that bitch Tanya Denali, I would make him pay; I would make them all pay. Eleazar, Tanya, and Supulcia would rue the day they ever underestimated me.

_Nobody puts Maggie in a corner!_

* * *

**Leave me some welcome back love! Lol! See you guys tomorrow!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	130. Chapter 130

**AN: Man... You guys are frickin awesome! I can't thank you guys enough for all the great reviews and 'Welcome Backs' I woke up to this morning! Let's keep the party going!**

* * *

**That's What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter** **_One Thirty_**

**BPOV**

My heart was threatening to pound right out of my chest.

This couldn't be true... could it?

Vaguely, somewhere off in the distance, I could hear Edward growling into his phone. No doubt making plans for us to go to Alaska. It was only moments after we saw the two agents to the door that we were tearing into the first of the two envelopes.

Following Edward's lead, I didn't let on to the fact that they even existed. Like Edward, I believed that this was something that we had to do ourselves. And, as much as I hated guns and violence, I couldn't wait to see Eleazar pay for what he'd done.

I don't know how long I'd sat there just staring off into space when the sweet smell of sweet-pea, Rose's signature fragrance, engulfed me. Immediately, I was wrapped in her strong embrace. "R-Rose, when did you get here," I choked out.

"Sweetie, I've _been_ here," she said softly. "Edward was worried; he called me when he couldn't get you to respond." Brushing the hair away from my face, Rose cupped my cheek and a sob ripped from my chest. "It's okay, B; I'm here, we're _all _here," She said as I felt another set of strong arms join hers around me.

_My family..._

They were here, once again supporting Edward and me in our time of need. I had no idea when they'd arrived, but Jasper, Emmett, Seth, Jacob, Alice, and Rosalie were all here, moving around the apartment, in preparation for our trip.

I knew it was pointless to try and convince them to stay here and go about their own lives. Jacob and Seth had school, and the rest of them had businesses to run, but no matter what, we were a family, and you always stuck by your family. Besides, they would do anything for Carlisle and Esme. Those two people meant a lot to more than just me and Edward.

Thinking of family, my eyes were once again drawn to the now damp, wrinkled letter in my hands. There, in black and white, was the proof that we'd been looking for.

They were alive!

Me-Me and Carlisle were alive!

I just hoped that we weren't too late.

If Carlisle's sister, Maggie, changed her mind we may _never_ see Me-Me and Carlisle again.

While the first time didn't kill me, losing them all over again would be the final nail in my coffin.

Looking down and the wrinkle letter in my hand, I just prayed that Maggie kept her word, and it wasn't too late to save them. In her letter, Maggie warned us not to involve the authorities, but she didn't say anything about a group of friends... a family that was willing to do anything for each other.

As we boarded the private jet that Emmett had secured under such short notice, I felt the weight of our situation fall heavy on my. Sitting in the seat next Edward, I stared out the window, watching the crew prepare the plane for takeoff. "Hey," Edward leaned in and whispered in my ear. "No matter what happens, we stick together, okay?"

"Okay," I whispered back.

"I love you."

"I love you too." And that was all it took to put me at ease.

For now, anyway...

* * *

**Anybody ready to kick some Alaskan A$$? See you guys tomorrow! Leave me some love!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	131. Chapter 131

**AN: Let me start by saying, "Welcome Back to beagil1976! Glad you came back to the fold!" Ok... so I know I skipped a day or two, in my defense, I was working on FtLoD! Yay me... look for a teaser along with PicSpiration on my blog later tonight!**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, recs, and love you're showing my story!**

**Warning: This has not been beta approved... Shh... just go easy on me!**

* * *

**That's What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter ****_One Thirty-One_**

**_B_**

Wiping away the blinding tears, I read through Maggie's letter for what seemed like the millionth time. Not that I didn't already have it memorized, it's just that, reading it, made me feel closer to my parents.

And _yes_, Carlisle and Esme Cullen were as much of a mother and father to me as Charlie had been, and Renee had hoped to be. Of what Charlie had told me of my mother, I knew that she and Me-Me would have been the best of friends.

The first letter, which was postmarked only days after we left for our trip read pretty much the same as the second, which arrived a day or two before we came home. Well, almost the same. The wording may have been close to identical, but for me, the second letter held a bit more urgency.

Maggie seemed like she wanted to help us, but why?

What was in this for her?

Those were the two burning questions that continued to plague my mind.

I didn't know that much about Carlisle's family, but from what I'd heard, none of them seemed too amiable. Helping others didn't seem to be their strong suit.

I yawned, feeling amped up physically, but mentally drained. Pulling the plush blanket tighter around me, I stared out the window at the endless clusters of white pillowy clouds. Oh to be carefree and enjoying life again.

Edward and the guys were off strategizing over at the large conference table in the center of the plane, and Rose and Alice were both curled up in the bedrooms sleeping. Under normal circumstances, I'd be awed by something as magnificent as this aircraft, but today, not so much.

Sighing, I looked down at the words that were now tattooed on my brain.../fiance

_Dear Edward and Isabella,_

_My name is Maggie Cullen; I'm Carlisle's baby sister._

_I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for the pain that my father has inflicted upon you and your loved ones._

_Though I am far from blameless in all this, I did not have any prior knowledge of my father's evil plan to kidnap my brother and practically force him to marry Tanya Denali._

_I know I can never right this terrible wrong, but please, please try to see things from my perspective. I now know that it was wrong of my not to try and contact you before, but please try and understand my point of view, Esme is the only true friend I've ever had, and once I lose her, I know I'll have nothing left. My mother and brother abandoned me a long time ago. _

_Esme has shown me what it means to love someone unconditionally, and I guess I just didn't want to let go of that. I didn't know how to let go. I realize now that I was being selfish, and that makes me no better than Eleazar. Esme it a good person that deserves to be with her family and all the people that love her, not locked away like some medieval criminal. _

_Eleazar is getting suspicious, so I don't know how much time we have before he tries to take her away; it was never his plan to keep her in the first place, but he did. His plan was to use her against Carlisle if he didn't cooperate. _

_Please, hurry!_

_I would never be able to forgive myself if something were to happen to this remarkable woman._

_As for Carlisle, he's safe... for now at least. He suffered a traumatic brain injury in the crash and has yet to regain his memory. That bitch Tanya Denali and my father have used this to their advantage. _

_But subconsciously, I think he's starting to remember things. The other day, I heard him calling out for Esme in his sleep. Luckily for everyone, there was no one else around._

_I don't know how much longer I can keep them from finding out. With this latest development, neither one of them are safe!_

_In the envelope, I've enclosed four burn phones, a USB drive – on it, you will find everything you need to get pass the security system, layouts of the house and the basement, and every weakness and strength of Eleazar's security team. This will give you a complete advantage, and they'll never see it coming. _

_I've programmed the number to another untraceable phone in each of the ones I've sent to you, notify me as soon as you land, and I will keep you posted on any new developments. _

_I wish you luck; we're going to need it!_

_Margret Cullen_

_**Warning:**_

_**This is NOT a matter for the authorities; Eleazar Cullen does not fight fair. **_

Gripping the letter tightly to my chest, it was her warning that had me most afraid. Despite the information that she had forwarded to Edward and the guys, we still were going into this virtually blind. Looking over at all the men in my life who have vowed on more than one occasion to keep me and my sisters safe, I can't help but to worry.

If for some reason this little covert mission somehow goes wrong...

God help us all.

* * *

**Don't know about you, but I am seriously biting my nails here! Let me know what you guys think!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**

**P.S If you haven't head over to . and subscribe to the blog! All kinds of smutty goodness going on over there!**


	132. Chapter 132

**AN: I'm at work, so shhh... Here ya go!**

**Thanks to the lovely ladies of The DreamTeam who keep my grammar flowing...**

**Any other mistakes are my very own!**

* * *

**That's What Little Girls Are Made Of…**

**Chapter One Thirty-two**

**_E_**

From what Emmett and I were able to gather, Tanya's, father, Caius, had threatened to expose all of Eleazar's shady business deals along with all the murders that he'd committed to the FBI if he didn't bring Carlisle back to Alaska. Turns out his only child, Tanya, never got over my father's rejection and had apparently spent her whole life waiting for Carlisle to return.

Caius, who had grown tired of his daughter's delusions, and unhappiness, called Eleazar out on his unfulfilled promises and lies. He wanted to make his daughter happy at all costs, even if it was with a man who could never love her in return. That's when Eleazar came up with the sick and twisted plan to get Carlisle to Alaska. He knew that he could never convince Carlisle to leave Esme, hence the reason he played nice and invited her along as well. Eleazar would stop at nothing, even murdering again, to keep his secrets safe.

Maggie's information had been more than helpful, but I still couldn't figure out _why_ she was so willing to help us?

Why now?

She'd known about my mother's whereabouts for nine months now!

That's nine months longer than my family, namely my mother, has had to suffer than we needed to. All this time, my little girl had been hurting, mourning the loss of yet another set of parents, and all for what? Because Maggie never had any fucking friends?! Get the fuck over yourself, woman! I was playing nice now, because she was the only link I had to Esme and Carlisle. I just couldn't, no _would not_, promise not to kill the bitch _with_ my bare hands once my family was safe.

Needing to step back for a moment, I looked toward Isabella, seeing what a toll all of this was taking on her. Picking up my distraction, Emmett clapped me on the back and suggested, "Why don't you take Bella in one of the rooms and get some rest, Man?" With nod of my head, I scooted my chair back from the table, and over to my girl.

Bella grabbed a hold of my outstretched hand, and I pulled her to her feet. Nothing was said as we made our way to the master suite. After I closed and locked the door, Bella and I wordlessly shed our clothes and climbed under the frigid sheets. For what seemed like an eternity, we just lay there, on our sides, staring into each other's eyes, conversing silently. As much as I hated having her anywhere near danger, I was eternally grateful that she was here. I needed her to ground me, to remind me of what was real.

Reaching up, I cupped her cheek, stroking her face with my thumb. Her eyes fluttered closed and she sighed softly. Bella's pillow soft lips looked too inviting to pass up, so I leaned in capturing her mouth with mine. What started out as soft and slow, soon morphed into passionate, needy, and down right desperate.

Tongues danced and teeth gnashed, as we devoured one another's mouths. Pulling away breathless, my lips attached themselves to Bella's throat. I licked, nipped, sucked, and kissed every inch of her skin that I could. "I need you, Edward, please..." Bella panted, threading her fingers in the hairs at the nape of my neck. "I just need to forget... make me forget... just for a little while... please..."

How could I ever deny my little girl anything?

Rolling her onto her back, I settled myself between her legs. Taking my cock in hand, I moved the tip to her dripping slit, coating it with her arousal. _Jesus_, she was so goddamn wet for me. Bella's pelvis thrust upward, trying to push me inside her. "Patience, Little Girl," I said, teasing her entrance. "I promise, you'll get what you need. I will _always_ give you what you need."

To prove my declaration, I pushed in slowly until I was completely sheathed in my little girl's warm tightness. We hissed collectively at our coming together. Slowly, my hips undulated, and my cock moved in and out of Bella's tight pussy. Together, we rocked our bodies, unhurried, savoring the moment. We were making slow, sweet love, taking our time to savor the moment.

"Ungh... yes..." Bella moaned deeply. "Feels sooo good, Edward."

Pushing myself up, I placed my palms on the mattress; looking down, I watched as my cock vanished and reappeared. Coated with Bella's arousal, I grew even harder at the sight of my glistening member. My muscles burned and ached with the need to pound into my girl. Making love had its place, but, right now, I was going out of my fucking mind dangling on the edge.

Reading my mind, Bella's body arched off of the bed, and her heels dug into my ass, spurring me on. "Harder, Edward, fuck me harder!"

_She didn't have to fucking tell me twice!_

Throwing her l left leg over my shoulder, I pulled back and slammed into her. I was going deep as fuck now, and my girl was quite vocal about it. There's my little vixen! Bella's going to have my ass for this later, but, hell, we both needed this. Leaning down, I sucked one of her pert little nipples into my mouth, alternating between nibbling and sucking.

Bella's fingernails dug painfully into my forearm, and that caused me to go harder. The sound of skin slapping against skin was all that could be heard throughout the entire room. "Ungh... ungh... Fuck that feels so good!" Bella screamed, bucking her hips to meet each and every one of my thrusts. My girl was giving it as good as she got. Lowering her leg to my hip, I could feel the soft spongy flesh of her g-spot. That fucking did it! "Oh God! Oh my fucking… Edward..." Bella's cries were drowned out by my mouth covering hers.

Moving my lips to her ear, I growled, "No, Baby, this is all me. God is nowhere in this." I was now fucking Bella so hard that I was certain she would be walking funny later. "Fuck, Baby Girl, I need you to cum! Can you rub your clit for me? Touch yourself for me, Love."

Yeah, we had discovered that my little girl loved playing with her clit while my thick cock pistoned in and out of her. Before long, Bella was singing to the orgasmic gods, I was harmonizing right along with her. My thrusts became erratic as thick spurts of cum filled my little girl's pussy. "Jesus, Mary, and fucking Joseph," I panted, letting my full weight press my girl into the mattress. "Little Girl,_ you_ are going to be the fucking death of me."

Bella giggle-moaned as I licked the sweaty skin of her cleavage and motor-boated her perfect tits; the action caused my semi-flaccid cock, which was still very much inside her, to take notice. Rolling to my side, I pulled Bella along with me. She snuggled into my side and tucked her head under my chin.

Quietly, she drew imaginary images into the fine smattering of hair on my chest. A comfortable silence settled over us. I knew enough about my girl to know that she would talk when she was ready. And she did. Yawning, Bella asked, "We're going bring them home aren't we, Edward?"

"Of course, Baby," I responded with conviction. Tightening my grip on my little girl, I held her close until her breaths evened out and she fell asleep. Kissing the top of her sweet-smelling head, I whispered, "One way or another, Bella, we're bringing our family home." Those were the last words I uttered before sleep claimed me.

* * *

**We're getting closer... Yikes! And a big shoutout and thanks to 2oldforfanfic for pointing out that I must be ill, two chapters and no lemons... What the hell was I thinking! :) Leave me some love!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo **


	133. Chapter 133

**AN: Hellooo... I can't wait to see what you think of this! Jess2002 says this is her fav to date, and I have to say that I agree...**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN BUT A RECIEPT FOR A PRE-ORDERED COPY OF BREAKING DAWN PT2...**

* * *

**That's What Little Girls Are Made Of...**

**Chapter One Thirty-Three**

**_E_**

Is it possible to have the best dream and the worst nightmare, all at the same time?

_Yes!_

And that's exactly what I was having right now.

A few minutes ago, I was roused from one of the hottest dreams I've had to date. Only to find that it wasn't a dream at all. My entire cock was engulfed to the hilt in my little girl's mouth. And I do mean _my little girl._

I watched Alice and Rose pack her stuff!

She was so out of it, I couldn't even get her to budge.

So where in the hell had she gotten these white ruffle cotton panties she was wearing and the white hair bows?

Don't get me wrong, I am by no means complaining. The sight of my little girl bobbing up and down on my cock, looking up at me innocently with those big fucking chocolate eyes, while her perfect little pigtails drag across my thighs was a beautiful sight to behold. Little Girl whined around my cock and I knew exactly what she needed.

Control.

It's the one thing that has kept her grounded when she's been bombarded with chaos. My little girl _needs_ a certain amount of order in her life. And that's just what I'm about to give her. Wrapping both ponytails around my hand, I tug firmly, but not forcefully to get her attention.

A wide, naughty little grin forms on her face. She knows what's coming next. As soon as I feel her relax her throat muscles, I thrust my hips upward. Fucking my little girls face is by far one of my favorite things to do. Each time the head of my dick hits the back of her throat; my balls get a little heavier. "Fuck, Little Girl," I pant breathlessly. "Touch yourself, Baby. Show me what a dirty little girl you are."

With her eyes glued to mines, my Little Girl's hand snaked down her body. She paused to play with and tweak her bouncing tits, before continuing her course. The moment it disappeared inside her tiny as fuck panties, Little Girl moaned around my cock. I nearly shot my fucking load it felt so good.

Just as I was about to let loose and really go to town on her hot little mouth, I hear knocking on the door. "Yo, E," Emmett attempted to stage whisper, but failed miserably. "It's time to get up man; the pilot says we'll be landing in about forty minutes."

At the sound of Emmett's voice, my little girl panicked and tried to pull away. "Don't you dare fucking stop," I growled quietly, tightening my grip on her hair. She whimpered, but kept flicking her little bud and sucking my cock.

Gritting my teeth for composure, I closed my eyes and concentrated on moving my hips and speaking at the same time. "I heard you, Em; now stop banging on the goddamn door! We'll be out in a fucking minute!" I could have sworn I heard that bastard chuckling as he walked away.

Yeah, that was what turned my dream into a fucking nightmare, but on the upside, almost getting caught turned my feisty little cub into a sexy little tigress. Little Girl was practically dry humping her hand she was so turned on.

"Mmm... ung... ung..." she moaned around my cock.

The deep vibrations caught me off guard, causing me to shoot my load in the back of my girl's throat without warning. "Goddamn it," I growled, stilling my hips as what felt like a bucket of cum left my body. "Jesus, Little One that feels... ung... Christ baby, I'm still..." My strangled rant was cut off when my little girl swallowed the head of my cock.

The tight feeling of being trapped and the sensations of her throat opening and closing around me had my eyes rolling in the back of my head. This was too fucking much, I could barely think straight. Feeling Little Girl shudder around me, I reached down and maneuvered her body so we never lost connection, but now her sweet little pussy was perfectly aligned with my mouth.

Pulling her panties to the side, I feasted on my little girl's sopping wet pussy, as she continued to lavish my cock and balls with affection. By the time we emerged, showered and sated from our previous activities, everyone was all a buzz with our upcoming mission. Em gave me an all-knowing smirk and I just shrugged.

_Hey, what could I say, sometimes my girl was insatiable._

**~TWLGAMO~**

As soon as the plane was on the ground, we were whisked away by black SUVs with darkly tinted windows. I was going to owe Emmett big time for this. Leaning over behind the front seat, I squeezed Em's shoulder in silent thanks. "It's all good, Bro." Em nodded. "Ever since I lost my parents…" Squeezing his eyes shut, he swallowed thickly and slid his Ray-Bans down over his eyes.

Emmett didn't need to finish his statement. I knew exactly what he was referring to. Esme and Carlisle had been like a mother and father to him every since he lost his parents our senior year of high school. Esme and Carlisle were family, enough said.

Our little convoy pulled up to what looked like a private little compound on the outskirts of town. Emmett worked for some pretty wealthy and influential people, so it was no wonder he was able to call in so many expensive favors on such a short notice.

Once inside, Jasper, who was a computer whiz, set about the task of going over the information on the USB drive Maggie had sent to us. I on the other hand had a very important phone call to make. Pulling one of the phones out the box, I opened the contacts and dialed the pre-programmed number. "H-hello..." an unfamiliar voice said timidly.

"Maggie? Maggie Cullen?" I confirmed before continuing.

"Y-y-yes, it's me."

"Edward Cullen."

"Oh, how was your flight?" she asked nervously. "I take it that you all made it here safely." This woman's attempt at small talk was really pissing me off.

By this time, I had the attention of the entire room. Just like me, everyone was on pins and needles, waiting with bated breath to find out if there had been any changes in this fucked up situation. "Look, Maggie," I all but growled. "Let's cut to the fucking chase, I have wasted enough time on you people. I want to talk to my mother, so put her on the goddamn phone! Now!" Before I knew anything, the phone was being ripped from my hand and Em was slamming me against the wall.

"What the fuck are you thinking, Edward?" he spat in my face. "Do you want to get Carlisle and Esme fucking killed? Huh? Do you? Because that's exactly what's going to fucking happen if you start shooting off at the fucking mouth, and ordering people around!" Shoving me back against the wall, Em started pacing the room and tugging angrily at his hair.

"Fuck!" he growled, kicking a nearby chair and sending it flying across the room. "She is the _only_ link we have to Mom and Dad, and you fucking biting her head off is not going to help anything, Edward. Gah... I swear to God, Edward, if your hot-ass head fucks this up for us, I'm going to kick your ass myself."

"Em, fuck man," I said, feeling like a piece of shit. "I'm sorry."

"What the fuck ever," he snapped, shoulder-checking me on his way out of the room. Everyone was just staring at me, save for Bella, who was speaking quietly into the phone.

"Yes, I understand," Bella said calmly, trying to fix my fuck up. "And again, Maggie, I am _so_ sorry for the way Edward spoke to you earlier," starring daggers at me, "he's just on edge, and didn't realize he was being such a complete _asshole_ to the _only_ person who is even remotely trying to help us." Tucking my tail between my legs, I bowed my head in shame.

I was a complete ass!

And I would never forgive myself if I was responsible for getting my parents killed. I stood there like an ass as I listened to Bella apologize to Maggie once more before hanging up, I could feel the heat of her glare penetrating me. "Unlike Emmett, I am not going to call you names, but I will say this... once, get your fucking head in the game, Edward. That hotheaded bullshit is not going to do anything but get us all killed, and I refuse to come all this goddamn way to let that lowdown son of a bitch Eleazar Cullen get away with what he did!" she said in an eerily calm voice. Bella turned to walk away, but decided to give me one last piece of her mind. "This is not a pissing contest, Edward. No need to convince me that your cock is bigger than Eleazar's, so could you please start thinking with the _right_ head. I love you more than life itself, but I swear to God, I will never forgive you if you fuck this up and we lose them again." I looked up just in time to see my little girl break into a million pieces and run from the room in tears. Watching the door she disappeared through, I was unable to move.

Frozen.

Stuck on stupid.

Of all people, I didn't expect Rose to sympathize with me. "It's okay, Edward. We all make mistakes," she said, giving my shoulder a squeeze. "Give them time; I'll go make sure that Em and Bell are okay. In the meantime, you and Jasper try to fix this."

And that's exactly what I fucking did.

* * *

**Well, I'm dying to know what you all thought of Little Girl putting Sir in his place. Leave me some lovin...**

**Krazi**

**xoxo **


	134. Chapter 134

**AN: So, yesterday was my birthday, so that just about excuses any and all wrongdoing, lol! Let's keep this train a movin'!**

**DreamTeam, what can I say... you ladies are the best and I luv ya!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**That's What Little Girls Are Made of...**

**Chapter One Thirty-Four**

**_E_**

Sitting next to Jasper, I tried to wrap my head around all the fucked up shit that Eleazar Cullen had been involved in.

Maggie was right; this wasn't a matter for the fucking authorities.

The majority of those crooked bastards were employed by him. The body count was massive. And those were just the ones we _knew_ about. There was no telling how many we didn't know about.

Every so often, my eyes would wander to the door that Em and Bella had walked through. They'd both given me a verbal ass whipping, and I must say; it was well deserved. In hindsight, I knew I'd fucked up royally and deserved everything they said to me, and then some. Running a frustrated hand through my hair, I sighed. Could I really live with myself, knowing that it was my fault that Esme and Carlisle were killed?

The answer was a resounding no!

_Fuck no!_

I would fucking kill myself before I had to look into the eyes of my friends and family, especially the beautiful girl I loved, and see their disappointment and hatred towards me.

"Cut it the fuck out, Edward," Jasper drawled, never taking his eyes off of the screen.

"What?" my mouth hung open, gaping like a fish.

"Don't fucking _what_ me, man!" Jasper said, getting angry. "I know what you're doing, I can practically feel the self-loathing radiating off of you in waves. You fucked up, get over it already!"

Leave it to Jasper to not mince words. Always the quiet, level-headed one in the group, when he _did _speak, you fucking listened! Breaking me from my thoughts, Jasper continued giving me his unsolicited, but always welcomed, advice.

"Edward, if it's any consolation," he started, speaking a little less harshly this time, "you didn't do anything that the rest of us hotheads wouldn't have done." Finally taking his eyes off of the three computer screens set up before him, he regarded me with sympathy in his eyes. "Edward, you and I both know if it was Emmett, or I, in this fucked up situation, neither one of us would be able to see reason. That, my friend, is why we're here; it's why we're _all _here, to kick your ass when you fuck up." Smiling, he added, "And, for God's sake, don't ever underestimate that little filly you've got by your side. Bella may be young, but she's a hell of a lot more levelheaded than the rest of us. The girl's got your back, Edward, plain and simple."

Sucking in a lungful of air, I let it go with a whoosh. "Jasper, I have no doubt that every word you've just said to me is true, but I can't stop fucking up."

Weary from the stress of my situation, I let my head fall and my shoulders sag; never in my life had I felt so defeated. "How do I make this right, Jazz? How do I go from seeing Bella as the vulnerable, endearing little girl who stole my heart when she was only eleven years old, to the remarkable, confident young woman who leads me around by the cock and balls today?" Smirking, I waggled my eyebrows for good measure.

"Whoa... that's my fucking little sister you're talking about, E," Jasper visibly shivered. "I think I'm gonna be fucking sick now. Some things I don't need to know, Edward!" Jasper playfully punched me in the shoulder as he made gagging noises beside me.

For the first time in what seemed like hours, I laughed. I mean, I really laughed a knee slapping, gut wrenching, doubled-over-at-the-waist laughter. And it felt fucking good.

Truth be told, Jazz did look a little green around the gills. He wasn't lying about his feelings towards Bella. She and Jasper had gotten really close since last year. Sobering, I regarded my friend with a serious look. "All jokes aside, man, I don't know what to do," running a frustrated hand through my already disheveled hair, "I know that I need to find a balance. There's a time to be overprotective and then there's a time to back the hell off and let Bella be the strong, independent woman, she's grown up to be... my equal... my mate." Letting my head fall in my hands, I asked, "How do I know when to protect her and when to let her help protect me?"

"I don't know, Ed," Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "Why don't you ask, Bella yourself?" It was then that I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand and that familiar electrical pull I felt whenever Bella was in the room.

Wrapping her arms around me, she laid her head on top of mine and sighed. "Edward, there's no right or wrong answer for that, and, besides, now is not the time, we can talk about this when we get home."

Pulling one of the phones Maggie sent us out of her pocket, she said, "Maggie's supposed to be calling back soon so we can talk to Me-Me."

Just as she was speaking the phone began to buzz in her hand. Looking at me with scared, wide eyes, everything about my girl screamed, "Tell me what to do!"

Reaching an arm around, I coaxed her into my lap, hit talk, and placed the phone to her. Never taking her eyes off of mine, Bella hesitantly spoke into the phone. "H-hello?"

"Oh my God, Bella, is that you, Sweetheart?"

"Me-Me," Bella breathed before bursting into tears. I had to practically pry the phone out of my girl's hands she was holding on so fucking tight.

"Es, is that really you?" I croaked, getting choked up.

"Yes, Sweet Boy," she answered in the sweetest voice that I'd ever heard. "I hope that you've come to take me home and that you plan on kicking Eleazar Cullen's ass. Well, whatever I leave behind that is."

"You bet, Ma," I promised, letting the pent up tears of over a year and a half fall. "We'll kick his ass together, I promise."

* * *

**Damn, it felt good to hear Esme's voice! Let me know what you guys think!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


End file.
